PORCELANA
by MOON SAILOR-PINK
Summary: Cuando ella entro en aquel psiquiátrico jamás creyó enamorarse de un interno, asi el la cuida como su muñeca de porcelana ¿Será mas fuerte el amor, dulzura y paciencia que los traumas y problemas?
1. RETOS

**HOLA ESTA ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE PUBLICO YO LA ADAPTE A SAILOR MOON ES UNA MI AMIGA GRACIAS A ELLA POR DEJARLA PUBLICAR Y LA HISTORIA ESTA MUY LINDA.**

**LA HISTORIA ES TODA DE ELLA GRACIAS OTRA VEZ AMIGA POR DEJARLA QUE LA PUBLIQUE.**

**ELLA ES T. Y LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE DE ELLA .**

**BESOS**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN AMI SI NO A NAOKO **

* * *

**PORCELANA**

"La mente es tan delicada y frágil como la porcelana, pero a diferencia de esta ¿Será posible juntar los trozos de una mente destrozada?"

**Prefacio**

"-Eres tan bonita. Igual que las muñecas de porcelana. No, aun mas preciosa y aun más delicada- dijo pasando su mano con delicadeza desde mi pómulo hasta mi barbilla. Y en ese momento no supe que hacer, si alejarme de él y no volver a esa habitación o quedarme ahí y recibir su atención aunque para él fuera una muñeca de porcelana, aunque nuestros sentimientos no fueran los mismos."

**RETOS**

La vida nos lleva por rumbos que no esperábamos, nos conduce a caminos no planeados porque al fin y al cabo nos lleva a donde se supone pertenecemos.

Ó al menos eso esperaba.

No es fácil renunciar a un sueño pero cuando no tenemos los recursos necesarios para cumplirlos, no queda de otra.

No fue sencillo abandonar mi meta de estudiar medicina, aunque desde un principio sabía que no podría costearme la carrera. Mis padres me lo habían advertido, es irónico como mis propios padres habían destrozado mis esperanzas, pero viéndolo en perspectiva me habían abierto los ojos a la realidad.

Si, la realidad dura y cruel que nos envuelve día a día y a la que fui obligada a despertar desde muy temprano. Pero desde pequeña decidí que eso no me arruinaría la vida, que intentaría verle el lado bueno a todo, porque si algo había entendido con el paso del tiempo es que las cosas tienen siempre dos lados.

Así que intente estudiar algo parecido, y que más parecido a un doctor que una enfermera, tuve que esforzarme mucho para poder pagar la escuela de enfermería pero milagrosamente lo hice, yo sola, sin ayuda de mis padres ni nadie más.

Tal vez no era lo que quería, pero igual podía ayudar a las personas y era algo con lo podía vivir el resto de mi vida porque me gustaba lo que hacía o al menos lo que haría.

Ahora, conseguir empleo, ese era otro reto.

Al terminar la escuela de enfermería no podía encontrar empleo. Intenté en muchos hospitales pero no empleaban personas sin experiencia. Era realmente frustrante, es decir ¿Cómo se supone que tendré experiencia si no me contratan?

En fin, tuve que probar en el hospital psiquiátrico. Estaba renuente a ir a un lugar así pero al acabarse mis opciones posibles no me quedo más que probar ahí.

Los nervios me invadieron en el momento en que se me permitió entrar. Me sentí observada por cada uno de los individuos que se encontraban en ese patio, en los pasillos, viéndome desde las pequeñas ventanas de sus habitaciones, esa sensación ha sido la más aterradora que jamás ha podido recorrer mi ser. Quería irme, no me sentía cómoda en ese lugar; pero debía recordar el motivo de mi presencia en ese lugar.

El director del hospital accedió a atenderme, el Dr. Blackmoon es su nombre. Al principio mostro su renuencia a aceptar a una joven sin ninguna experiencia en un lugar como ese.

Le asegura de una y mil maneras que pondría todo de mi parte para poder aprender cómo se trabajaba ahí. Pero hubo un momento en que se quedo en blanco, como si recordara algo importante.

Antes de darme una contestación suspiro.

-Señorita Tsukino le daré la oportunidad de trabajar aquí. Solo que trabajara con un solo interno. Será su enfermera privada. ¿Qué le parece la idea?

-Claro que me parece bien, podría empezar cuando usted me dijera.- conteste alegremente. El doctor me indico el día que debía volver para empezar mi nuevo empleo.

Aunque la alegría me duro muy poco cuando a mi mente llegaron varias dudas preocupantes.

¿Quién sería tan importante?

O quizá sería una mejor pregunta: ¿Qué tan descolocado estaría para necesitar una enfermera privada?

Esos pensamientos me ponían aun más nerviosa, pero el Dr. Blackmoon, me había asegurado que no era peligroso. Y yo esperaba que el me estuviera diciendo la verdad.

El día que me habían indicado para presentarme llego, y por una parte estaba agradecida con eso, me volvía loca en mi diminuto apartamento, sola.

Cuando llegue, lo primero que se me entrego en la entrada fue un gafete que me identificaba como parte del staff que laboraba ahí, se me indico que debía reportarme primero con la enfermera a cargo. Cuando pude entrar, busque la estación de enfermeras para reportarme. Cuando llegue ahí pude ver una enfermera recostada contra el escritorio revisando descuidadamente unos papeles.

-Buenos días – me saludo cuando noto mi presencia.

-Buenos días. Disculpa busco a jefa de enfermeras.- dije, suponiendo que no fuera ella.

-Esa es Amy, yo soy Beryl, así que eres la nueva?-dijo con una mirada inquisidora mientras me sonreía socarronamente- Eso es genial, lástima que te toca cuidar al problemático- dijo de forma despectiva.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es el paciente más detestable que pueda haber. No habla, no se toma los medicamentos. Dios, es más fácil tratar con los pacientes mas trastornados que con él, al menos ellos llegan a hacerte caso, el es peor que un niño.- dijo lo ultimo rodando los ojos con una cara de frustración.

-señorita Beryl ¿Qué no tienes rondas que hacer? – apareció una mujer detrás de ella, se veía un poco mayor pero me inspiraba más confianza que la chica con quien hablaba.

-Ya voy, Amy-dijo mientras tomaba de nuevo sus papeles y salió de ahí bufando.

-No le hagas caso, ella es una mentirosa compulsiva, deberían internarla aquí.

-No se preocupe, yo soy…

-Serena Tsukino, ya lo sabía. El doctor Blackmoon me aviso que vendrías. Soy Amy Mizuno, es un gusto.- dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba mi mano para estrecharla. Luego la soltó y empezó a rebuscar entre los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

Ten- dijo extendiéndome un papel con el horario y los nombres de los medicamentes del paciente, había un historial a nombre de Darien Chiba Blackmoon. Me gusto ese nombre, me pareció como el nombre que tendría un caballero o algo así. De repente note su ultimo apellido: "Chiba", como el doctor. La curiosidad me gano y tuve que preguntar.

-¿El joven es familiar del doctor?- le pregunte tímidamente, no quería parecer una entrometida

-Si, es su sobrino. –Dijo sin mirarme mientras rebuscaba entre unos papeles- bien, aquí tienes tus horarios. Y puedes tomar uno de los casilleros vacios para tus cosas, ten este uniforme- dijo extendiendo un paquete- y por tu bien no te juntes mucho con Beryl, ella es muy… comunicativa, por decir algo. Ve, acomoda tus cosas y cámbiate, te avisare cuando llegue el , ¿De acuerdo?- sonrió mientras yo solo asentí y ella se fue.

Camine un poco confusa por los pasillos hasta que di con los casilleros, al fondo de la habitación había uno sin dueño, pude acomodar mis pocas pertenecientes, mi bolso con mis pocas cosas necesarias como mi celular, aunque no sabía para que nadie me llamaba, mi ipod, y mis documentos, un cambio de ropa por cualquier cosa.

Aproveche que no había nadie y pude cambiar mi ropa por el uniforme, no era feo, una falda blanca junto a una blusa celeste. Guarde mi ropa junto al resto de mis pertenencias.

Mientras cerraba el casillero escuche la puerta abrirse. Escuche dos voces.

-Así es, la nueva trabajara con el sobrino del doctor. Pobrecita, no sabe lo que le espera.- decía la enfermera que había encontré temprano.

-Si, tienes razón. Pobre mujer, debe ser una novata. ¿Crees que soporte una semana?- dijo la otra chica.

-Que va. No dura ni tres días. Ya verás- eso fue lo último que escuche antes que ellas salieran.

Esa platica me había preocupado, es más me espanto. De por sí, ya estaba nerviosa por ser mi primer trabajo y ahora esto. Era terriblemente preocupante.

Antes de salir, me vi en el espejo intentando parecer serena aunque realmente estuviera muerta del pánico.

Volví a la estación y ahí Amy me indico que el doctor me estaba esperando para hablar conmigo.

- Antes de que vallas ¿Puedo darte un consejo?- solo asentí, recibiría encanta cualquier consejo que ella me diese- Tenle paciencia, ha sufrido demasiado y no merece que las personas lo maltraten- dijo con sus ojos llenos de pena. Era todo lo contrario a lo que había percibido en las dos enfermeras que había escuchado antes y eso me confundió más.

Me dirigí a la oficina, aun un poco nerviosa. No sabía que esperar, después escuchar los rumores no sabía si creer en la palabra del doctor, o en esas mujeres que trabajaban ahí.

-Buenos días- me saludo cortésmente era un hombre amable, y muy guapo. La primera vez que lo vi pensé que mejor debía ser modelo – ¿Lista para conocer a tu nuevo paciente?

-Si.

-Solo debo darte unas indicaciones. Estas aquí únicamente para tratarlo a él, así que no te distraigas.-dijo viéndome seriamente, solo asentí ante su indicación- Su nombre, como supongo ya sabes, es Darien Chiba. El no es peligroso, es un poco arisco, se encierra en su propio mundo, el puede llegar a ser como un niño. Debido a un acontecimiento trágico en su niñez, tiene cierto apego a un objeto en particular: una muñeca de porcelana- decía las palabras de manera triste, como si esa tragedia estuviera también ligada a él. Seguimos caminando por los pasillos del lugar, fue un recorrido muy largo, nos estábamos adentrando mucho en las instalaciones a cada paso que daba el lugar se volvía mas escalofriante para mi, era como una cárcel oscura; luego de caminar mucho y pasar por muchas habitaciones vacías nos detuvimos frente a una puerta, el saco un manojo de llaves y la abrió. Yo intentaba imaginarme como seria esa persona de quien me hablaba.

-De cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder te dirigirás directamente a mí o a Amy - yo solo asentí mientras entrabamos a la habitación.

De cierta manera era diferente a como yo me lo había imaginado, era lo contrario al resto del lugar. Había una cama muy bien arreglada, y en las paredes había repisas que estaba llenas de cuadernos. Había una mesa y en ella había una hermosa muñeca de porcelana adornando el lugar, todo parecía como la habitación que te gustaría tener en tu casa, espaciosa y de cierta manera inexplicable iluminada; reparaba mas en el lugar cuando de repente mi vista viajo directamente hacia una esquina de la habitación, sentado en una silla estaba el, era todo lo contrario a lo que había imaginado, era quizá el chico más guapo que hubiera visto, tenía un rostro muy hermoso, note que tenía unos hermoso ojos azul zafiro, pero era un azul apagado, como si se volvieran negros. Vestía ropas normales, como si estuviese listo para salir. Mi vista volvió a su rostro. No sabía en porque repare tanto en detalles de su perfil, pero pude notar algo en sus facciones que me hacían sentir cierta pena por él, sus ojos no reflejaban nada ni alegría ni tristeza, estaban vacios y su mirada parecía cansada.

-¿Darien?- hablo el doctor, el joven solo levanto la mirada pero él no se movió de su lugar, veía al doctor como estudiando su rostro.

-Darien , ella es Serena Tsukino, ahora estará encargada de ti, se amable con ella ¿Si?- le dijo el doctor poniendo su mano en el hombro de él, pero él no hizo nada, solo tenía su mirada puesta en mí, me sentí un poco nerviosa. Sus ojos me analizaban como deseando ver en mi alma, y sentí que quizás lo había logrado. Después de un momento volvió a dirigir su mirada al doctor con una expresión que no pude descifrar pero creo que el doctor Blackmoon lo hizo.

El doctor suspiro, y se giro hacia mí.

-Cuando tiene ánimos, le gusta dibujar. Ayúdalo en lo que puedas. Y por favor te lo suplico, no lo dejes mucho tiempo solo. Y…- su voz se corto- tenle paciencia.- repitió las palabras que me había dicho Amy.

Pude ver en sus ojos tristeza al decirme aquella petición. Suponía que para él su sobrino era alguien muy importante en su corazón.

-No se preocupe doctor, le aseguro que lo cuidare lo mejor que pueda.- dije intentando darle una sonrisa que lo reconfortara.

-Gracias-dijo devolviéndome una sincera sonrisa.

Cuando el salió de la habitación, vi la hoja con los horarios y me fije que era hora de que desayunara, ya que aparentemente alguien mas ya lo había arreglado. Me pregunte si había sido alguna de esas enfermeras chismosas, y luego pude darme cuenta que no podrían haber sido ellas, lo más seguro que hubiera sido Amy , ya que ella lo apreciaba, podía verlos en sus palabras para referirse a él.

-Hola- le dije acercándome a él.-Soy Serena, pero si tu quieres puedes llamarme Sere- el no respondió nada, solo me veía fijo, como sorprendido.

-¿Te gustaría comer?- intente preguntándole dulcemente. No obtuve respuesta. Suspire.

-Ok, digamos que sí. Quédate tranquilo en un momento vuelvo, ¿si?- le dije suavemente.

Salí de la habitación a buscar su desayuno, Amy me indico que debía ir a la cocina a pedirlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos me entregaron una charola con comida, nada apetitosa podría agregar, me daba mucha pena darle de comer eso. Y recordé que en mi bolso tenía un sándwich para mi almuerzo y un jugo. Eso sería mucho mejor que esto.

Corrí a los casilleros y lo saque. Cuando volvía a la habitación el ahora estaba sentado en la mesa, parecía susurrarle cosas a la muñeca en la mesa. Eso me espanto un poco. Pero decidí no hacer caso.

-Mira te traje algo de comer.

Nada, Sabia que él me entendía pero ni atisbo que quisiese contestarme. Suspire nuevamente, este día sería realmente largo.

Puse la charola en la mesa frente a el, y con cuidado descubrí el sándwich y abrí el jugo.

-Vamos cómelo, te aseguro que esta bueno– intente animarlo a que comiera pero nada.

- Por favor come-

Pero nada. Ya me estaba desesperando. _"Se paciente, se paciente" _me repetía.

El solo me veía expectante, como si esperaba algo.

-Vamos, come- pensé por un momento, el doctor me dijo que le gustaba dibujar- y después podemos intentar dibujar- dije intentando animarlo. Y en ese instante sus ojos se iluminaron un poco. Volví a poner un trozo de sándwich en sus labios y esta vez abrió su boca para morderlo, de ahí el tomo el resto del pan y se lo termino por su cuenta. Luego le extendí el jugo y él se lo tomo sin chistar. Sonreí, al menos había logrado que comiera sin mucho problema.

Salí de la habitación con la charola vacía y la puse en una mesita para que luego la llevaran, pase recogiendo las medicinas que se suponía debía tomar luego de que comiera.

Ese sería otro reto.

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO???**

**SERA QUE CONTINUO CON LA HISTORIA O NO**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW PARA SABER SI LES**

**GUSTO LA HISTORIA.**

**NOS VEMOS Y BESOS**


	2. PRIMER DIA DE INTENTOS Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUSHI SINO SOLO LOS TOMO PARA ESTA HISTORIA.**

**LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA EL NOMBRE DE LA AUTORA ESTA EN MI PERFIL.**

**HOLA DE NUEVO AQUÍ PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO HABER SUBIDO ANTES EL CAPITULO PERO ESTUBE MUY OCUPADO CON EL COLE Y NO LO HABIA PODIDO SUBIR, BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTE FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

* * *

**PRIMER DIA DE INTENTOS Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

Cuando recogí los medicamentos, revise los nombres, tal vez no supiera mucho de farmacología pero reconocía los dos medicamentos que llevaba; era un anti psicótico y un antidepresivo, me estremecí de pensar que el chico que me esperaba en la habitación necesitaba ese tipo de drogas. Mientras tomaba un vaso y lo llenaba de agua pensaba en lo incomoda que me ponía la situación, la verdad me ponía de los pelos que no hablara, me desesperaba pero la verdad, sabía que no debía ser su culpa, por alguna razón de peso estaba en un lugar así y tomaba ese tipo de medicamentos.

Camine de regreso hacia su habitación cuando abrí la puerta lo encontré sentado frente a la mesa, tenía un cuaderno frente a él y por lo que vi estaba empezando a trazar líneas en el.

-Hey, empezaste sin mí- dije a modo de reproche, pero lo hice más para empezar una conversación con él.

El solo levanto la mirada del cuaderno, me vio por unos segundos y volvió a bajar la mirada. Estaba realmente exasperada por su actitud, pero intentaba pensar de manera racional.

Coloque el vaso con agua en la mesa y le extendí las pastillas

-Antes de que sigas, debes tomarte esto- para mi sorpresa agarro las pastillas y se las tomo de un solo trago sin la necesidad del agua y luego volvió a sumergirse en lo que hacía.

El estaba demasiado concentrado en sus dibujos así que yo empecé a curiosear el cuarto. No había mucho que ver, por las reglas del lugar no se permitían varias de las cosas que el tenia, pero supuse que gracias al Dr. Blackmoon el tenia cierto tipo de libertades. Lo que llenaba el cuarto eran los mucho cuadernos en los estantes, sentía curiosidad por ver que había en ellos pero no me atrevía, temía la reacción de Darien. Aunque hasta ese momento el se veía realmente tranquilo no quería molestarle. El tiempo paso muy lentamente, el seguía ahí dibujando sin prestarme atención a mí, estaba muy segura que podía haber una explosión nuclear y el no se daría cuenta.

Así que deje que mi lado curioso ganara, tome el primer cuaderno que estaba en una de las repisas y empecé a hojearlo. Mi primera impresión: incomprensión. En ese cuaderno no había más que garabatos. Páginas enteras manchadas, volviéndolas oscuras con pequeños espacios blancos. Ese cuaderno estaba completamente lleno de garabatos, no le encontré ningún sentido, así que lo volví a poner en su lugar. Luego tome el siguiente cuaderno de la repisa. Segunda impresión: asombro. En el habían bocetos, dibujos incompletos de un rostro. No sabía identificar que era, solo podía ver la siluetas de la nariz y los ojos. El cuaderno estaba a la mitad, el resto estaba en blanco.

Y así fue revisando los cuadernos, uno por uno, y para mi sorpresa en todos había dibujos de la hermosa muñeca de porcelana que estaba en la mesa. No había dibujos de otra cosa que no fuese ella.

-Es Hotaru- la voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Y en ese momento me di cuenta que el que me hablaba era Darien. Su voz parecía muy segura era fuerte pero al mismo tiempo era un sonido hermoso, lo que había dicho no lo entendí.

-¿Perdón, que dijiste?- pregunte esperando que el siguiera hablándome.

-La de los dibujos. Es Hotaru- contesto sin mirarme. Aun concentrado en lo que estaba dibujando.

La comprensión me golpeo. El nombre de la muñeca era Hotaru.

-Son unos dibujos muy hermosos ¿Quién te enseño a dibujar?- seguí la conversación lo mejor que pude, quería que se diera cuenta que podía hablar conmigo, si estaba ahí era para ayudarlo y para hacerle algo de compañía. El suspiro pesadamente antes de contestarme.

-Hotaru me enseño- su respuesta me dejo fría. ¿Él pensaba que la muñeca le había enseñado a dibujar? ¡Oh!, Dios mío ayúdame, pensé en ese momento, estaba realmente asustada, pero no debía dejar que Darien se diera cuenta de mi estado.

-¿No me dirás que estoy loco?- preguntó con desdén aun sin levantar la mirada de su cuaderno.

Trague saliva intentando controlarme para que mi voz sonara tranquila.

-No ¿Debería?- intenté sonar segura de lo que decía.

El se dio vuelta hacia mí bruscamente, viéndome con sorpresa en sus ojos pero así como se volteo volvió a su posición original para seguir dibujando.

-Bueno, al menos dos personas no creen que estoy tan mal- dijo más para el que para mí. Luego de eso el volvió a sumergirse en su mutismo, pero al menos habíamos hecho un avance, habíamos hablado un poco. Esperaba que con un poco más de tiempo pudieras sostener una conversación un poco mas…. normal, por decir algo.

Paso como una hora en la hubo completo silencio en la habitación, no escuchaba nada más que la respiración de ambos y de vez en cuando Darien ponía el lápiz en la mesa o hacia otro movimiento. Todo ese tiempo me la pase preguntándome qué tipo de desorden psiquiátrico tendría Darien, no era esquizofrenia ni ningún tipo de demencia de la que tuviera conocimiento, tampoco era como que supiera mucho de psiquiatría, suspire, tal vez si leyera su historia clínica pudiera darme una idea, estuve a punto de buscarlo cuando escuche el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, cuando fije mi vista ahí pude ver al doctor Blackmoon entrar.

-Buenas tardes- me saludo cortésmente.

-Buenas tardes- le contesté.

-Solo venia a ver como les iba- dijo mientras veía a Darien, quien una vez más no le había dado importancia a la presencia del doctor.

-Muy bien, Darien es muy tranquilo.

-Me alegro mucho que estén bien, creo que es hora que salgas a almorzar algo.

-Pero…- titubee, no estaba segura de dejar a Edward solo.

-No te preocupes, me quedare yo un rato- me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. No me equivocaba con él, quería mucho a su sobrino.

Salí de la habitación y recorrí los pasillos hasta llegar de nuevo al ala principal, que a diferencia de la mañana, estaba muy concurrida. Veía doctores de un lado para otro, y enfermeras rondando los pasillos.

-Ahí estas- escuche una voz conocida.- Pensé que nunca saldrías- era la enfermera que conocí esta mañana, Beryl.

-Hola- la salude cordialmente a pesar del comentario que había hecho a espaldas mías.

- ¿Vas a almorzar?

- Si, supongo.

-¿supones?- me contesto de manera irónica.

- Sí, bueno, no tengo que almorzar- dije recordando que le había dado mis alimentos a Darien.

-Ven, te daré del mío- me jalo hacia una parte del hospital donde había muchas mesas -¿y qué tal te ha ido?

-Bien, el señor Chiba es muy tranquilo- intenté hablarle de la manera más profesional posible.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con incredulidad en su voz-¿no te ha asustado ni nada?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, yo estuve con él un tiempo y… es un poco tétrico. Y esa muñeca….- se estremeció ante el recuerdo- es espantosa.

-No lo creo. Es muy linda- le dije sonriendo.

-¿Estás loca o qué?

-No que yo sepa- le conteste divertida. Pude ver en su rostro la contradicción que sentía al no tener las respuestas que esperaba de mí. Ella no siguió interrogándome, solo se dedico a comer, me había dado una parte de su almuerzo, debía recordar un día de estos traerle algo a ella, si no quería ser conocida como la quita almuerzos, teniendo en cuenta lo "comunicativa" que era ella. Cuando termino dijo que debía irse, que debía estar pendiente del pabellón de mujeres y se fue.

Yo también debía regresar. Mientras caminaba por partes del hospital que no conocía, pude ver la mirada inquisitiva de varias enfermeras incluso algunos doctores. Solo me preguntaba el porqué.

Cuando por fin llegue a la habitación de Darien, pude escucharlo hablar con Zafiro.

-Ella no piensa que estoy tan loco- escuche la voz de Darien.-Intenta ser amable y buena conmigo.

-¿Y eso te alegra?

-Mucho, creo que es la primera enfermera que no me mira con desprecio o temor- mi corazón se estrujo ante sus palabras. Eso le dio sentido a las palabras de Amy: "_Ha sufrido demasiado y no merece que las personas lo maltraten". _Me quede ahí parada frente a la puerta.

No escuche lo que Zafiro le contesto. Estaba muy enfrascada en mis propios pensamientos, el solo quería que no le temieran, que no lo repudiaran. Era triste pensar que yo era la primera que él sentía que no lo veía así, una punzada de culpabilidad me golpeo: yo si le temía.

El golpe que me dio la puerta al abrirse me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¡Discúlpame!- dijo el doctor Blackmoon cuando me vio tirada en el suelo- No me imagine que estarías parada frente a la puerta- rio mientras tomaba mi mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-No se preocupe, fue mi culpa- dije completamente apenada. Cuando subí la mirada pude ver sus ojos azules chispeantes de felicidad.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que entres con Darien- me limité a asentir y a seguirlo.

Una vez en su oficina, me ofreció asiento.

-Las horas de almuerzo las tomo para ir a hablar con él. Es parte de su terapia- dijo mientras él se sentaba.

-No le gusta hablar mucho conmigo, pero felizmente hoy hablo más de lo normal. Me contó que has sido muy amable con el- dijo con una sonrisa.

-He hecho lo posible de que este cómodo- era la verdad, estaba ahí para asegurar su bienestar.

-Y realmente me alegro de eso ¿Has leído su historia clínica?

-No- estaba muy apenada, debía ser lo primero que debía haber revisado.

-Edward fue diagnosticado como un disociador de la realidad. El ha llegado un punto que la realidad y las cosas de su mente se han mezclado a tal grado que no sabe cuál es cual. Y en su caso vive más en su realidad- se tomó el tiempo de explicarme bien su condición.

-¿Sabes quién es Hotaru?

-¿La muñeca?- pregunte dudosa.

-Pare él, ella es Hotaru, pero no.- Le dio vuelta a un portarretrato doble. En un lado había una foto de él, un poco más joven junto a una hermosa mujer de cabello color verde y mirada soñadora ella cargaba a un bebe. Al otro lado había una hermosa dama; si, dama, no había otra palabra para describir la elegancia de la joven mujer que yo veía, era realmente hermosa de cabello negros y ojos azules, ella sostenía en sus piernas a un niño de hermosos ojos azul zafiro y negro.

-Ella es mi querida Hotaru- dijo señalando a la mujer y al niño- Mi amada hermana menor y la madre de Darien.

-Es muy hermosa- dije lo único que se me vino a la mente, pero me quede viendo al pequeño Darien, tenía una gran sonrisa y sus ojitos azules rebosaban de alegría. Calcule que en la foto tenía unos tres o cuatro años, pero pude reconocer las facciones del joven que yo conocía escondidas en ese pequeño niño.

-Creo que ahora podrías entender un poco acerca del cariño de Darien por esa muñeca. No le temas, le costara mucho poder tener una relación sociable contigo pero te aseguro que lo intentara.

-No se preocupe doctor, le aseguro que hare todo lo posible porque Darien este bien.

-Eso es todo lo que pido.

Cuando Salí de la oficina, tenía más dudas que respuestas.

Ahora entendí un poco, si. Darien de alguna manera retorcida asociaba a la muñeca con su madre. Pero eso me explicaba el porqué, porque estaba recluido aquí. Tenía muchas dudas, pero no tuve el valor de preguntarle a Zafiro. Pero estaba muy segura que era algo realmente malo, porque al referirse a "su querida Hotaru " lo hizo con nostalgia y dolor en su voz. Era como si no quisiese hablar de ella pero debía hacerlo.

Una parte de mi se sintió feliz, por cómo me hablo sabia que a nadie más le había contado las razones de Darien para estar así, había confiado en mí y no desperdiciaría esa confianza.

Camine de regreso a la habitación de Darien , cuando entre el estaba sentado en la cama con el cuaderno en sus manos.

Me vio entrar y se puso de pie. Me dio el cuaderno y se volvió a sentar.

Pude ver lo que había dibujado, una vez mas era Hotaru , la muñeca. Era un dibujo realmente exquisito, digno de estar en un museo. Darien tenía talento. Era muy realista, muy delicado y cuidadoso en cada uno de los trazos.

-Hotaru te quedo muy hermosa- elogie su trabajo. Espere a que reaccionara de algún modo, pero no hizo nada.

Doble el cuaderno y lo puse en el estante que le correspondía.

-Gracias- susurró, giré para verlo. Miraba el suelo, pero estaba segura que lo había escuchado.

-No hay de que- le conteste, mientras buscaba nuevamente los horarios que me habían proporcionado.

Comió su almuerzo con mucha dificultad, sabía que no le gustaría esa horrible comida. Pero para el día siguiente le traería algo mejor.

La tarde paso lenta pero sin ningún problema. Darien se la paso en silencio, cosa que de momento no me incomodo.

Cuando se hizo de noche, note que Darien se revolvía en la cama.

Era casi la hora de irme. Debía estar hasta las ocho de la noche, pero antes de irme debía darle un último medicamento. Un somnífero. No entendía él para que de darle eso, pero yo no podía discutir con las ordenes que tenía el doctor para con él.

Cuando estaba de regreso en la habitación Darien se había cambiado de ropa, a una especie de pijama. Darien no necesitaba de mí, era una persona independiente, normal, quizás hasta podría vivir fuera de este lugar por su cuenta.

Le di la medicina y una vez se la tomo de un solo trago. Se recostó en la cama, supuse que esperando a que el somnífero hiciese efecto.

Me acerque a la cama para despedirme de él.

-Darien, ha sido un gusto estar contigo hoy- le dije en un susurro.

-A mí también me ha gustado que estés aquí- dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Sonreí ante su respuesta. Salí de la habitación, poniéndole llave como me había indicado el doctor.

Al salir le entregue las llaves a Amy, quien me esperaba.

Cuando por fin estuve en la calle, suspire cansadamente. Solo era mi primer día de trabajo y ya me había encariñado con él, lo que pude entender de su condición me hizo sentir cierta ternura hacia él, cierta necesidad de protegerlo. De alguna manera yo quería que el estuviese bien, que se sintiese feliz. Y eso era lo que haría el tiempo que se me permitiera trabajar con él.

Tome un taxi para llegar a mi departamento.

Cuando entre, revise los mensajes de la contestadora. Solo había uno, de mi madre. Quería saber cómo me había ido en mi primer día.

Me hubiese gustado marcarle pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Lo haría después.

Cambie mi ropa para poder acostarme a descansar. Pero recordé el historial de Darien. Lo había traído conmigo, lo busque en mi bolsa.

Era algo pesado, era muy grueso.

Empecé a leerlo con curiosidad. Lo primero eran datos generales, su nombre y su edad, Darien tenía 22 años, era menor que yo por un año.

Cuando leí a la edad que lo habían internado, me sentía muy mal por él. Había sido internado a la edad de doce años, por un tal doctor Yaten Kou.

Seguí leyendo hasta la parte de diagnostico, en resumidas cuentas era lo que Diamante me había dicho, Disociación de la Realidad. Hubo algo que me llamo la atención: Represión de recuerdos, "Ha reprimido recuerdos, la falta de ellos lo confunden y lo compensa utilizando a la muñeca como escape, se cree que inconscientemente se está protegiendo de esos recuerdos traumáticos, pero de igual manera lo afectan a nivel subconsciente originándole pesadillas muy vividas". Releí ese párrafo, pero no pude entenderlo muy bien.

El resto era más que nada avanzas o en el caso la falta de estos en las terapias, al menos hasta cinco años atrás, cuando el nombre de su doctor cambio por el de Zafiro Blackmoon.

Pero no decía nada de lo que le había pasado. En ese momento me reprendí, sabía que no debía impórtame las razones, solo debía cuidarlo.

Cerré el expediente y lo tire sobre la cómoda, cuando hice eso una foto se salió de en medio de las paginas y cayó al suelo.

Me levante a recogerla, y cuando la vi una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Era una foto de Darien, reciente. Sus ojos no eran los mismos que de niño, no había ni pisca de alegría en ellos. Pero yo intentaría cambiar eso. Intentaría hacerlo sonreír

* * *

**DEJEN SUS REVIEW SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO.**


	3. RUTINAS, CAMBIOS Y ANGELES

**Hola lamento haberlas echo esperar pero aquí esta otro capitulo.**

**RUTINAS, CAMBIOS Y ANGELES**

Con dificultad abrí los ojos ante el sonido escandaloso de mi despertador. Aun adormilada busque a tientas el aparato antes que mis vecinos se despertasen por mi alboroto, cuando por fin lo encontré en el buro junto a mi cama lo apague y volví a tirarme en la cama. No sentía ánimos de levantarme y estaba haciendo un frio espantoso, solo deseaba enrollarme en mis sabanas y dormir hasta que ya no tuviese ganas. Pero una vez más la realidad me cayó encima, recordando que ahora era una mujer trabajadora, tenia responsabilidades y no podía darme el lujo de quedarme en la cama y dormir hasta deshoras.

Me levante y busque las cosas necesarias para empezar mi día.

Me di un baño rápido sino moriría de hipotermia. Cuando Salí del baño me seque y me puse mi uniforme, prepare el desayuno y algo para almorzar. Me arregle el cabello, luego busque mis cosas para meterlas a mi maletín. Me di cuenta que algo me faltaba, no sabía qué. Regrese a mi habitación, rebuscando en todas partes para intentar encontrar lo que no sabía que me faltaba. Cuando fije mi vista en mi mesita de noche me di cuenta que era. El historial médico, me golpee en la frente reprendiéndome por ser tan descuidada, tome el pesado folder para meterlo a mi maletín cuando note que la foto se encontraba debajo de el, sonreí al ver su imagen, no sabía porque solo su rostro me llenaba de ternura, tuve la tentación de dejar la fotografía en su lugar. ¿No se darían cuenta que faltaba, verdad? volví a golpearme la frente ante mis ilógicos pensamientos, para que me la quedaría yo? tome la fotografía y la metí entre los papeles. Guarde el folder con cuidado en mi maletín y Salí de la habitación. Tome la comida que había preparado para el almuerzo y la guarde en mi maletín. Mire el reloj por casualidad, dándome cuenta que ya era un poco tarde. Me fije si no había dejado algo mal puesto antes de salir, me cerciore de que no olvidaba las llaves antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, una chica iba subiendo las escaleras corriendo. Me dio un suave "Buenos días", pero no me dio tiempo de contestarle. Me fije que era la chica que vivía en el departamento junto al mío, me di cuenta que no sabía su nombre, así que en alguna ocasión debía irme a presentar, quien sabe que como vecinas en algún momento necesitemos de la otra. Hice la nota mental de ese detalle antes de salir del edificio.

Me tomo veinte minutos llegar al hospital, justo a mi hora de llegada.

Pase saludando a Amy, luego lleve mis cosas al casillero. Ya sabía lo que debía hacer, así que saque el desayuno que le había traído y de un solo pase por sus medicamentos. Empecé el recorrido a la habitación de Darien, me di cuenta que con un solo día ya me sabía bien el camino. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta de la habitación de Darien tome un fuerte respiro antes de abrirla, cuando entre Darien estaba recostado en su cama, estaba cambiado pero no se levantaba de la cama.

-Buenos días- salude, el se sentó en la cama para verme fijamente por un momento.

-Hola- me saludo dándome una pequeña sonrisa, o al menos yo quise creer que era una sonrisa. Fue algo tan tenue y tan rápido que no podía asegurarlo.

-Mira te traje desayuno. Son panqueques, los hice yo. Espero que te gusten.- dije poniendo el plato en la mesa, el me veía extrañado.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la mesa. Veía el plato y luego a mí.

-¿no te gustan?- pregunte, tal vez había errado trayéndole eso.

-No es eso, es solo que… No entiendo porque te tomas molestias conmigo.

-¿molestias?- dije confundida

-Trayéndome comida. Por si no sabes aquí hacen comida para los internos.- dijo viéndome como si la que necesitase ser internara fuera yo-

-Me vas a decir que te gusta la comida que dan aquí?- pregunte incrédula.

-No, claro que no. Pero esto está fuera de tus responsabilidades- me quede un poco sorprendida con su argumento, no pensé que él pudiera razonar conmigo de esa manera.

-Sabes? el hecho que este aquí no me hace retrasado, si es lo que piensas.- me avergoncé por lo que dijo, y claro el tenía razón.

-Yo….-

-No te preocupes.- me corto mientras se sentaba en la mesa.- Y sí, me gustan los panqueques, aunque no los comía hacía mucho tiempo-

-Me alegra que te gusten.- dije mientras sonreía, el me miro durante un momento pero luego se dedico a comer.

Termino el desayuno, él sabía lo que seguía. Se tomo los medicamentos rápido y luego empezó a dibujar sin decirme nada. La mañana pasó igual que el día anterior, en completo mutismo, así que adelantándome a eso traje un libro para intentar entretenerme un rato, era uno de mis favoritos: Romeo y Julieta. Cuando me di cuenta ya era mediodía, pronto el doctor Blackmoon vendría y yo tendría que salir nuevamente a la realidad.

Recogí las cosas que tenia, lista para salir.

-¿Ansiosa por salir de aquí?- pregunto Darien, sin mirarme. Pude percatarme la nota de tristeza en su voz.

-No, pero pronto vendrá el doctor Blackmoon así que debo estar preparada para salir. La verdad es que me agrada esta aquí.- dije, intentando hacerlo sentir bien.

-Si, claro- lo oí decir con sarcasmo pero no le hice caso.

Cuando Zafiro entro, me saludo, habla un minuto con el de cómo había estado el día y luego Salí de ahí.

No sabía exactamente qué hacer, no esperaba encontrarme con Beryl otra vez. Camine por los pasillos pensando en las palabras que me había dicho.

A pesar de que yo intentaba entablar un poco de cordialidad él se encerraba en sí mismo. Bufe.

-Que difícil es esto- murmure mientras caminaba distraídamente.

Busque en mi casillero y saque mi iPod, me quede sentada en ese salón, no tenia nadie con quien hablar y la verdad en ese momento no quería. Escuche mi música como por una hora, el tiempo no pasaba para mí cuando escuchaba música, así que cuando me fije en la hora corrí para llegar a la habitación de Darien.

Entre y me di cuenta que el doctor ya se había ido.

-Perdóname, no me di cuenta de la hora- le dije a Darien.

-No te preocupes.- dijo el sin inmutarse. Le serví su almuerzo y comió si hablarme. El resto de la tarde paso igual. Nadie dijo nada más allá de lo necesario. Sin darme cuenta llego la hora de irme, le di los sedantes y me despedí de él.

Llegue a casa me cambie de ropa y me tire en mi cama, ese día había sido de alguna manera mas difícil que el día anterior. Rápidamente caí dormida.

Los días pasaron convirtiéndose en semanas, y las semanas en meses. Sin darme cuenta ya llevaba trabajando en el hospital tres meses, y la verdad nada había mejorado.

Todos los días eran la misma rutina. Como la del segundo día, había pequeñas diferencias como que Darien a veces me hablaba mas, o las horas de almuerzo las pasabas con alguna enfermera como Beryl, que gracias a ella conocía a todos los que trabajaban en el hospital, o su amiga Esmeralda y a veces hasta Amy comía conmigo. Pero el trato con Darien se había estancado simples saludos de cortesía o pequeñas pláticas de cosas monótonas. Aunque con esas simples platicas había aprendido pequeñas cosas de Darien, como que le gustaba mucho la pasta, así que procuraba preparársela seguido o que prefería chocolate en los panqueques en vez de miel también me había dado cuenta de que le gustaba mucho el color azul, decía que deseaba colorear sus dibujos y que le encantaría el azul para los vestidos de Hotaru, cuando pude le compre unos lápices de colores esperando que se sintiera feliz con ellos, pero solo me dio las gracias y volvió a su mundo de dibujos; supuse que le habían agradado porque de dedico a pintar sus hermoso retratos de Hotaru. Hotaru se había vuelto parte de mi vida diaria, no me espantaba cuando él hablaba de ella, me imaginaba que las cosas que decía eran en referencia a su madre, yo deseaba que así fuera. Una ocasión el menciono que Hotaru le cantaba en las noches pero que ya no lo hacía, y yo pensé que tal vez era alusión a algún hermoso recuerdo que tuviese con su madre.

Otra cosa que se había sumado a mi rutina eran las llamadas de mi madre. Casi cada noche ella me llamaba para saber cómo estaba, y claro yo aprovechaba para saber de ellos. Aunque hace algunos días el noto triste, distante; me preocupa. Y me preocupa aun mas era que cada vez que pedía hablar con papa ella decía que estaba dormido o algo así. Las primeras veces lo pase pero después me asuste, algo malo debía estar pasando y mi madre no quería decirme.

Una noche ella me dijo lo que mas temía.

-Cariño, tu padre está muy mal- sollozaba a través del teléfono.- En estos momentos está en el hospital, le han diagnosticado un caso muy grave de Tuberculosis y no tengo el dinero para el tratamiento. Hija, sé que no debería pedirte ayuda para eso, pero no se a quien más acudir.-dijo soltándose a llorar

-Mami, no llores. Hare lo posible de mandarte dinero pronto, si? ya verás que papa se pondrá bien. Dale un beso de mi parte. Adiós.- Colgué el teléfono antes de empezar a llorar.

Pensar en mi papa enfermo me destrozo el corazón, imaginar al fuerte Kenji Tsukino, a mi héroe, a mi padre, en una cama de hospital me hizo sentir impotente. Necesitaba conseguir el dinero y pronto, pero como lo haría? esa pregunta no me dejo pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Llore por la desesperación y la angustia toda la noche, no me di cuenta cuando los rayos del sol se empezaron a colar por mi ventana. Solo me levante por inercia y empecé a preparar todo para ese día, aun sin dejar de pensar en mi padre.

Llegue al hospital y nadie padeció percatarse de mis ojeras y mis ojos rojos. No era como si yo desease compasión o algo así, pero en momentos como estos se necesitan una palabra de aliento, una mano amiga, un hombro en el que llorar y yo no lo tenía.

Cruce los pasillos en modo automático hasta llegar a la habitación de Darien. Entre como todos los días, con una sonrisa en los labios y en mis manos un plato con su desayuno, aunque esta vez mi sonrisa no era sincera, y no era porque no se la mereciera, era porque no sentía alegría ese día y mis ojos no podrías proyectar algo inexistente en mí.

-Buenos días- dije casi como un murmullo.

-Buenos días- me saludo él, como ya era hábito el estaba vestido como si estuviese a punto de salir.

-Bueno, hora del desayuno. Hoy traje huevos revueltos- dije intentando sonar animada, pero claro no resulto.

El como de costumbre no dijo nada, solo se sentó en la mesa dispuesto a desayunar. Yo me senté en su cama a esperar a que terminara. Mi mente volvió a mi preocupación: mi papa. No sabía qué hacer, mi sueldo no sería suficiente, tal vez debería buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo en otro lado, pensaba. No me di cuenta que Darien se sentó junto a mí, hasta que sentí la cama hundirse por su peso.

-¿Por qué lloras?- me pregunto con suave voz. Me sorprendí por su pregunta, ¿lloraba?

Subí mi mano a mis mejillas y me di cuenta que silenciosas lagrimas bajaban por ella. Rápidamente pase mi mano intentando borrarlas.

-No estoy llorando. No te preocupes, si?- dije intentando zanjar el tema. El se me quedo viendo un momento. Pensé que se levantaría y me dejaría sola pero sus acciones me sorprendieron. Paso su mano delicadamente por debajo de mis ojos, luego la guio por mis mejillas manchadas por las lagrimas y las limpio cuidadosamente con el dorso de su mano.

-Estas triste. Tú nunca estas triste. Algo te pasa, y está bien que no me lo digas. Pero no me gusta verte llorar.- dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Un sentimiento extraño se formo en mi pecho frente a su muestra de ¿cariño? Podría decir que era una muestra de cariño luego de haber sido como una desconocida para el por mucho tiempo? Lo mire a los ojos, descubriendo que en ellos se formaban lágrimas.

-Cariño, ¿porque lloras tu?

-Ya te dije, no me gusta verte llorar. Por favor no lo hagas- sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera aceleradamente.

-Ok, no llorare pero tu tampoco lo hagas.- le dije intentando que mi llanto se detuviese, pero en mi cabeza ya habían demasiadas cosas que no haría que me detuviese.

Primero, la preocupación por mis padres, la aflicción por conseguir el dinero para su tratamiento que era lo que me consumía. Y ahora, la ternura de las palabras de Darien había formado un nudo en mi garganta que solo se liberaría después de dejar salir las lágrimas.

Sin quererlo empecé a llorar más fuerte y esta vez los sollozos salieron de mi garganta fuertemente. Darien me miraba con cara de preocupación, no sabiendo que hacer. Yo solo me tape mi rostro con las manos, deseando así retener el llanto que me embargaba. De repente sentí unos brazos rodeándome, y un tierno calor que me llenaba, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme en los brazos de Darien, me sostuvo durante mucho tiempo hasta que mi llanto se apago. Por fin el se separo de mi, volvió a pasar sus manos por mi rostro y por si ese día no me había sorprendido lo suficiente lo siguiente que hizo me dejo sin habla, se acerco a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Ya no llores más. Eres muy linda para hacerlo- susurro y se levanto de la cama. Yo me quede ahí como estatua.

Definitivamente ese era un cambio en su actitud.

Como si nada hubiese pasado se sentó y dibujo como siempre. Más rápido de lo que creí paso el tiempo, y era momento de que saliera de ahí. Ese día no tenia apetito, solo quería estar sola. Me encerré en la sala de los casilleros para que nadie me viese así.

Cuando la hora reglamentaria paso, yo empecé mi camino de regreso.

-Isabella, me gustaría hablar contigo antes- dijo el doctor Blackmoon cuando nos topamos en uno de los pasillos.

Me dirigí a su oficina. Una vez dentro el tomo asiento y me pidió que me sentara.

-¿te sucede algo? ¿Estas enferma?-

-No me pasa nada doctor- dije evadiendo su mirada

-Darien me dijo que estabas llorando. El está muy preocupado por ti y me insistió en que hablara contigo y que te ayudara.

-El…. le dijo eso?- pregunte incrédula

-Aunque no lo creas el te aprecia demasiado. Es algo raro en el- dijo lo ultimo como meditándolo.- Me dirás que pasa?-

-Problemas familiares- me limite a contestarle.

-Podría ayudarte en algo?-

-Me da mucha pena decirlo, pero me gustaría que me adelantara algo de mi sueldo- susurre bajando la mirada.

-Que sucede?-pregunto el preocupado

-Mi papa está muy enfermo y mi madre me pidió ayuda pero no tengo el dinero necesario para su tratamiento. Por favor Dr. Blackmoon, no se lo pediría si no fuera necesario.

-Yo lo sé, Sere. Puedo decirte así, verdad?

-Co… como lo sabe?

-Darien solo se refiere a ti como Sere. – dijo sonriendo- en que hospital esta tu padre?

-En el hospital general de California. Porque?- pregunte confundida

-No te preocupes más. Tu padre tendrá la mejor atención en ese lugar.- dijo mientras anotaba algunas cosas.

-Pero… que va hacer?

-Llamare a algunos colegas de ahí. Y yo pagare los gastos.

-No puedo permitir eso. Yo podría pagarlo, solo deme un adelanto de mi salario, le prometo que no se lo volveré a pedir.-

-ya te dije que no te preocupes. Te lo descontare de a poco de tus salarios. Así está bien?- dijo sonriendo ante mi testarudez

-Se lo agradezco. No sabe cuánto.- dije al borde de las lagrimas, pero esta vez de alegría.

-No llores de nuevo- dijo riendo- Ya puedes retirarte.

Cuando Salí de su oficina sentí como si había quitado un peso de mí. Papa se pondría bien y se lo debía al doctor Blackmoon y al ángel que me esperaba.

Cuando volvía a su habitación, el me esperaba. Estaba atento a la puerta y en cuanto me vio cruzarla bajo la cabeza como escondiéndose de mí.

Entre sin decir nada, pero en cuanto estuve a espaldas del musite un suave "gracias".

-Cualquier cosa por verte sonreír- dijo él en contestación, aunque no estaba muy segura si el de verdad lo había dicho o yo lo había imaginado.

**Gracias a toldas que dejan sus comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	4. MI MUÑECA ESTA LLORANDO

**AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPITULO LA RECOMPENSA POR HABERME TARDADO.**

**MI MUÑECA ESTA LLORANDO**

Silencio, era todo lo que me rodeaba. Desde el momento que la oscuridad abandonaba mi cabeza todo se volvía silencio. Desde que recordaba, y no era como que mi memoria fue muy buena, siempre había silencio y soledad a mí alrededor. Mi única compañía era Hotaru, en los momentos más tristes y difíciles que podía recordar ella estaba ahí, no entendía como las demás personas no veían en ella lo que yo. Todas las personas que se acercaban a mi me tildaban de loco o algo así, bueno por algo estaba aquí ¿o no? Aunque realmente no me molestaba estar aquí, ahora no. Porque ella venia todos los días a estar conmigo. No era como si estuviese aquí por su voluntad, pero ella no había sido como las demás chicas que venían a "cuidarme". Yo no necesitaba ser monitoreado todos los días, la mujer bonita de cabellos caramelo me había enseñado a no depender de las enfermeras. Pero con Serena, Sere como ella me había dicho que la llamara, las cosas eran diferentes. Ella se preocupaba por mí más allá de su responsabilidad o su deber. El recuerdo de ese primer día estaba muy claro en mi cabeza, quizás es lo más claro que tenia ahí. Ella sonreía y solo era amable conmigo, no entendía muy bien su actitud, no era normal; nadie era amable conmigo, solo Zafiro y Amy.

Pensé que al día siguiente ella se mostraría igual de cruel e hiriente como las demás enfermeras, pero no lo hizo. Mantenía su sonrisa y esa chispa en sus ojos que me hacían querer confiar en ella.

"_No lo hagas. Te dañara igual que las demás"-_ Hotaru me había dicho eso, no podía desconfiar de ella, ella me cuidaba. Hotaru rara vez me hablaba pero cuando lo hacía era para cuidar de mí y yo debía hacer lo que ella dijera.

Así ella venia todos los días y me traía desayuno hecho por ella. Se lo agradecía mucho, su comida era deliciosa, pero quizás lo mejor de todo era su compañía que aunque a veces se volvía silente, yo sentía su presencia, sabía que estaba ahí. Cuando Zafiro venia y ella se iba era extraño, porque no quería que se fuera. Cuando ella volvía a entrar por esa puerta era todo tan diferente para mí.

Al finalizar el día, ella siempre me daba palabras amables antes de caer en la oscuridad. Anhelaba poder verla en mis tinieblas, tal vez así todo fuera mejor, pero jamás podía, ella jamás aparecería ahí, ¿Cómo podría?

Pero había la esperanza que cuando las penumbras se fueran ella estaría ahí, aunque fuese solo para verla de lejos.

Pero esta mañana sus ojos no eran los mismos, su sonrisa no estaba, se veía cansada y sus ojos café están rojos. No sabía el porqué.

Como siempre ella me saludo a mí y yo hice lo mismo.

Me llamo para que desayunara, intentando que sus labios se levantaran como una sonrisa pero solo hizo que su rostro se viera mal.

-Bueno, hora del desayuno. Hoy traje huevos revueltos- dijo y yo hice lo que me indico.

La rutina era que ella se quedaba ahí viendo que terminara de comer, pera esta vez ella se sentó en mi cama.

Por un momento hubo el típico silencio pero de pronto escuche un sollozo me gire para encontrar que ella lloraba. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla y su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Sin hacer ruido me levante para irme a sentar a su lado.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-No estoy llorando. No te preocupes, ¿si?- ¿Qué no lloraba? Claro que lo hacía. Su rostro estaba muy triste y no supe porque yo también me sentí así. Eran las lágrimas las que afeaban su rostro, ella era muy bonita como para estar así, además ella jamás estaba triste, siempre me sonreía y hoy no lo hacía, me encantaba su sonrisa. No sé porque pero pase mi manos por debajo de sus ojos y luego por sus mejillas quitando con delicadeza los rastros que las lagrimas habían dejado, su piel era suave y delicada, ella era hermosa y buena, ella no debía llorar, no debía sufrir.

-Estas tristes. Tú nunca estas tristes. Algo te pasa, y está bien que no me lo digas. Pero no me gusta verte llorar.- dije, sabiendo que ella no me contaría nada.

"_Tu no puedes hacer nada por ella. Jamás puedes hacer nada por las personas que te importan."- _Las palabras que resanaban en mi mente me dolieron porque eran la verdad. Yo jamás podía hacer nada.

-Cariño, ¿porque lloras tu?- me pregunto con dulzura sacando de mi laguna mental.

-Ya te dije, no me gusta verte llorar. Por favor no lo hagas- le rogué ya no quería verla así.

-Ok, no llorare pero tu tampoco lo hagas.- dijo poniendo su delicada mano en las esquinas de mis ojos limpiando las lagrimas que se formaron. Pero ella en vez de calmarse lloro más y más fuerte.

"_Lo ves, por más que quieras no puedes ayudarla"-_ Hotaru quería que la dejara pero yo no quería hacerlo. Ella subió sus manos a su rostro como si intentara detener el llanto y lo único que atine a hacer fue acercarla a mí, abrazarla, tratar de calmarla; pero quizás fue al revés. Su calor, su olor, su ternura, todo lo que ella era me invadieron. Ella era buena, ella era dulce, ella era amable, ella era hermosa, ella era delicada, su corazón era delicado mucho más que una muñeca de porcelana. Ella era muchas cosas y no se merecía estar sufriendo así. Cuando por fin se calmo me separe de ella antes que ella me alejara limpie sus mejillas una vez más sintiendo la tibieza de sus mejillas recorrer mis palmas llenando mi estomago de una sensación de cosquillas, vi sus ojos por un momento perdiéndome en su hermosura y calidez, me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la frente. Era un gesto que alguna vez alguien uso para calmarme después de llorar mucho pero no recordaba quien, solo sabía que funcionaba.

-Ya no llores más. Eres muy linda para hacerlo- le susurre antes de levantarme, antes de que ella se espantara por mi cercanía. Yo no debía acercarme a ella, Hotaru me lo había dicho, pero ella estaba tan frágil que no pude evitarlo.

Pronto Zafiro llego y ella abandono la habitación.

-¿Como has estado Darien?-

No conteste.

-¿Hoy no deseas hablar? ¿Te ha hecho algo Sere?- pregunto preocupado.

-No es eso. Ella esta triste y no sé por qué. Ella no debe estar triste.- Murmure mas para mí que para él.

-¿Por qué crees que esta triste?-

- No tenía su sonrisa de siempre y luego estuvo llorando mucho. Durante mucho tiempo.-

-No te preocupes, hablare con ella-

-¿La podrías ayudar?- le pregunte emocionado, tal vez yo no pudiera pero Zafiro si podría y ella volvería a sonreír para mí.

"_Ella no sonríe para ti"_

Ignore eso y seguí hablando con Zafiro. Hasta que tuvo que irse.

Pasó un rato solo y pensé que desde que Sere llego Hotaru decía cosas que me dañaban. ¿Qué no se suponía que ella era mi amiga?

Olvide por un momento a Hotaru y estuve atento a la llegada de Sere, cuando por fin cruzo la puerta pude ver en sus ojos la felicidad que siempre había en ellos. Y su bella sonrisa me alegro a mí también.

Ella camino hacia su lugar de siempre, pero mientras pasaba la escuche musitar un suave: "gracias".

-Cualquier cosa por verte sonreír- y era la verdad yo haría lo que fuera para ver su sonrisa. Ella era ahora para mí como lo fue Hotaru, era como mi muñeca y por eso no debía llorar.


	5. LA BUENA VECINA

**ACLARO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE NAOKO Y LA HISTORIA DE MI AMIGA T..**

**ME ALEGRO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES.**

**LA BUENA VECINA**

La tarde fue igual y diferente al mismo tiempo. El se mantenía a distancia como siempre, pero de vez en cuando me hablaba. Eran pequeñas cosas como: ¿Te gusta el dibujo?, mostrándome sus avances en el papel, o halagando la comida que le había preparado. Sabía muy bien que él se estaba esforzando en hablarme, quizás porque pensaba que aun estaba triste y a su manera el intentaba hacerme sentir mejor.

Cuando se hizo de noche seguí la rutina, me despedí de él y estaba a punto de salir cuando él me hablo.

-¿Sere?-llamo desde su cama, el seguía sentado viendo hacia el suelo. Me di cuenta que era la primera vez que se refería a mi por mi nombre y me alegre, no había una razón coherente para hacerlo pero mi corazón brinco en mi pecho al escucharlo decir mi nombre.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte mientras me daba vuelta para verlo.

-¿Zafiro te ayudara en tu problema?-

-Si, el dijo que lo haría. Pero fue todo gracias a ti- le sonreí esperando que el entendiera mi gesto.

-Que bueno. Ojala algún día me contaras a mi tu problemas-susurro lo ultimo mientras se tumbaba en la cama dándome la espalda.- Buenas noches, Sere- bostezo y supe que el medicamento había hecho efecto.

Con cuidado cerré la puerta y le puse llave. Hice mi recorrido por los pasillos para entregarle las llaves a Amy. Hasta hacia poco me entere que ella era la que quedaba encargada de Darien por las noches y los fines de semanas que eran libres para mí. No siempre, claro está. Pero la mayoría del tiempo era ella y el quienes lo cuidaban. A veces me preguntaba por qué sus padres no lo visitaban, es mas porque nadie lo visitaba, el se sentiría mejor si su familia estuviese con él y no solo personas extrañas además de su tío. Deje ese pensamiento para después.

Cuando Salí me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo, así que corrí a la calle esperando tomar un taxi pronto.

-¡Taxi!-grite intentando hacerle parada a uno pero me ignoro olímpicamente.

Estuve bajo la lluvia hasta que un taxi me hizo el favor de parar.

-Buenas noches, señorita- me saludo el taxista.

-Buenos noches- conteste y le di la dirección de mi edificio.

Durante el camino el intento hacer platica pero la vedad me estaba muriendo de frio, no tenía ganas de hablar en ese momento.

Cuando estaciono frente a mi edificio, pague lo que el taxímetro indico y Salí del coche.

Entre al edificio y subí corriendo las escaleras. Estaba muriendo del frio y solo deseaba entrar a mi departamento cambiarme la ropa y tomar un chocolate caliente. Cuando estuve frente a mi puerta rebusque en mi bolso buscando las llaves y para mi mala suerte no las encontré.

Que tan tonta era que había olvidado mis llaves en la mañana. Quería darme de trancazos contra la pared, pero no haría nada con eso a menos que pudiera hacerle un hueco a la pared para poder entrar. Suspire resignada a pasar la noche en el pasillo, ya que el encargado se iba por las noches. Me senté frente a mi puerta, encogiendo mis piernas y rodeándome con mis brazos para darme un poco de calor. No sé cuánto tiempo pase ahí, pero el frio se estaba haciendo insoportable hasta el punto que empecé a tiritar. Ya no sabía cómo calentarme, quizás para mañana solo encontrara mi cuerpo congelado frente a mi puerta, pensé con humor negro. Para salir un poco de mi sufrimiento, pensé en mi papa, a lo mejor ya lo estuviesen atendiendo, pronto estaría mejor y podría hablar con él. Le debía una grande a Zafiro y por supuesto a Darien. En ese momento empecé a pensar en el, estaba haciendo frio, ojala el estuviese bien abrigado, aunque pensándolo bien en su habitación no había forma de que muriera de frio, en ella no te dabas cuenta si era de día o de noche, si estaba lloviendo, nevando o era un día soleado. Me pregunte si tendría permitido salir de su habitación. Me gustaría poder sacarlo de ahí un día, sacarlo por lo menos al patio, eso sería bueno para él. Tal vez si lo hablaba con el él le daría permiso. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de pasos que se escuchaban por las escaleras.

Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca pero no les di importancia. Nadie de mis "vecinos" se dignaría a prestarme ayuda. No conocía a nadie y nadie me conocía a mí.

-Buenas noches- una suave voz hizo que abriera mis ojos. Me encontré con la chica del apartamento de al lado.

-Hola- conteste un poco apenada por mi situación.

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto con verdadera preocupación.

-Olvide mis llaves- dije simplemente esperando a que ella se riera y pasara de largo de mi.

-Que mal, y además estas mojada. ¿No te gustaría pasar a mi departamento?- me pregunto con una sonrisa. Era una chica bajita, de cabellos largos y rubios, ojos azules y alegres, a mi parecer muy bonita.

-No me gustaría darte molestias, pero realmente te lo agradecería un mundo.- conteste sinceramente.

-No me molestas. Por cierto soy Mina Ahino, mucho gusto- dijo ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme.

-El gusto es mío, soy Serena Tsukino, Sere si te gusta más- mencione mientras me ponía de pie y recogía mi bolso. Camine pero me di cuenta que la chica se quedo detrás de mí. Gire para verla y me di cuenta que veía algo.

-¿Es tu novio?- pregunto de la nada. Yo no entendí a que se refería, entonces ella levanto una fotografía. Inmediatamente la reconocí, era la fotografía del historial de Darien.

-¿Dónde la encontraste?- pregunte asustada, se suponía que la había devuelto hace más de dos meses.

-Se cayó de tu bolso cuando te levantaste.- dijo mientras me la entregaba.- Lamento haberme entrometido- dijo bajando la mirada

-No te preocupes. No es mi novio. Es mi paciente-

-¿Tu paciente? ¿Eres doctora?

-No- reí suavemente ante su pregunta- soy enfermera, trabajo en el hospital psiquiátrico- en cuanto dije eso, Mina se puso pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma, su reacción me pareció rara, se quedo estática y pude ver en sus ojos miedo.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No, no pasa nada. Entremos antes que te enfermes- urgió mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

Al entrar en el pude ver el gusto tan lindo de Mina, se notaba que era el apartamento de una chica.

-Déjame buscarte algo de ropa para que te cambies- dijo entrando a una de las habitaciones.

-Está bien-

Al rato ella salió con una muda de ropa.

-Dudo mucho que te quede mi ropa, pero creo que esta camiseta de Andrew te quedara bien y este pans también- dijo entregándomela- Puedes pasar al baño a cambiarte y si deseas puedes bañarte- hizo señas mostrándome donde estaba el baño. Entre y me di una rápida ducha con agua caliente, me cambie por la ropa que me había entregado Mina y Salí del baño con mi uniforme empapado.

-Mina, abusando de tu hospitalidad ¿podría lavar mi ropa? Es que necesito el uniforme para ir a trabajar mañana- susurre apenada.

-Claro que si, usa la lavadora. Esta al fondo-

Lave el uniforme y lo puse a secar. Luego camine hacia la cocina en donde estaba Mina.

-Toma, te caerá bien- dijo Mina ofreciéndome una taza de chocolate.

-Gracias, no sabes lo que me moría por algo caliente- le sonreí en muestra de agradecimiento.

-Y Mina ¿vives con un novio o algo así?- pregunte, tenia curiosidad por la ropa. Ella se rio.

-No, esa ropa era de mi hermano. El murió hace dos años, en un accidente con su novia- dijo tristemente.

-Lo lamento Mina, no quería entrometerme-

-No te preocupes.- me miro y sonrió otra vez- Ven te mostrare mi cuarto- dijo tomando mi mano y halándome.

Nos sentamos en su cama, pude ver que tenía varias fotografías. Eran un chico de cabello largo de color castaño y ojos azules con una mujer de cabellos castaños, en todas las fotografías que se encontraban en su habitación figuraba la misma pareja. Supuse que era su hermano y su novia. Ella noto como veía los portarretratos, tomo uno y me lo mostro.

-El es Andrew y ella es su novia Lita- dijo señalando a cada uno.

-Se ve que se querían mucho-

-Si, Lita era la luz de su mundo. Igual lo era Andrew para ella, se amaban demasiado- sonrió con nostalgia- Bueno, cuéntame de ti. Vives aquí desde hace meses y nunca habíamos hablado.

-No hay mucho que decir, me mude de Forks, es un pueblito en Washington, donde vivía con mis padres, mi papa es el jefe de la policía de ahí y mi mama es maestra de jardín de niños. Vine aquí a buscar trabajo, ahora soy como una enfermera privada en el Hospital Psiquiátrico- dije monótonamente, una vez más note como se tenso ante la mención del hospital.

-Que interesante. ¿Cómo se llama tu paciente? Se ve que es un chico lindo pero muy triste- dijo recordando la foto.

-Se llama Darien Chiba. Y tienes razón es un chico muy solo- dije recordándolo con un sentimiento de cariño, note como ella me miraba de manera inquisitiva así que cambie de tema- Ahora tú, ¿dime qué haces?-

-Soy repostera, trabajo en una pastelería a unas calles de aquí- contesto con una sonrisa

Pasamos un rato mas hablando hasta que me di cuenta que se hacía muy tarde y ambas debíamos dormir para ir a trabajar mañana.

-No tienes porque quedarte en el sillón- me gruño Mina cuando veía que acomodaba la almohada en el sillón.

-Lo voy a hacer, porque tú has sido demasiado buena y no te quitare tu cama- dije mientras me acostaba.-Gracias por lo que has hecho por mi hoy, nadie se hubiera dignado a ayudarme.

-No te preocupes, digamos que soy una buena vecina- me regalo una sincera sonrisa- Que pases buenas noches- dijo mientras salía de la habitación y apagaba la luz. Me quede solo con la luz de una lamparita encendida. De la mesita de café tome la fotografía de Darien y me quede contemplándola.

¿Cómo se me había quedado en el bolso por tanto tiempo sin que me diera cuenta? era algo difícil de explicar tomando en cuenta que a diario lo vacio y vuelvo a poner las cosas en el.

Pero pensándolo bien no me molestaba tener ese pequeño recuerdo de mi ángel. Sonreí ante el apelativo que le había puesto. Pero que mejor apodo para el que ese, era hermoso, inocente y bueno. Sonreí mientras volvía a poner la fotografía en la mesa y cerraba mis ojos para poder descansar.

El delicioso aroma de comida me despertó.

-Buenos días, Bella durmiente- me saludo Mina, en cuanto me senté en el sillón.

-Buenos días ¿Qué horas es?- pregunte con voz pastosa por el sueño

-Casi son las seis de la mañana-

-¡Wow!, si que eres madrugadora- dije sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte en lo que termino el desayuno? Por cierto, fue a decirle al encargado que abriera tu departamento, ya lo hizo, y saque tus llaves. Están en la mesita- dijo con una sonrisa

-Mina no te hubieras molestado.-

-No es molestia. Ahora eres mi amiga.- sonrió y yo no pude más que devolverle el gesto. Yo no tenía amigas, sería lindo tener una- Apúrate o se nos hará tarde.- me regaño viendo que no me movía de mi lugar.

Me cambia y Salí lista para comer.

Mina había preparado huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja y había tortitas de chocolate.

-¿Alice te molestaría que llevara un poco al trabajo?- pregunte una vez más apenada, pero debía llevarle el desayuno a Darien y no tenía tiempo para hacerlo yo.

-No te preocupes también te hice el almuerzo- dijo mostrándome un pequeño paquete.

-Oh, Mina eres muy linda. No debías molestarte. Pero yo digo porque le llevo el desayuno y almuerzo a Darien-

-¿Qué no les dan comida ahí?-pregunto confundida

-Si, pero a mí me gusta llevarle su comida- ella abrió muchos sus ojos ante mi respuesta, estaba visiblemente sorprendida

-Eres igual a Andrew- susurro tan bajito que creí que lo había imaginado.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Que no te preocupes, te daré para que le lleves- dijo volviendo su atención de nuevo a la comida.

Desayunamos juntas en un silencio cómodo. Luego se perdió en su cuarto arreglándose, cuando salió me entrego los paquetes con comida para que los guardara. Ambas salimos al mismo tiempo del edificio, y nos despedimos como si fuéramos viejas amigas.

Ella era realmente especial, una buena persona, y ahora era mi amiga. Sonreí en mis adentros al pensar que ahora tendría alguien con quien hablar y en quien confiar.


	6. ROSAS Y FRESIAS

**LAS HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE NI LOS PERSONAJES.**

**ROSAS Y FRESSIAS**

Ese día paso con normalidad, la rutina se había instaurado una vez más en mi trato con Darien. Había llegado a pensar que algo había cambiado el día anterior pero al parecer me había equivocado.

Las semanas siguieron pasando y todas las cosas seguían de la misma manera. Y hasta cierto punto todo estaba bien para mí. La rutina es comodidad, he escuchado por ahí.

Pero para alegría mía la rutina ya no incluía la soledad, ya no estaba sola. Los fines de semanas, que eran los que yo mas sentía, Mina y yo hacíamos planes; desde que ella me enseñara a hacer un pastel hasta salir por ahí. Ella era muy divertida, muy alegre y con su hermosa actitud ella alegraba mi vida.

Otra cosa que me alegro mucho fue la llamada de mi madre para comunicarme que mi papa estaba mejor y que pronto lo dejarían salir del hospital. Muchas veces tuve la intención de regresar a California a verlo, pero sabía que no podría ausentarme, tenía una responsabilidad y no podría abandonarla.

La rutina continuaba hasta el día de hoy, aunque desde la mañana había estado intranquila, era un sentimiento de ansiedad, como si algo malo estuviese a punto de pasar.

Como siempre al mediodía Zafiro llego a ver a Darien, yo salí a almorzar. Y al cabo de una hora emprendí mi camino de regreso.

Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos el sentimiento de ansiedad volvió a mí, quería creer que era mi imaginación la que me estaba poniendo alterada. Me detuve un momento para serenarme. Una vez me sentí mejor continúe con mi camino.

Estaba girando en uno de los corredores, cuando sentí que algo me halaba. Sin darme cuenta estaba estampada contra la pared.

-Señorita, no vaya ahí- una voz alterada me decía, era un hombre alto de cabello plateado y tez blanca. Instantáneamente supe que era uno de los pacientes internados en el hospital por su ropa. Intente mantenerme calmada pero él estaba visiblemente desequilibrado, su ojos se movían demasiado como buscando algo alrededor.

-No vaya ahí. Los fríos la atacaran- hablaba con angustia en su voz. Mientras hablaba su agarre en mi muñeca se intensificaba, llegando al punto de lastimarme mucho.

-Está bien, está bien- intentaba calmarlo pero mi voz era temblorosa. Estaba entrando en pánico. Quería gritar por ayuda pero sabía que si lo hacia el podría ponerse aun más nervioso. Forcejeaba con él para poder soltarme pero él era demasiado fuerte para mí. Tomo mi otra mano entre las suyas para poder verme de frente. Sus ojos negros y profundos me escrutaban y yo solo podía temblar de miedo por lo que él podría hacerme, no soltaba mis manos pero me apretaba mas entre la pared y su cuerpo, tenía miedo, solo quería desaparecer de ahí.

Intentaba forcejear para soltarme pero rápidamente mis fuerzas se acabaron y lo único que atine a hacer fue cerrar mis ojos.

Sin saber cómo me había soltado y rápidamente me aleje de él, para ver cómo entre dos enfermeros intentaba sedarlo, mis piernas me temblaban por lo que caí al suelo. Cuando por fin pude reaccionar, uno de los enfermeros me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- me pregunto y tarde un minuto en poder entender sus palabras.

-Cre… creo que si- dije con voz entrecortada.

-Ven, creo que lo mejor es llevarte fuera de aquí- dijo mientras me guiaba hacia las halas centrales del hospital.

Sentía la mirada de todos puesta en mí, pero en ese momento no me importaba. Aun temblaba como una hoja en los brazos del enfermero. No me di cuenta a donde me llevaba, solo caminaba por inercia.

El chico me sentó en una silla, podía escuchar voces, no sabía si me hablaban a mi o entre ellas, yo solo podía intentar abrazarme mientras temblaba.

-¿Sere?- escuche una voz que rápidamente identifique- ¿estas mejor?- pregunto el .

No encontraba mi voz así que solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

-No parece estarlo- mascullo mientras empezaba a revisarme.- Sere, creo que lo mejor sería que te fueras a casa-

-¡NO!- grite saliendo de mi entumecimiento, no quería irme, no quería dejar a Darien solo- No, no ha pasado nada, solo fue el susto.

-Lo mejor sería que fueras a descansar. Que estés tranquila- dijo mientras acariciaba mi brazo de manera paternal.

Después de un rato el logro convencerme de irme.

No supe como llegue a mi apartamento, solo fue consciente que en cuanto cruce el umbral de la puerta me tire en mi cama a llorar. No entendía el porqué lloraba. Lo más segura era por el susto que había vivido, no Salí de mi cama en el resto del día. Sentía que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Al día siguiente en cuanto cruce la entrada, todos me veían. Como esperando a que me derrumbara frente a ellos. Pero la verdad era que ya me sentía mejor, solo había sido el sobresalto.

La mayoría de personas se dedicaron a preguntarme si estaba bien. A lo que yo me limitaba a contestar con un simple: Si.

La persona que mas me interesaba ver era Darien. Así que rápidamente esquive a todos los curiosos y me dirigí a su habitación. Mientras recorría los ya tan conocidos pasillos, un escalofrió me recorrió, pensando en lo que había pasado ayer y en cómo pudo haber terminado si los enfermeros no lo hubieran encontrado. Rápidamente descarte esas ideas, no quería que Darien me viese con miedo o tristeza.

En cuanto entre a su habitación pude ver que Darien era una bola de ansiedad, se veía triste y preocupado. En cuanto me vio se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano. Sin darme cuenta me guio a sentarme junto a él en la cama. Una vez sentados, tomo una de mis manos y la alzo a la altura de sus ojos pudiendo ver las feas magulladuras que se habían formado en mi muñeca. Pude ver una mueca en su rostro, con delicadeza paso un dedo por ellas.

Me preguntaba ¿Cómo sabia el lo que sucedió?

-¿te duele?- pregunto en un susurro, estudiando los hematomas.

-Un poquito- confirme.

Tomo mí otra mano y vio las mismas magulladuras en ella. Las acerco a su rostro y les dio un suave beso a cada una de mis muñecas lastimadas. Mi aliento se quedo atascado en mi garganta al verlo hacer eso. Era uno de sus despliegues de ternura hacia mí, no podía evitar sentir el nerviosismo ante su cercanía. No sabía cómo identificar esa sensación tan linda que él me hacía sentir cada vez que hacia ese tipo de cosas por mí.

El no soltaba mis manos, con delicadeza rozaba mis muñecas como queriendo deshacerse de mi dolor.

-Lo lamento- murmuró.

-¿Por qué pides perdón?- cuestioné extrañada.

-Es mi culpa que esto pasara. Si no tuvieras que estar aquí conmigo, esto no hubiera pasado- dijo bajando el rostro.

-Darien, esto no fue tu culpa. Fue mía por estar distraída y por no poder cuidar de mi misma.

El no me contesto nada, soltó mis manos, se levanto de la cama para sentarse en la mesa. El no volvió a decir nada sobre el asunto.

Cuando fue el mediodía debía salir de la habitación. Pero sentí cierto miedo al hacerlo. Zafiro lo noto y se ofreció a acompañarme.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- me preguntó viendo mis dudas al salir de la habitación.

-No, gracias. No pasa nada- conteste amablemente y salí de ahí.

En cuanto vislumbre personas de las halas exteriores pude respirar tranquila. Me dirigí a mi mesa de siempre y me senté a comer, sola.

Meditaba mucho en la actitud de Darien. El había sido muy tierno conmigo, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando recordaba su trato tan dulce. Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien se había acercado a mí.

-Hola- me saludo un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules. Lo reconocí como el enfermero que me había ayudado el día de ayer.

-Hola- conteste retraídamente.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunto señalando la silla junto a mí.

-Oh, sí. Claro, perdóname.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si. Muchas gracias por preguntar. Y disculpa mis malos modales yo soy….

-Eres Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto- completo mi frase sonriendo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunte perpleja.

-Todos aquí te conocen, eres la enfermera personal de Chiba. Por cierto me llamo Seiya.

-Un gusto y gracias por lo de ayer- comenté mientras le sonreía.

-No tienes porque agradecer, pero la verdad me tenías preocupado.

-Si- reí nerviosamente- solo fue el susto.

-Me alegra que solo fuera eso Lo lamento pero tengo que irme, solo quería darte esto- dijo mientras sacaba una rosa de detrás suyo.- Espero que te guste- dijo mientras se alejaba de mi mesa dejándome a mi sorprendida por su detalle.

La rosa estaba muy bien cuidada, era hermosa y de un exquisito color rojo. Agradecí el gesto y una parte de mi se había emocionado por él, nadie nunca me había regalado una flor.

Era el momento de regresar y no pude dejar la rosa en mi casillero así que la lleve conmigo.

Pronto estaba en la habitación de Darien una vez más. El Dr. Blackmoon ya se había ido y Darien me esperaba sentado en su cama. Sus ojos seguían tristes como esta mañana, camine hacia él y me senté junto en su cama. Levante la rosa para que el la viera, esperando poder alegrarlo un poquito.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó curioso mientras la tomaba en sus manos.

-Es una rosa- contesté, me sentí feliz al ver sus hermosos ojos verdes con un sentimiento diferente al de la tristeza en ellos.

-Es muy bonita.

-Si, mucho- sonreí.

-¿Quién te la dio?- pregunto poniéndose serio.

-Me la regalo Seiya, un enfermero- contesté con simpleza. El soltó la rosa y la puso en la cama, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la mesa.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté extrañada ante su actitud.

-Nada- contesto en tono molesto mientras tomaba uno de sus cuadernos y se ponía a dibujar, así que deje de preguntarle y el no me volvió a hablar por el resto de la tarde, solo se dedico a dibujar mientras yo jugaba con la rosa ente mis manos.

Después de mucho rato en silencio, me di cuenta que era hora de su ultimo medicamento del día. Me dispuse a salir a traerlo.

-¿Sere?- llamo Darien antes que saliera de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede Darien?

-¿Te agradan las fressias más que las rosas?- reí suavemente ante su pregunta. A pesar que las rosas eran hermosas apreciaba mas las fressias, era más sencillas pero con igual hermosura.

-Sinceramente, si. Me gustan más las fressias que las rosas- conteste mientas salía de la habitación.

Cruce los pasillos rápidamente de ida y vuelta, cada vez que los atravesaba una horrible sensación de deja- vu me atravesaba e intentaba evitarla a toda cosa, no importaba si eso significaba correr.

Volví a la habitación en un momento.

Le ofrecía a Darien las pequeñas pastillas y él se las tomo rápido. Se dirigió a su cama con el cuaderno entre las manos, como meditando que hacer con él.

Me concentre en recoger las cosas de la mesa y dejarlas en orden antes de irme. Mientras acomodaba algunas cosas escuche el ruido de papel rasgándose no le di importancia y seguí en mi tarea.

Cuando termine me dispuse a recoger mis cosas y tomar la rosa que había dejado en uno de los estantes. Cuando me gire para tomarla pude notar una hoja de papel debajo de la rosa. La levante y vislumbre un hermoso dibujo de un ramo de fressias, el dibujo era muy detallado, los trazos de los contornos de los pétalos era preciosos y daba cierto toque de realismo, quizás lo único que faltaba para que fueran reales eran el color y el aroma.

Sorprendida busque con la mirada a Darien, pero el ya se encontraba tumbado en la cama de espaldas.

Volví mi atención al dibujo y note que al final de la pagina rezaba en letra muy pequeña: _"Para ti"._

Sonreí como tonta ante su detalle. Con mucho cuidado deposite el dibujo en medio de un folder para poder llevármelo a casa.

Y antes de salir me acerque a Darien, quien ya estaba dormido, y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le susurro un muy suave "gracias".

**Bueno subiré dos cada día hasta que alcance los capítulos que son.**


	7. CUIDARTE

**CUIDARTE**

**POV DARIEN**

Estaba tardando, mucho. Por lo general ella regresa al mismo tiempo que Zafiro se iba. Sentía que algo no estaba bien. Sentía una angustia desgarradora, pero al mismo tiempo familiar, no podía recordar de cuando, pero se sentía bastante conocida.

El silencio me estaba volviendo loco.

No, no era el silencio, era porque ella no estaba. Su ausencia era lo que me estaba volviendo loco.

"_¿No se supone que ya lo estás?"_

Si, un pensamiento muy irónico. Pero preferí pasarlo.

Me senté frente a la mesa para intentar dibujar algo, pero extrañamente no podía hacer ningún trazo bien. Los minutos siguieron avanzando y sin darme cuenta la página que tenía abierta estaba completamente rebosante de garabatos, tire el lápiz por la frustración, este reboto en la mesa y termino en el suelo partido en dos. Cerré el cuaderno y lo tire al otro lado de la habitación.

"_Ella no volverá. Se debe haber cansado de ti. Quizás ya no aguantaba estar contigo."_

No. No, ella era buena. Ella no podía dejarme, no podía abandonarme. No podía.

La desesperación me invadió, sentí miedo, a que no volviera. Tome lo primero que había en mis manos y lo tire atravesando la habitación.

Me levante de la silla y me dirigí hacia los estantes. Todos los cuadernos terminaron en el suelo.

Ella no podía irse- repetía y repetía como si eso la trajera de regreso a mí.

Le tire un puñetazo a la pared con toda la fuerza que pude. Termine rasgándome los nudillos, sangraron un poco pero no me importo.

Me tire en el suelo, solo deseando acallar esas palabras.

"_Ella no volverá"_

Cuando escuche la puerta abrirse por fin, casi salto de la anticipación de imaginar que era ella. Pero para mi decepción quien cruzo la puerta no era _mi Sere_.

-¿Darien, que sucedió?- pregunto Zafiro alarmado al ver mi pequeño desastre.

-Nada- conteste secamente, levantándome de mi lugar.

-¿Cómo que nada?- se acerco rápidamente a mi pero yo me aleje de él, negándole la oportunidad de que me viera a los ojos y con ello entendiese algo. El suspiro ante mi negación a hablar con él. El siempre decía que a él podía decirlo todo, pero no deseaba hacerlo.

El reviso mi mano mientras ambos estábamos en silencio, La limpio y puso algo en ella.

-Para mañana estará mejor- dijo a manera de alegrarme, eso no podría hacerlo.

-Darien, ¿necesitas que Amy venga a estar contigo?- pregunto mientras me sentaba en la cama, ante su pregunta algo dentro de mi crujió. Era verdad, ella no volvería.

-¿Por qué? ¿Serena se canso de estar aquí? ¿Se canso de sentirse atrapada? ¿De convivir con un loco?- pregunte amargamente.

-Darien, Sere tuvo que irse.- dijo de manera seca

-¿Por qué?-

-No puedo decirte-

-¿No puedes decirme? ¿Por qué no?- pregunte de manera molesta, me estaba alterando otra vez. Intentaba controlarme frente a Zafiro, pero me era muy difícil.

-No, Darien. Tranquilízate-

-No me tranquilizo. ¿Dónde está ella?- volví a preguntar poniéndome de pie. Estaba molesto, demasiado.

Zafiro masajeaba cansadamente sus sienes mientras suspiraba.

-Está bien, Darien. Pero primero cálmate, no quiero sedarte.- obedecí inmediatamente.

-Darien, hace unas horas uno de los internos ataco a Sere en los pasillos- tarde un minuto en captar lo que dijo. Y en el momento en que lo comprendí mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Ella… ella…. está bien?- pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.

-Si, Darien, ella se encuentra bien. Un poco asustada, pero nada malo le paso, mas allá de unos moretes en sus muñecas no tenía nada físico-

-¿Volverá?- pregunte con miedo. Tal vez eso era suficiente motivo para que ella no volviera a pisar este lugar.

-Claro que volverá. Es más, ella no quería irse- contesto regalándome una sonrisa.

-¿En serio ella está bien?-

-Que si Darien. Está bien. Puedes estar tranquilo.- dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.- Ahora, ¿necesitas que Amy venga o que me quede yo?-

-No, no. Está bien. Puedo estar un rato solo.-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-SI, no te preocupes.

-Está bien. Y tranquilízate, ella está bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Solo asentí, después de un rato él se fue dejándome solo, otra vez.

"_Ella estaba siendo lastimada y tu, otra vez, no pudiste hacer nada"_

No, no podía hacer nada por ella. Jamás. Por más que deseara ayudarla o cuidarla jamás podría hacerlo.

No sé qué paso conmigo el resto del día, solo estuve ahí, esperando a alguien quien no vendría. Deseando que al día siguiente lo hiciera.

"_¿Tu crees que vendrá? No te ilusiones mucho. Recuerda que siempre hemos sido tu y yo"_

No, no. Ella vendría. Zafiro me lo había dicho, yo quería creerle a él.

Me puse la ropa casi inconscientemente, solo pensaba en si ella estaba bien.

Me senté a esperarla, como todas las mañanas. Pero este día era diferente, tenía la incertidumbre si vendría.

Me revolvía incomodo en mi lugar, ansioso, nervioso.

Después de un rato de esperar había perdido la esperanza de que viniera.

Pero en cuanto escuche el ruido de la puerta todas las esperanzas volvieron de golpe.

Espere ansioso a que la puerta se abriera. Y al hacerlo, ahí estaba ella.

Sonreía, como tanto me encantaba que lo hiciera. Sus hermosos ojos marrones se veían un poco apagados, y sus hermosas mejillas estaban un tanto sonrojadas.

En cuanto estuvo dentro de la habitación, no pude refrenarme de levantarme y tomar su mano. Casi la arrastre junto a mí.

El calor que ella me hacía sentir en el pecho era único, especial.

Tome su mano derecha y la levante con cuidado para poder ver sus muñecas.

Me horrorice al verlas de un morado casi negro, con mucho cuidado mi dedo recorrió las feas figuras, esperando no lastimarla.

-¿Te duele?- no pude evitar preguntar.

-Un poquito- dijo con voz entrecortada.

Deje su mano en mi regazo y tome la otra para inspeccionarla.

Ahí estaban las mismas marcas negras. Dedos. Dedos que la habían tomado con fuerza, que la habían dañado, que la habían asustado, que la habían alejado de mí.

No quería dañarla más. Tome ambas manos las subí hacia mis labios, sentí sus manos temblar, pero no quise soltarla. Bese las marcas con ternura y delicadeza, como ella merecía ser tratada, deseando poder borrarlas, deseando desaparecer su dolor.

"_sabes que por más que quieras hacerlo, no puedes"_

Esta vez no era un comentario malicioso, era la pura verdad.

Aun así, no solté sus delicadas manos. Pasaba mis dedos por sus moretes, deseando que se sintiera bien conmigo, que sintiese que solo quería cuidarle, protegerla. Aunque ¿Cómo podría? Si lo pensaba bien había parte de culpa en mí. Ella estaba aquí por mí. Si ella no tuviese que venir, no le habría pasado nada. No había pensado eso, pero ahora que lo hacía tenía sentido. Y ella estaba ahí conmigo, como si nada.

-Lo lamento- dije muy suavecito

-¿Por qué pides perdón?- me pregunto, como si no me entendiese

-Es mi culpa que esto pasara. Si no tuvieras que estar aquí conmigo, esto no hubiera pasado-

-Darien, esto no fue tu culpa. Fue mía por estar distraída y por no poder cuidar de mi misma.-

¿Cómo ella podía culparse? ¿Cuidarse, defenderse? ¿Cómo podría? Ella era tan delicada, tan preciosa. Ella necesitaba que alguien la defendiese, y seguramente ese alguien no era yo.

No dije nada, solté sus manos y me dirigí hacia la mesa.

Pronto Zafiro vino. Como todos los días. A veces no entendía porque lo hacía. El decía que avanzábamos, que tenía mejoras. Me instaba a que saliera de la habitación, pero sinceramente no deseaba hacer eso, hasta hace poco.

-Zafiro ¿todavía puedo salir de la habitación?-

-Claro que si- contesto sorprendido- ¿a qué se debe tu cambio?

-No sé. Me gustaría salir y caminar un poco- dije desinteresadamente.

-Me alegra. Déjame hablarlo con, Sere ella deberá acompañarte, ya sabes-

Claro que lo sabía, ella era la razón por la que quería dejar mi refugio seguro. Estar con ella, cuidarla por un momento aunque fuese.

Zafiro siempre me daba los saludos de Rei y Mamoru. No recordaba mucho a Mamoru, pero a Rei la recordaba con claridad.

Pronto Zafiro se fue. Y yo me senté a la espera de mi_ muñeca hermosa_.

Pensé en que podía estar haciendo.

Lo más seguro era que ya viniese por los pasillos.

Los pasillos en donde ella fue atacada.

Me asuste pensando en que eso le puede ocurrir otra vez y hasta cosas peores. Horribles.

Cuando entro a la habitación, sentí que podía respirar de nuevo.

Atravesó el cuarto rápidamente sentándose junto a mí.

Levanto una hermosa flor que tenía entre sus manos.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte, la había visto antes, pero no recordaba su nombre.

-Es una rosa- contesto cuando la tome de entre sus manos. Claro, rosa. Si, ese era su nombre, tenía tiempo de no ver una. Recordaba que una vez Rei me dijo que se regalan cuando una chica te gusta.

Eso significaba que…. ¿Se la había regalado alguien? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién sería?

-¿Quién te la dio?- pregunte perdiendo la alegría del momento

-Me la regalo Seiya, un enfermero- se la había dado un tipo. Deje la rosa en la cama y me levante de ella. No quería que me viese molesto, no quería molestarme con ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada- conteste mientras tomaba uno de mis cuadernos y empezaba a trazar en el.

Miraba de reojo hacia donde ella estaba y la podía ver sonriendo mientras jugaba con la rosa.

A ella le gustaba.

Eso me molesto aun más. ¿El tipo ese la querría? ¿Ella lo querría a el?

¿Cómo saberlo?

Viéndola con la rosa me di cuenta de algo. Las rosas no eran para ella.

Es verdad que es una flor hermosa. Pero es demasiado extravagante, demasiado opulento. No era como ella.

Ella es preciosa, si. Es delicada, pero es más sincera, más pura. Ella sería como… como….

"_Las fressias"_

Sí, eso era. Fressias.

Ella era tan hermosa y delicada como esas flores. Era igual de pura e igual de sencilla como ella. Ella no necesitaba más que de su sonrisa para ser el mundo para alguien.

Le di la vuelta a la pagina para empezar el trazado, sin darme cuenta mis manos se movían con rapidez por el papel. Deseaba terminarlo hoy. Podérselo dar.

Puse todo mi esfuerzo en hacerlo lo más hermoso para ella. Ella merecía lo mejor, lo más bello como ella.

Cuando menos lo pensé el dibujo estaba terminado. Un pequeño ramo de fressias, atadas con una cinta.

Cuando lo termine, ella estaba a punto de salir.

"_¿Y si prefiere la rosa?"_

Eso fue un golpe bajo.

No había pensado en que no le gustaría. Tal vez ella prefería la rosa.

-¿Sere?- llame temeroso

-¿Qué sucede Darien?

-¿Te agradan las fressias más que las rosas?- su risa tintineante lleno el lugar. No sabía cómo interpretarlo.

-Sinceramente, si. Me gustan más las fressias que las rosas- sonreí ante su respuesta. Ella inmediatamente salió.

Termine los detalles de la imagen.

Tome un lápiz de color y le di color a la cinta, de un hermoso azul.

Me debatía entre sí escribirle algo o no. Y si lo hacía "que" escribía.

Decidí escribir un simple "para ti".

Cerré el cuaderno antes que ella entrase. En cuanto lo hizo me ofreció las horribles pastillas y me las tome rápido. Me dirigí hacia la cama, debatiéndome en cómo darle el dibujo. Ella estaba arreglando las cosas fuera de lugar.

¿Y si no lo quería?

No quería enfrentarme a su rechazo. Aunque estaba seguro que ella no me rechazaría, no quería enfrentarme a la posibilidad.

Note que en uno de los estantes estaba la rosa. Arranque con cuidado la pagina del dibujo y lo puse debajo de la rosa. Esperando que ella entendiese que era para ella.

Luego me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos fuertemente. No quería ver si ella lo dejaba ahí.

No supe cuanto tiempo pase así, hasta que sentí un suave roce en mi mejilla.

Lo siguiente que escuche fue un "gracias" en un murmullo.

Inmediatamente supe lo que era. Los labios de Sere. Sere me había besado. Le había gustado mi presente.

Había aceptado lo que yo le di. La había hecho feliz

"_Ojala no te dañe"_

Ella no lo haría. Jamás lo haría. Y con ese último pensamiento la oscuridad se hizo paso en mi.

COMO VEN DARIEN YA SE LLEVA MEJOR CON SERENA, ESPEREMOS AVER QUE PASA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.


	8. EL CENTRO DE MI MUNDO

**EL CENTRO DE MI MUNDO**

Firmaba unos papeles antes de retirarme a mi casa, mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de pensar en el hermoso detalle que Darien había tenido conmigo. Era raro que se mostrara tan distante a veces y en diferentes situaciones me tratase con tanta dulzura y cariño, como si fuese algo muy preciado para él. Su actitud me confundía.

Tan concentrada estaba que no note que Beryl estaba junto a mí, hasta que me hablo y me dio un susto de muerte.

-Lo lamento mucho, Sere. Pensé que me habías notado- se disculpó.

-Si, lo lamento pero es que estoy un poco distraída.

-Y no es para menos. Con lo que te paso ayer yo también estuviera en otro mundo. Por cierto te he buscado a la hora del almuerzo para saber cómo estabas, pero no te encontré.

-No te preocupes Beryl estoy perfectamente bien.

-Me alegro. Y qué bueno que no te paso nada grave. Ya sabes, los esquizofrénicos son muy peligrosos- comento de manera distraída.

-¿Esquizofrénicos?- pregunté confundida.

-Si ¿No sabes quién era el paciente que te ataco? Su nombre es Diamante, parece una esquizofrenia muy grave. No sabes lo que me preocupe y por eso me puse a averiguar- Beryl siguió parloteando mientras pensaba en el pobre chico. A lo mejor era de esos casos que jamás dejarán este lugar, que serán incapaces de llevar una vida normal algún día.

! Pobre !

-Beryl, deja de perder el tiempo- apareció Amy regañando a Beryl, inmediatamente ella desapareció de mi lado para hacer lo que se que Amy le hubiese encargado.

-Serena, no he tenido oportunidad de preguntarte ¿Como estas?

-Estoy bie nAmy, no te preocupes- contesté con una sonrisa cansada.

-Me alegro, cariño. Y no te asustes, cosas así pasan todo el tiempo en lugares como estos, es cuestión de acostumbrarse- ante sus palabras reí nerviosamente, no podría acostumbrarme a sustos de esa magnitud.

-Por cierto, el Dr. Zafiro me ha pedido que te dijese que si podrías venir mañana un poco más temprano. Quiere hablar contigo, iba a hacerlo hoy pero se le presento una emergencia familiar y no pudo hacerlo.

-Está bien. No hay problema, nos vemos mañana- me despedí de Amy.

-Cuídate mucho- dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía su mirada a los papeles que estaban en el escritorio.

Caminaba hacia la salida cuando escuché como alguien me llamaba. Me detuve y me di la vuelta para ver quién era.

Pude ver a un hombre corriendo hacia mí, en cuanto estuvo más cerca pude reconocer quien era.

-Sere, que bueno que te alcance- era Seiya, llevaba ropa de calle y cargaba un maletín pequeño.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-No, solo quería acompañarte- dijo con una sonrisa.

-mmm…. está bien- así ambos salimos juntos.

-¿Vives muy lejos?

-Un poco, pero tomo un taxi. ¿Y tú?

-Vivo a unas calles de aquí. Pero podría hacerte compañía en lo que tomas un taxi-

-Gracias, la verdad es que da un poco de miedo estar en la calle en la noche sola- sonreí ante su amabilidad

-Y tomando en cuenta que eres una linda chica corres más peligro- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, me sonroje ante sus palabras.

No supe que contestarle, me sentí muy apenada por su comentario. Que aunque fue lindo, no me hizo sentir cómoda.

En cuanto paso un taxi le hice parada, me despedí de Seiya con un gesto de mi mano y me subí al auto.

En un tiempo record llegue a casa. Subí rápidamente las escaleras de mi edificio. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta de mi departamento, pude ver como Mina salía del suyo.

-¡Sere! Hola- exclamo con alegría al verme.

-Buenas noches, Mina- salude.

-Estaba por ir a buscarte, ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?- pregunto con alegría.

-Claro, solo déjame cambiarme.

-Está bien, dejare la puerta abierta para ti- dijo mientras volvía a entrar a su apartamento.

Sonreí ante su entusiasmo, cada vez que la veía siempre tenía una sonrisa pintada en su cara. A pesar que vivía sola, miraba el mundo con alegría.

Entre a mi apartamento, y pase a mi habitación para poner mi maletín en la cama y rebuscar en mi armario por ropa limpia y cómoda. Una vez me había cambiado, rebusque en mi maletín la rosa que me había obsequiado Seiya, se empezaba a secar pero aun se veía bonita. La coloque en un pequeño jarrón que había junto a mi cama para que adornara la habitación.

Luego, me dispuse a sacar el hermoso dibujo que Darien me había dado, con mucho cuidado lo saque de en medio del folder. Lo aprecie una vez más, deteniéndome en cada detalle, en verdad era hermoso.

Suspire mientras buscaba un lugar donde ponerlo. Decidí que se vería bien en el espejo, de momento.

Con cuidado lo coloque en mi espejo. Tendría que conseguir un cuadro para poder ponerlo y que no se dañara. Me dolería mucho si eso le pasara. Sonreí un momento mientras lo veía, Darien tenía mucho talento, sería un estupendo artista, podría ganar millones si el estuviese completamente bien. Mi sonrisa decayó.

Recordé, que Mina me esperaba así que decidí dejar mis pensamientos para más tarde. Volvía a salir del apartamento.

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta de Mina solo la empuje. Al hacerlo el exquisito aroma de comida de golpeo.

Fije mi vista en la cocina, pero Mina no estaba ahí.

-¿Mina?- llame

-En un momento salgo, siéntate- grito Mina desde su habitación.

Me senté en uno de los cómodos sillones de Mina y recosté mi cabeza contra el reposabrazos. Junto al sillón estaba la mesita del teléfono, inconscientemente dirigí la vista a la mesita, note un sobre debajo del teléfono se veía muy viejo, la curiosidad me gano. Me enderecen de mi posición y lo tome.

Estaba dirigido a: Mina Otonashi.

¿Otonashi? ¿Qué no era Ahino?

Volví a escrutar el sobre. En donde debía estar el remitente solo estaba dos iníciales: J. K.

¿Quién podía ser?

Tuve la idea de abrirlo, pero eso sería demasiado, no quería ser una entrometida. Deje el sobre en su lugar y volví a reclinarme en el sillón.

Pensaba y pensaba acerca de ese sobre. Decidí que a lo mejor era una coincidencia o algún error, lo deje pasar y me olvide del asunto.

Cerré mis ojos y cuando estuve a punto de caer dormida Mina salió de su habitación.

-Perdóname por tardar. Tuve un accidente en la cocina y tuve que cambiarme de ropa-

-No te preocupes- dije quitándole importancia.

Pronto, ambas nos sentamos a la mesa a disfrutar de la deliciosa comida que ella había preparado.

La conversación paso amena, hasta que Mina noto mis muñecas.

-¿Qué te paso ahí?- pregunto señalando mis muñecas.

-Fue un accidente- dije mientras bajaba mis brazos para esconderlos debajo de la mesa.

-No me mientas-

-No te miento- dije a la defensiva.

-Por favor, dime que te paso- rogo y ante esto no tuve más que contarle lo que me había pasado.

Ella se preocupo tanto, pero yo le asegure que no volvería a pasar.

Después de un rato de hablar de eso, me despedí de ella. Estaba muy cansada y mañana debía estar temprano en el hospital.

-Buenas noches- me despedí mientras le daba un abrazo- Y gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa

-Buenas noches y cuídate mucho Sere, ¿Si?

-Tu sabes que lo hare- con esas últimas palabras Salí de su apartamento.

Llegue cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de la hora de siempre. En cuanto llegue Amy me indico que Zafiro me esperaba.

-Buenos días- salude mientras entraba a su oficina.

-Sere, buenos días. Disculpa que te hiciera venir más temprano pero quería tratar algo contigo,

-No se preocupe, para mí es un gusto.

-Primero que nada ¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Muy bien doctor, hable con mamá hace unos días y dijo que ya estaba fuera del hospital. No tengo como agradecer su ayuda.

-No tienes que agradecer nada- dijo con una sonrisa- Ahora, me gustaría hablarte de Darien.

Sentí que perdí los colores cuando lo menciono.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?- pregunte con temor.

-No, no. Tranquila el está perfectamente- dijo apresuradamente al ver mi reacción- Lo que quería tratar contigo es acerca de sus salidas.

-¿Salidas?- pregunte con confusión.

-Veras, Darien no tiene por qué estar encerrado, clínicamente hablando. El podría salir si lo quisiera, el punto es que no ha querido hacerlo, hasta ahora- explico con una sonrisa- El día de ayer me pregunto si podía hacerlo. Obviamente debía hablarlo contigo primero, pero le di un sí. Puede estar fuera todo el día si lo desea, pero te recomiendo el jardín, tiene mucho tiempo de no salir de su habitación y pues la única indicación es que no te separes de él. ¿Esta claro?

-Si, doctor. No se preocupe. Y me alegra que Darien este avanzando.

-No más que a mi Serena, te puedo jurar que el más emocionado con esto soy yo. Llevo años tratando que el salga de su reclusión, la única que lo ha hecho salir ha sido mi esposa y solo fueron un par de veces- su semblante cambio drásticamente a uno triste.- Muy bien, Sere, eso es todo puedes retirarte.

Casi inmediatamente me levante de la silla y salí de su oficina.

Estaba emocionada por salir con él. Sería un lindo cambio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces camine a la habitación de Darien.

Entre y Darien ya me esperaba.

-Viniste temprano- dijo sorprendido- Buenos días.

-Buenos días. – Salude mientras acomodaba las cosas del desayuno en la mesa-ven siéntate y apresúrate a comer. Zafiro me ha dicho que quieres salir de aquí, así que hoy lo haremos- dije con entusiasmo.

El hizo lo que le pedí, desayuno rápido y luego tomo su medicamento.

-¿te gustaría dibujar afuera?- le pregunte.

-Si- contesto en un susurro.

-Por cierto, gracias por tu dibujo, me encanto- dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-Me alegra que te gustase.- cuando lo dijo pude ver su mirada azul brillar y tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Muy bien. ¿Estas listo?

-Creo que si- dijo dudoso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo miedo, sé que es tonto. Pero temo el salir de aquí, ver a esas personas que me verán como si fuera de otro planeta o algo así.

Se me partió el corazón al verlo tan indefenso. Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo. Jamás lo había hecho, pero sentía que era lo que el necesitaba en ese momento.

Lo estreche fuertemente, él se quedo estático por un momento pero luego sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban de una manera que me hizo estremecer.

-No debes temer, yo estaré ahí contigo- susurre contra su piel.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo- dije mientras me separaba de él y tomaba su mano para empezar el recorrido hacia el jardín. Cuando su mano hizo contacto con la mía sentí una fuerza muy poderosa entre los dos, algo que nunca había sentido, pero no las separe.

Los pasillos estaba desolados como siempre, pero en cuanto llegamos al hala principal, todo el personal tanto doctores como enfermeros lo veían.

El apretaba mi mano, por lo incomodo que se sentía y yo repetía el acto para que el recordase que yo estaba con él.

En un rato sentí como el volvió a relajarse.

Cruzamos el hospital para poder llegar al jardín. Jamás había estado ahí, pero al verlo me quede con la boca abierta. Era hermoso, lleno de flores y había muchas bancas.

También había varios pacientes junto a enfermeras vagando por ahí.

-¿nos sentamos?- pregunte con suavidad.

El solo asintió con la cabeza.

Buscamos una banca para podernos acomodar. En cuanto nos sentamos el tomo su cuaderno y empezó a dibujar. Sonreí ante sus acciones, el amaba dibujar, y no sé por qué razón me hacía feliz que él estuviera contento.

De momento, deje que mi mirada vagara por el lugar, veía a los pacientes sentados disfrutando del sol y del hermoso paisaje.

Me sorprendió ver que la mayoría de pacientes vestían ropas normales como Darien.

Una vez termine de analizar todo el paisaje decidí poner mi vista en el dibujo que Darien hacia.

Por la posición en que estaba, no lograba ver lo que hacía, pero imaginaba que era. Tal vez era otro retrato de la muñeca o tal vez había captado alguna flor que le gustase.

Decidí no entrometerme con él tampoco. Deje a mi mente vagar.

-Sere - la voz de Darien me saco de mi letargo mental.

-¿Qué paso?

-Me gustaría sentarme allá- dijo señalando un árbol- Estaría mejor, más cómodo.

-Está bien. Vamos a sentarnos allá- dije mientras me levantaba.

-No. Tú puedes quedarte aquí.

-Está bien, pero no te alejes.

El asintió, se levanto y se fue a sentar debajo del árbol viendo en mi dirección.

Un rato después tuve compañía.

-Hola- saludo Seiya.

-Hola.

-Que bueno que has podido salir- dijo sonriendo.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Ya ves.

-Me alegro. Por cierto quería invitarte a almorzar conmigo.

-Oh, yo…- no sabía que decirle. La verdad me gustaría más almorzar con Darien pero no quería ser descortés- Perdóname, pero hoy no puedo- me limite a decir, sin dar razones.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Nos vemos después- dijo levantándose de la banca.

Después que Seiya se fuera pensé que era momento de hablar con Darien.

Me levante para irme a sentar junto a él, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

Rápidamente cerró el cuaderno en cuanto me senté, lo note un poco serio.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunte extrañada.

-No, nada- me contesto secamente.

-Ok, bueno es hora de que entremos, tienes tu sesión con Zafiro. Y si después quieres podemos almorzar juntos-

-¿Almorzar juntos?- repitió con confusión.

-Bueno, solo si tu quieres- baje la mirada un poco apenada, tal vez no quisiera mi compañía, solo era algo que había dado por sentado.

-Claro que quiero- dijo mientras posaba su mano en mi mejilla haciéndome levantar la mirada, su toque delicado me hizo perder el hilo de mis pensamientos y en cuanto capte sus preciosos ojos note la alegría que había en ellos, en todos los meses que había estado con él jamás lo había visto así, hasta tenía un sonrisa pintada en sus labios, un pequeña sonrisa, pero que para mi valía oro.

Ante su gesto no pude más que sonreír, a pesar de todo lo que podía pensar ante su toque, me sentí cuidada, protegida, era eso lo que el trasmitía con sus caricia y detalles hacia mí.

-Bueno, vamos que se nos hace tarde- urgí

El se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia mí para ayudarme a levantarme.

Gustosamente la tome y no la solté, ya que caminamos tomados de la mano hasta volver a la parte principal del edificio.

El me pidió que lo llevase a la oficina de Zafiro, que no le molestaría que la sesión fuese ahí.

Y tal como dijo, Zafiro lo atendió con alegría.

Yo decidí quedarme en el salón de los casilleros para esperarlo. Así cumpliría con nuestra pequeña "cita" para almorzar.

Me senté en mi lugar favorito al fondo de la habitación, donde nadie me vería. Recosté mi cabeza y cerré los ojos. Rememorando la hermosa mañana que había pasado. No era como si hubiese pasado algo importante, pero el ver a Darien feliz me hacia el día, no entendía como él se había vuelto tan importante en mi mundo, pero tenía que aceptarlo, lo era.

El ruido de la puerta me alerto de la presencia de otras personas en la habitación.

-¿Los vistes?- la inconfundible voz de Beryl llego a mis oídos- ¡Iban de la mano!- chillo indignada- ¿Dime si tu tomarías alguno de los pacientes de la mano?

-Pues la verdad no- era otra enfermera.

-Esa actitud me da en que pensar. ¿Quién sabe que pasara en esa habitación? ¿Ellos dos solos? ¿No lo crees sospechoso?- dijo con voz instigadora.

-No creo que sea bueno especular, la chica es joven e inexperta, puede que se tome su papel de "cuidadora" muy en serio-

Beryl no siguió hablando del tema y la otra chica empezó a hablar de otra cosa.

Al cabo de un rato escuche como ellas abandonaban la habitación.

Estaba estupefacta frente a lo que acaba de escuchar.

¿Qué era lo que ella insinuaba de mí?

No podía creerlo. Mis ojos me escosaban por las lágrimas de furia e impotencia que se acumulaban en ellos. Y conociendo a Beryl ella esparciría el rumor por todo el hospital, no habría doctor, enfermera o paciente que no supiera sus "teorías".

Temblé ante el pensamiento, el convertirme en la comidilla de todo el hospital. Todos me señalarían, hablarían a mis espaldas y me criticarían.

¿Qué podría hacer para evitarlo?

Y rápidamente la respuesta llego a mí.

_Alejarme de Darien._

¿Seria lo mejor dejar de lado la cercanía de Darien para evitar esos rumores?

¿Quizás lo mejor era tener un trato profesional con él?

Quería evitarme el trago amargo de ser señalada, pero pensándolo bien no podría hacerle eso a Darien.

El necesitaba mi ayuda, mi cariño.

Recordé como sus ojos se iluminaron ante mi invitación de la mañana.

Por alguna razón mi cercanía le hacía bien. No, no podía dejarlo de lado. No podía abandonarlo.

Que Beryl hablara lo que quisiera, yo sabía la verdad. Sabía que lo que hacía lo hacía por cariño a Darien, porque el merecía el buen trato, merecía sentirse querido.

Pase mis manos por mis ojos limpiando el paso de las traicioneras lágrimas. Darien no debía verme triste, y yo no tenía nada por lo cual avergonzarme. Lo que hacía, lo hacía con amor, sin ninguna doble intención.

Salí de la habitación, para pasar por Darien a la oficina de Zafiro .

Lo tome de la mano y lo encamine al comedor.

Pude sentir la mirada de todas las personas sobre nosotros mientras atravesábamos los pasillos y las habitaciones, pero no les daría importancia.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, segura que todos los presentes estaban atentos a cada uno de nuestro movimientos, pero eso no debía porque intimidarme o amedrentarme.

Siempre que Darien fuese feliz, que estuviese bien y cómodo nada más importaba.

Porque ese día entendí que nada me importaba más que el. Que él se había vuelto el centro de mi mundo y por el soportaría cualquier cosa. Inclusive ser el centro de atención.


	9. PRECIOSA MUÑEQUITA

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de naoko y la historia tampoco es mia sino de mi amiga T..**

**Perdón chicas por el capitulo anterior los errores que cometí la amiga de serena es mina, y ya arregle ese capitulo.**

**Bueno sin nada más que decir aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.**

**PRECIOSA MUÑEQUITA**

**POV DARIEN**

Tenía demasiado tiempo de no salir al jardín, no recordaba lo hermoso que era, aunque verdaderamente quedaba opacado en comparación a Sere. Tampoco recordaba la sensación que se tenía el salir al exterior, sin embargo Sere también influía en eso, el que estuviese a mi lado me daba una mejor perspectiva de todo.

Para haber sido la primera salida en mucho tiempo fue realmente agradable o tal vez no tanto. Hubo algo que realmente me molesto.

El tipo que se sentó junto a ella cuando me aleje, ¿Por qué me aleje?

Parecían tenerse mucha confianza.

¿El podría ser el tal Seiya?

Desde la lejanía podía ver como se sentó muy cerca de ella, como le sonreía y ella también lo hacía, como hablaban amenamente. En ese momento recordé lo que dibujaba y definitivamente con el ahí no podía seguir.

En el momento que había apartado la vista de ellos la volví a mi cuaderno. Casi con adoración pase mis dedos por la silueta del rostro, su rostro en forma de corazón, tan hermoso y delicado, sus brillantes ojos color azul, su hermosa cabellera larga cayendo en cascada con algunos mechones reposando en sus hombros. Toda ella era preciosa, pero no podía seguirla dibujando con el ahí. El no pertenecía a ese cuadro.

Pronto Sere se sentó junto a mí, y yo no quería que me viese molesto, cerré el cuaderno para que ella no viese mi trabajo. Pero ella pronto cambio mi humor, ella quería almorzar conmigo. Eso jamás lo había hecho y no podía estar más contento por eso. O quizás sí, cuando por segunda vez en el día ella tomo mi mano. Su mano era tan cálida y suave. Y tomaba la mía, cosa sorprendente para mí. Lo hacía por su voluntad, porque ella quería hacerlo. No había cosa mejor que esa.

Y ella cumplió su palabra, almorzando conmigo. A pesar del escrutinio de todas esas personas, eso no acabo con mi felicidad. Todo gracias a ella.

Cuando el día termino ella me acompaño a mi habitación para que descansara, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que necesitaba dormir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí feliz.

En cuanto ella apareció en la habitación esta mañana, ella tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios, como siempre, como me gustaba verla.

-Buenos días- me saludo con su dulce voz.

-Buenos días- conteste realmente feliz de verla.

Ella se desplazo con gracia por la habitación mientras servía mi desayuno. Amaba como ella se preocupaba por mí haciendo ese pequeño detalle, ya no me cuestionaba sus razones. ¿Para qué hacerlo cuando era más fácil solo disfrutarlo?

Cuando termine de comer, sabía lo que seguía. Era un trago amargo el tener que tomar ese medicamento, pero era todo por estar bien.

Tal vez Zafiro tuviese razón y yo podía mejorar, tal vez salir de aquí y tal vez…. solo tal vez….

"_¿No crees que sueñas demasiado?"_

Probablemente, pero no perdía nada con soñar ¿verdad?

-¿Quieres salir hoy?- la voz de Sere me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Claro que sí. A menos que hoy no quieras- dije con temor.

-No seas tontito, claro que sí. Además, hoy hace un lindo día. ¿Dibujaras?-

Claro que lo haría. Deseaba poder dibujarla otra vez, poder retratarla para mí.

A su pregunta conteste con un asentimiento de cabeza. Ella sonrió mientras buscaba mi cuaderno pero yo fui más rápido y lo tome antes que ella, no quería que viese mi trabajo, no aun.

Ella volvió a tomar mi mano para caminar junto a mí. Todavía no dejaba de sorprenderme que lo hiciera, aun no entendía sus razones, pero no me molestaba para nada.

Pronto llegamos al jardín, al mismo banco que habíamos ocupado el día anterior.

-¿volverás a sentarte debajo del árbol?- pregunto con ternura.

-Sí, desde ahí tengo una buena vista para dibujar- era la verdad, desde ahí podía verla con claridad.

-De acuerdo.- me regalo una hermosa sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en el banco, camine despreocupadamente hasta mi lugar. Me acomode para poder dibujar. En cuanto subí la mirada pude verla, estaba leyendo. No me había dado cuenta que esta vez traía un libro. Tal vez era molesto para ella estar sola.

Empecé a trazar en el papel, ni siquiera necesitaba verlo, solo necesitaba verla a ella. Intentaba captarla, todo lo que ella era, la hermosura, la ternura, la tranquilidad, la esperanza, todo lo que ella significaba en mi mundo, todo eso quería poder capturarlo, solo para mí.

Una vez el dibujo casi estuvo terminado, seguí con los detalles. Pequeñas cosas que había pasado por alto pero que eran necesarias para que fuera ella.

Me perdí en la ensoñación de su figura mientras la trazaba, en la calidez de su sonrisa, en la delicadeza de sus facciones. Mientras más avanzaba en mi trabajo más ambicionaba con definir, aunque sabía que no podía captar en su totalidad lo que ella era.

-¿Estas dibujando a la enfermera?- una suave voz a mi lado me saco de mi concentración. Gire mi rostro para ver a una chica parada junto a mí, su cabello negro tenia ciertos tonos morados y su rostro era pálido y delicado.

-Si, eso hago- conteste, ella se sentó junto a mí.

-Te está quedando muy linda, aunque la chica en si es hermosa- sonrió mientras veía mi dibujo- Por cierto soy Rei, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Darien- dije mientras bajaba la mirada y seguía en mi dibujo.

-Es un gusto. ¿Eres nuevo o algo así? porque no te he visto por aquí.

-No, no soy nuevo, llevo aquí mucho tiempo, pero ayer fue la primera vez que Salí en mucho tiempo- no sabía porque le explicaba las cosas a esa chica.

-Ya veo. Ayer también te vi aquí. ¿La dibujabas a ella ayer?-

-Si-

-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunto con premura. Sin darme cuenta le estaba mostrando el retrato que había hecho con anterioridad.

-Es muy hermoso, pero no está terminado ¿verdad?-

-No, no lo está-

-¿Y por qué?

-Algo empaño mi campo de visión- conteste con simpleza.

-Ya veo- observo el dibujo por un buen rato y no volvió a hablar.

Me dio curiosidad esa chica, no parecía estar mal de ninguna manera.

-Disculpa que te pregunte, si quieres no contestes pero ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Oh, eso. Intente suicidarme y mis padres me internaron aquí- contesto mientras levanta una de sus muñecas mostrándome un feo corte en ella, a pesar de lo que decía ella seguía viendo el dibujo.

-¿Tu la quieres?- pregunto después de un rato de silencio.

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Que si quieres a tu enfermera? Bueno, creo que es una burrada preguntar, creo que lo haces, sino no podrías dibujarla de esta manera, me inspira pensar en amor, no se.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Estaba confundido ante sus palabras.

-¿Me equivoco?- pregunto contrariada por mi expresión

-No sé, la verdad. Siento que quiero estar con ella siempre, ella es de las pocas personas que me han demostrado cariño y siento el deseo de protegerla todo el tiempo- conteste

-Entonces si la quieres. ¿Qué te costaba decirme si?- dijo en un bufido.

-¿Cómo estás segura de eso?-

-Ya te lo dije, con tus dibujos es lo único que me inspira pensar, que sientes algo muy fuerte por ella. He visto los otros que tienes, son de una muñeca ¿no?-

-Aja- no entendía su punto

-Pues también son hermosos, pero no son como los de la chica, en ellos si hay sentimientos fuertes y bonitos y con los de la muñeca son de tristeza y soledad, no sé si me explico- dijo devolviéndome el cuaderno.

-¿Puedes decir eso viendo los dibujos?-

-Bueno…. si. Es lo que siento al verlos. No entiendo porque te muestras confundido, tú eres el autor, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.- volví la mirada al cuaderno, en la imagen de Sere sentada leyendo su libro.

-¡Señorita Hinoi!- escuchamos un grito y ella se enderezo para ver quien llamaba.

-Debo irme. Ha sido un gusto conocerte Darien, espero verte pronto- se despidió de mi mientras se levantaba y corría hacia la enfermera que la llamaba.

Después de un rato escuche unos pasos que se acercaban a mí, tome el cuaderno y lo cerré.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con voz preocupada –Te has quedado quieto mucho tiempo-

-Si, Bella, estoy bien-

-Por un momento me preocupaste.- hizo una pausa para cambiar su semblante preocupado por uno aliviado- Vi que hablabas con una chica. Me alegra que hables con más personas y ella se veía muy agradable- dijo mientras me sonreía, y ante su gesto mi corazón se acelero, era una acción muy común cuando ella estaba cerca, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de entrar- dijo mientras se paraba y esta vez ella extendía su mano para mí.

Ella entro de la mano conmigo, una vez más sentí las miradas sobre nosotros, pero más que nada sobre ella. Levante el rostro para ver la mirada de las personas, la veían con reprobación, como si ella estuviese haciendo algo malo. Pero ella seguía caminando tranquilamente.

Pronto llegamos a la oficina de Zafiro, como el día anterior ella toco la puerta, saludo a Zafiro y me dejo con él, pero antes de irse me recordó que almorzaríamos juntos como el día anterior.

La perspectiva de esa promesa hizo que la hora pasase volando.

Pronto Sere paso por mi y nos encaminamos al comedor en donde se sentó conmigo y comimos juntos. De vez en cuando ella me preguntaba cómo había estado la plática con Zafiro, sabía que ella quería hacer que hablara, pero era un poco difícil hacerlo.

Después de almorzar ella me guio de nuevo al jardín, pero repentinamente se había puesto nublado.

-Que lastima, será mejor que entremos antes de que llueva- dijo mientras regresábamos a mi habitación.

Entramos y me senté en la cama. Sin darme cuenta ella se había sentado junto a mí.

-¿Te ha gustado salir al jardín?- me pregunto con alegría, ella conocía la respuesta pero supongo que quería escucharla de mi.

-Mucho- conteste con sinceridad

-¿Por qué no salías antes?-

-No estoy muy seguro, sé que hay una razón por la cual no quería salir pero no la recuerdo- conteste, siempre que me preguntaban eso no sabía que decir, solo era la necesidad de permanecer aquí.

Ella no dijo nada, solo tomo mi mano entre las de ella y empezó a acariciarla con ternura.

El tiempo paso y ambos seguíamos de la misma manera, ella sostenía mi mano de manera cariñosa y ambos en silencio. Pero no me molestaba permanecer así con ella.

Rei tenía razón, yo la quería, demasiado. La quería junto a mí siempre, ella era solo para mí.

Ella era mi preciosa muñequita a la que yo quería con todo mi corazón.

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

**BESOS.**


	10. Chapter 10

**LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**

**AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPITULO DE PORCELANA, QUIERO HABISARLES QUE HICE UN CAMBIO CONFORME CON EL HERMANO DE MINA YA NO SERA JEDITHE (SE QUE SE MIRABA MAL POR ESO LO CAMBIE) ASI QUE AREGLE LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES, AHORA ES ANDREW ASI QUE LA PAREJA MEJOR CON LITA SU ESPOSA, GRACIAS POR TODAS LAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA AGRADESCO MUCHO SU APOYO.**

**SIN MAS AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**LA VISITA**

**POV SERENA**

El hablaba felizmente con la chica, hasta le mostraba su cuaderno. Parecía muy a gusto con ella, quizás lo más lógico era alegrarme porque él se estuviese volviendo más sociable, más abierto. Pero sentía algo que no me dejaba ser feliz por eso.

Ahora que lo pensaba, él ya no me dejaba ver sus cuadernos, no me dejaba ver lo que dibujaba. Suspiré mientras volvía mis ojos al libro. Pero de un momento a otro las palabras no tenían sentido, las unía para formar las oraciones, pero en mi cabeza no tenían ningún sentido. Cerré cansadamente el libro y lo puse en mi regazo. Mire en dirección a Darien y pude ver como la linda chica se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba rumbo a la entrada. Darien se quedo sentado, sin moverse, me apresure a ponerme de pie y acercarme a él. El me aseguro que estaba bien, así que nos dispusimos a entrar al hospital.

Mientras él estaba con Zafiro volví a meterme al salón de los casilleros. No quería estar fuera y encontrarme con Beryl o seguir soportando esas miradas de personas ignorantes. Gracias al cielo, esta vez nadie entro a la habitación hablando pestes de mí.

Fue un poco triste que se nublara tan de repente, quería seguir pasando tiempo en el jardín. Al parecer eso a Darien le encantaba, su expresión lo decía todo, sus ojos zafiros normalmente oscuros se habían llenado de una pequeña chispa de alegría y en su rostro se podía notar la pequeña sonrisa que lo adornaba.

Pronto mi día termino, me despedí de él como todos los días y salí de ahí. Me detuve en el escritorio de Amy para firmar unos papeles, mientras los revolvía encontré la hoja de visitas deDarien, me di cuenta de algo, el nunca tenia visitas.

Los sábados y domingos eran los días de visita, la mayoría de internos tenían familiares quienes viniesen a pasar un momento con ellos.

Me entristecí al volver a revisar la hoja, completamente vacía. El doctor Blackmoon no necesitaba anotarse, el trabajaba aquí. Pero ¿Qué pasaría con su madre o su padre? ¿Ellos no vendrían a verlo? ¿No se preocuparían por su hijo? Suspire volviendo a poner el papel en su lugar y terminando de firmar los papeles. Con desánimo salí del hospital pensando en Darien.

Esperé en la entrada por algún taxi que pasara. Pronto pude irme a casa para descansar. El día siguiente era sábado, no vendría a trabajar, pero a lo mejor podría venir como una visita.

Me levante muy temprano, me arregle y cambie.

Tenía una idea pero necesitaba la ayuda de Mina para poder llevarla a cabo. Solo esperaba no molestarla.

Gracias al cielo estaba despierta cuando fui a su departamento.

-¿Para qué soy buena?- me pregunta una vez dentro de su apartamento.

-Necesito que me ayudes a hacer un pastel.

-¿Para qué?

-Pues, quiero ir a ver a Darien y quiero llevarle pastel- conteste sonrojándome.

Ella solo me sonrió, se levantó de su lugar y fue a la cocina a disponer todo para poder hacer un pastel de chocolate. Mientras Mina hacia todo yo me dedicaba a ayudarla en cosas pequeñas, ya que no era muy buena.

-Mina, ¿Quién te enseño repostería?- pregunte mientras batía una mezcla. Podía sonar imposible, pero no sabía mucho de Mina, a pesar que teníamos unos meses de ser amigas, ella no me contaba mucho de su vida.

-Pues, Lita me regalo libros de repostería, ni ella ni Andrew podían cocinar, así que tuve que ayudarlos– dijo sin levantar la mirada de lo que hacía.

-Ya veo. Tuviste que salvarlos de morir de hambre- pude ver como las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron para forma una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Y tu hermano que hacia?- pregunté con inocencia.

-Sere, ¿ya tienes la mezcla?- pregunto con tranquilidad, había ignorado mi pregunta. No quise insistir, tal vez hablar de su hermano la ponía triste.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana, Mina tenía el pastel terminado. Lo partimos para que pudiese llevar unos trozos para él. Mina parecía muy entusiasmada porque visitara a Darien. Me alegraba que no me tildara de loca o me dijera que hacia mal, ella me apoyaba.

En cuanto tuve el paquete envuelto fui a mi apartamento para cambiarme de ropa, me puse unos jeans y una blusa sin mangas con una chaqueta azul, el clima estaba un poco frío y no quería arriesgarme a enfermarme.

Como cualquier día tome un taxi, el hospital estaba demasiado alejado como para tomar el transporte público.

En menos de veinte minutos ya estaba a la entrada del familiar edificio. Los guardias se sorprendieron de verme, ya que en los seis meses que tenia de laborar ahí, jamás había ido un sábado.

Muy amablemente ellos me dejaron pasar sin ningún problema.

Entre al hospital y vi como rostros familiares tenían expresiones de asombro. Rápidamente llegue a la sala centrar. Para mi suerte Amy se encontraba ahí, ella no me impediría pasar.

-Sere, que sorpresa. ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunto Amy en cuanto me vio.

-Vine a visitar al señor Chiba- conteste con simplicidad.

-¿En serio? Qué lindo gesto de tu parte- dijo con una sonrisa.- Firma aquí y podrás pasar- agregó mientras me extendía la hoja de firmas.

Mi vista se dirigió rápidamente a la hoja completamente en blanco. Suspire con tristeza, hoy tampoco nadie había venido a verlo.

Tomé un bolígrafo y firme en la primera casilla, le regresa la hoja a Amy.

-Ya sabes por dónde ir. No creo que requieras que te guie- sonreía mientras extendía hacia mí las llaves de la habitación.

-Claro que no- contesté y empecé a caminar.

Camine rápidamente por los pasillos para llegar al cuarto de Darien. Cuando estuve a la puerta tome las llaves y de manera rápida abrí la puerta.

Esperaba encontrar a Darien sentado en su mesa dibujando, pero no. Estaba tirado en su cama, viendo hacia el techo, como si buscara algo interesante ahí, mientras murmuraba palabras que no llegaba a entender. Había algunos cuadernos y lápices tirados en el piso. Note que no se inmuto ante el ruido de la puerta, así que tuve que hacerme notar.

-Darien - llame con un poco de temblor en la voz. Casi al instante el se sentó en la cama, dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta.

-¡Sere!- exclamo con sorpresa. Se me quedo viendo extrañamente y ahí note que no me había visto más que con mi uniforme de enfermera. A lo mejor le extrañaba mi ropa.

-Se que me veo rara- dijo para intentar aligerar el ambiente.

El no me contesto nada, solo seguía viéndome fijamente. Camine hacia su cama y me senté junto a él.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunte con suavidad.

-Ahora bien- contesto mientras me sonreía. Le devolví la sonrisa mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las mías. Era un signo de confianza que habíamos adquirido.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Pues… vine a visitarte, no pensé que te molestaría- dije intentando esconder la decepción en mi voz. Pensé que le agradaría un poco de compañía.

Baje la mirada para no verlo. Pero el tomo mi mentón e hizo que lo viese.

-Me alegra mucho que vinieses. Me siento muy sólo cuando no lo haces- dijo en un susurro que hizo que mi corazón latiera a toda prisa. A veces sus palabras tan tiernas hacia mi hacían que me pusiese nerviosa y extrañamente feliz.

Me perdí por un momento en sus hermosos ojos zafiros, recordé el día que lo conocí sus ojos no mostraban esa luz que ahora reflejaban, ahora había vida en su mirada, había luz, había felicidad. Mientras yo lo veía fijamente el acariciaba delicadamente mi mejilla, era un toque realmente suave, como una pluma, como si temiese que fuese a quebrar ante cualquier movimiento brusco. Su rostro se acercaba a mí lentamente y no entendí su movimiento hasta que sus labios se habían topado en la comisura de los míos. Ante esto yo me separe, completamente sonrojada por su acción y confundida también. Me incorpore de un salto de la cama y camine rumbo a la puerta dándole la espalda.

-Te traje pastel de chocolate- dije atropelladamente, sentía como mis manos temblaban y mis piernas trastabillaban, mi corazón galopaba desbocado y mi voz sonaba en un murmullo.

Intente calmar las reacciones de mi cuerpo pero era inútil, temblaba cual hoja. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Aun no entendía, mi cerebro se esforzaba por poder hacer algo para encubrir mi nerviosismo pero era inútil.

-Pero primero tenemos que levantar este desorden- dije como último intento para olvidar la situación, me incline a recoger los cuadernos y los lápices. Darien se quedo quieto, sin decir palabra. Quizás era lo mejor.

Cuando termine de levantar las cosas, mi temblor no había desaparecido del todo, pero podía enmascararlo mejor.

-Entonces ¿quieres probar el pastel?- pregunte con una sonrisa. Fije mi viste en él, su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo. Quise acercarme a él, pero quizás no era lo mejor en este momento.

-Vamos, se que está muy bueno. Una amiga me ayudo a hacerlo- intente animarlo. El levanto su mirada del suelo y me sonrió. Una pequeña sonrisa, demasiado pequeña.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la mesa. Eso significaba que si iba a comer.

Desdoble el pequeño paquete y saque un platito donde le serví una porción y le puse un tenedor. El empezó a comerlo, después del primero bocado se devoro la pieza en un momento.

-¿Por qué no has salido hoy?- pregunté para intentar terminar con el silencio que nos embargaba.

-No tenía ganas de hacerlo- contestó mientras comía la segunda rebanada de pastel.

-¿Y no te gustaría hacerlo ahora? Esta haciendo algo de frio, pero está bien para salir- intente convencerlo.

-Claro- fue su simple respuesta.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

En un rato, escuche unos paso y luego el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

Supuse que debía ser Zafiro o Amy.

Pero me sorprendí cuando a quien vi de pie frente a la puerta era a la mujer de la fotografía de Zafiro a su esposa.

-Oh, Buenas tardes- saludo la mujer educadamente al verme ahí.

-Buenas tardes, señora- conteste poniéndome de pie.

-Tu debes ser Serena, ¿Verdad?- solo asentí.- Es un gusto querida, soy Esmeralda Blackmoon- dijo mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Darien, cariño ¿Cómo estás?- se acerco a él y lo abrazo, sorprendentemente Darien se puso de pie para abrazarla.

-Bien, muy bien-contesto con su rostro enterrado en los cabellos verdes de la mujer.

-Lo lamento. Mejor me voy- dije mientras recogía mis cosas. Ella había venido a visitar a Darien. Y al parecer mi visita no había sido la mejor idea.

Rápidamente Darien se separo de la mujer para verme a mí con ojos suplicantes.

-Oh, no cielo. No te vayas.

-No me gustaría interrumpir su visita, señora Blackmoon-

-No me estas interrumpiendo. Además quería conocer a la linda Serena- dijo con una sonrisa maternal.

Sus palabras me extrañaron. ¿Linda? ¿Quien me habría etiquetado de linda?

-En serio señora, usted querrá tiempo para estar con Darien - seguí insistiendo.

-En serio, no te vayas, no muerdo- bromeó- Y no me digas señora, soy Esmeralda- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Esta bien- conteste resignada, ella me veía con sus hermosos ojos rubís y luego dirigió su mirada a Darien.

-Cariño, Zafiro me ha dicho que has empezado a salir, me alegro mucho- dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Darien maternalmente.

-SI, Sere me acababa de decir que saliéramos un rato. ¿Quieres salir?- le pregunto Darien, pude ver que los ojos de Esmeralda se llenaron de lagrimas que no derramo.

-Claro que me encantaría- sonrió, fijo su mirada en la mesa viendo el plato vacio con migas del pastel- Veo que te han traído pastel.

-Si, Sere me trajo. Estaba muy bueno.

-Me alegro- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.- Bueno, si vamos a salir debes abrigarte- dijo Esmeralda mientras se ponía de pie. Camino hacia una pared y la empujo suavemente. Para mi sorpresa la pared se abrió mostrando otro cuarto.

-¿No sabía que existía esta cuarto?- me preguntó divertida ante mi perplejidad.

Moví mi cabeza en forma negativa.

-Esta habitación la escondimos para que sirviera como habitación para la enfermera de Darien, hace unos años. Pero termino sirviendo como su guardarropa y baño. ¿Cómo te imaginabas que él se cambiaba?

-Yo… siempre pensé que…. Amy o el doctor lo hacían- dije estupefacta. Ella rio delicadamente.

-Para nada. Darien puede hacerse cargo de ese aspecto de su vida- comentó mientras revolvía una ropa de un perchero y sacaba una chaqueta para Darien.

Salimos de la habitación y se la extendió.

-¿Por qué no le habías dicho de la habitación?- le preguntó a Darien.

-No lo creí necesario- contestó, mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

Los tres salimos de la habitación. Darien tomo mi mano para salir, pero yo no lo hice. Me sentía nerviosa aun y su solo contacto me hacía sentirme aun mas, sumándole la presencia de Esmeralda, eso no era cómodo.

El sintió mi incomodidad y soltó mi mano y camino apresuradamente frente a nosotras.

El había muy delante de nosotras cuando Esmeralda me empezó a hablar.

-Serena, quería agradecerte por todo lo que haces por Darien.

-No tiene nada que agradecer. Es mi trabajo- contesté.

-No, no lo es. Yo sé en qué consiste tu trabajo. No es tu trabajo traerle su comida, no es tu trabajo venir en un día de descanso con pastel, no es tu trabajo ser así como eres con él. Eso lo haces porque quieres, no porque sea tu obligación, y eso es lo que te agradezco.

-Yo… - no sabía que contestarle.

-Hoy hice un gran esfuerzo en venir. He estado muy enferma, y no se me hacía posible venir, me he sentido muy mal por eso. Pero cuando Zafiro me conto de ti y de cómo Darien te quería me sentía más tranquila por eso-suspiro tristemente- ¿Sabes? no podre venir en un tiempo, me operaran fuera del país en unos días, y no podre venir a verlo. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- asentí- Cuídalo mucho, el te quiere, el jamás se había abierto a alguien que no fuese a mi o Zafiro, pero contigo ha sido diferente.

-No se preocupe. Yo lo cuidare, se lo prometo- conteste solemne.

-Era todo lo que necesitaba saber para irme tranquila- dijo con una sonrisa.

Tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle el porqué Darien estaba aquí, pero no halle el valor para hacerlo. Ella había confiado en mí, no quería mostrarme como una metiche.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en el jardín. Esmeralda se la pasaba abrazándolo, dándole gestos maternales que sabía que el necesitaba. Podía ver como Darien sonreía, estaba feliz. Parecía como si hubiese olvidado su enfado de hace un rato conmigo. Al menos de momento.

Cuando el sol se ocultaba, Esmeralda se despidió de ambos.

Abrazo por un largo rato a Darien susurrándole palabras al oído.

Y luego me abrazo a mí.

-Cuídalo mucho querida.

-Claro que lo haré. Espero que le vaya muy bien en su operación- ella se merecía lo mejor, se veía a leguas que era una gran mujer.

-Yo se que así será. Cuídate tu también- se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Al rato, le pedí a Darien que entrásemos.

Caminamos en silencio, durante el trayecto pude ver las intenciones de Darien de tomar mi mano, pero luego se arrepentía.

Me sentí muy mal por eso. A lo mejor lo había dañado era lo que menos deseaba hacer. Pero no sabía cómo enmendarlo.

Termine quedándome con Darien en su habitación como lo hacía en mi horario normal.

Esa noche Amy entro a la habitación para darme el medicamento de Darien y volvió a irse.

-Darien, es hora de tomarte tus medicamentos- dije mientras extendía a él las pastillas.

El tomó sin decir nada, se acostó en la cama y se dio media vuelta.

Paso un rato en el que dudaba que hacer. Pero me arme de valor, me acosté junto a él y lo abrace por la espalda.

-Perdóname- dije contra su espalda esperando que estuviese despierto. Pero él no se movió, lo apreté un poco mas entre mis brazos, era una hermosa sensación estar así con él.

Tan relajada estaba así que me asusto cuando sentí como mi mano era halada hacia el rostro de Darien y depositaba en ella un beso para después soltarla, en ese momento supe que se quedo dormido.

Me quede un rato mas así, sintiendo su acompasada respiración y oyendo el latido de su corazón hasta que tuve que irme. No lo vería hasta el lunes, pero esperaba que realmente me hubiese perdonado el haber soltado su mano, el haberle huido.

**LES AGRADESCO A TODAS LAS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA Y POR SUS REVIEWS**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS **

**BESOS.**


	11. LAS CULPAS DEL DOCTOR

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE YO SOLO LA ADAPTO A SAILOR MOON.**

**LOS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN SON DE NAOKO.**

**HOLA ESTOY DE REGRESO CON OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**LAS CULPAS DEL DOCTOR**

**SERENA POV**

Al salir de la habitación caminé hacía la sala central para entregar la llave del cuarto, pero Amy no estaba, en su lugar estaba otra de las enfermeras. No quise entregarle a ella la llave, recordaba mis indicaciones todo lo relacionado con Darien era con ella o con el Dr. Blackmoon, nadie más. Me senté en una silla en la esquina de la habitación para esperar a que ella llegase. Espere unos minutos hasta que ella cruzo el umbral de la entrada junto a Seiya.

Rápidamente me puse de pie, en cuanto ella me vio sonrió.

-¿Se quedo dormido?- preguntó mientras tomaba la llave de mis manos y la guardaba. Seiya noto mi presencia en cuanto me pare junto a él.

-Hace rato- conteste. Ella se limito a sonreírme.

-Sere, que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunto Seiya.

-Vine a visitar a Darien.

-Que linda- sonrió y volvió a dirigir la mirada a los papeles que firmaba.

-Me voy. Nos vemos el lunes- le dije a Amy, ella se despidió de mi con un gesto de la mano. Empecé a caminar cuando Seiya me llamo.

-Espérame, yo también voy de salida- dijo mientras dejaba la pluma en su lugar y se despedía de Amy.

Me quede de pie ahí esperando a que él me alcanzase. Caminamos un rato juntos hasta que note algo.

-¿Y por qué trabajas hoy?- pregunté recordando que el igual que yo no trabajaba fin de semana.

-Uno de los enfermeros está de vacaciones y yo tome su turno. El dinero extra se me viene bien, quiero pedirle matrimonio a mi novia y necesito un anillo decente para ella- sonreí ante su respuesta.

-¿Así que una novia, eh?- el sonrió.

-Ya sé lo que piensas, lamento si te di la impresión equivocada, pero yo soy así, amigable y todo- contesto apenado.

-No te preocupes, igual somos amigos ¿verdad?- pregunté para que se le pasara un poco la incomodidad. Realmente me había sorprendido el hecho que tuviese una novia, pensaba que a lo mejor buscaba algo conmigo, gracias a Dios no era así.

-Claro que sí- dijo con una sonrisa- Por cierto, supe que hoy estuvo por aquí la señora B lackmoon ¿la conociste?

-Si, es una gran señora.

-Claro que lo es. Lastima lo de su enfermedad.

-¿Tú sabes que tiene?

-No, la verdad solo sé que la operarán del corazón.

-Ya veo-dije tristemente- ¿Desde cuándo conoces a la señora Blackmoon?

-Casi desde que empecé a trabajar aquí, hace unos tres años- dijo como calculando las fechas.

-¿Tan poco tienes de trabajar aquí?- pregunté desconcertada, suponía que tenía más tiempo.

-No te asombres, la mayoría del personal actual no tienen más de cinco años, son muy pocos los que están desde antes.

-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunte con extrañeza.

-Bueno, hace cinco años esté hospital fue demandado por maltrato a los pacientes, la mayoría del personal de ese tiempo fue despedido.

Estaba perpleja ante lo que él me decía. ¿Cinco años? Edward estaba aquí hace cinco años, pensé con horror.

-¿Quiénes están desde ese entonces?- pregunte aun más interesada

-Bueno, Amy es una de ellos y un par de enfermeros, uno de ellos murió hace un par de años, era de apellido Drew…. no recuerdo bien su nombre ¿Andrés? ¿Angel? No sé, pero era un buen tipo.

-Ya veo- contesté pensativa.

-Ahí viene un taxi, ¿lo llamo?- levanté la mirada, no me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado a la calle, estaba tan abstraída en las cosas que Seiya me contaba que no preste atención a donde estaba, sólo pude asentir ante la pregunta de Seiya.

Me despedí de él y me apresure a subirme al taxi.

Sin saber cómo, llegue a mi casa, estaba tan consternada con lo que me había contado Seiya.

Pase la noche pensando en todo, desde lo que había pasado temprano con Darien, en Esmeralda, en lo que había dicho Seiya .

Seguí y seguí pensando, hasta que lo último que estuvo en mi mente fue el roce de los labios de Darien, fue una leve caricia, pequeña, casi inexistente, pero estaba segura que el recuerdo me hizo sonreír antes de caer dormida.

El domingo paso rápidamente dándole paso por fin al lunes, día que esperaba con ansias. Quería ver a Darien, quería poder arreglar lo que había estropeado con él.

Llegue al hospital muy temprano, mucho más de lo normal. Había poco personal sólo estaba Amy, como siempre. La admiraba, era una mujer que amaba lo que hacía.

La salude alegremente y me dispuse a caminar hacía la habitación de Darien.

Al entrar encontré a Darien aún dormido. Me sorprendí, pero lo deje estar un poco más. Me senté en su silla a esperar a que el despertase.

Permanecía completamente inmóvil, su rostro no denotaba la típica tranquilidad del sueño, era como si estuviese fingiendo estar dormido. Pase cerca de treinta minutos observándolo, hasta que por fin empezó a revolverse entre las sabanas. Lentamente se sentó en la cama, aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, y en cuanto los abrió pude ver que estaba completamente desorientado. Paso sus manos por sus desordenados cabellos antes de darse vuelto y ponerse de pie, el no había reparado en mi presencia hasta que estuvo frente a mí. Por un momento pude ver la confusión en sus ojos esmeraldas, no me esperaba ahí eso era seguro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fueran las primeras palabras que me dio. Sus palabras me mortificaron un poco, a lo mejor aún estaba molesto conmigo.

-Disculpa que haya entrado mientras dormías.- dije con voz monocorde, note que no me miraba- Sí quieres salgo y regreso en un rato- ofrecí, quizás necesitaba un momento a solas para arreglarse.

-No, no. Dame un segundo- dijo mientras salía a cambiarse.

Lo espere pacientemente, unos minutos después el salió con ropa limpia y aseado. Yo ya había servido su desayuno.

Comió en completo silencio, silencio que me desesperaba.

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?- me atreví a preguntar. El no me contesto nada.

-Darien, por favor háblame- le rogué. El se movió de su lugar y se sentó en su cama, palmeo el sitio a su lado. Me senté en el lugar que me indico, en cuanto lo hice tomo mis manos entre las de él.

-No, Sere, no estoy molesto contigo. Jamás podría estarlo- dijo mientras acariciaba mis manos con las suyas. Sonreí ante su respuesta, me había devanado los sesos el día anterior pensando en eso, pero aquí estaba, junto a él, sonriendo, sintiéndome aliviada y feliz.

-Perdóname- repetí las palabras que había dicho aquella noche. Zafe una de mis manos de su agarre y la subí a su rostro para acariciar tiernamente sus pómulos, el sonrió ante mis gesto y descanso su cara contra mi mano. Aún no entendía como a pesar de todo, su cercanía se había vuelto necesaria para mí, pero realmente no tenía la necesidad de saberlo, con el hecho de estar con él era más que suficiente para mí.

Estuvimos un rato mas en silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio cómodo.

Salimos en silencio de su habitación y como siempre había hecho tome su mano, el no se resistió.

Pasamos toda la mañana en el jardín. Su amiga no había salido hoy, así que estuvo solo en su lugar gran parte del tiempo.

Al medio día lo lleve con Zafiro y luego almorzamos juntos.

Darien estaba de buen humor y sabía que parte de eso se debía a la visita de Esmeralda.

¿Cómo sería si lo visitaran sus padres? ¿Se pondría aún más feliz? Claro que sí, era lo más lógico.

Mientras estaba con Darien en el comedor, Amy llego a decirme que el Dr. Blackmoon quería hablar conmigo.

No sabía si dejar a Darien ahí solo o llevarlo a su habitación. Pero Amy se ofreció a quedarse con él mientras volvía. Darien se veía un poco contrariado al ver que me iba, para calmarlo hice algo que me salió del corazón. Le di un beso en la frente y me fui.

Camine rumbo a su oficina, con demasiada curiosidad. ¿Qué podría tratar conmigo?

Sere, pasa- dijo el doctor mientras entraba a su oficina.- Quería hablarte de algo un poco fuerte para ti- Me tense, no podía imaginarme a lo que se debía.

-¿De qué?

-He escuchado un rumor un tanto fuerte acerca de ti.

-Ah, eso- dije con monotonía.

-Por tu voz supongo que ya sabes.

-Así es.

-Solo quiero que sepas que tomare cartas en el asunto, no tolero ese tipo de cosas en mi lugar de trabajo. Así que no te preocupes.-

-No se preocupe, la verdad no le he dado importancia a eso, yo sé lo que es verdad y lo que no.

-Me admira tu madurez, pero no puedo dejar que eso se quede así. Ya veré como arreglar esa incomoda situación- me sentí confortada por sus palabras, ya que a pesar de mi afirmación sentía la incomodidad en mi y sería como quitarme un peso de encima al saber que eso sería dejado en el pasado.-Ahora pasando a otro tema, mi esposa me conto que te vio aquí el sábado.

-Oh, sí, su esposa es encantadora- conteste con alegría ante el recuerdo de Esmeralda.

-Ella también está muy feliz contigo. Supongo que sabes que me ausentare un tiempo, debido a la operación de Esmeralda.

-Me lo imagine cuando me lo conto.

-Vendrá un colega para hacerse cargo de la administración y principalmente del caso de Darien, espero tu colaboración con él.

-No se preocupe doctor, haré todo lo posible para ayudarlo.

-Muchas gracias, te debo tanto. No sabes cuánto te agradecemos Esmeralda y yo por todo lo que haces por Darien.

-No es nada, yo lo hago con mucho gusto. Pero me gustaría pedirle un favor-me arme de valor.

-Dime.

-Se que a Darien le haría mucho bien que sus padres lo visitaran, si usted les dice que vengan, tal vez ellos lo harían- mi voz salía un poco temblorosa, sabía que me estaba metiendo en terreno prohibido para mí, pero me arriesgaría con gusto por el.

Carlisle suspiro sonoramente.

-Serena - cuando dijo mi nombre completo pensé que me gritaría o algo, pero su tono se mantuvo suave- Los padres de Darien están muertos.

Pasaron unos segundos, segundos en los que tarde en asimilar lo que él me decía.

-Esmeralda y yo somos la única familia que tiene.

-Yo… lo siento. No era mi intención, yo solo….- no tenía palabras, me sentía estúpida, claro que debía ser algo de eso, no era que lo habían abandonado.

-Yo sé que no lo era- contesto el doctor condescendientemente.

Pasaron unos incómodos minutos, en los cuales intentaba tener el valor necesario para poder preguntarle lo que quería.

-Doctor, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Por qué Darien esta aquí?- él se quedo en silencio, definitivamente ese día había superado los límites, me estaba metiendo en la vida de un paciente, me estaba metiendo en la vida de mi jefe, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Serena, si hay alguien que debe saberlo esa eres tu.- se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia un estante que estaba en la pared contraria. Tomo algo de él y lo trajo de regreso.

Era un portarretrato, lo puso frente a mí. Pude reconocer a su hermana, Hotaru, junto a un hombre con un gran parecido a Darien.

-El es Darien Chiba, el padre de Darien- dijo mientras yo tomaba la fotografía entre mis manos.- El y Hotaru se enamoraron cuando Hotaru tenia dieciséis años, Chiba empezaba su carrera como abogado pero tenía un futuro prometedor, cosa que alegro a mis padres y en cuanto fue a pedir la mano de Hotaru para casarse no lo pensaron dos veces para darle su bendición. En cambio yo estaba renuente a ello, ella era muy joven, acaba de cumplir dieciocho. Pero ella no tomo en cuenta mi opinión y se casaron. A los pocos meses Chiba se convirtió en socio de uno de los bufetes más prestigiosos de Chicago, cumpliendo así la promesa que les hizo a mis padres, "darle el mundo a Hotaru"- dijo las palabras con tanta amargura, como si hubiese sido una sentencia de muerte en lugar de una promesa

-Exactamente un año después nació el pequeño Darien, se convirtió en el orgullo de Chiba y la culminación de la felicidad para Hotaru, el niño era su mundo entero. Hotaru era feliz cuidando de su hogar y de su pequeño, además vivía rodeada de lujos. Ella estaba bien, su mundo estaba perfecto. Hotaru era una gran madre, pasaba todo su tiempo con el niño, ella le enseño su amor por el dibujo. Pero todo se puso mal cuando Darien tenía seis años. Chiba empezó a recibir amenazas de muerte por un caso que estaba llevando, el se asusto lo suficiente para enviar a Hotaru y al niño lejos, temía por sus vidas y con mucha razón. Por casi un año, no tuve noticias de Hotaru ni del niño, estaba completamente nervioso por ello. Solo podía confiar en que estuviesen bien, en ese entonces acababa de casarme con Esmeralda y me faltaban dos años para terminar la carrera. Una noche recibí una llamada, me preguntaron si….-su voz se rompió, estaba llorando- si conocía a Hotaru Chiba. Inmediatamente conteste que sí, me dijeron que fuese al hospital de no sé donde, recuerdo que solo me tire de la cama, no le dije nada a Esmeralda y corrí al auto. No supe como llegue, cuando entre al hospital pregunte como loco por Hotaru, me dijeron que no tenían a nadie internado ahí con ese nombre. Recorrí el hospital, hasta que en la sala de espera pude reconocer a Darien, estaba ovillado en una silla, temblaba, lloraba, su ropa estaba llena de sangre y se aferraba como si fuese su vida a la muñeca- sus ojos se cerraron dejando caer las lagrimas que estaba atrapadas ahí. La sola idea de la imagen de un niño así me dolía, pero era un dolor más hondo el saber que era Darien el que había pasado eso.

-Los policías que estaba ahí me dijeron que habían encontrado al niño sentado en el charco de sangre del cuerpo de su madre, en ese momento el mundo se me vino encima,Hotaru estaba muerta y Darien estaba… no sabía como estaba, el solo temblaba. Cuando lo revisaron dijeron que no tenía nada físico, pero el niño no hablaba. Las siguientes horas Darien las paso hablando con un psicólogo y yo estaba intentando localizar a Chiba. Tres horas después lo encontraron, lo encontraron en uno de los ríos de Chicago, lo habían baleado y tirado su cuerpo ahí. El niño ahora solo me tenía a mí, era todo lo que le quedaba, y le falle.

No entendí sus palabras ¿le había fallado? ¿Cómo?

-En cuanto intente llevarme al niño conmigo me aseguraron que no podía tener la custodia legal. ¡Los malditos lo llevaron a un orfanato en su estado!- grito con frustración en su voz- fueron casi dos años en los que pelee su custodia, hasta que por fin me la concedieron. Darien tenía nueve años cuando por fin pude llevarlo a casa. Esmeralda acababa de dar a luz a nuestro hijo, , pero ella estaba feliz de tener a Darien en casa, aunque el niño estaba en un estado autista, no hablaba, no hacia ni el intento de comunicarse, siempre cargaba a esa muñeca, no pudimos quitarse sin que entrase en un ataque de pánico, gritaba y pataleaba casi hasta el punto de ahogarse, y de noche tenia pesadillas, horribles pesadillas en las que gritaba, gritaba y lloraba. Pero Esmeralda con mucha paciencia lo cuidaba, ese mismo año empecé mi pasantía para especializarme en psiquiatría, quería ayudar a Darien y pensé que esa sería la única forma de hacerlo. En los siguientes dos años Darien empezaba a hablar un poco, y se relacionaba mas con nosotros, sentíamos que ese era un avance, por un momento pensamos que todo estaría mejor- una vez mas había amargura en su voz.- Que mal estábamos. Cuando Darien cumplió doce años, Esmeralda quedo embarazada por segunda vez. Yo sabía que el estrés de cuidar de Darien y de nuestro hijo no le hacía bien, pero fui negligente, fui irresponsable-dijo entre sollozos mientras hundía su rostro en sus manos apoyadas en el escritorio- una noche llegue a casa y todas las luces estaban encendidas. Inmediatamente me asuste, eso no era normal, busque en todas las habitaciones a Esmeralda y a los niños pero no los encontraba, hasta que llegue a la habitación de Nicolas. Esmeralda estaba tirada en el suelo en un charco de sangre, Nicolas lloraba desconsoladamente y Darien estaba en el suelo completamente absorto, abrazando la muñeca. Tome a Nicolas de su cuna y llame a una ambulancia, levante a Darien del suelo y el empezó a llorar. No sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo, tanto miedo. Llego la ambulancia y me fui con ella con ambos niños. En el hospital nos dijeron que Esmeralda había perdido al niño, por segunda vez el mundo se derrumbo frente a mí. No supe cómo había podido pasar la noche con ambos niños, con Nicolas no había sido problema, el solo tenía dos años, pero Darien, el estaba en shock otra vez, me sentí desesperado. Después de lo que paso Esmeralda cayó en una depresión profunda, ella hacía lo que podía pero la verdad ninguno de los dos tenía fuerzas ya.- podía ver en los ojos de Zafiro culpa, aunque no entendía el porqué.

-En ese entonces había abandonado las pasantías, no podía dejar a mi familia en ese momento. Uno de mis tutores se entero de mi problema, el , se ofreció muy amablemente a tratar a Darien y a internarlo en este psiquiátrico. Dijo que este lugar le haría bien, que estaría mejor cuidado, y en ese momento le creí, estaba desesperado y en ese momento el me ofrecía una salida rápida. Darien fue internado aquí. Pero me arrepentiré toda mi vida de esa decisión- su voz fue un susurro al final.

-¿Lo maltrataban, verdad?- era la primera vez en que hablaba en todo el relato.

-Este hospital era un infierno para sus internos. La mayoría era controlada con sedantes o eran encerrados por días. Habían unos pocos desafortunados que eran tratados con terapia de electroshock- un sollozo luchaba con salir de mi garganta, en todos los escenarios posible, jamás me imagine esta historia.- Era encerrado, a veces sin alimento por días. ¿Sabes porque no me di cuenta?- dijo con ironía- Porque jamás venia a verlo, porque estaba demasiado ocupado para velar por su bienestar. Taiki me mantenía informado de sus supuestos avances, pero todo era mentira ¿Sabes que es lo que más me duele? Que tarde cinco años en enterarme de esto. Vine en un par de ocasiones y en esos momentos todo parecía normal, Darien seguía igual pero yo aseguraba que era porque su estado era demasiado complicado para mostrar avances en un corto tiempo, fui un idiota. Amy, en ese entonces era un de las poca enfermeras que hacían lo posible por ayudar a los pacientes. Ella me conto lo que pasaba aquí, no podía creerlo, no quería creer que yo había puesto a Darien en un lugar así. Ella junto a otros enfermeros me ayudaron a interponer la demanda, gracias a todos ellos se tuvieron las suficientes pruebas para hundir a esos tipos a la cárcel. Cuando revisamos los expedientes habían muchos pacientes desaparecidos, nunca se supo de ellos. La mayoría de los pacientes que estaban ahí eran personas sin familia, sin recursos, sin quien viera por ellos. Y Darien, un pobre niño al que yo había abandonado, lo había dejado en el momento en el que el mas me necesitaba, por mi culpa esta así, por mi culpa.- sollozaba mientras hundía mas su rostro contra el escritorio.

Luego de su relato no encontraba mi voz, sentía mis mejillas húmedas por las silenciosas lagrimas que derramaba por Darien, el no se merecía todo lo que le había pasado, desde tan tierna edad su vida había sido marcada por la tragedia, por el dolor.

Zafiro seguía llorando y yo estaba estática en mi lugar.

Después de unos minutos Zafiro se incorporo y me miro, como esperando el repudio de mi parte. Pero ¿Qué podía decir yo? ¿Cómo podría juzgarlo? El había cometido errores, grandes errores, pero los estaba pagando, con creces.

-Discúlpeme que le haya pedido que me contara, no era mi intención alterarlo- dije una vez pude modular mi voz.

-Serena, tu debías saber. Tú estás haciendo que Darien se cure, solo tú has podido hacerlo salir. Te debo demasiado por eso.

-No me debe nada, lo hago porque lo quiero, si está en mi mano que él se cure hare todo para que lo haga- dije mientras le daba una débil sonrisa. Mi imagen sobre él había cambiado, no para mal, si antes lo tenía como un hombre abnegado, ahora era uno atormentado, con demonios que buscaba vencer, pero más que nada buscaba la felicidad para Darien.

El me despidió pidiéndome discreción sobre el asunto, cosa que prometí mantener.

Al salir de la oficina busque a Darien en el comedor, lo encontré con Amy. En cuanto lo divise corrí hacia él y lo abrace, no me importo que todo el hospital me viese, no me importo si quedaba como una loca, no me importaba nada más que abrazarlo. Saber que estaba ahí, que a pesar de todo estaba ahí para mí. Y lo quería siempre junto a mí, yo quería curarlo, quería ayudarlo. Y lo haría.


	12. TE QUIERO

_**La historia no me pertenece, ni los personajes son de naoko**_

_**Gracias a todas las que leen esta historia y aquí esta otro capitulo siento no poder actualizar todos los días pero lo intentare.**_

**TE QUIERO**

No supe cuanto tiempo lo tuve abrazado, pero sentía la necesidad de mantenerlo junto a mí. Y él no hacia ademan de soltarse de mi agarre, hasta pude sentir sus brazos rodeando tímidamente mis hombros.

Un carraspeo hizo que por fin lo soltara, cuando lo hice pude ver a Amy aun sentada en la mesa.

-Lamento la tardanza- me disculpe con ella, pero ella mantenía una mirada divertida hacia mí.

-No hay problema querida- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, ella mantenía su sonrisa mientras se alejaba de la mesa y se perdía entre las personas.

Me senté junto a Darien en la mesa, el mantenía tomada mi mano.

-¿Qué has hecho sin mi?- pregunte para empezar una plática.

-No mucho, no puedo hacer mucho sin ti- contesto viéndome directamente a los ojos. Me estremecí ante sus palabras.

El mantenía su mirada fija en mí. Soltó mi mano y el paso por mis pómulos.

-¿Por qué has llorado?- pregunto mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Yo...yo no…- no sabía que decirle, no había pensado que notaria que había derramado lagrimas.

-¿Zafiro te ha dicho algo?- cuestiono con voz preocupada.

-No Darien, no pasa nada. No te preocupes ¿si?- respondí intentando sonreír, aunque no podía.

-¿Por qué mejor no volvemos al patio? ¿No te gustaría?- intente ponerle entusiasmo a mi voz, cosa que fue muy difícil. Aun me dolía el corazón al recordar cada una de las palabras de Zafiro.

El solo asintió se levanto de la mesa y tomo mi mano.

En poco tiempo estábamos una vez más en el patio. El sentado debajo de su árbol y yo en la misma banca de siempre. La tarde paso con rapidez, cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse lo llame para que entráramos.

En su habitación el acomodo sus cuadernos en los estantes y guardo sus lápices. Luego de eso se acomodo en su cama. Cosa que me extraño, era aun muy temprano para dormir.

-¿Estas cansado ya?- pregunte con curiosidad ante su acción

-No- fue su sencilla respuesta.

Hubo un rato en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Sere, podrías….- su voz sonaba titubeante, nerviosa- … podrías…. – no lograba terminar la frase

-¿Qué necesitas?- apremie para que hablase

-¿Podrías abrazarme como la otra noche?- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Un sonido de sorpresa escapo de mi boca ante su petición.

No sabía que contestarle. Ni siquiera sabía si era lo correcto.

Lo había hecho una vez sí, pero lo hice sin pensarlo. Ahora racionalizándolo, eso no era correcto.

-Entiendo- dijo de repente mientras se ovillaba en la cama. Su voz fue quebrada y lastimera.

Otra vez estaba triste. El solo me pedía una muestra de cariño, no era muy difícil de hacer.

Me moví hasta su cama y me recosté junto a él, envolviéndolo en mis brazos como lo había hecho con anterioridad. Mi mejilla rozaba su espalda mientras me acomodaba.

Pude sentir como se sorprendió ante mi contacto, pero de inmediato se adapto a él.

Mis manos que rodeaban su pecho fueron tomadas por las suyas con delicadeza mientras el cuarto se sumía en un apacible silencio. El tiempo no parecía transcurrir en esa pequeña habitación, solo podía sentir la lenta respiración de Darien y muy tenuemente el latido de su corazón. Sentía la tranquilidad del momento y sorprendentemente la situación parecía ser correcta, sentía que era lo que debía hacer, que era mi lugar el estar así con él.

Pero el momento duro poco al caer en la realidad. Yo debía dejarlo, al menos por hoy.

Con pesar deshice mi abrazo y me incorpore. Cuando el sintió que me alejaba también se sentó.

-¿Qué sucede?- interrogo con confusión en su voz.

-Tengo que irme-

-Es verdad. Debes irte- dijo con voz monocorde.

Busque su medicina, se la entregue y se la tomo.

Me hubiese gustado volver a tumbarme con él, pero quizás sería demasiado.

Solo espere a que el medicamento hiciera efecto y Darien quedase dormido.

En cuanto eso paso me acerque un poco para contemplar su rostro. Era realmente hermoso, aun marcado por ojeras y un poco taciturno. Ahora que conocía sus razones estaba aun más dispuesta a estar con él, el necesitaba a su enfermera, a una amiga.

Antes de salir de la habitación, le plantee un pequeño beso en la mejilla. No entendía muy bien mi accionar, solo era el deseo que el supiese que aunque tenía que irme estaría ahí al día siguiente, dispuesta para ayudarlo en lo que pudiera.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento era más tarde de lo habitual.

Me cambie de ropa y me tire en la cama. Inmediatamente todo volvió a mi cabeza.

Al recordar la plática con Zafiro no pude evitar que traicioneras lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

Y quizás sería inevitable que cayesen cada vez que lo recordase, su dolor y culpa estaría presente en mi mente pero lo más desgarrador era todo el sufrimiento que Darien había pasado.

Cuando por fin pude controlar el llanto me senté en la cama y automáticamente mi vista viajo a mi espejo en donde estaba el dibujo que él me había regalado.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verlo.

Darien tenía esperanzas, el podría salir de ahí y podría tener una vida. Yo sabía que él podía curarse y que lo haría.

Darien estaba sentado debajo de su árbol, dibujando como todas las mañanas.

Este día estaba acompañado por su amiga,Rei. A diferencia del día anterior ella había salido a platicar con él.

No podía evitar sentir cierta envidia al verla disfrutar de los dibujos de Darien cuando a mi no me permitía verlos.

Deseaba que ella no hubiese salido hoy, aunque al instante me reprendí, no podía desear cosas malas para Darien y tenía que aceptar que ella le hacía bien. Platicar con alguien además de Zafiro y de mí debía ser algo bueno para su recuperación. Me forcé a alegrarme por eso aunque la verdad no le veía la alegría.

Una vez más quise darme de topes por mis pensamientos poco coherentes.

¿Por qué me molestaba tanto la chica? Ella no me había hecho nada, no había una razón para eso.

Suspire cansadamente mientras perdía mi vista en los requisios más alejados del hermoso jardín mientras pensaba en él porque me molestaba la chica.

No estaba poniendo atención a mí alrededor, así que no note la presencia de Darien junto a mí hasta que toco mi hombro, sacándome un pequeño susto.

-Perdóname por asustarte- se disculpo aunque se reía disimuladamente de mi.

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, creo que es hora de ir con Zafiro, ¿no?

-Oh, sí. Perdón, perdí la noción del tiempo- conteste apenada

Darien estuvo con Zafiro una hora como todos los días.

Luego almorzamos juntos.

Para la tarde Darien me pidió que regresáramos a la habitación. Me pareció muy extraño pero le hice caso.

Al entrar en su habitación, el tomo asiento en su mesa y se dedico a dibujar. Pero el no me mostraba nada.

-¿Por qué ya no me muestras tus dibujos?- pregunte desde la esquina de la habitación.

El me miro por un minuto pero luego bajo su cabeza.

-Me da un poco de vergüenza que lo veas-

-¿Por qué? Ya los he visto y sé que dibujas hermoso. Además se los enseñas a tu amiga ¿Por qué a mí no?- no pude evitar que la frase sonase como reproche, ya que lo era.

-Por favor, no te enojes- suplico con voz lastimera, ante sus palabras reaccione ante mi estúpido comportamiento. Lo estaba haciendo sentir mal, estaba siendo inmadura.

-No, Darien, perdóname. No debía hablarte así, lo siento. Sigue dibujando- intente borra mi error, pero claro, no se podía. El no volvió a tomar su lápiz. Solo se quedo ahí sentado observando fijamente a Hotaru

Me sentí terrible.

Estaba a punto de volver a disculparme cuando él se puso de pie se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano me halo con él hacia la cama para que nos sentáramos.

Tomo el cuaderno y lo puso en mi regazo.

-No, Darien, si no quieres mostrarme nada no tienes porque hacerlo- dije mientras le sonreía

-Quiero que tú lo veas. Eres quien más querría que los vieras pero no se que dirás- mientras hablaba abrió el cuaderno para mí.

Las primeras imágenes eran de Hotaru, mientras pasaba las páginas, se repetía una y otra vez, esperaba encontrar más retratos de Hotaru o algunas flores del jardín, pero quede estupefacta ante las últimas imágenes del cuaderno.

Era yo, sentada en la banca del jardín, había un dibujo por día desde que habíamos salido.

No podía apartar la mirada de los diferentes dibujos. Eran todos tan exquisitos, tan hermosos. Me sentía alagada que él me dibujase pero también había otra cosa.

Tenía una extraña sensación al verme reflejada en esos dibujos, sentía una extraña ternura, y tal vez ¿amor?

¿Es así como el se siente cuando me ve? ¿Sentía amor y ternura hacia mí?

Su mano tomando el cuaderno me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Perdóname- su voz sonaba acongojada. Quede confundida por sus palabras.-No era mi intención que te sintiese mal-

-Cariño ¿a qué te refieres?- en ese momento note lo ronca que estaba mi voz.

-Estas llorando- en ese instante subí mi mano a mi mejilla para notar las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

-En serio lo lamento, yo….- pose mi dedo en sus labios, no quería que se siguiera disculpando.

-Darien, no tienes porque disculparte, no has hecho nada malo-

-Pero llorabas- volvió a cuestionar.

-Es porque me encantaron tus dibujos.- La preocupación de sus ojos desapareció para dar paso a un resplandor de alegría.- Pero ¿Por qué me has dibujado?- pregunte con interés.

-Es fácil- contesto con una sonrisa- Es porque quiero verte siempre y cuando no estás veo tus retratos aunque no es lo mismo que verte en persona- replico mientras colocaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja pero no aparto su mano, solo la poso en mi mejilla para seguir acariciando mi rostro.

Mi corazón salto ante su repuesta y sus mimos.

¿El quería verme siempre? ¿Qué significaba eso?

-¿Por qué quieres verme siempre?- no pude evitar formular la pregunta.

-Es porque te quiero- contesto mientras se acercaba a mí para plantar un beso en mi mejilla. – Te quiero mucho y tu sola presencia me hace feliz. Y tu ausencia me duele-

Quede en shock ante su declaración.

No podía decirlo en serio. No podía estar diciéndome que me quería.

No pude armar una oración coherente para contestarle, solo me quede sentada ahí en silencio mientras él me estrechaba delicadamente en sus brazos.

Estaba confundida.

¿Debía hacer algo?

Pues si debía no lo hice. Solo me quede ahí y a pesar de toda la confusión en mí por un momento olvide todo a mí alrededor.

"Te quiero" ¿Qué significaba eso para él? ¿Qué significaba para mi?

_**Espero sus reviews y les agradesco a todas, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_


	13. NUEVO DOCTOR

**La historia no me pertenece ni los personajes son de naoko, el nombre de la autora esta en mi perfil.**

**Aquí estoy con otro capitulo, siento no poder actualizar seguido pero la escuelas no me deja**

**NUEVO DOCTOR**

El silencio reino en la habitación después de su declaración.

La tarde paso rápidamente, y pronto tuve que irme. No sin antes despedirme de Darien, a pesar de todo el remolino de pensamientos que me acongojaban no podía alejarme de él.

-Descansa- susurre mientras me acercaba a él para darle un beso. Cuando me alejaba el tomo mi mano deteniendo mi acción.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte preocupada. El no dijo nada, se sentó en la cama y se acerco a mí para darme un beso, igual como hice con él.

-Tú también descansa- susurro cerca de mi oído antes de volver a tirarse en la cama.

Yo me quede como clavada al suelo, mis piernas no respondían y de cierta manera estaba temblando, no de miedo, no. No sabía identificar el sentimiento.

Después de unos minutos pude salir de la habitación. Aun un poco aturdida pude llegar hasta el hala central.

Firme la salida y me fui a casa.

Cuando llegue a mi apartamento solo atine a dejarme caer en uno de los sillones. La cabeza me daba vueltas por todo. Todas las experiencias que habían sucedido el día de hoy me habían dejado exhausta, en más de una manera.

Darien profesaba quererme, ¿pero de qué manera lo hacía?

Quería pensar que era un cariño fraternal, amistoso. Era el único tipo de afecto que podía haber entre nosotros.

¿Verdad?

¿De qué manera lo quería yo?

Porque claramente yo lo quería.

¿Cómo un amigo? ¿Cómo mi paciente?

No. Lo que sentía por él iba mas allá del simple cariño fraternal. Simple aprecio, no, iba a un nivel mayor.

¿Pero que era?

Pase mis manos cansadamente por mi rostro. Solo le daba vueltas al asunto, y quizás no era necesario tanto.

Darien se había encariñado conmigo por tanto tiempo que pasábamos juntos. Simple y sencillamente eso. No podía ser más. No podía.

No me di cuenta en el momento en que me quede dormida en el sillón, pero a media noche me desperté con un horrible dolor en el cuello, aun medio dormida camine hacia mi cama y rápidamente volví a dormirme.

Cuando entre al hospital había un gran alboroto. La mayoría del personal cotilleaba acerca del nuevo doctor.

Todos especulaban quien podría ser.

La mayoría estaban reunidos esperando indicaciones.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte a Amy, en cuanto pude localizarla en el mar de gente.

-El doctor Blackmoon ha convocado a junta a todo el personal. Has llegado a tiempo- contesto mientras caminaba junto a mi hacia el conglomero de personas.

La gente murmuraba hasta que el doctor Blackmoon se paro frente a todos. El silencio se hizo presente antes de que Zafiro comenzase su discurso.

-Buenos días a todos- saludo cordialmente- Creo que la mayoría conoce las razones para esta reunión. Por motivos personales deberé ausentarme por un tiempo de mis funciones como director de este hospital. Mi ausencia será un poco larga, por lo cual le he pedido a un colega que me haga el favor de cubrir mi puesto. El doctor yaten Kou me ha hecho el favor de aceptar.- mientras hablaba un hombre alto de cabello plateado y ojos verdes se paraba junto a él- El es un reconocido doctor en Inglaterra que hoy nos hace el favor de estar aquí.-

-Buenos días- hablo del doctor Kou, su voz era monótona, demasiado seria- Como ha dicho el doctor Blackmoon, he aceptado laborar en este lugar como un favor hacia él. Espero poder llenar las expectativas que él tiene de mí y poder hacer un buen trabajo aquí- esas fueron sus simples palabras.

-Espero que no hayan problemas en mi ausencia- volvió a tomar la palabra Zafiro- Eso es todo, puede volver a su trabajo.- inmediatamente las personas se disiparon y yo con ellas.

Se me había hecho un poco tarde y quizás Darien estaría desesperado.

Entre en su habitación y el ya me esperaba, tenía en su mirada un atisbo de preocupación que desapareció en cuanto noto mi presencia.

-Buenos días- le salude con alegría.

-Hola, Sere-

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien-

-Que bueno.- conteste mientras serbia su desayuno.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto hoy?-

-Oh, perdona. Es que hubo una reunión para presentar al nuevo doctor. ¿Zafiro te comento que tendrías a un nuevo doctor?- pregunte con temor, tal vez le había dicho algo que no debía.

-Si, el saldrá del país con Esmeralda ¿no es así?-

-Si- me limite a contestar, no quería comentar algo que no debía.- ¿Te preocupa eso?-

-La verdad, no. Mientras tú no te vayas nada me molesta- su respuesta me sorprendió en gran manera.

-¿Soy tan importante para ti?- la pregunta salto de mis labios sin que lo quisiera e inmediatamente me arrepentí aunque no tuve tiempo de retractarme.

-Claro que lo eres Sere.- y yo sonreí como una tonta ante su respuesta.

El desayuno tranquilamente y luego salimos un rato al patio. Pero en el camino me cruce con Beryl, la última persona que quería encontrar.

-¡Oh! mira qué bonito, la linda pareja-dijo con ironía mientras se acercaba a nosotros, señalaba con mofa nuestras manos tomadas.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunte intentando entender.

-Hazte la inocente, maldita. Pero sé muy bien que por tu culpa el doctor Blackmoon me despidió.-las cosas empezaban a encajar en mi cabeza.

-Si te despidieron fue porque no hacías tu deber, no por mi.- conteste fríamente

-¡Eres una maldita arrastrada!- grito, en ese momento Beryl levanto la mano y yo no pude reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar su golpe. Esperaba el sonido de la cachetada pero este nunca llego a mis oídos.

-¡Suéltame!- rugió Beryl. Mi mirada viajo hacia su mano, y pude ver como Darien la tenia fuertemente sujeta.

-No vuelvas a intentar golpearla- le siseo Darien visiblemente enojado.

-¿O si no que?- reto ella mientras que de un brusco movimiento se soltaba de la mano de Darien- ¿Acaso tu me harás algo?

-Si la vuelves a tocar, te prometo que no te quedaran ganas de volver a pegarla a nadie en tu vida- la voz de Darien era amenazadora, hasta a mi me dio un poco de miedo.

-Mira, tan enamorado lo tienes que está dispuesto a golpearme. ¿Qué has hecho?- dijo con evidente sarcasmo en su voz- ¿Cómo has hecho para que se volviera tu perro guardián?-

-No lo llames así, maldita perra- ahora si me había colmado, podía permitirle que hablara de mi, pero no de él.

-Oh, mira se ha molestado. Son tal para cual, tú también deberías estar internada con él. Estas igual de loca.-

Estuve a punto de contestarle como se merecía, pero el doctor Blackmoon atravesó el pasillo desierto para dirigirse a nosotros.

-¿Sucede algo señoritaTsukino?- pregunto al ver lo alterada que me encontraba

-Nada doctor, solo me despedía de la buena Serena.-contesto por mi- Cuídate mucho querida, y te prometo que nos veremos otra vez- lo último lo dijo en tono de amenaza, ella se dio la vuelta y se alejo de nosotros.

-¿Estas bien?- volvió a preguntarme el doctor.

-Si, no se preocupe.-

-Sabrás el motivo por el que la despedí-

-Me lo imagino- susurre. El doctor Blackmoon me pidió que fuese a su oficina, para que pudiese hablar con el doctor Kou.

En cuanto el se fue, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de furia, tenía tantas ganas de partirle la cara a Beryl.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Darien mientras levantaba mi rostro para que lo viera.

-No- fue sincera, lagrimas de cólera caían por mi rostro. Era una mala costumbre que cuando estaba molesta lloraba.

-No llores, tú no estás loca- medio reí por su ocurrencia, sabía que lo decía para animarme.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?- pregunte siguiéndole el juego.

-Eres muy bonita para estarlo- mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza pero no por el enojo, sino por lo que Darien me hacía sentir con su cercanía, solo sus caricias o sus palabras hacían que mi corazón casi se saliera de mi pecho.

Luego de un rato en silencio, me di cuenta que aun estábamos en el pasillo, gracias a Dios había estado solo durante el altercado de Beryl y se mantenía así.

-Gracias- susurre antes de volver a tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-

-Por defenderme-

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Protegerte es lo que más deseo hacer- sus palabras fueros solemnes, estaban impregnadas de sinceridad y cariño.

Solo sonreí, agradeciendo sus palabras de cariño.

Sin falta estuve en la oficina del doctor Zafiro a la hora que él me lo pidió.

-Buenas tardes- salude mientras entraba, solo se encontraba el doctor Kou ya que Zafiro estaba con Darien.

-Buenas tardes señorita Tsukino, pase-

-Bueno, doctor, usted dirá-

-Me gusta su actitud, directa. Bueno, supongo que sabe mi nombre soy yaten Kouy trabajaremos juntos durante la ausencia deZafiro. Me gustaría platicar acerca de los cambios que hare en el tratamiento de Darien- su voz era metódica y su semblante serio. –Primero que nada, dejaremos de suministrarle algunas drogas, el antisicotico, antidepresivo, y el sedante, para ser más específicos-

-¿Por qué?- cuestione.

-Probare un método poco ortodoxo aun aquí y necesito su sistema limpio de cualquier posible agente que interfiriese con los resultados. Tú lo conocerás burdamente como hipnosis, pero yo prefiero decirle regresión. Intentaremos llegar a los recuerdos que ha suprimido, leyendo su historial pienso que eso es el equid de todo-

-¿El doctor Zafiro está de acuerdo con esto?-

-Claro que lo está, está informado de todo lo que pretendo hacer y tengo su permiso para proceder- dijo molesto por mi cuestionamiento.

-De acuerdo-

-Una cosa más Serena. Tengo entendido que sin los sedantes Darien padece de pesadillas y requiere que alguien este junto a el por las noches. ¿Estas dispuesta a quedarte tu? Por supuesto no serán todas las noches y se te pagaran los tiempo extras- siguió con su discurso.

Su petición me dejo un poco extrañada.

-Si igual tú no quieres, podemos contratar a otra enfermera- siguió al ver mi vacilación.

-No, no. yo lo hare doctor-

-Perfecto, podrías quedarte a partir de mañana. Empezaremos con sus sesiones mañana, pero esperaremos a que los efectos de los medicamentos pasen-

-Bien.-

-El doctor Blackmoon me ha dicho que hay una habitación extra, pediré que sea acondicionada para ti, creo que solamente eso. Y pues será un gusto trabajar contigo Serena- a pesar de sus palabras de entusiasmo su rostro no lo reflejaba.

-Lo mismo digo- conteste mientras me levantaba y salía de la oficina.

Esperaba que lo que intentase el doctor Kou ayudase a Darien.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, de aquí en adelante las cosas se van a complicar un poco, pero veamos que pasa.**

**Les agradezco a todas las que dejan reviews son las que me dan ánimos para seguir con esta historia, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	14. ARIESGO MI CORAZON

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE NI LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NAOKO, EL NOMBRE DE LA AUTORA ESTA EN MI PERFIL. T.G. Kira**

**Disculpen la tardanza pero estaba muy ocupada pero aquí esta el otro capitulo.**

**ARRIESGO MI CORAZON, NO IMPORTA**

Después de mi pequeña reunión con el Dr. Kou camine de regreso a mi lugar de siempre, la habitación de Darien. Sabía que tal vez Zafiro se estuviese despidiendo de Darien así que camine lentamente para darles tiempo. Cuando por fin estuve frente a la puerta, pude escuchar la voz de Zafiro.

-Veras que todo saldrá bien- le decía Zafiro.

Me hice a un lado de la puerta para no seguir escuchando, pasaron como cinco minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió y Zafiro salió.

-Sere, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto divertido

-No quería interrumpir-

-Supongo que has aceptado la propuesta de Yaten- hablo seguro.

-Así es, doctor-

-Sabes que se te pagaran las horas extras-

-No se preocupe por eso.- le sonreí- La verdad, lo único importante es que el pueda mejorarse-

-Me alegra tanto que pienses así- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa- Espero volver a verte muy pronto- se despidió.

-Yo se que así será, tenga fe que todo saldrá bien.- dije mientras lo abrazaba- Salude a Esmeralda de mi parte.- le sonreí soltándome del abrazo

-Así lo hare. Cuídate mucho-

Me dio un poco de nostalgia el despedirme de él, se había ganado mi respeto y mi cariño. Deseaba que todo lo que fuese a pasar con él y su esposa fueran cosas buenas.

Con estos últimos pensamientos volví a entrar a la habitación.

Sin darme cuenta el día había terminado y la hora de despedirme de Darien había llegado.

Como Yaten me había indicado no le di el sedante.

-No te vayas aun- me rogo, normalmente el ya estaría dormido.

-Me quedare un rato mas, pero intenta dormir- acorde.

Me senté junto a él en la cama.

-¿Cómo es el otro doctor?- pregunto suavemente.

-Bueno, se ve como una buena persona. Confió en Zafiro y si él dice que es un buen doctor así debe ser. Pero me parece muy serio- termine pensativa, todo eso eran primeras impresiones, con el tiempo sabría mas acerca de ese misterioso doctor.

Sabía que Darien no estaba dormido, pero debía irme. Bese su mejilla y Salí de la habitación.

Ya en mi departamento me dispuse a arreglar una pequeña maleta para las cosas que necesitaría. Una vez hecho, tenía que pasar avisándole a Mina para que no se asustara cuando no me viese llegar a casa.

Toque suavemente su puerta.

-¿Quién es?- escuche su voz lejana, podría adivinar que estaba en su habitación.

-Soy yo: Sere- grite un poco para que ella me escuchara

-Entra, está abierto- volvió a contestarme

Hice lo que me dijo. Pude notar como la sala estaba completamente oscura, la luz que había provenía del pasillo.

-Ya salgo-

Me senté a esperarla a que saliera. Al cabo de un rato ella salió con su ropa llena de harina.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- pregunte casi riéndome.

-No te rías- me regaño molesta – Un accidente en el trabajo y termine así, iba a cambiarme pero en eso tu tocaste-

-Perdóname, no sabía que habían explotado las bolsas de harina- reí sin poder evitarlo, hasta su cabello estaba lleno de harina.

-Ya está bien. Mejor dime a que venias-

-Ummm, si. Perdona. – me puse seria otra vez.

Le conté a Mina que los por un tiempo no estaría en casa y el porqué de eso.

-Ya veo- susurro con la mirada perdida por un rato- Pues espero que eso lo ayude, aunque creo que solo tu presencia lo hace sentir bien- termino con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte confundida

-Bueno por lo que dices el parece quererte mucho-

-Pues sí, el está muy encariñado conmigo- Mina movió la cabeza negativamente.

-El no está encariñado contigo, el te quiere, podría decir que te ama-

-Como crees Mina. El no puede tener esos sentimientos hacia mí-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué esta en una institución mental?- cuestiono molesta.

-No, no…. es que….-

-Sere él te quiere demasiado, solo que no te quieres dar cuenta. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que tú también lo quieres y no lo aceptas-

-Yo lo quiero, lo aprecio mucho-

-No Sere. Tú sientes algo más fuerte por él. Mira todo lo que haces por él. Todo lo que estas dispuesta a arriesgar por su bienestar. Eso no lo harías por cualquiera-

-¿Crees que…?- empecé la pregunta con voz un poco temblorosa

-El hecho que este internado no significa que no tenga un corazón- dijo con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

-Jamás he dicho lo contrario- espete molesta.

Abruptamente Mina cambio la conversación.

Le deje la llave de mi departamento y me despedí de ella.

Pude notar que en sus ojos había cierta tristeza, como si le molestasen mis palabras. No entendía el porqué, pero sabía que de cierta manera ella tenía razón.

¿Pero tendría razón en mi sentir?

Claro, lo quería demasiado pero ¿era posible que yo….? no, no, claro que no. No podría haberme enamorado de él.

No pude pasar bien la noche, pensando en eso.

Llegue temprano al hospital, llevaba mi maletín algo pesado. Pase directamente hacia la habitación de Darien.

En cuanto entre el me miro extrañado.

-Buenos días- lo salude poniendo la maleta en una esquina

-Hola, ¿Qué traes ahí?- pregunto con visible curiosidad.

-Darien, quiero decirte algo.-Me senté junto a él.-El doctor Kou me ha pedido que me quedase contigo por las noches, el necesita monitorearte por las noches y yo le he dicho que si. Sé que a lo mejor te molesta que yo venga a invadir tu espacio pero….-

Darien me callo poniendo su dedo en mi boca.

-Shhh- susurro- para nada me molesta que estés conmigo, creo que no habría algo mejor que tu estuvieses siempre conmigo- sus ojos mostraban una gran dulzura y felicidad.

-Me alegro- dijo con una sonrisa, el recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Gracias- susurro cerca de mi oído.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por estar conmigo- yo le sonreí con dulzura, mientras tenía sentimientos encontrados. Siempre su cercanía me ponía nerviosa, acelerada, pero no era algo malo. Era un sentimiento maravilloso.

¿Podría ser como Mina dijo?

Si. Mis sentimientos por el eran mas allá del simple compromiso laboral y el encariñamiento cotidiano. Era algo más fuerte. Era amor.

¿Pero si fuese posible que yo lo amara, que tan dañado quedaría mi corazón?

¿El podría amarme por igual?

Mina me había dicho que así era. Pero ¿y si no?

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo mientras ambos estábamos ahí, en silencio.

Al cabo de un rato me aleje un poco de él. Pude ver en su rostro marcadas ojeras que no había notado al entrar.

-¿No has estado durmiendo bien?-

-No. Pero no importa.- me regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora- No te preocupes. Ahora todo está bien, contigo aquí, todo está bien- murmuro. Sus palabras me resultaron un tanto raras.

Hicimos la rutina de todos los días, mientras en mi mente seguían rondando las dudas acerca de lo que sentía hacia él.

Llego el medio día. Era hora que el doctor Kou se presentara. Puntualmente el llego. Entro a la habitación, me saludo y luego se dirigió a Darien.

-Hola Darien. Mucho gusto, soy Yaten Kou- saludo Yaten mientras se sentaba frente a nosotros.

-Buenas tardes, doctor- le contesto Darien, sabía que sería muy difícil para el este cambio. Se notaba él un poco el efecto de la ausencia de los medicamentos en su organismo, a pesar de ser el primer día se mostraba un poco errático, distraído, asustado.

-Bien Darien, hoy solo quiero que me hables de lo que haces todos los días aquí. Quiero que te acostumbres a hablar conmigo- el doctor Kou hablaba con mucha amabilidad pero aun con cierta frialdad en su tono.

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Dime qué haces cuando despiertas. No sé, cuéntame de tu día-

-Despierto y me arreglo. Espero a que Sere venga para desayunar. Ella viene y luego salimos al patio, me gusta dibujar ahí y luego entro para hablar con Zafiro, almuerzo con Sere y vuelvo un rato al jardín o a veces regreso aquí- dio el pequeño resumen de su día. Yaten solo anotaba en su cuaderno, me di cuenta como cambio su expresión en la parte de "almuerzo con Sere".

-Bien, aquí dice que desde hace algunos años dejaste de salir de tu habitación. ¿Podrías decirme el porqué?-

Darien no contesto, solo mantuvo la mirada gacha.

Yaten volvió a preguntar pero Darien se negaba a responderle.

-Darien, dile al doctor. Sabes que es por tu bien- intenten convencerlo- Por favor, Darien - le suplique.

El me miro con sus ojos llenos de angustia, suspiro y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Había una chica. Ella gritaba. Era en las habitaciones al final del pasillo. Un día Salí de aquí, el doctor no estaba. Camine directo a esa habitación, y la vi. Estaba atada a una camilla, tenía muchos cables puestos en su cabeza.- por su rostro corrían lagrimas mientras el contaba su relato. –Tenía el cabello rubio completamente enmarañado y lloraba, lloraba mientras llamaba a un chico. Me cole en la habitación e intente zafarla, pero no pude, ella seguía llamándolo, le pedí que ya no llorara, pero decía que le dolía. Intente distraer, iba a seguir con ella pero los doctores me atraparon ahí. Me dijeron que si volvía a salir de mi habitación me pasaría lo mismo que a la chica.

-¿Qué le pasaba?- pregunto, lo mire mal por seguir insistiendo pero el ignoro mi molestia.

-Los cables la lastimaban- inmediatamente supo lo que le pasaba. Electroshocks.

-¿Por eso temías salir?-

Darien solo asintió.

-¿Supiste más de la chica?-

-Siempre la oía gritar. A veces quería salir a ayudarla pero no podía, los doctores eran más grandes que yo. No podía defenderla.- Darien seguía sollozando.- Le preguntaba al enfermero por ella. A veces me decía que estaba bien, pero no. ella gritaba, yo lo sabía.

-Ya cariño, tranquilo- le susurraba mientras intentaba calmarlo.

-Ella murió- mascullo

-¿Cómo?- volvió a preguntar Yaten

-La chica murió. Me lo dijo el enfermero, me dijo que Mina murió- cuando menciono ese nombre solo pude pensar en mi amiga, pero claro eso no era posible, solo era una coincidencia. Por un momento mire a Yaten y parecía haber visto a un fantasma, estaba pálido y se quedo sin voz. Pero rápidamente recobro su semblante normal.

Por mi parte yo tenía un nudo en la garganta ante todo lo que había revelado Darien. Estaba seguro que todo lo que conto era de cuando era maltratado aquí.

-¿Darien, todo eso ocurrió cuando Zafiro no venía a verte?- siguió con el interrogatorio después de un momento, parecía como si no le interesada lo afectado que Darien estuviese.

-Si. Cuando el otro doctor estaba aquí-

-¿Qué hacia ese doctor contigo?-

-Doctor Kou, no creo que deba….-

-Serena, déjame continuar- me reprendió con su mirada gélida. Me mordí la lengua para no contestarle algo.

-Darien volvió a quedarse en silencio pero Yaten volvió a insistirle hasta que Darien empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-El doctor se llevaba a Hotaru y me dejaba solo, encerrado, no quería estar solo ni encerrado- susurro- Me hacia dormir mucho tiempo y las enfermeras, ellas no eran como Sere, eran malas, me gritaban mucho. Tenía miedo. No quería estar con ellas. – Mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Y las mías lo acompañaban, no podía creer todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

-Ya Darien, tranquilo- pasaba mi mano por su espalda intentándolo calmar

-Intenta calmarte Darien- le aconsejoYaten, su semblante seguía inmutable. Yo tome su mano para calmarlo.

El resto de la sesión Yaten le pregunto de acerca de su tío y de Amy.

Pero veía como miraba nuestras manos entrelazadas, como si fuese un crimen.

-Muy bien, creo que eso ha sido todo por hoy- anuncio Yaten poniéndose de pie- Ha sido algo muy ilustrativo por decir lo menos- dijo mientras ojeaba su cuaderno.-Entonces, Darien, ¿nos vemos mañana?-

Darien solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Yaten me hizo un ademan para que lo siguiese, en cuanto Darien noto que Salía con él, me tomo de la mano.

-No te vayas- me rogo, en sus ojos aun había angustia. Sabía que las cosas que había hablado hoy lo lastimaban, pero quizás de alguna manera era necesario que las sacase.

-Ya vuelvo, no te preocupas. ¿Te acuerdas que hoy me quedare?- pregunte tiernamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Yaten nos miraba con una mirada inquisitiva. En cuanto pude soltarme salí detrás de el.

-Recuerda claramente suceso ocurridos aquí- hablo con monotonía- debemos ahondar más en lo que recuerda, para poder llegar a lo que no, no será fácil, pero creo que podremos conseguir un progreso-

-¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo así?- pregunte molesta- ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo mencionar cosas dolorosas? ¿Por qué de esa manera?-

-Porque era necesario, que no se nuble tu juicio Serena. Eres su enfermera, no su madre, no su hermana, no eres nada de él. Es por eso que hasta ahora el tratamiento con Zafiro no ha funcionado, no tiene perspectiva. No te confundas Serena debes actuar profesionalmente, es tu paciente, no lo olvides, nada más eso.-

Sus palabras retumbaban en mis oídos mientras regresaba a la habitación.

_Nada más eso._

No.

Darien no era nada más eso. Darien era mucho más que eso.

Entre a la habitación y Darien tenía su semblante triste y cansado.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunte, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-No me siento bien, estoy cansado-

-Duérmete entonces-

-Me prometes que estarás aquí- volvió a pedirme

-Claro que si-

Darien se acomodo rápidamente en la cama. Mientras yo empezaba a acariciar delicadamente su cabello, hasta que se quedo dormido.

Me quede contemplando el rostro de Darien un momento, y me di cuenta de algo.

A pesar de las palabras de Yaten, yo sabía que Darien tenía una parte de mi corazón. Hoy lo había entendido.

Porque yo le quería mas allá que mi paciente. El era mi vida. Lo quería tanto que estaba dispuesta a arriesgar mi corazón por él.

Yo sabía que él no podría corresponder mi amor en su estado. Pero yo podría mostrarle el mío estando con el tanto como pudiese. Tanto como él me necesitase, tanto como el quisiese que me quedara junto a él a costa de mi corazón.

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO

GRACIAS A TODAS QUE DEJAN SUS REVIEWS

NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	15. HORRIBLE PESADILLA, HERMOSO SUEÑO

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE T., YO SOLO LA ADAPTO A SAILOR MOO, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S.M.**

**HORRIBLE PESADILLA, HERMOSO SUEÑO**

-Darien, despierta- la delicada voz de Sere me llamaba- Darien- sentía su cálida mano sacudiendo mi hombro. -Darien, despierta.

Con mucha dificultad abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la hermosa visión del rostro de Sere a unos centímetros del mío.

-Hola- susurre esperando que ella me contestaba.

-Hola- contesto con una sonrisa- Es hora de cenar. Así que arriba- su voz sonaba divertida y eso me hizo feliz.

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto mientras me daba espacio para sentarme y desperezarme un poco.

-Muy bien- conteste.

"_¿Por qué le mientes? Dile que soñaste con la chica"_

Había soñado con Mina, más específicamente con sus gritos.

Ya casi no la recordaba, no quería recordarla. El doctor Kou me había obligado a recordarla, yo no quería.

Cuando recordé su rostro bañado de lágrimas y lleno de suciedad, su largo cabello rubio enmarañado y su cuerpo lastimado quise llorar.

Solo la había visto una vez, pero sus gritos, sus gritos los oía todos los días, hasta que un día ella no grito más. Ya no grito porque ya no estaba.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Sere al verme estático, no quería decirle de mi sueño, no quería parecer más trastornado de lo que ya podía parecer.

-Nada- intente sonreírle para que ella estuviese tranquila, otra cosa que quería impedir era que ella se preocupase.

Su rostro se veía más hermoso con una sonrisa que con su ceño fruncido, sus ojos siempre brillantes se volvían opacos cuando estaba preocupada, yo no quería eso. Quería verla sonriente y feliz siempre.

-Aun te ves cansado, ¿no has dormido bien, verdad?-

-Un poco, pero de verdad no te preocupes-

Por un momento pensé que insistiría pero no lo hizo. Cene en completo silencio, mientras ella terminaba de acomodar sus cosas en la otra habitación. Era una situación que me hacía casi saltar de felicidad: que ella se fuese a quedar conmigo. No se iría, estaría aquí. Esperaba que jamás se fuera, jamás me abandonase. Ella era muy importante para mí, yo la quería demasiado y no podía imaginarme que ella ya no estuviese.

Sin darme cuenta la comida de mi plato había desaparecido.

Sere recogió los platos sucios y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto salió yo entre a la otra habitación. Me sorprendí lo diferente que ahora estaba, mis cosas seguían en su lugar pero ahora había una cama, en ella estaba su maleta.

Ese lugar siempre había sido mío, nadie más entraba, pero ahora Sere lo ocuparía y no había otra persona que yo desease que lo hiciera.

Busque rápido la ropa de dormir que siempre usaba. Esmeralda siempre me decía que debía cambiar mi ropa y yo le hacía caso a ella. Me cambie y Salí de nuevo a esperarla.

Suspire mientras me sentaba en mi cama. Posiblemente esta noche tampoco podría dormir.

Recosté mi cabeza un momento en la almohada y cerré los ojos.

Como había dicho Sere aun estaba cansado y deseaba dormir. En ese instante Sere entro a la habitación de nuevo.

-¿Listo para dormir?-

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Descansa- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por mi cabeza alborotando un poco mi cabello, cuando dejo de hacerlo camino hacia la otra puerta.

-Espera- ella se giro para verme- Quédate un rato, mientras me duermo, por favor- ella asintió y se sentó junto a mí.

Yo cerré los ojos. Casi inmediatamente sentí los dedos de Sere acariciando mi cabello y eso me relajo aun más para caer dormido en un momento.

Desperté en medio de la noche. Todo el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras. Puse mis manos en mi rostro y pude sentir las gotas de sudor y lágrimas que caían por él.

Había soñado de nuevo con los gritos pero esta vez no eran gritos de Mina.

Eran los gritos de otra mujer, gritos desgarradores. Su voz, la voz de mis sueños se me hacia tan familiar, pero no lograba reconocerla.

Quizás lo más terrible del sueño era la oscuridad, no podía ver absolutamente nada, solo podía oír los gritos. Sentía una gran ansiedad al recordar esos gritos, desesperación, era como un hueco en el pecho al no saber quién era, al no poder hacer nada por ella.

Aun todavía consiente podía escuchar los gritos, dudaba mucho poder volver a dormir.

Rodé en la cama un par de veces intentando en vano estar cómodo, para nada lo estaba.

Me senté en la cama intentando enfocar la habitación a pesar de estar a oscuras.

Deseaba no estar solo, la angustia no me dejaba y la compañía de alguien me ayudaría a estar mejor.

Y en ese momento recordé que no estaba solo. Que Sere estaba en la otra habitación.

Sin pensarlo me puse de pie y a tientas empecé a caminar hacia su habitación.

Con mucha delicadeza abrí la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Y con el mismo cuidado la volví a cerrar.

En su habitación había un poco más de luz, podía ver con más claridad. Rápidamente busque a mi preciosa Sere.

Ella estaba en su cama, ovillada con la cobija arremolinada a su cuerpo.

Su hermoso rostro estaba en completa paz, tan delicada, tan bella.

Me acerque despacio a su cama y me senté en el suelo, a la altura perfecta para seguir contemplándola.

Tuve la tentación de tocar su mejilla o acercar mis labios a su frente, pero no deseaba despertarla. Y definitivamente no deseaba asustarla. No deseaba que se sintiera incomoda conmigo.

Recordaba perfectamente su muestra de miedo y repugnancia hacia mí aquella vez que ella había venido a verme.

Había querido besarla pero claramente ella no quería eso.

Era algo normal, no podía sentirse completamente bien con mi cercanía. Y lo entendía.

-Te quiero, mi preciosa muñequita- susurre mientras movía un mechón de cabello que ocultaba su rostro.

Jamás se lo había dicho, por temor a asustarla más aun, pero era la verdad. Esperaba poder decírselo algún día, que supiera cuanto significaba para mí y que ella no se alejase.

Esa si sería una horrenda pesadilla, que ella me abandonase.

No podía permitirlo, mi preciosa niña debía permanecer conmigo siempre.

Y solo tal vez algún día pudieses tener una vida junto a ella.

_Solo en tus sueños_-

Tal vez lo fuese, pero era un hermoso sueño.

Cuando sentí que llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, decidí irme, con muchísimo cuidado Salí de la habitación y volví a mi cama.

Hundí mi rostro en la almohada y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Aun estaba cansado pero haber pasado tiempo observando a mi linda muñequita había valido la pena.

**Lamento todo lo que tuvieron que esperar por este capitulo y además se que es muy corto pero mañana subo el siguiente.**

**Gracias a todas que dejan sus reviews, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	16. MUÑECAS

**La historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto a sailor moon, la historia es de TGkira  
**

**Y los personajes son de naoko.**

**

* * *

**

*****MUÑECAS*** **

En la oscuridad busque a tientas el reloj de mi buro, cuando intente palparlo me tope con el aire. Una vez más estire mi brazo para intentar tomar el reloj y ver la hora para saber si ya debía levantarme y podría dormir un poquito más.

Frustrada levante mi rostro de la almohada, mis ojos tardaron un poco en enfocarse en el lugar. Ahí me di cuente que al lado de la cama no estaba mi buro y definitivamente esa no era mi habitación.

Me lleve las manos al rostro para intentar despejarme y tratar de recordar en donde estaba. Casi de inmediato recordé en donde me encontraba.

Estaba en la habitación contigua al cuarto de Darien.

Con pereza me senté en la cama un momento para intentar localizar mi celular. En cuanto lo visualice al otro lado de la habitación me levante para tomarle. La habitación en penumbras y mi mala coordinación no eran una buena combinación para mi salud física ya que me di un golpe en mi dedo contra la pata de una mesa. Me mordí el labio para no gritar y despertar a Darien, si es que no lo había hecho aun. Cuando el dolor hubo menguado tome mi celular para constatar la hora. Eran casi las seis de la mañana así que era momento de prepararme. Busque el interruptor de la luz y lo encendí, el día anterior había sido muy difícil encontrarlo, se encontraba oculto. La tarde anterior la había pasado arreglando un poco el lugar mientras Darien dormía. Sabía que la falta de los medicamentos lo estaba afectando, quizás más de lo que creí en un principio, el hecho que se viese cansado era un mal indicio. Me arregle lentamente, no debía apresurarme, de todas maneras ya me encontraba en el hospital, no podía llegar tarde.

Una vez lista, Salí del cuarto.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. El cuarto contiguo estaba a oscuras también, así que intente no golpearme mientras lo atravesaba.

Pero aun en la oscuridad pude notar a Darien en su cama, estaba dormido, pero en su rostro había una mueca de angustia y su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Me preocupe.

Me acerque más a él, me senté en la cama y con delicadeza pase mi mano por su frente quitando el sudor que tenia. Pareció relajarse un poco con mi tacto. Suspiro y se giro.

Me levante de la cama y Salí de la habitación. Debía buscar el desayuno de Darien. Aunque tuviese que ser la horrible comida de aquí.

En cuanto llegue al hala principal mi celular sonó. Rápidamente lo conteste.

-Buenos días-

-Hola Sere, como estas?- era la voz de Mina

-Mina, hola. Bien, gracias. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte un poco preocupada, era demasiado temprano para su llamada.

-¿Crees que puedes salir del hospital? A la calle- me pidió.

-¿Para qué?-

-Solo hazlo. Confía en mí- y colgó.

Con un poco de duda lo hizo.

En la calle estaba helando horriblemente. Me abrace a mi misma para tener un poco de calor.

Camine un poco intentando encontrar cualquier cosa que Mina quisiera que viera.

Espere un rato hasta que la note. Mina estaba de pie frente a un edificio en la calle opuesta, llevaba un abrigo azul largo, llevaba puesto unos grandes lentes oscuros, raro para la hora que era.

Con cuidado cruce la calle para encontrarme con ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte casi horrorizada por la hora y las condiciones en las que había decidido salir, sin contar el no saber sus motivos.

-Toma, te traje desayuno para ti y para Darien, también traje el almuerzo y te traje un café.- dijo mientras levantaba el paquete que cargaba en una mano y el vaso de café en la otra. Su gesto me dejo con la boca abierta.

-¿Por qué te has tomado tantas molestias?-pregunte aun perpleja por su acción.

-Bueno, supuse que querrías comer comida decente- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Tome el paquete de sus manos.

-Muchas gracias Mina. Eres la mejor- dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya lo sabía. Por cierto ¿Cómo está el?-

-Bueno, ayer tuvo terapia con el nuevo doctor. Fue un poco difícil. Hablo de una chica que conoció aquí. De una chica que era maltratada. Curiosamente se llama como tu- dije descuidadamente.

-En… en serio- hablo en un tartamudeo.

-Si. Me dio tanta tristeza como hablo de ella. El era solo un niño cuando la vio-

-¿Desde cuándo esta el aquí?-

-Hace diez años está internado ¿Por qué?-

-Solo curiosidad.- contesto pensativa- Bueno, debo irme- se acerco a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla. –Cuídate y saluda a Darien de mi parte-

¿Qué lo saludase? Si no lo conocía. Bueno, fue raro.

Se alejo de mí antes que pudiese contestarle algo. Aun tenía la curiosidad de sus anteojos tan innecesarios al menos a esta hora, pero no me dio tiempo de preguntarle.

Volví a las instalaciones del hospital mientras empezaba a tomarme mi café.

Me encontré a Amy quien estaba dándoles instrucciones a otras enfermeras.

-Serena, buenos días- me saludo ella feliz.

-Buenos días.- conteste- ¿No sabe si ya llego el doctor Kou?-

-Esta en la oficina. No se fue en toda la noche- me extrañe ante su respuesta.

-¿Y qué está haciendo?-

-A pasado toda la noche revolviendo antiguos expedientes. No sé exactamente lo que busca- me contesto bajando la cabeza para ver lo escribía.

-Que raro- musite mientras le daba otro sorbo a mi café.- Gracias-

-Sin problema- la oí contestarme mientras caminaba.

Tuve curiosidad de saber que hacia Yaten desde la noche anterior, así que decidí pasarme por su oficina.

Puse el paquete de comida en un carrito de comida junto a mi café.

Toque la puerta y escuche un lejano "pase".

-Buenos días- dije mientras cruzaba la puerta.

-Buenos días- contesto él. Estaba sentado en el suelo con un millón de expedientes médicos a su alrededor. Llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior y su rostro estaba completamente demacrado. Su cabello rubio estaba completamente revuelto y en el escritorio había muchas tazas de café vacías.

-¿Qué está buscando?-

-Un expediente-

-¿si?- pregunte esperando que me dijese mas, pero él seguía ensimismado en lo que hacía.

-He buscado toda la noche. No está aquí- susurro hablando con el mismo

-¿Necesita algo?-

-Nada, gracias. Nos veremos más tarde- con esas palabras entendí que quería que desapareciera del lugar

Salí de la oficina aun intrigada por su raro comportamiento. Pero lo deje pasar, de todas maneras, ¿que me interesaba a mí lo que el buscara?

Volví a tomar mi café y las demás cosas para dirigirme a la habitación de Darien.

Cuando entre note el enorme desorden que había y Darien sentado en una esquina de la habitación abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos.

-Darien - llame asustada.

-¿Sere?-pregunto el confuso, como si no creyese que estaba ahí. Se levanto de su lugar y note sus ojos completamente angustiados.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunte mientras ponía las cosas en la mesa

-Yo…yo...no se…no estabas….pensé….creí….no se….yo- me hablaba atropelladamente.

-Tranquilo. Tranquilo- dije mientras lo abrazaba- Estoy aquí. Respira-

Parecía que tenía un ataque de pánico. Y no entendí la razón.

Cuando se tranquilizo por fin pude hablarle.

-Ahora si ¿dime que paso?-

-Pensé que te habías ido. Me asuste. No quiero que te vayas—

-Tranquilo, sabes que no te dejaría, te lo he dicho, estaré aquí contigo- dije mientras acariciaba sus espalda para calmarlo.

Me había sacado un susto enorme.

¿Cómo podía creer que lo abandonaría?

El era todo en mi vida.

-Levantemos este desorden- aconseje una vez el estuvo completamente bien.

El me ayudo a levantar los cuadernos y todo lo demás del suelo.

Cuando terminamos le pedí que se sentara para desayunar.

-¿Quién hizo la comida?- pregunto

-Bueno, una amiga me la trajo-

-Pues está muy rica- sonreí ante su comentario

-A ella le alegrara saber que te gusta. Dice que te manda saludos-

-¿en serio? ¿Y cómo se llama?-

-Pues… ella se llama Alice- conteste un poco preocupada por su reacción. Tal vez pudiese confundirse.

Pero no dijo nada. Termino su desayuno y yo también termine el mío.

No quiso salir de la habitación y entendía el porqué. Se veía muy cansado, parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche. Sus ojeras eran más profundas. Empezaba a angustiarme por él.

La mañana pasó muy despacio. Darien estuvo recostado toda la mañana, por momentos lograba dormirse pero casi instantáneamente volvía a despertarse.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana se me ocurrió algo.

-¿Quieres que te cante algo para que puedas dormir?- pregunte cuando vi que volvía a abrir los ojos después de unos minutos.

El solo movió su cabeza en afirmación cansado.

Me senté a su lado.

-Pon tu cabeza aquí- le pedí mientras palmeaba mis piernas para que descansara. Lo dudo por un momento pero lo hizo.

Empecé a acariciar su cabello con cariño y empecé a cantarle una canción.

Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento, seguí cantando hasta que creí que él estaba dormido. No me levante de mi lugar para no despertarlo, mi mano seguí moviendo su cabello.

Contemple sus rostro, parecía tranquilo, y eso me alegro, significaba que dormía en paz.

-Te quiero mucho, Darien- susurre, sabía que él no me escucharía, pero necesitaba decírselo. Necesitaba sacar de mí esas palabras que mi corazón tenia para él, a pesar de todo.-Jamás te dejaría- seguí diciéndole, intentando desaparecer los miedos que lo atormentaban.

Pasaron dos horas de esta manera, yo susurrándole palabras de amor, cariño y comprensión. Diciéndole todo lo que despierto no podía o mejor dicho no debía.

La puerta abriéndose me asusto. Yaten la atravesó y me dio una mirada reprobatorio pero no dijo nada de mi posición.

-¿Cómo evoluciono durante la noche?- pregunto sereno.

-Aparentemente no ha tenido nada. Pero creo que no puede dormir. Toda la mañana ha estado entre dormido y despierto, hasta hace poco logro dormirse- dije suavemente mientras seguía acariciando su cabello.

-¿Puedes despertarlo?- asentí.

-Darien, cariño. Despierta, el doctor Kou está aquí- susurre cerca de su oído.

El abrió los ojos lentamente, rápidamente enfoco su mirada en mi rostro y sonrió. Dirigió su mano a mi mejilla y la acaricio tiernamente.

-Hola, preciosa mu….- se corto al notar a Yaten en la habitación. Rápidamente se levanto de mis piernas y se sentó en la cama.

Yaten solo observaba con mirada calculadora.

-Hola doctor- lo saludo sin mucha emoción.

-¿Cómo estas Darien?- pregunto mientras se sentaba.

-Cansado-

-Eso puedo verlo. ¿Por qué no has logrado dormir?-

Darien me miro de refilón.

-No lo sé-

-Ya veo- contesto mientras anotaba.

En esta ocasión se dedico a hablar acerca de Hotaru, la muñeca.

-¿Puedes decirme porque es importante?- dijo con seriedad.

-Ella…solo... solo lo es.-

-¿Por qué ya no lo es tanto?-

-Claro que lo sigue siendo-

-No me parece, en las anotaciones de Zafiro dice que no había día que no hablases de ella. A mí nunca me has hablado de ella hasta hoy-

-Yo… no se…-

-¿Si te pidiese que me la dieses, lo harías?- pregunto.

Yo me quede sorprendida ante su petición. ¿Que no sabía lo que ocasionaría?

Zafiro había dicho que entraba en ataques de pánico como…. como el que había tenido hoy.

Darien no contesto.

-Seria por tu bien. Debes dejar de depender de ella.- no entendí su argumento, si estaba diciendo que Darien ya no le daba tanta importancia como antes, no hacía mucha diferencia.

Darien seguía sin hablar.

-Tú quieres mejorar ¿verdad? Tú quieres salir de aquí. Eso te ayudaría mucho- siguió insistiendoYaten.

-Pero…. me promete cuidarla…. ¿me lo promete?-

-Claro que si Darien-

-Está bien- contesto Darien poniéndose de pie para tomar a Hotaru y dársela a Yaten.

-Adiós Hotaru- susurro a la muñeca

-Eso estuvo muy bien Darien- le felicito Yaten- Creo que por hoy hemos terminado- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Hizo el mismo ademan que el día anterior para que lo siguiese.

-Darien porque no te acuestas un rato, cuando vuelva te cantare otra vez para que duermas otro rato, ¿si?- el estaba triste, pero al menos no había entrado en crisis nerviosa.

Cuando Salí Yaten me esperaba.

Solo me veía serio.

-¿sabes qué significa?- dijo levantando la muñeca.

Negué.

-Ha cambiado al objetivo de su fantasía. Ha transmitido los sentimientos de esta muñeca a alguien más. ¿Sabes a quien?- pregunto lúgubre- A ti. Felicidades, eres su nueva muñeca- dijo sin emoción en la voz.

Yo me quede sin voz. Eso no podía ser.

-Te aconsejo que no sigas alimentando su "amor" hacia ti. Todo lo que representaba esta muñeca lo ha pasado hacia ti, porque tú reúnes todos los ideales que ella representa para él, amor, cariño, protección. Y eso definitivamente no es saludable.

-¿Cómo pude estar tan seguro?- pregunte con la voz cortada.

-Es un cuadro muy común en casos como Darien. No puedo cambiarte por otra enfermera porque Zafiro ordeno que fueses tú específicamente quien estuviese con él, pero si pudiera ya no estarías con él. Así que por su bien, te pido, no lo alientes más- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se aleja.

Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Yo no quería eso. Yo no quería que me viese como a la muñeca.

Yo quería su amor, su cariño. Solo eso.

Con el corazón abatido regrese a la habitación.

Darien estaba acostado en su cama pero no dormía.

Me senté junto a el por inercia.

Puso su cabeza en mis piernas otra vez. Y yo empecé a acariciar sus cabellos.

-¿no extrañaras a Hotaru?- pregunte con voz monocorde.

-Un poco, pero tu estas aquí ahora- murmuro medio adormilado.

Sus palabras fueron como un golpe a mi corazón. Detuve mi movimiento.

-Darien, ¿como me ibas a llamar antes que entraraYaten?- pregunte con hilo de voz.

El abrió sus ojos y se sentó.

-Preciosa muñequita- dijo con ternura en la voz.

Un sollozo intento salir de mis labios pero no lo deje escapar.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte con la voz temblándome.

-Porque eres tan bonita. Igual que las muñecas de porcelana. No, aun mas preciosa y aun más delicada- dijo pasando su mano con delicadeza desde mi pómulo hasta mi barbilla. Y en ese momento no supe que hacer, si alejarme de él y no volver a esa habitación o quedarme ahí y recibir su atención aunque para él fuera una muñeca de porcelana, aunque nuestros sentimientos no fueran los mismos.

Yo lo amaba y el solo me veía como a una muñeca. Mi corazón no podía soportar semejante dolor.

Mis ojos volvieron a inundarse a causa de la angustia que sentía.

Con todas mis fuerzas me trague las lágrimas. E intente esbozar una sonrisa.

-Vuélvete a acostar Darien. Necesitas descansar- musite aun con la voz frágil

Él lo hizo sin chistar.

Continúe con mi arrullo hasta que él se quedo dormido.

En ese momento permití que las lágrimas descendieran silenciosamente por mi rostro.

-Yo te amo- musite en un sollozo.

No sabía porque lo decía, solo sabía que dolía.

Dolía como el infierno, porque ahora si estaba segura. El jamás podría corresponderme de la manera en la que yo lo anhelaba.

Pero también estaba segura de que no podría abandonarlo. No ahora que era su único apoyo.

A pesar de todo, lo amaba, y estaba dispuesta a pasar esa tortura con tal de ver su rostro todos los días, con tal de ayudarlo soportaría el convertirme en su "muñeca" entendiendo que jamás seria su "amor".

-¿Sabes amor? no te dejare nunca. ¿Sabes por qué? porque a pesar de todo es que te podrás recuperar y algún día tendrás una vida y yo con eso seré feliz.- dije con lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos.

Levante su cabeza y la acomode en la almohada. Pero no me aleje de él, me mantuve contemplando su rostro tranquilo.

Con delicadeza pose mis labios sobre los suyos, este acto jamás podría hacerlo con el consiente y estaba segura que jamás se repetiría.

-"Preciosa muñequita"- musite sin ganas- Por ti lo sería mi amor, por ti lo seria- murmure antes de alejarme de su rostro de ángel.

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo siento la tardanza nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**Espero sus reviews….**


	17. DOLOR

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE T. Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NAOKO**

* * *

*****DOLOR*****

- No te vayas- suplicaba Darien mientras aprisionaba mi mano entre las suyas.

-Darien, mírame- le pedí mientras me ponía a su altura. – Volveré mañana, te lo prometo. Pero debo ir a mi casa.-

Darien seguía viéndome con su mirada entristecida.

-Por favor, quédate- volvió a pedirme

-No puedo- me dolía el dejarlo pero debía hacerlo. – Solo será por hoy, Amy vendrá y te hará compañía, ni te darás cuenta que no estoy- intente tranquilizarlo pero él seguía con la angustia pintada en su rostro.

La semana había pasado de manera lenta, cosa que agradecía, pasar el tiempo con él era todo lo que yo quería hacer a pesar que eso conllevara el sufrir un poco con él. Su rostro estaba completamente demacrado, sus ojos estaba irritados y sus ojeras se habían vuelto aun más notorias. Hacia lo posible para que durmiese unas horas durante la mañana. Casi siempre dormía mientras le cantaba una canción, pero ya no me sentaba en su cama para dejarlo reposar en mis piernas, no quería otro llamado de atención de parte de Yaten.

-Entiende, ¿si?- dije mientras pasaba mis dedos por su frente quitándole algunos mechones – Te traeré algo delicioso mañana- prometí mientras soltaba mi mano de la suya.

El suspiro derrotado mientras bajaba su mirada.

-¿Me prometes que estarás aquí mañana?-

-Te lo prometo. Pero prométeme algo tú, Prométeme que intentaras dormir un poco. ¿Si?-

El asintió con desgana.

-Bien- dije con una sonrisa. Con vacilación me acerque un poco a su rostro para darle un beso muy cerca de sus labios, tenía la tentación de besar sus labios pero me había prometido que no lo haría. No era saludable para él.

-Cuídate- oí su voz mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Por más que me decía que pronto volvería con él, eso no me quitaba las ganas de regresar con el sin importar nada más.

Con pesadez dirigí mis pasos hacia la salida.

Por primera vez en una semana salía del hospital. Había salido unos momentos desde el miércoles a recoger la comida que Mina amablemente me traía.

Tome un taxi que me llevo a mi edificio.

Cansinamente entre al conocido lugar y subí las escaleras.

Al entrar a mi departamento esperaba encontrar los pocos muebles que poseía rebosantes de polvo. Una semana era demasiado tiempo. Pero para mi sorpresa la sala estaba completamente limpia. Inmediatamente supe quien había sido la responsable: Mina. Sonreí mientras imaginaba a mi amiga limpiando mi sala, pobre, le debía un gran favor, debía descubrir la forma de pagárselo aunque sabía que ella lo hacía con gusto.

Entre a mi cuarto para dejar mi bolso. Me metí a la ducha para darme un baño y luego me puse ropa cómoda para poder descansar. Cuando dirigí mi vista a mi espejo note una diferencia muy grande.

El dibujo que Darien me había dado se encontraba enmarcado. Otro pequeño gesto de Mina. Ella definitivamente era un pequeño torbellino.

Contemple por un momento el dibujo, recordando al autor de este. No pude evitar ponerme triste al recordar cómo me había rogado porque me quedase con él. Una parte de mí se alegraba porque quisiese estar conmigo, porque anhelaba mi compañía, pero otra se debatía en la pregunta tabú: ¿Es como tú quieres que te vea?

Había decidido no pensar en las hirientes palabras que me había dado Yaten el miércoles, pero la verdad era muy difícil hacerlo. Había llorado toda esa tarde, lo había hecho mientras Darien dormía, no quería que se preocupara. Entre lágrimas había dicho que no importara que, mientras estuviera con él.

Pero había momentos en los que me planteaba si Yaten estaba equivocado en cuanto a su diagnostico. A veces tenía esa esperanza. Y quizá era eso lo que me hacia aun sonreír cuando Darien tenia pequeños gestos para mí. Me gustaba pensar que los hacía porque de alguna manera el sentía algo por mí. Sentí como una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, tal vez eran vanas esperanzas, eso lo sabía muy bien.

Con delicadeza puse el cuadro de nuevo en la mesita del espejo.

Arregle un poco la cama y me acosté para descansar. Deseando que la noche pasara rápidamente para poder estar con él otra vez.

Al día siguiente me levante un poco tarde. No había podido dormir bien, una parte de la noche la pase intranquila, como si algo malo estuviese pasando. Cuando por fin logre dormirme era muy entrada la madrugada.

Cuando me desperté era casi medio día, no era una hora que yo estuviese acostumbrada a levantarme a esa hora. Con un poco de pereza hice algunos quehaceres.

Quise visitar a Mina, pero cuando fui ella no estaba. Así que dedique el resto de la tarde a preparar algo delicioso para Darien. Esperaba que le gustara, esperaba que estuviese bien.

Una vez termine todo lo guarde y me cambie. Aun hoy era mi día libre pero quería poder estar con él, se lo había prometido. Salí rápidamente de mi departamento. En la calle tarde un poco en encontrar un taxi pero una vez dentro del auto me sentí aun más ansiosa por llegar y ver como estaba mi ángel.

No me di cuenta cuando habíamos llegado a la entrada del hospital.

-Señorita, hemos llegado- me aviso el taxista viéndome por el espejo retrovisor.

-Si, disculpe- conteste apenada por mi distracción.

-No se preocupe- me sonrió cálidamente. Le pague lo que indico el taxímetro y me baje del auto.

Pase sin ningún problema la seguridad de la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces me adentre en el edificio.

Me sorprendí que Amy no se encontraba en el hala central, en su lugar estaba Ángela.

-Sere, hola- me saludo ella con cortesía. A pesar de que era amiga de Beryl, ella nunca se mostro desagradable conmigo.

-Hola. ¿Dónde está Amy?- le pregunte mientras tomaba la hoja de firmas.

-Oh, pues…. ella se encuentra con el señor Chiba- me conteste titubeante. El lapicero resbalo entre mis manos al oírla.

-¿Le ha sucedido algo?- pregunte asustada.

-No… no, lo que pasa es que….-

-¿Qué pasa?- volví a cuestionarla aun mas angustiada.

-Tuvo unos pequeños ataques de pánico, el doctor Kou no estaba y ella era la única que lo podía calmar- me contesto en un susurro- no ha sido nada grave- agrego al verme-

-Gracias- conteste secamente, mientras casi corría a su habitación.

No pensaba nada con claridad en ese momento, solo sabía que debía estar con él en ese mismo momento. Sentí una eternidad el momento de cruzar los pasillos y cuando hale la puerta sentí que esta se negaba a ser abierta, pero en cuanto pude entrar a la habitación mi corazón pudo volver a latir en paz.

Darien estaba dormido en su cama, al lado de esta, estaba Amy sentada en una silla acariciando su cabello con cariño.

-Hola Serena- hablo ella sin despegar su mirada del angelical rostro de Darien.

-¿Cómo esta?- le pregunte con angustia.

-Cansado y asustado. ¿Sabes? me recuerda a sus primeros días aquí. Era tan solo un niño indefenso.- comento ella con tristeza en su voz.

-¿Estabas con él desde….?- no pude terminar mi pregunta. Era un poco duro hablar del momento en el que Zafiro lo trajo aquí.

-¿Desde que lo internaron? si, desde que este lindo niño entro a este espantoso lugar he hecho lo que estaba a mi alcanza por cuidarlo- contesto mientras seguía acariciando sus cabellos – Pobrecito mío-susurro.

-El siempre estuvo asustado de estar solo. Y los gritos de los otros pacientes lo asustaba aun más, no podía dormir. Cuando podía me escapaba para hacerle un poco de compañía. A pesar de todo el era un niño tan dulce. A veces me hablaba de lo buena que era Esmeralda con él. Muy pocas veces y con el tiempo el dejo de hablarme-

-¿Por qué no hizo nada antes?- me mordí la lengua en cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca. No tenía porque cuestionar su accionar, pero era una pregunta que me rondaba desde hacía mucho, ¿Por qué dejaron que pasara tanto tiempo?

Por primera vez en la conversación, Amy se giro para verme. En cuanto lo hice pude notar las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro.

-Es muy fácil hablar de algo que no conoces- dijo con simpleza.

-Yo…. perdón, no quise….- estaba completamente apenada.

-Era mi primer trabajo. Esperaba ayudar a la gente, como supongo tú querías cuando entraste aquí. Al principio no notaba nada raro, pero con los días note como varios pacientes eran maltratados por los doctores, inclusive por otros enfermeros. Estaba asustada, después de un tiempo cuando vi más de lo que pasaba, el doc… no, el no merece que lo llame doctor- se corrigió-Taiki, me llamo a su oficina, me dio explicitas órdenes de no decir absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba o él se encargaría de que no volviera a trabajar ni siquiera de barrendera. No podía perder el empleo, tenía dos pequeños que alimentar, pero mi corazón moría cada día al ver el infierno en el que trabajaba. Y un día, trajeron a este angelito a mí. Me recordó a mi hijo, no podía dejar que le hicieran nada malo.-

-Yo no tenía idea. Perdóneme. No sabía lo difícil que había sido para ti-

-Se que no.-

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- ella asintió- ¿Qué la animo a decirle la verdad al doctor Blackmoon?-

-De una forma o de otra había presenciado la muerte de muchos pacientes, pero nunca como la de la Mina. Ella era una paciente con un trastorno psiquiátrico menor, ella ni siquiera tenía por qué estar aquí. Decían que tenía visiones o casas así, pero eso era falso. A pesar de eso utilizaban en ella terapias de electroshock de una manera tan inhumana. Hasta que por fin ella murió. Fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Me sentía culpable no solo por ella, sino por muchos otros tantos pacientes. En cuanto tuve la oportunidad me contacte con Zafiro, no pensé que me creería con tanta facilidad, pero lo hizo. El puso la demanda, llamo a las autoridades, peleo con todo lo que tenia para poder sacar a los pacientes de ese maltrato en el que vivían, ya muchas vidas se habían perdido por nuestro silencio.

-¿Qué paso con todas las personas que laboraban aquí?-

-Preste testimonio de todas las cosas que había visto, igual que otros compañeros que al igual que yo había sido amenazados. La mayoría se está pudriendo en la cárcel en este momento.-

-Gracias, por habérmelo dicho. Y perdóname por la forme en que le hable.- dijo con sincero remordimiento.

-Está bien, Serena. La verdad, a veces yo también me pregunto eso. ¿Por qué no hable antes? ¿Por qué tuve tanto miedo? Hubiera podido salvar a tantas personas, Mina estuviere en este momento en la calle, Darien estuviese viviendo su vida feliz en otro lado. Pero ya vez, el hubiera no existe- comento con tristeza mientras se ponía de pie. – Supongo que empezaras tu semana desde hoy- no me pregunto, sino que lo afirmo.

-El doctor Kou no vendrá hasta el lunes, así que cuídalo bien- me dio una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Me quede sorprendida por lo que Amy me había dicho. Ella tenía razón, yo no podía juzgarla, ella también estaba pagando al igual que Zafiro.

Coloque mis cosas en la mesa y me acurruque frente a la cama de Darien, para poder ver su rostro. Podía ver los surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

¿Qué tanto había pasado sin mí?

-Ya estoy aquí, amor- le susurre antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y alejarme de él.

Dos horas después Darien se estaba revolviendo en su cama. Sabía que se estaba despertando. Espere a que estuviese completamente consiente para hablarle. Se sentó en la cama y pasó sus manos por su cabello desordenándolo más.

-Hola- le salude desde mi asiento.

-¡Sere!- casi grito al verme. Me puse de pie y camine hasta su cama para sentarme junto a él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunte mientras el tomaba mi mano y la apretaba suavemente.

-Bien, bien ahora que volviste-

Por un momento me quede perdida en sus ojos, no sabía como siempre que lo veía me causaba eso. Sin darme cuenta el me había rodeado con sus brazos en un abrazo cariñoso.

-Te extrañe tanto- dijo enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Yo también te extrañe- dije con sinceridad, no había otra verdad más que esa.

Pasamos un rato así, en silencio, abrazados. Eran momentos así los que me daban esperanza. Que podía creer que podría llegar a quererme mas allá de lo que sea que Yaten dijera, que podía llegar a amarme tanto como yo lo hacía.

Pero tuve que salir de burbuja de felicidad cuando escuche a su estomago rugir. Reí suavemente ante esto.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunte aun riéndome.

-Si, un poco-

-Ven, traje algo para que comas-

Sus ojos brillaron al ver la cena que le había traído, no podía dudar que estaba feliz. Se comió absolutamente todo, cosa que me hacía pensar.

-Darien, ¿habías comido hoy?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-No había tenido ganas-

-Darien eso no está bien. Tú debes comer- le reprendí suavemente.

-Perdóname, es que no tenía hambre- suspire

-Pero te haces daño si no comes. Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer-

-Está bien- sonreí porque el parecía molesto, molesto como un niño chiquito al cual reprenden por una travesura.

Cuando fue hora de dormir él se recostó en su cama y me pidió que me quedase con él. Lo hice sin chistar. Tardo mucho en dormirse, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo no quería alejarme de él. Entonces hice algo que a lo mejor no debí, me quede ahí, junto a él, al menos por unas horas.

Los siguientes días pasaron con tranquilidad. Mina volvió a llamarme a mi celular para que fuese a recoger la comida que ella nos traía. Y así como me había dicho Amy, Yaten se presento hasta el lunes.

Las sesiones con Yaten se habían vuelto tranquilas, no había vuelto a hablar acerca de la muñeca. Esos días se limito a hablar con Darien acerca de lo que recordaba de su familia, lo cual era casi nada.

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta el día miércoles.

-Darien, sé que esto se está volviendo incomodo para ti. Sé que no estás durmiendo bien y sé que no te sientes bien. Entonces avanzaremos en esto. Hoy intentaremos algo. ¿Me dejaras?-

Darien busco mis ojos con duda, el quizás no entendía lo que pasaría pero yo sí. Le sonreí intentándole infundir valor.

-Está bien- le contesto aYaten.

-Muy bien. Puedes acostare en la cama- le pidió. Darien lo hizo, pero podía ver el miedo en sus ojos.

-Darien, tranquilízate, aquí estaré, te lo prometo-

-Bien, cierra los ojos.-

Yaten empezó a pedirle que se relajara, que dejase su mente en blanco. Yo estaba muy ansiosa, no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a pasar o como podría reaccionar Darien ante esto.

Al cabo de un rato, Darien parecía dormido.

-Muy bien Darien, ahora quiero que me lleves al momento en donde esta ese hueco. Ese momento que no recuerdas.- le pidió Yaten con voz tranquila.

-No puedo, no veo nada. Solo hay oscuridad- contesto Darien con voz suave.

-Inténtalo. Intenta ver entre la oscuridad-

Después de un momento Yaten le volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué ves?-

-Veo a una mujer, muy bonita.-

-Bien, que más ves-

-Ella…. ella, me llama. Me pide que no corra por la casa-

-¿Y tú qué haces?-

-Lo sigo haciendo. Sé que ella me perseguirá y jugara conmigo.- pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro ante su recuerdo.- ella me sigue y me hace cosquillas, ella es muy buena-

-¿Quién es ella?- volvió a preguntarle Yaten.

-Es mi mama- contesto Darien aun sonriendo. Una lágrima salió de mis ojos, me hacía sentir feliz el oír un recuerdo feliz de la niñez de Darien.

-Bien, ahora, ¿Qué mas pasa?-

-Se oye un ruido en la planta baja. Ella parecía asustada, me levanto en sus brazos y me llevo a su habitación. Me dice: "Darien, se un buen niño y quédate aquí", abrió su armario, ella no me dejaba jugar ahí, no entendía porque me metía ahí. "No importa lo que oigas, no salgas de aquí. ¿De acuerdo? Te quiero mucho, mi principito" y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando cerró la puerta, tuve miedo, estaba todo oscuro, solo entraba un poquito de luz por una hendidura.-

Sabía que era lo que estaba relatando, el día que mataron a su mama.

-Doctor Kou, no creo que deba seguir- le pedí, no quería que reviviera eso.

-Serena, no es momento para tus opiniones.

-Usted no entiende el….-

-Serena - dijo mi nombre con frialdad y en sus ojos pude ver la enorme molestia que sentía hacia mí. Me obligue a callar.

-Continúa Darien.

-Se escucho un fuerte ruido. Quise salir a ver que era, pero le había dicho que no lo haría. Escuche más ruidos y luego voces, voces de hombres y la voz de mi mama. No entendía que decían, pero ella gritaba. Tuve más miedo, quería Salir a ayudarla pero no podía moverme. Luego de un rato escuche como abrían la puerta de la habitación. Mi mama seguí gritando, pedía que no la tocaran, que no le hicieran nada. Lloraba, yo quería salir pero tenía miedo. Los hombres se reían. Con temor intente ver a través de la hendidura, solo veía las siluetas de personas. Mi mama gritaba más fuerte, sabía que la estaban dañando- Darien empezó a llorar también.

-Por favor,Yaten. Ya no lo hagas recordar- le pedí mientras yo también lloraba al escuchar su experiencia.

-Serena, sé que es duro, pero el debe recordar.

-No supe cuanto paso, pero deje de escuchar ruidos. Aun tenía miedo, pero pensé que se habían ido y habían dejado en paz a mama. Salí del armario y cuando vi sobre la cama, ahí estaba ella, no tenia ropa puesta.- Mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos al escucharlo. –Me acerque más a ella y vi…..- su voz se corto por un sollozo que dejo salir- vi que estaba cubierta de un liquido rojo, sangre. La moví llamando "mami, mami" pero ella no abría sus ojos. Le pedí que abriera sus ojos, pero no lo hacía. La abrace con fuerza, tenía miedo. – El lloraba fuertemente, mientras seguía relatando.- "no llores" escuche la voz de mama, me levante pero no era ella, ahí en la cama estaba una muñeca, "no llores, no estás solo" la acerque a mí y la abrace. No estaba solo, mi mami estaba ahí. Lo siguiente que veo, son personas, muchas personas de azul, escucho sus voces, todos hablan de Hotaru, Hotaru, repiten una y otra vez. Hasta que entiendi, mi amiga, mi muñeca se llama Hotaru- aun había lagrimas en su rostro pero podía verlo sonreír un poco.

-¡Por favor! Ya déjalo- le grite, ya no podía verlo así, me partía el alma escucharlo.

-Darien, escúchame, relájate. Despacio, abre los ojos-

En un momento Darien había abierto los ojos, podía ver en su mirada la confusión. Pasaron unos minutos en los que el entendió lo que había visto.

-¿eso…? ¿Ella….?- no decía nada coherente, de repente empezó a llorar mucho más fuerte, llorando "mama".

Automáticamente me acerque a él y lo abrace. Pero el me empujo, alejándome de él. Sabía que era porque estaba confundido, pero su rechazo me dolió.

-Shhhh, Darien, tranquilízate amor. Aquí estoy- en mi desesperación intente consolarlo. Intentaba tocarlo pero él me alejaba, seguía llorando, empezó a gritar, no se calmaba. Con horror mire aYaten.

De su bata saco una jeringa y me la paso.

-Yo lo sostendré, tú pónsela- me ordeno.

No tuve tiempo para pensarlo, en cuanto lo tuvo sujeto le puse la inyección. Inmediatamente me arrepentí. Era lo que hacían con él antes. Lo dormían.

Al cabo de un momento, Darien se había dormido.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? ¿Hacerlo recordar de esa manera?- pregunte con lagrimas de impotencia cayendo por mis mejillas.

-Serena, veo que aun no has entendido tus funciones como enfermera aquí. Estamos haciéndole un bien al hacerlo recordar.-

-¡No veo que le haga un bien!- grite encolerizada.

-No me grites- hablo entre dientes- Se que estas confundida, que piensas quererlo mas allá de cómo una enfermera. Lo acabas de llamar "amor" pero debes entender, el no te ama. Y tú tampoco a él. Solo sientes lastima, empatía, lo que tú quieras.- casi me grito

-Usted no sabe nada del amor. Su corazón es de hielo, no puede sentir absolutamente nada- dije mientras intentaba no tirármele encima para golpearlo.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero estoy seguro de lo que digo.- contesto de manera fría- Luego hablaremos, de esto, cuando estés mas racional.- término y salió de la habitación.

En ese momento me deje caer en mis rodillas. Y llore. Llore por sus palabras hirientes, llore porque mi corazón dolía, llore por mi Darien y llore por todo lo que él había sufrido.

Me arrastre en el suelo para acercarme a su cama.

-Aquí estoy Darien, aquí estoy. No te preocupes- solloce mientras hundía mi cabeza en su pecho. Deseando que el pudiese oírme.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta otro capitulo espero que les guste **

**nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	18. REACCIONES

**La historia no me pertenece es de TG Kira y los personajes son de naoko.**

* * *

*****REACCIONES*****

**SERENA POV**

Me quede tirada junto a su cama. No quería alejarme de él bajo ningún motivo.

Solo estuve ahí, viéndolo, el no se movía.

Debió haber sido un potente sedante, ya que inmediatamente cayó dormido. Yaten debió haber sabido como reaccionaria. ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? ¿Por qué había dejado que experimentara todo de una sola vez?

Suspire frustrada, por más que me lo preguntase jamás podría saber en qué pensaba ese hombre, tan frio, tan distante.

El día termino y Darien seguía inconsciente, estaba un poco preocupada por él. Quería que se despertara para poder saber cómo se encontraba. Aunque era absurdo pensar que estaría de alguna manera bien.

Pase toda la noche junto a su cama en caso que el despertase, temí que si despertara y se viese solo en la oscuridad pudiese ponerse igual que antes, pudiese tener miedo. Durante el tiempo que pase despierta, pensé en todo lo que había dicho. Prácticamente había presenciado cómo habían… abusado de su madre y como la habían matado, estuvo junto a su cuerpo sin vida. No podía imaginar la angustia que había sentido, era solo un niño. No pude evitar el nudo que se formo en mi garganta al imaginarme a ese niñito llorando desesperado sobre el cuerpo de su madre, llamándola, rogándole porque abriese sus ojos. Eso era algo que ningún niño debía vivir, algo que nadie debía soportar.

-No tengas miedo- musite mientras acariciaba su rostro- Aquí estaré, yo te prometo cuidarte.-sabia que él no se enteraría de esa promesa, era más algo para mí.

Acariciando su rostro me quede dormida.

El sonido de mi celular me despertó. Me encontraba sentada en el suelo, mi cabeza descansaba en la cama. Cuando me incorpore sentí un fuerte dolor en el cuello. Con mucha dificultad me levante de ahí y busque el celular en la mesa.

-Hola- conteste con voz estrangulada.

-¿Sere? Hola, ¿Qué paso porque no has salido?- Era Mina. Había olvidado que debía estar afuera.

-Mina, perdóname. No he podido salir. ¿Crees que puedes entrar al edificio?

-No…. no, no creo. ¿Qué sucede?- No quería explicarle lo que había pasado a Mina, al menos no por teléfono.

-Darien está un poco mal- Un poco era eufemismo- No me gustaría dejarlo solo durante mucho tiempo. De veras lamento molestarte.

-Sere, yo no sé….-su voz sonaba temblorosa, no sabía por qué.

- perdóname, te estoy molestando de mas. En un momento salgo- sabia que la estaba incomodando aun mas con mi petición, ya mucho hacia con venir todos los días hasta acá.

-No. no, está bien. Entrare, te veo en un momento- aun su voz sonaba desigual.

Pase a la habitación que ocupaba, y busque el pequeño espejo que estaba colgado en la pared. Vi mi rostro, estaba ojerosa, mis ojos estaban inflamados y mi cabello un poco desordenado. Intente acomodarme un poco para poder salir sin asustar a nadie con mi apariencia.

Temí un poco en salir, no quería que estuviese solo pero me convencí que solo sería un momento.

Me apresure a salir al pasillo, solo una vez que estuve afuera note que aun llevaba el uniforme del día anterior. No le di importancia y seguí caminado hasta llegar a la sala principal del hospital.

A la primera persona que divise ahí fue a Galaxia.

-Galaxia, buenos días. ¿Disculpa no ha entrado una chica preguntando por mi?- pude notar la mirada de sorpresa que me dio al verme, quizás no había podido arreglarme muy bien que digamos.

-Buenos días. Si, está sentada allá- me señalo el corredor hacia la salida.

-Gracias- le conteste mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde me había indicado.

A la lejanía pude distinguir la pequeña figura de Mina sentada en una de las sillas azules que había para las visitas.

-Hola- la salude aun un poco lejos de ella. Ella casi brinco en el asiento al escucharme. Llevaba los mismos lentes enormes de siempre, y también una pañoleta cubriendo su cabello y ocultando un poco su rostro.

-Hola- reacciono al verme parada junto a ella. Estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

-Se que te debe asustar un poco estar aquí- dije de manera comprensiva.

-¿si?- una mueca de horror se pinto en su cara, aunque estaba adivinando su expresión atreves de sus accesorios.

-Claro, yo también estaba un poco asustada la primera vez que estuve aquí- le conteste para que no se sintiera avergonzada.

-Ah, sí, eso. Si, tienes razón- rio nerviosamente.

-Una vez más gracias, por todo lo que haces. Se quedo ser una molestia para ti- comente un poco apenada.

-Para nada, es un gusto para mi ayudarte.- dijo medio sonriendo

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto de pronto- Se te ve muy cansada-

-No he dormido mucho. Darien esta sedado y he estado pendiente de cuando despierte.-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Pues….- no pude detener las lagrimas que empezaron a formarse en mis ojos cuando empecé a recordar las todas las cosas que habían pasado. Se lo conté a Mina y ella también parecía horrorizada.

-Pobre- susurro cuando termine de contárselo.

-Me siento impotente, siento que no puedo hacer nada por él. Menos en este momento.- solloce, Mina me abrazaba intentándome dar un poco de consuelo.

-Estoy segura que sabrás como hacerlo sentir mejor-

-Tengo miedo, Mina- murmure- Miedo a que esto no lo ayude, a que lo ponga peor. A que el no pueda….- un fuerte sollozo corto lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué no pueda qué?- pregunto Mina mientras seguía abrazándome.

-Que no pueda mejorarse. Que se quede aquí siempre-

-No será así Sere. Veras que se recuperara, saldrá de aquí. Y tú podrás estar con él. ¿De acuerdo?- sonrió mientras apartaba el cabello que estaba en mi cara.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Lo mejor para curar un alma rota es el amor. Y tú lo amas-

-A veces pienso que deberías estar aquí en lugar del doctor Kou- comente mientras limpiaba mi rostro de las lágrimas.

-¿Quién es él?-

-El doctor Yaten Kou es el doctor encargado del caso de Darien - pude sentir como se puso tensa ante la mención de Yaten.

-¿¡Yaten kou?- pregunto casi en un sollozo. Inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada a su rostro. No podía ver sus ojos a causa de los lentes pero podía jurar que había empezado a llorar.

-¿Lo conoces?-

En respuesta ella solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte asustada ante su reacción.

-De-de-debo irme- contesto con voz entrecortada. Estaba llorando.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te súdese algo?- pregunte angustiada de nuevo.

-No, no. Ten- dijo extendiendo hacia mí las bolsas que traía- Cuídate y cuídalo- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia la salida.

Quede un poco asustada por su comportamiento. Más tarde le hablaría para saber que había pasado.

Tome las cosas y camine de nuevo hacia la habitación de Darien, aun muy confundida.

-Serena- escuche la voz de Amy a mis espaldas.

-Buenos días, Amy- la salude un poco cabizbaja

-¿Quién era ella?- pregunto con un poco de curiosidad.

-Perdón, es una amiga. Ella me hace el favor de traerme algo de comer. No sabía que no podía entrar- murmure un poco apenada.

-No, no es eso. Me parece un poco conocida- susurro lo ultimo.- Deben ser cosas mías. Estuve hablando de ella ayer, evoque su imagen.- hablaba para sí misma.- si, disculpa. Puedes irte-

Ahora estaba un más confundida. ¿A quién le recordaría?

Olvide por un momento hacia donde me dirigía, en cuanto lo recordé me apresure a volver. Ya lo había dejado solo por mucho tiempo y no sabía si ya estaría despierto otra vez.

Entre apresuradamente a la habitación, pero él seguía dormido.

Suspire de alivio.

Entre a la habitación contigua para cambiarme, lo hice muy rápido.

Estuve toda la mañana esperando que despertara. Al mediodía, Yaten llego.

No podía ocultar mi enojo hacia él.

-¿Aun esta sedado?- pregunto

-si. ¿Por qué aun sigue dormido?-

-El sedante que le administre es un poco fuerte, despertara en unas horas más.- contesto con tranquilidad.

-¿Horas más?- repetí aun más molesta

-¿Seguirá cuestionándome?- arqueo una ceja viéndome de manera desafiante- ¿Seguirás discutiendo mis decisiones?-

Apreté mis manos en puños a causa de la ira que sentía hacia él en ese momento. No podía contestarle como quería, pero claro que se merecía que le dijese sus verdades.

-Sere ….. ¿Puedo llamarte así?-me miro fijamente a lo que yo solo pude asentir. ¿Qué más daba como me llamase?-Se que estas encariñada con él. Zafiro me comento que Darien también está muy acostumbrado a ti. Yo mismo lo he visto en los pocos días que he estado aquí. Pero debo decirte que ese encariñamiento no es sano ni para ti, ni para él.

-¿Por qué lo dice? No tiene nada de malo-

-Lo digo por experiencia propia, Sere. Es por tu bien. Al final saldrás lastimada cuando entiendas la magnitud de su estado. Cuando comprendas que él no te quiere o te aprecia como tú crees.- por un momento pude ver en su mirada reflejado dolor, pero rápidamente su mirada se volvió gélida otra vez.

-No puedes saber eso. No puedes saber cómo se siente el o como me siento yo- conteste entre dientes. Eso era lo que me molestaba más de él. El creía poder saber cómo se sentían los demás y a menos que el tipo fuese empático eso era imposible.

-Por favor. Te lo digo como profesional, como jefe y como amigo- no supe que mirada le di cuando dijo "amigo", pero no debió ser una mirada linda ya que se corrigió- Esta bien, no como amigo. Te estás dañando tu sola. Tú crees que porque es bueno y lindo, porque te trata como lo único en su mundo, tú piensas que él te quiere. Estas mal, si tu dejases de estar con él, el te olvidaría rápidamente, te reemplazaría con alguien más, otra enfermera, otra persona.

-Estas equivocado. Tú no sabes nada- dije al borde del llanto.

-No te molestes conmigo. Es la verdad que te estás negando a aceptar. Eres su enfermera, debes cuidarlo, si. Pero no más que eso. Puedes brindarle la compañía que tú quieras, la comprensión, todo lo que tú quieras. Pero al final del día tu responsabilidad tanto como la mía es ayudarle a superar, a cambiar o a aceptar lo que sea que le ha pasado. Hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo a salir de su pozo, pero hasta ahí. Y eso significa que llegara un momento en que no te necesitara y tú tendrás que salir de su vida-

Sentí el vacio que se formo en mi estomago a causa de sus palabras. Quería negarle todo lo que me había dicho. Quería decirle que estaba equivocado, que era un bastardo sin corazón por pensar de esa manera. Pero mi voz no salía a causa de las lágrimas que contenía.

-Es tu primer paciente, eres nueva en este trabajo. Cuando tengas más años de experiencia veras a todos los pacientes de la misma manera- esas últimas palabras fueron las que hicieron que mi enojo se desbordara.

-¡Estas equivocado!- grite- ¡Jamás veré a otro paciente como a él! El… yo lo amo. Y aunque digas todo lo que digas, aunque intentes convencerme de lo que quieras, eso no lo cambiaras. El hecho de que no tengas corazón no significa que yo no lo tenga.-

-Veo que no hay forma de hacerte recapacitar. Muy bien, Sere. Pero solo te advierto, veo algún comportamiento inapropiado de tu parte para con él y no me importara las indicaciones de Zafiro. Estarás fuera de este lugar- dijo de manera cortante. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto escuche la puerta cerrarse las lágrimas contenidas se desbordaron.

Lo había enfrentado y estaba segura que a causa de eso el no se tentaría el corazón para cumplir su amenaza.

No tuve tiempo de derrumbarme otra vez. Darien se empezó a remover en su cama.

-¿Se-Se-re?- llamo aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Aquí estoy Darien- dije en cuanto estuve junto a él sosteniendo su mano.

No dijo mas, solo apretó mi mano. Como si eso lo ayudara a constatar la verdad de mis palabras.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunte angustiada, no abría los ojos.

-Me duele la cabeza.- murmuro

-Lo siento, Darien- dije en un sollozo.- ¿Quieres que te busque algo?-

-No, no. No te vayas. Quédate conmigo. No me dejes tu también- empezó a sollozar.

-Está bien. Tranquilo- intente calmarlo.

Estuve un rato así. Sosteniendo su mano, esperando que él se moviese.

-¿Sabes?- hablo un poco más calmado- Recordé a mi mama-

-No hables- le pedí. Sabía que también recordaría lo otro.

-Recordé que era ella quien me cantaba- sollozo- Y también…. también recordé como….- estaba llorando.

-Shhh. Está bien. Eso ya paso. No tienes porque decirlo- le pedí.

-¿Por qué? Sere ¿Por qué le hicieron eso?-

-No lo sé cariño.-

-Ella me dijo que me quería. Ella dijo que estaría conmigo siempre- dijo entre lágrimas.

-Tranquilo Darien.- trate de calmarlo. Pero el seguí sacudiéndose violentamente por el llanto.- Por favor Darien, ya no llores, no sabes lo que me duele verte así-

-Yo lo vi. Y no pude hacer nada- se seguía lamentando.

-No podías hacer nada. Eras un niño. Tu necesitabas que te protegieran- dije mientras lo abrazaba. El seguía acostado en la cama así que tuve que tumbarme junto a él para hacerlo.

-Ya no llores mi niño- murmure cerca de su oído- Ya no llores. Yo estaré aquí contigo. Te cuidare, te protegeré. Nada malo te pasara- apreté mi abrazo para darle más énfasis a mis palabras.

-Te quiero tanto Sere. Por favor, por favor no te alejes de mí-

-Yo también te quiero Darien. Ya no llores-

Durante los siguientes minutos el siguió llorando pero se empezaba a calmar. Hasta que por fin deje de oír sus sollozos.

Una vez estuvo calmado intente levantarme de la cama pero él me rodeo con sus brazos y me halo de nuevo hacia él.

-Me dijiste que no te alejarías- me reprocho.

-Pero debes comer. No lo haces desde ayer, eso te hará más daño-

-Nada puede dañarme más de lo que ya lo estoy- murmuro.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Ahora entiendo tantas cosas.- dijo para el.- si que estoy loco- comento con ironía en su tono.

-No Darien. No lo estas. Te pasaron cosas muy fuertes y tu solo intentaste proteger tu mente como pudieras. Pero te mejoraras, saldrás de aquí. No vuelvas a decir eso ¿si?- pedí acariciando sus pómulos con ternura.

Eso fue lo último que él dijo. Después pude levantarme e intente que comiese algo. Solo probó unos cuantos bocados. Estuvo en la cama el resto de la tarde sin decirme nada.

Me preocupaba mucho. Luego de su ataque solo se quedo ahí, viendo a la nada. Le pedí que intentara dormir pero no lo hizo.

Cuando se hizo de noche fui a mi habitación a cambiarme y cuando volví el estaba dormido. Me sentí aliviada por eso. El necesitaba descansar. Era lo mejor en ese momento.

Entre de nuevo al cuarto y me recosté en la cama. Casi inmediatamente quede dormida.

Unos balbuceos me despertaron. Abrí los ojos un poco confundida hasta que entendí plenamente que era.

-¡Déjenla!- oía gritar a Darien. Inmediatamente me puse de pie y Salí para ver que le pasaba.

Atreves la habitación casi corriendo. Y me encontré con Darien en su cama, revolviéndose y gritando.

-Darien, Darien - lo llame mientras me ponía junto a él y lo sacudía un poco- Despierta, Darien, es solo una pesadilla- pero por más que lo movía en no despertaba.

-Darien, mi amor, abre los ojos- le rogué con angustia en mi voz.

El dejo de sacudirse y abrió los ojos.

En cuanto me reconoció, me estrecho entre sus brazos. Toque su piel, estaba fría y sudada. Su ritmo cardiaco estaba acelerado y su respiración agitada.

-Fue horrible, Sere. Lo vi todo de nuevo-

-No, tranquilo. No pasa nada. Todo fue un sueño- intenten calmarlo pero a este punto ya no sabía si mis palabras funcionaban de algo.

-No quiero dormir. No quiero verlo de nuevo-

-Debes dormir-

-No quiero- y me apretó más en sus brazos, tanto que casi me quede sin aire. Intente liberarme de él un poco pero me fue imposible.

-Por favor no me dejes tu también- me rogo sintiendo mi forcejeo para intentar soltarme.

-No me voy a ningún lado, solo suéltame un poco casi no puedo respirar- casi inmediatamente me soltó.

-Perdóname- murmuro apenado.

-No te preocupes. Solo acuéstate- el hizo lo que le pedí.- Bien. Ahora intenta dormir-

El tomo mi mano y me halo junto a él.

-Quédate aquí. No te vayas. Solo quédate- pude ver el miedo en sus ojos. Era ese niño pequeño que vio la muerte de su madre, era ese niño desprotegido el cual maltaban en ese hospital. Era ese niño y a la vez era el hombre que yo tanto amaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces que acosté a su lado.

-Duerme. Yo aquí estaré. Te prometo que aquí estaré-

-Gracias. Muñequita preciosa- dijo con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Empecé a tararear alguna canción para que le pudiese dormirse. No supe por cuánto tiempo lo hice, pero surtió efecto porque al fin cayo dormido. Esperaba que no volviese a tener esa pesadilla durante el resto de la noche.

* * *

**Gracias a todas las que dejan sus reviews les agradesco mucho**.

**Serena Eternal Star Moon: **_Bueno respecto a tus preguntas con la de si andrew trabajaba en el hospital, si el trabajaba ahi pero murio y con las demas ya te iras dando cuenta con los capitulo que siguen gracias por tu comentario..._


	19. ENAMORADO DE SU PACIENTE

**Los personajes no me pertenencen son de naoko y la historia es de GTKiRA.**

* * *

*****ENAMORADO DE SU PACIENTE*****

**Serena POV**

En el transcurso de las semanas la situación de Darien no mejoraba. Era todo lo contrario, estaba triste, absorto en sus pensamientos. Tenía que rogarlo para que probase bocado, casi lo empujaba de la cama para que saliera de ella. El único momento en el que parecía reaccionar era cuando debía irme, pero era solo un instante ya que en cuanto le prometía que volvería al día siguiente él se calmaba y volvía a su letargo.

Cada vez era más desesperante todo. Era como si en vez de avanzar la condición de Darien empeorase y todo frente a las narices de su "capaz" doctor.

Las confrontaciones con Yaten habían cesado, para alivio mío. Aunque parecía que algo le estaba molestando y ese algo era completamente ajeno a Darien o a mí.

Yaten decía que todo estaba bien, que era comprensible el hecho que reaccionara de esa manera ante algo tan traumante. Que pronto lo superaría. Claramente, las palabras de Yaten no me dejaban tranquila. Y a eso le sumaba la completa desaparición de Mina.

Desde ese extraño día ella no había vuelto a llegar, me llamo alegando que estaba enferma y que no podía salir. A tres semanas de ese incidente y Mina no había puesto un pie en los alrededores del hospital. Las pocas veces que la había podido ver en el edificio, ella me saludaba escuetamente preguntaba por mí y por Darien y rápidamente desaparecía alegando un sinfín de cosas. Ella me preocupaba.

-Aquí tienes, Sere- La voz de Seiya me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Gracias- sonreí con cansancio mientras me entregaba un vaso con café, los últimos días mis horas de sueño se habían disminuido gracias a las repetitivas pesadillas de Darien.

-¿Y cómo sigue el chico?- pregunto con cautela, Seiya sabía sobre mis sentimientos hacia Darien, no comprendía del todo pero hacia el intento de apoyarme.

-Mal- me limite a contestarle. Pude ver en sus ojos un poco de pena por mi situación.

-Y tu tampoco te ves muy bien que digamos- musito

-Me imagino- quise bromearle pero la verdad ya no tenía ni fuerzas para eso. Todo era tan caótico ahora que no sabía si podría aguantarlo.

-Sere, porque no renuncias, esto no te está haciendo bien.-

-¿Cómo me dices eso? Sabes que no puedo renunciar- le espete molesta.

-Estas dañándote a ti misma. Sé que si el estuviese en sus cinco sentidos no te permitiera que te matases de esa manera-

-Vamos Seiya, no es nada- intente quitarle importancia a sus palabras.

-Como tú digas- musito serio. Se molestaba cuando no tomaba en cuenta su opinión pero estaba segura que no me presionaría con su punto de vista.

-Gracias- le dije, a pesar de todo sabia que se preocupaba por mí.

-Eres una niña muy testaruda- volvió a regañarme pero siempre con su característica sonrisa, era afortunada por ser su amiga. Al cabo de un rato él se fue dejándome en el desolado comedor. eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, esa era la hora en que estaba segura Darien estaba profundamente dormido, era el único momento durante la noche en la que estaba segura que no debía preocuparme por él. Pero lastimosamente yo no podía dormir. Había empezado con una especie de insomnio, llevaba alrededor de una semana así.

Apoye mi cabeza contra la mesa y cerré mis ojos dejándolos descansar por un momento.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- la muy conocida voz de Yaten me hizo abrir los ojos.

-Tomo café- le conteste levantando el vaso y agitándolo para que pudiera verlo, aun sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa.- ¿Qué hace todavía aquí? ¿O es que llego temprano?

-¿Sigues tratándome de usted? Cualquiera diría que después de un mes trabajando juntos me tratarías con mayor confianza- se burlo, en ese momento levante la cabeza como un resorte, esperaba ver en sus ojos pintada la mofa de sus palabras, pero no, parecía más como si estuviese triste.

-Ok, Yaten- remarque su nombre- ¿Qué haces acá tan temprano? contento- se rio de mis palabras, era una risa estrangulada y tenue.

-Sere, definitivamente me crees un monstruo ¿no es así?-

-No creo que yo use esas palabras contigo- no, mis palabras eran más bien, bastardo sin corazón.

-Probablemente. ¿Usas peores? Casi puedo apostar que es así-

-¿Qué importa lo que yo piense?-

-No importa mucho, la verdad. Pero, no creas que lo que te digo es por dañarte. Lo hago por tu bien y por el suyo- dijo refiriéndose a Darien.

-Gracias. Mensaje entregado, no eres malo. ¿Algo más?- comente fastidiada, siempre era lo mismo. "Es por tu bien" Me gustaría que se dejase de adivinanzas y me dijera todo de una vez.

-¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano?- volvió a cuestionar ignorando mi sarcasmo anterior.

-Ya te dije, tomo café- conteste molesta

-Ya te entendí, pero porque tan temprano.-

-No puedo dormir-

-¿Es porque estas preocupada?-

-Mucho, como tienes idea- fui sincera. ¿Qué más daba ahora?

-No deberías. Te he dicho que no te preocupes tanto por el.-

-¿Cómo no preocupo? Lo veo todos los días, esta triste, tiene pesadillas constantes, no come ni duerme bien. ¿Cómo no me preocuparía? Sería un ser sin corazón sino lo hiciera, sería como…..-

-Como yo- termino por mí

-Pues si, como tu- rio sin humor antes mi contestación.

-A veces quisiera ser lo que tú dices: Un ser sin corazón-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por nada, Sere. Pero en serio, no te preocupes tanto por él. La verdad es completamente normal su reacción ahora depende del como empiece a manejar la situación, como la valla superando.- comento

-Supongo que tienes razón- declare rendida

Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio hasta que el volvió a hablar.

- Bueno creo que es hora que regreses. Tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento que ocupaba y caminaba en dirección a su oficina.

Me dejo un poco asombrada que pudimos tener una conversación más o menos civilizada. No era costumbre entre nosotros pero al menos eso mejoraba un poco el ánimo de trabajo, no era cómodo estar discutiendo siempre con él y a veces tragándome lo que necesitaba gritarle. Era un buen cambio, aunque sabía que podía ser momentáneo.

Me quede en el comedor mientras me terminaba el café a sorbos, repasaba y repasaba la plática conYaten, realmente él había intentado hacer una conversación conmigo y yo no había sido más que grosera pero en ese tiempo con él había aprendido a estar a la defensiva siempre que estuviese presente. Cuando la taza estuvo vacía me levante de la mesa y decidí ir hacia la oficina de Yaten, no tenía idea del porque quería hablar con él, solo pensaba que tal vez el no era tan malo como había pensado.

Tenía demasiado tiempo de no entrar a esa oficina, no desde que Zafiro se había marchado, como lo extrañaba y sabia que Darien también lo hacía, es mas todo el personal lo hacía.

Di dos toques a la puerta y me quede esperando hasta que escuche un "Pase".

Casi me voy de espaldas cuando vi que la pulcra oficina del doctor Blackmoon se había llenado de pilas y pilas de expedientes. Una pila más antigua que la siguiente, acaparando cada espacio posible en el cuarto.

Olvide completamente el motivo de mi visita.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- exclame perpleja.

-Expedientes.- contesto sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

-¿Y para que los necesitas?-

-Busco uno en particular.-

-¿Para qué?-

-Bueno, sí que estas llena de curiosidad. Porque mejor no me dices que necesitas de mi- contesto levantado la vista hacia mí.

-Si, lo siento. Pues yo quería disculparme por mi actitud de hace un rato, supongo que intentabas ser amable, cosa rara en ti y yo me porte muy grosera.- La verdad me estaba arrepintiendo de estar ahí, pero ya lo había dicho.

-Como te dije, no te culpo por pensar así de mí. Es lo menos que me merezco. Pero el hecho que intente ser amable contigo no cambia lo que pienso.- contesto. Y claro tenía que arruinarlo. Tenía que volver con sus comentarios.

-Sigues pensando que soy una enfermera obsesionada con su paciente- no pregunte, era una afirmación.

-Nunca he pensado eso-

-Entonces ¿Qué has pensado? porque para ti soy una especie de acosadora loca- el rio ante mi tono indignado.

-No te catalogo de ninguna manera. Solo intento corregir algo que considero que a la larga podría dañar a mi paciente. Y a ti-

-Ok, estoy harta que me hables en clave. Dime de una vez que quieres decirme- espete con molestia en mi voz.- Siempre estás diciendo "Es por su bien y el tuyo" pero sabes, no he visto que yo le haga daño de ninguna manera-

-Yo sé porque te lo digo- su tono de voz dejo de ser condescendiente para convertirse en uno molesto.

-¡Entonces ilústrame por favor!- exclame con desdén.

-Yo también me enamore de una paciente- dijo con voz monocorde.-Hace años, cuando empezaba a ejercer en Inglaterra. Por eso se que esto no es nada sano.-

No salía de mi estupor ante su revelación.

-¿Cómo?- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

-¿Tan sorprendente para ti es eso?-

No tuve palabras para contestarle nada.

-Supongo que tendré que contarte para que entiendas mi posición.- suspiro.

-Yo empecé a ejercer como psiquiatra en Inglaterra hace como unos siete años. Al principio costo que los directivos del pequeño hospital en el que trabajaba notaran mi capacidad, pero cuando lo hicieron empezaron a darme casos mas y mas complicados. Hasta que llego el de ella.- rio suavemente- La verdad ella no era ningún caso complicado, tenía un caso severo de hiperactividad y falta de atención pero a pesar de ello era muy divertida y alegre. Fue como si de repente viese la luz por primera vez. Su condición hizo que la internara por unas semanas, solamente para observarla no era algo necesario pero su hermana insistió demasiado en ello, pero esas semanas fueron las mejores de mi vida. Con el tiempo si estado decayó un poco y no entendía el porqué. Siempre que estaba con ella, era completamente feliz. Pero cuando yo no estaba se deprimía completamente. Así que hacia lo posible de pasar tiempo con ella. Supongo que fue mi error. Lo he pensado tanto y no encuentro otra resolución- mascullo más para sí mismo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude ver caer su máscara de frialdad, podía ver emociones reflejadas en su rostro. Podía ver la alegría de sus recuerdos, la añoranza y finalmente la culpa.

-¿Qué sucedió con ella?-

-Irónicamente, una enfermera reporto mi trato poco ético al director del hospital. Me despidieron y no supe de ella, más que su hermana la había traído a Estados Unidos. Específicamente a este hospital- su mueca de horror no paso desapercibida para mí y entendía perfectamente el porqué de ella.

-Tiempo después descubrí que su hermana, solo quería deshacerse de ella, por eso insistia en que estuviese internada por una situación que no lo requería. Me sentí tan idiota por no darme cuenta, pero la razón estaba frente a mis narices. Yo había perdido la perspectiva de lo que era mi trabajo, muchas veces me lo había cuestionado. Pero jamás quise aceptarlo. Cuando logre que me contrataran en otro hospital intente ponerme en contacto con ella. Le mande una carta de la cual jamás tuve respuesta, inmediatamente supe que se había olvidado de mí. Supe que había sido un tonto al pensar en que teníamos algo, ella estaba un poco desequilibrada, sus emociones no eran constantes y por ello se había olvidado de mi- comento con tristeza en la voz.

-Sabes lo que pasaba aquí, ¿verdad?- hable con suavidad.

-Ese fue el motivo por cual conocí a Zafiro. Cuando por fin pude viajar a Estados Unidos, lo primero que hice fue venir a este hospital. A pesar de eso había pensado intentar saber que había sido de ella. Jamás le di un nombre a Zafiro pero sabía que ella ya no estaba aquí. Intente no darle importancia al no encontrar nada de ella, pero había algo que no me dejaba estar tranquilo, hasta que Zafiro me comento la clases de trato que daban en este hospital. Al ver que ella no se encontraba en el hospital pensé que había salido de aquí. Quizás había vuelto a Inglaterra y con eso me conforme. Hasta hace poco. Cuando en una sesión Darien hablo de la chica que gritaba, la que él dice que murió.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?-

-Darien dijo que se llamaba Mina. Igual que ella. Mary Mina Ahino-

Inmediatamente reconocí ese nombre. Era el nombre que estaba escrito en el sobre que encontré en el departamento de Alice.

_Y K_

_Yaten Kou._

No podía ser.

-¿Cuál es el punto con todo esto?- pregunte con la voz temblorosa. No quería seguir pensando en esa posibilidad.

-Aun no lo entiendes. ¡Es mi culpa que ella este muerta! Fue mi culpa que ella viniese a parar a este horrible lugar. Yo pude evitar todo esto, si me hubiese mantenido en mi papel de doctor. Le hice daño a ella y dañe mi carrera también. En tu caso es mucho peor, pero tú no quieres entender- espeto molesto. Pude ver en sus ojos algunas lagrimas que no llegaron a derramarse.- Con tus acciones no solo lo dañaras a él, a la larga tu también terminaras mal, mírame a mí. Según tú soy un bastardo sin corazón, pero te puedo asegurar que me duele acá-puso su mano en el pecho- con solo imaginarme todo lo que ella pasó antes de morir.-

No pude contestarle nada, la confusión en mi no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

No supe cómo fue que pude salir de la oficina y llegar a la habitación de Darien.

Agradecí que el siguiera durmiendo. Me encerré en el cuarto contiguo.

Al llegar me desplome en el suelo.

Mina ahino_. _

_J. W_

¿Era posible que mi Mina y la Mina de Yaten fueran la misma persona?

¿Pero cómo?

Aunque eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Cuando mencione el nombre de Yaten, ella parecía completamente asustada.

Su renuencia a entrar al hospital.

Su expresión al saber en donde trabajaba, su simpatía por Darien pesar de no conocerlo.

¿Esas serian suficientes pruebas para saber que era ella?

No lo creo.

Quizás la única forma de saberlo era preguntándole a ella.

El suave toque en la puerta me hizo ponerme de pie e intentar parecer calmada.

Sabía que la única persona que podría estar ahí seria Darien. Y ante el debía estar siempre bien. A pesar de todo.

Ahora entendía un poco más aYaten. Y podía entender su sentir y el porqué su forma de actuar.

Pero jamás le daría la razón.

De alguna forma sabía que no era su culpa haberse enamorado de su paciente.

Ahora teníamos eso en común.

* * *

**¿Que tal les parecio?**

**Despues de todo Yaten no es tan malo.**

**Bueno tiempo despues regrese y aqui esta otro capitulo, siento tanto haberme tardado,**

**gracias a todos por haberme dejado sus reviews nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	20. LA VERDAD

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de naoko y la historia es de TGKIRA yo solo la adapto a sailor moon.**

* * *

*********LA VERDAD*****

**SERENA POV.**

Me levante del suelo para poder abrir la puerta. Pero en cuanto lo hice un mareo me invadió, me sujete de la pared como pude para no caerme. Tarde un momento en recomponerme, pero en cuanto lo hice pude volver a estar de pie con normalidad.

Abrí la puerta y Darien se encontraba sentado en su cama, con la cara enterrada entre sus manos. Era una posición común para el luego de una pesadilla.

Sigilosamente me senté junto a él y pase mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Quería que supiera que estaba ahí, que todo estaba bien, al menos por ese momento. El al sentirme cerca se limito a esconder su rostro en el huevo de mi cuello, hasta que por fin se calmo.

Hice que saliéramos de la habitación para que desayunara. Sabía que no era bueno obligarlo pero quería que se distendiera un poco. Me costó un poco que comiese, pero casi termino casi toda la comida. Yaten adelanto un poco su sesión. Casi todas las sesiones eras sobre sus pesadillas. Y el ya no quería seguir hablando de ello.

Cuando Yaten se canso de intentar hablar con él, cambio de tema.

— ¿Sabes? Zafiro me llamo. Dice que te manda saludos a ti. Y Esmeralda también. Dicen que pronto regresaran— Yaten intento ponerle una nota de alegría a sus palabras.

— ¿No te alegra? —Pregunte con entusiasmo. Si había alguien que podía hacer algo por él era Zafiro. No veía la hora en la que el regresase.

Darien contesto con un movimiento de cabeza dándonos a entender que la noticia no le emocionaba mucho.

Yaten se fue y yo obligue a Darien a que saliera al jardín. Tenía que hacer que el volviese a salir.

Nos sentamos en el banco en el que solía sentarme antes. Darien estuvo intranquilo.

— ¿Quieres caminar? —Pregunte para tranquilizarlo.

El me contesto afirmativamente. Nos adentramos un poco entre los arboles más altos. Era casi como un pequeño bosque.

Mientras caminabas el mismo mareo me tomo por sorpresa. Tuve que tomarme de un árbol para no caerme, solo fue por un momento y rápidamente pude seguir.

Darien me hizo señas que nos acomodarnos bajo un árbol. Lo dude un poco, pero le hice caso.

Tal vez aquí en la tranquilidad, con la luz natural y aire el pudiese descansar un poco mejor.

Sentados bajo el árbol, Darien hizo que apoyara mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Intenta dormir— susurro. Yo lo mire consternada, ¿porque él me pedía dormir? El que lo necesitaba era el.

—No es necesario— vocifere forzando su mano para que me dejase enderezarme. —Quien debe descansar eres tú— comente, el suspiro ante mi negativa.

—¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto? — Pregunto después de un momento de silencio.

—No te entiendo—

—Conmigo…. ¿Por qué te esfuerzas? Sabes perfectamente como yo que no tengo remedio, moriré internado en este hospital—

—No digas eso— regañe con verdadera molestia, el no sabia. El no entendía.

—¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Cada día todo es peor, las pesadillas, los recuerdos, todo. Aun no entiendo porque sigues aquí. ¿Te doy tanta lastima? — Sus palabras hicieron que las lágrimas afloraran de nuevo. No solo se estaba dando por vencido sino que también estaba subestimando mi amor hacia él. Pero claro, como lo sabría si jamás se lo había dicho.

—No vuelvas a decir eso— musite. —Tú no sabes lo que yo siento—

―Antes pensaba que…. —se silencio—Eso es lo único que te puede atar a estar así, conmigo— reflexiono bajando el rostro.

— No es lo único— susurre. Quizás debía decirle la verdad, a pesar de todo. Tal vez podía ser el único momento en que podría.

—Dime entonces…. ¿Qué te hace tener esperanzas que saldré de aquí? ¿Qué te hace estar siempre conmigo? — Exigió exasperado.

—Que te amo—solté las palabras sin pensarlo. Solo fluyeron, escaparon de mis labios. Pero no había una mejor sensación que esa. Decir lo que mi corazón me gritaba a diario.

—Es lo que me da esperanza. Es lo que me hace estar aquí. Que te amo y no quiero dejarte solo, quiero que mejores y puedas tener una vida fuera de aquí. Y yo…. quiero ser…. parte de tu vida, aunque sea aquí. Aunque solo sea tu enfermera, aunque me mate cada vez….—no pude soportar las lágrimas ni un minuto mas, estas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas como si fueran cascadas. Dejando fluir todos mis miedos, los miedos que había dejado para mi mente, los miedos que me atormentaban cada día desde que entendí que lo amaba. — Cada vez…. que me llamas muñequita. Eso soy para ti, ¿No? Tu compañía incondicional, tu cariño, solo eso—mis últimas palabras fueron un murmullo apagado. Mis palabras ahora no parecían una buena idea, ya que los ojos de Darien se encontraban anegados en lágrimas.

—No…no, no—musite mientras empezabas a limpiar la solitaria lagrima que escapo y cayo por su mejilla —No llores, perdóname. No debí decirte nada. Perdóname. Yo solamente quería…. no quería hacerte sentir mal. Solo quiero que sepas que para ti, solo para ti, yo sería lo que tu quisieras— esas palabras pronunciadas por mis labios fueron como carbón encendido en ellos. Pero no me arrepentía a pesar del dolor en mi corazón, sabía que de alguna manera seria una forma de permanecer con él.

Darien tomo la mano con la que limpiaba su rostro haciéndome detener y fijar la mirada en sus ojos verdes, completamente afligidos.

—Te he lastimado— musito, pude notar el dolor impregnado en sus palabras a pesar de no entender.

—No, no lo has hecho— Intente consolarlo, pero me era muy difícil hacerlo al no entender de que debía consolarlo. ¿De mis palabras? ¿De su confusión? ¿De la mía?

—Lo he hecho. Solo…. no eres solo mi compañía, no eres como Hotaru. Eres…. todo de mi mundo. Eres todo lo que tiene significado, todo lo que tiene sentido, eres lo único constante que tengo en el caos que es mi cabeza. Eres lo único que estoy seguro es real. A veces la voz de Hotaru era tan real, a veces los gritos lo son, los sollozos, las imágenes. A veces todo eso es tan real que estoy casi seguro que lo es. Pero te veo a ti y sé que eres real y me convenzo que las demás cosas no lo son, solo tú. Tal vez hice mal en compararte con Hotaru en algún punto, pero eso no te vuelve mi simple compañía, tú eres mi amor. Eres la hermosa figura de una muñequita de Porcelana, delicada, dulce y en cierto punto inalcanzable pero es tu candidez, tu corazón, lo que me ha hecho anhelarte junto a mí—

Sus palabras me dejaron en shock. Lo que él me acaba de decir era que….

— ¿Me amas? — Pregunte con temor en la voz.

—De la única manera que puedo hacerlo. Con toda mi alma—la solemnidad de sus palabras me hizo derramar una pequeña lágrima de emoción. Su mano tomo la mía y la llevo hacia su mejilla, la apretó contra esta y no pude evitar el moverla acariciando su pómulo.

Vacilante me incorpore frente a él. Me arrodille para acercarme un poco a él. Un poco vacilante bese su mejilla. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible pinto su rostro. Volví a acercarme a su rostro, esta vez a sus labios. Temí un poco su reacción pero al ver que no me acercaba Darien termino de llenar la pequeña distancia que separaba nuestros labios. Fue un beso tímido, estaba segura el primero de su vida. Y yo estaba encantada con su cercanía, embobada con su esencia y perdida completamente en la sensación que había olvidado completamente donde estaba.

Con delicadeza me separe de sus labios y me acurruque junto a su pecho escuchando los violentos latidos de su corazón. No me cansaría de oírlo, ya fuese acompasadamente mientras dormía o así, agitado por la emoción. Esperando que esa fuera la razón.

Hubo un momento de largo silencio en el que yo me quede junto a su pecho y el acariciaba con ternura mi cabello. Esperaba no haber cometido un error al haberlo besado, al haberle dicho lo que sentía.

Pero realmente como podía ser un error cuando mi corazón latía con tanta alegría.

¿El entendía bien lo que era amar?

Me tense entre sus brazos ante el pensamiento. El noto mi incomodidad y me soltó de inmediato malentendiendo mi reacción.

—No me sueltes—rogue volviendo a tomar sus brazos y rodeándome con ellos. No quería perder su contacto. Me obligue a enterrar esa pregunta en lo más profundo de mi mente. Porque yo sabía claramente la respuesta. El comprendía perfectamente ese sentimiento. No tenía porque dudarlo. No tenia porque temer, al menos no de lo que sentía. Ahora había un nuevo temor, distinto, pero muy peligroso. Yaten Kou .

¿Qué me diría el al verme de esta manera junto a Darien? Estaba segura que no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de sacarme del hospital a patadas o peor, llamar a la policía y acusarme de abusar de un paciente. La sola idea me daba un poco de risa pero estaba segura que en la práctica no sería cosa de risa.

La tarde cayo mientras seguíamos sentados bajo aquel árbol.

—Hay que entrar— dije sin convicción en la voz. Sabía que el momento se perdería y dentro del hospital deberíamos volver a ser paciente-enfermera.

—No quiero. Quiero esta aquí contigo, siempre—me fije en su rostro. No mucho había cambiado, estaba demacrado, cansado. Las ojeras opacaban grandemente su rostro. Pero sus ojos, ahí estaba la diferencia, brillantes, reflejaban paz, luz, alegría.

—Te prometo que estaremos así siempre. Ya verás. Pero ahora debemos entrar o nos enfermaremos— comente con alegría.

Con un poco de renuencia entramos al hospital. Nadie había notado nuestra pequeña desaparición en el jardín. O al menos esperaba que Yaten no lo hubiese hecho.

Como había cambia una tarde mi vida. Me había dado la esperanza que había dejado hace mucho tiempo. La de tener el amor de Darien. Ahora era solo cosa de esperar a que todo mejorara para él. Había olvidado mi malestar de la mañana, así que ya no le di ninguna importancia.

Al regresar a la habitación, recordé abruptamente a Mina y la conversación que tuve con Yaten. Debía hablar con Mina porque a pesar de que era una idea completamente descabellada había algo que me hacía pensar seriamente en la realidad de ella.

Ambos cenamos muy poco y pronto ambos estábamos cansados. Cada quien se cambio y pronto ambos ya estábamos acostados en su cama.

—Gracias—musito Darien mientras me estrechaba un poco entre sus brazos.

—¿Por qué? — Le pregunte un poco confundida.

—Por estar aquí. Por jamás alejarte de mí a pesar de todo. En general, por ser tu—sonrio con los ojos cerrados.

—Te amo—musite y cerré mi ojos. Casi de inmediato caí dormida.

A media noche los típicos movimientos y las palabras de Darien me despertaron. Sabía que las pesadillas no cederían así como así.

Lo desperté delicadamente, lo calme y volvió a dormirse.

Para mi desgracia yo ya no pude volver a hacerlo.

Me levante y camine hacia mi habitación. Lave mi cara y cuando vi mi reflejo note lo descuidada que estaba. Muy pálida y ojerosa, casi tanto como Darien. Mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación volví a sentir el mareo de la mañana. Pero esta vez fue peor. Casi caigo al suelo, como mucha dificultad pude llegar a mi cama. Me tire en ella y cerré los ojos esperando que el malestar desapareciera otra vez.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta otro capitulo espero que les guste, les cuento**

**que la historia original ya termino espero poder terminarla **

**luego, les agradesco sus reviews, nos leemos en el siguiente **

**capitulo...**


	21. HOSPITAL

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko y la historia es de TGKIRA yo solo la adapto a sailor moon.**

**

* * *

**

******HOSPITAL******

**Serena POV**

Una sensación de cosquillas me saco de mi aturdimiento. Al principio era casi imperceptible pero al rato podía sentir claramente la sensación en mi rostro y cabello. Somnolientamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme con unos hermosos luceros zafiros que yo conocía muy bien.

― ¿Darién? ―pregunte un poco aturdida. No recordaba claramente que había pasado.

―Hola― me contesto Darién con una sonrisa triste. Sus dedos siguieron bailando por mi cabello y rostro, sacando un mechón, volviéndolo a poner en su lugar o acariciando mi frente o mejillas sin decir nada, limitándose a observarme casi con…. ¿adoración?

Pude notar la melancolía en sus ojos.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― cuestione mientras intentaba sentarme, me costó un poco incorporarme pero lo hice.

― Soñé algo hermoso, pero imposible― susurro como si me contase un secreto.

― ¿En serio? ¿Qué fue eso? ―

― No puedo contarte. Podría molestarte de alguna manera ―

― Claro que no, mi cielo ― susurre mientras tomaba su mano entre las mías ― Nada podría hacerme molestar contigo, mi amor ― Se sentía tan bien susurrarle palabras cariñosas a él. Era algo que deseaba con ansia.

Su mirada denotaba confusión y eso me asusto a mí.

― ¿Qué va mal? ―

― ¿Me llamaste "mi amor"? Significa que…. ¿no fue en sueño? ― Su mano apretó un poco la mía.

― ¿Creíste que habías soñado lo de ayer? ¿Creíste que habías soñado que te dije que te amo? ― pregunte un poco atónita.

― Cuando desperté no estabas y…..y…..y no tenía sentido. Solo podía haber sido un sueño. No podía ser otra cosa ― hablaba con dificultad, como si no pudiera creerme.

―Darién, tranquilo. Mírame. Si paso, no fue un sueño. Yo te amo ― lo acerque a mí y le di un casto beso en los labios.

― No estabas ― susurro.

― Lo siento. No quise…― fui abruptamente silenciada por los suaves labios de Darien.

Cuando se separo de mi, descanso su frente contra mi hombro y sus brazos me rodearon.

― Gracias a Dios, no fue un sueño ― lo escuche murmurar con alivio mientras me apretaba más hacia él.

Estuvimos un buen tiempo así. Juntos, abrazados, solo disfrutando del otro. Nos recostamos en mi cama y no volvimos a hablar. Llego un punto que el volvió a quedarse dormido, pero yo no pude. Estuve despierta viendo su rostro. Su expresión no era la misma, claramente podía ver lo tranquilo que estaba y no había mejor sensación que esa, la de verlo bien.

Podría decir que para mí esa noche fue como un sueño también. Fue uno de los momentos más hermosos de mi vida porque los compartí con él. Pero en el diario vivir no podíamos estar así, al menos no frente a todos. Especialmente no frente a Yaten.

Quizás no era una mala persona, lo había demostrado. Tenía culpas, demasiadas, y por esas mismas culpas estaba dispuesto a alejarnos si veía cosas que él consideraba como impropias.

¿Pero que tenia de impropio que yo quisiera estar con él? ¿Qué mal había en que yo le amase o él lo hiciese conmigo?

Aun así no quería arriesgarme a que me alejasen de él.

La mañana estaba hermosa y fresca. Un perfecto clima para pasarlo en el jardín.

Darién y yo pasábamos todo nuestro tiempo ahí, mientras podíamos.

Nos sentábamos escondidos entre los árboles, donde nadie podía vernos y ahí nos acurrucábamos juntos. Ese era uno de mis momentos favoritos del día. Estar junto a él y decirle "Te amo".

― ¿Qué piensas? ― pregunto Darién sacándome de mi ensoñación.

― En nada. Solo que te quiero muchísimo ― conteste juguetona mientras tomaba su mano para volver al edificio.

― Pues yo aun mas, muñequita ― ya no me molestaba su apodo, la verdad era una forma realmente dulce de llamarme.

Mientras atravesábamos el patio me empecé a sentir mal. Sentía como la luz del sol me daba de lleno en la cara y me hacía perder la visibilidad. Todo me daba vueltas y sentía que no podría mantenerme de pie.

Lo último que alcance a susurrar fue su nombre: Darién

Abrí los ojos pesadamente. La luz me segó inmediatamente, todo era demasiado brillante ¿significaba que estaba muerta? no lo creo. Tarde un par de minutos en enfocar la vista de manera que pudiese intentar reconocer el lugar. Aunque me fue imposible.

Después de un rato de confusión a mi mente llego un nombre.

―Darién ― mi voz sonaba muy ronca, me era irreconocible.

Sentí un apretón en mi mano. Gire mi cabeza suavemente para ver quién era.

―Tranquila. Tranquila― reconocí la voz de Mina casi de inmediato.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ― logre articular con dificultad.

―Estas en un hospital. Te internaron por una descompensación y…. no sé que otro termino medico usaron. El punto es que estabas muy débil y casi anémica―

― ¿De verdad? ― exclame con sorpresa, la verdad sentía que me estaba muriendo pero por lo que decía Mina era poca cosa.

―Así es. Pero la verdad me has dado un gran susto. ― pude escuchar la voz ahogada de Mina en esas palabras

―Lo siento― fue lo único que pude decir.

Iba despabilándome con el pasar del tiempo.

― ¿Y Darién? ― volví a preguntar de un salto. Intente sentarme pero Darién hacia presión contra mí para que no lo hiciera.

―Tranquila. No te levantes, tienes una intravenosa puesta y puedes dañarte la vena si te mueves―

―No importa. ¿Dónde esta Darién? ―

―No lo sé, Sere. Debe seguir en el psiquiátrico. Vine directamente a este hospital porque me llamaron. Pero Darién debe estar bien. Tranquila―

Intente hacerle caso. Sabía que no ganaba nada con alterarme, pero la verdad me estaba costando mucho trabajo el hacerlo. Deja pasar unos minutos para aclarar mi mente y poder formular alguna pregunta. Cerré los ojos en un intento de superar el estupor provocado por los medicamentos. Paso mucho tiempo antes de que pudiese empezar a hablar de nuevo.

― ¿Desde cuándo estoy aquí? ―

― Desde ayer. Me llamaron al mediodía―

― ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? ―

― No lo sé Sere. La verdad, no se mucho ―

― Perfecto ― ironice.

― No te molestes conmigo ―

― Perdón Mina. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? Tengo tanto tiempo sin verte ― comente

― Yo… lo siento ―

― ¿Por qué me rehúyes?

― Yo no lo hago ―

― Claro que sí. Me evitas, y evitas ir al hospital desde…. desde el día en que mencione a Yaten ― murmure lo ultimo para mi, recordando lo que él me había contado.

― Conoces a Yaten, ¿verdad? ―

― Claro que no ― contesto pero sin verme a los ojos.

―Mina, dime la verdad. Soy tu amiga, confía en mí ― debía presionar para obtener una respuesta.

― No puedo Sere. Tengo miedo ― y ese miedo se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos.

― Eres Mina Ahino, ¿verdad? ― En el momento que solté esas palabras sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

― ¿Qui…quien te…. dijo eso? ― pregunto con el horror en su rostro.

― Ese es tu verdadero nombre ¿no es así? ―

En un momento Mina estaba sentada en su silla y la otra estaba abrazándome y llorando desconsoladamente.

― Por favor no le digas a nadie. Por favor. No quiero volver. Por favor Sere― rogaba una y otra vez.

―Mina, tranquila. Mírame― le pedí gentilmente. ― No tienes por qué estar asustada. Solo quería que me dijeras la verdad. Así que no llores, ¿si? ― dije mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas

Ella me observo por un momento antes de contestarme.

― Sí, yo soy Mina Ahino. ―

* * *

**Que les pareció ¿?**

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que les halla gustado y siento mucho el retraso pero como ya entre al cole no tengo mucho tiempo libre.**

**Les agradezco a todas por sus review nos leemos hasta la próxima**


	22. LOCURA

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de naoko y la historia es de TGKIRA yo solo la adapto**

* * *

*****LOCURA*****

**EDWARD POV**

Su piel estaba pálida, casi traslucida. Sus labios habían perdido su hermoso tono rosáceo y se habían vuelto ceniceos.

―Sere ― llame, con la esperanza de que me respondiera. ―Hermosa, abre tus ojitos― masculle un poco más fuerte.

¿Qué… que pasaba?

―Sere, preciosa, mírame― esta vez mi voz era suplicante.

En un momento varias personas me rodearon.

Sentí como me separaban de ella. Luchaba contra quien me halaba, pero no podía soltarme.

―Darien, tranquilízate, mírame―

No quería, solo quería ver a mi Sere. Quería saber que estaba bien.

Sin darme cuenta me alejaron más y más de ella. Hasta que me dejaron dentro del hospital.

―! DEJAME! ¡DEJAME! ¡TENGO QUE VERLA! ― gritaba a la persona que me arrastraba, luchaba contra su agarre pero me fue imposible soltarme.

―Ella estará bien, deja que la ayuden― me pedía forcejeando conmigo―Deja que la ayuden.

Todo paso demasiado rápido que no me di cuenta en qué momento me encerraron en mi habitación.

Me pegue junto a la puerta para gritar que me dejasen salir.

―Por favor déjenme verla― musite con la garganta casi desgarrada de tanto gritar. Me deje caer al suelo, sentándome contra la puerta, abrace mis rodillas sintiéndome derrotado.

¿Recuerdas que tu madre se veía así? Pálida, Desmadejada. Como tu Sere.

La voz… era la voz de….No, Yaten había dicho que no era real

―No eres real― murmure en voz alta, como si necesitara decirlo para creerlo.

¿Recuerdas que la llamabas igual que a ella?

En ese momento un flash de memoria invadió mi mente.

―_Mami, abre tus ojos por favor― le rogaba al cuerpo sin vida de mi madre._

Tu amada Sere te ha dejado, igual que lo hizo tu mami.

―No es verdad ¡No es verdad! ― grite a la nada.

Tu sabias que no podías estar con ella siempre. No merecías estar con ella. Jamás pudiste cuidarla como se merecía tu preciosa muñequita.

―! Cállate! ¡Cállate! Ella estará bien…ella…. ¡Volverá! ―

No mi niño, ella está muerta, al igual que tu madre, al igual que Mina. Y fue tu culpa otra vez, por no poder hacer nada.

―No… no es verdad ¡NO! ― tape mis oídos para evitar escuchar esas palabras, palabras que eran mentiras. Sere no podía dejarme, no ahora, no nunca.

Ella está muerta, Darien, acéptalo. Todo lo que te importa muere.

―! NO! ¡NO! ― comencé a gritar.

Me puse de pie y empecé a tirar todo lo que estaba a mi alcanza.

No sabía bien porque lo hacía, solo tenía la necesidad de descargar mi impotencia, mi ira, y mi miedo.

Cuando sentí que ya no tenía fuerzas volvía a caer al suelo.

Las palabras seguían repitiéndose en mi mente.

―Es mi culpa, es mi culpa―

Los gritos de mi madre y los de Mina se mezclaban en mi cabeza, esta vez agregando algo más, algo que me desgarraba. La débil voz de Sere musitando mí nombre mientras se desplomaba al suelo.

La llame, muchas veces, con la esperanza que esta fuese una pesadilla más, una de la que despertaría y la vería a ella junto a mí.

Ella me diría que todo estaba bien, que me quería; luego ella cantaría para que me volviese a dormir.

Pero eso jamás paso.

No supe cuanto tiempo pase tirado en el suelo, deseando despertar.

Solo fui consciente del ruido de la puerta abriéndose, una exclamación de horror y pasos dentro de la habitación.

―Darien ― escuche como Amy me llamaba ―Darien ― su voz denotaba mas y mas preocupación.

―Seiya, llama al doctor Kou― escuche que decía con tono alarmado.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaban dirigiendo una pequeña luz a mis ojos.

―Sus signos vitales están bien― escuche la voz de Yaten ― Seiya ayúdame a moverlo a la cama.

Me cargaron hacia la cama donde Yaten siguió auscultándome.

―Parece que está en shock, démosle unas horas para ver cómo reacciona. Amy, quedas pendiente de su evolución, otro ataque de esos mismos y habrá que sedarlo― Sentencio.

A mi ya no me importaba nada. Sin Sere me daba igual estar dormido o despierto, podría estar muerto.

Para lo que me importaba sin ella.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero que les halla gustado**

**y aqui esta lo que le paso a Darien ya que muchas querian saber que**

**le habia pasado, fue corto lo se pero los demas seran un poco largos.**

**Tal vez pueda actualizar dos veces o tres por mes sino sera solo una**

**ya que con la escuela no me queda tiempo y gracias a todas las que dejan**

** sus reviews nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	23. CONFRONTACION

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de naoko y la historia es de yo solo la adapto a sailor moon .**

* * *

*****CONFRONTACION*****

**SERENA POV**

― ¿Andrew? ¿Cómo te saco? Porque él lo hizo, ¿verdad? ―

― El… él era el enfermero encargado de mi. Él era el único que se comportaba humanamente conmigo. A veces el llevaba comida escondida para mí. Por eso tu me lo recordaste ― sonrió aun con lagrimas desbordándose por sus mejillas―Cuando los doctores no estaban cerca el la pasaba conmigo. Me hablaba de su novia y a veces decía que si tuviera una hermanita seria como yo. El siempre sabía como hacerme sonreír. Sabía que el sufría conmigo pero también entendía que no podía hacer nada por mi―

―Una noche los….los electroshocks fueron demasiado o quizás fue que yo ya no soportaba mas. Mi corazón se detuvo y me dieron por muerta. Andrew llevaba mi cuerpo a la morgue cuando volvió a sentir mis signos vitales. Como pudo intento mantenerme viva, el decía que había sido un milagro, que ese día había renacido. Creo que era una buena forma de decirlo. Nadie se preocuparía por mí ahora que estaba oficialmente muerta, así que no fue difícil para Andrew sacarme. Lo difícil fue que volviese a ser normal. Me llevo al apartamento que compartía con Lita. Aun recuerdo la cara de horror de Lita al verme tan desastrosa y encogida por el miedo, debilitada tanto física como emocionalmente. Andrew me llevo a una habitación, antes de salir me dijo que no tuviese miedo. Fue una petición un tanto difícil por su parte. Lo escuche hablar con Lita acerca de mí. Después de un rato ella entro e intento acercarse a mí. Creo que la asuste cuando le grite que se alejara, ella lo hizo. Fue muy difícil para mí intentar confiar en ella. Aun temía que me hicieran daño, pero ella tuvo paciencia y me ayudo. Tanto ella como Andrew fueron mi apoyo para no volverme realmente loca. Cuando paso el tiempo suficiente para que me dejase ver Andrew contacto a un amigo suyo para falsificar mi identidad. Así me volví Mina Ahino―

Ella se quedo en silencio un rato y luego soltó una pequeña risita.

― ¿Sabes? La vida es muy irónica. Mi hermana me recluyo en ese hospital para deshacerse de mí. Y aquí encontré dos personas que fueron mis hermanos, que fueron mi familia. ―

Su mirada fue melancólica.

―Mina, como lo siento ― sabia que con lamentarlo no hacía nada, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Pero hesitaba darle palabras de apoyo.

Extendí mis brazos como una invitación para que yo pudiese consolarla. Ella sin dudarlo se tiro a mí. Necesitaba ese apoyo, ese consuelo.

Después de un rato, me aventure a preguntarle más.

― Mina ¿y qué sucede con Yaten? ―

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Se que él fue tu doctor en Inglaterra y que…..―

― No. El me abandono, el permitió que me trajesen a este lugar, el…..― su llanto volvió a aparecer y no pude más que estrecharla para calmarla.

― El no sabía nada de lo que te paso. Tal vez si hablases con él y….―

― Me prometiste que no dirías nada. ¡No lo puedes decir nadie! ― estaba demasiado exaltada.

― De acuerdo Mina, no diré nada. Pero tal vez tú deberías hablarle. Decirle que eres tú. El se siente culpable por todo lo que paso.

― ¿Culpable? ¿Eso es todo? ― podía escuchar la decepción en su voz. Estuve a punto de refutar su idea cuando una enfermera entro a la habitación.

― Señorita, la hora de visita ha terminado. Creo que debería dejar descansar a la paciente― pidió amablemente la enfermera.

Mina asintió, me abrazo y salió de la habitación.

La cabeza me daba vueltas de toda la información que había recibido.

¿Cómo reaccionara el al saber que está viva?

No, no podía decírselo yo. Estaría traicionando su confianza. Pero tampoco podía dejar que Yaten siga viviendo con esa carga, con esa culpa.

Mina ahino era la misma de la que Yaten estuvo enamorado, era la misma Mina de la que hablaba Darien.

Un horrible dolor me lleno el pecho en cuanto pensé en mi Darien.

¿Cómo estaría él?

_Por favor que este bien. _Rece internamente.

El resto de la tarde la pase dormida debido a los medicamentos.

Vagamente escuchaba las voces del médico y la enfermera mientras me revisaban.

Me sentía demasiado cansada como para intentar abrir los ojos. Así que ignoraba completamente su presencia o era que los medicamentos eran demasiado pesados para mí.

A lo lejos escuche una conversación.

― Disculpe doctor, ¿Cómo sigue mi amiga? ― no me había dado cuenta de la presencia de Mina en la habitación.

― Como le mencione ayer esperamos que los medicamentos surjan un efecto positivo. Pero por lo que vemos hoy tiene una mejora considerable. A este paso le daremos de alta para el fin de semana―

― Muchas gracias doctor. Me hace feliz esa noticia. ―

Escuche pasos salir de la habitación. Y luego como la silla era arrastrada junto a mi cama.

― Ojala estuvieses despierta, me gustaría hablar. ― hice el intento de abrir los ojos, pero los sentía demasiado pesados.

― Ok, entonces no― se rio de su propio comentario.

Era una de las cosas que más admiraba de ella. Siempre intentaba reírse de las cosas.

Ella era el vivo ejemplo de lo que en una ocasión me dijo: "Lo mejor para curar un alma rota es el amor".

Ahora entendía perfectamente el porqué ella intentaba que viese mi amor por Darien. Podría decirse que su historia fue bastante parecida, lo único que no tuvo un final feliz. Aunque también podría decir que aun no ha terminado.

El silencio de la habitación fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

― Disculpe señorita, no pensé que habría alguien mas aquí― esa voz…

― No, no hay problema ― la voz de Mina salió tensa, temblorosa. Y sabía perfectamente la razón. Yaten estaba aquí.

― ¿Cómo sigue ella? ―

― Mejor, los doctores dijeron que le darían de alta pronto ―sus palabras fueron atropelladas y no era para menos.

― Me alegra. Por cierto, disculpe mis malos modales, soy Yaten Kou. ― sentí como la voz de Yaten se acerco mas a la cama, eso significaba que estaba más cerca de Mina.

―Yo…yo soy… yo….―

― No me tema, no muerdo. O es que la opinión que tiene Sere de mí la ha afectado a usted también―

― No, claro que no es eso…―

― Se me hace conocida. ― mascullo Yaten.

― No lo creo. Creo que mejor me voy― escuche el chirrido de silla y los pasos apresurados de Mina.

Un segundo después Yaten reacciono.

―Mina ― y lo escuche a el salir de la habitación. Después de eso ya no se escucho más.

Cuando por fin desperté, me pregunte si eso había sido un sueño o en verdad había sucedido.

Al tercer día hospitalizada le bajaron a los medicamentos. Gracias al cielo.

No me gustaba pasar en el limbo.

Me sorprendió enormemente cuando a la hora de visita Seiya llego a verme.

― ¿Cómo sigues? ― pregunto mientras revolvía mi cabello cariñosamente.

― Sigo viva, eso es bueno. ― reí un poco ― la verdad estoy mejor.

― Me alegro, nos diste un susto de muerto, sin contar como reacciono….―

― ¿Cómo reacciono quien? ― La sonrisa de mi rostro se fue apagando ― Seiya ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo reacciono quien? ―

― No debo decírtelo. Podrías alterarte―

― Debiste pensarlo antes de mencionarlo. Ahora dime ¿Qué paso? ―

― Es Darien, el….―

― ¿Qué le paso? Responde―

―Tuvo una enorme crisis nerviosa después de que te desmayaras. Tuve que arrastrarlo a su habitación. La destrozo completamente y estuvo catatónico hasta hoy. Se niega a comer y…..― no deje que siguiese hablando. Con mucho esfuerzo me levante de la cama

― ¿Qué se supone que haces? ― pregunto cuando me vio intentando coordinar un paso.

― ¿Qué no es obvio? Regreso al hospital. Debo ver a Darien.

― ¿Qué acaso te has vuelto loca? Estas convaleciente, entiendes ese término, supongo―

―Claro que lo entiendo ¿y sabes qué? No me importa―

De ahí en adelante el estuvo despotricando contra "mi falta de razonamiento" pero la verdad no me importaba.

Mis pensamientos estaban en Darien. En cómo podía estar. Estaba muy preocupada.

Me tarde horrores el poder ponerme mi ropa, pero cuando por fin termine me di cuenta que no podría salir por mi cuenta.

― Muy bien, Seiya, sácame de aquí―

― ¿Quién te ha dicho que te ayudare?

― Lo harás porque eres mi amigo y no querrás que me pase algo malo en la calle ¿verdad?

Se lo pensó durante un instante. Mascullo palabras sin sentido.

― Definitivamente estás loca― murmuro mientras salía de la habitación. ― Bueno, si vas a salir este es el momento― juntos salimos del hospital.

Pago un taxi para poder llevarme donde Darien.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo frente al psiquiátrico quise correr, pero aun estaba muy débil para hacerlo.

Los guardias de la entrada no significaron ningún problema.

En cuanto entre al hospital, todos estaban sorprendidos y curiosos por mi presencia.

― Serena, niña, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Deberías estar en descansando? ― me regaño Amy en cuanto me vio.

― No te preocupes. Necesito ver a Darien―

―No Serena― la voz de Yaten a mis espaldas me asusto.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Primero, deberías estar en reposo. Y segundo, te lo advertí, ¿no? Te advertí que no dejases que siguiese ilusionándose contigo, ahí están las consecuencias.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Repite una y otra vez que ha perdido a su muñequita. Te llama. Debo seguir―

― El me ama y yo a él. ¿Por qué no logras entenderlo? ― no quería confrontarlo a él en este momento.

― Puede que sea verdad. Pero esta demasiado dañado como para que tu lo ayudes.

― ¿Así fue como dañaste más a Mina? ¿Abandonándola? ¿Dejándola a su suerte porque habías perdido tú trabajo? Pues fíjate que yo no lo abandonare.

― No hables de cosas que no conoces―mascullo apretando los dientes.

― Claro que conozco la situación. La dejaste, aun sabiendo lo que su hermana podría hacerle ya no te importo nada sin tu trabajito.

― ¡Cállate! ― rugió, pero no me asusto.

―No me callo. Nadie más que tu tiene la culpa de lo que le paso― sabia que esa era una mentira pero debía descargar mi molestia con el de algún modo.

―! Silencio los dos!― me sorprendió la poderosa voz de Zafiro Blackmoon reprendiéndonos. ― Estas haciendo un espectáculo ― nos regaño.

― Lo lamento― susurre apenada, nunca me imagine que Zafiro hubiera vuelto. Pero si era así….

― ¿Cómo esta Darien? ¿Dónde está? ― pregunte llena de preocupación. Si él estaba aquí, significaba que Darien estaba muy mal.

―Serena, ven conmigo― ignoro mi pregunta y yo me limite a seguirlo.

Entramos a su oficina que ya estaba otra vez en impecable orden.

― Habla ―

―No sé qué quiere que diga―

― Lo que discutías con Yaten. Eso que amas a Darien y el a ti.

― Usted mismo lo ha dicho. Amo a Darien. Necesito verlo, se que está mal. Por favor déjeme verlo, si desea después puede despedirme, pero déjeme verlo antes― suplique al borde del llanto.

― Nadie te va a despedir. Se lo que pasa con Yaten y entiendo su punto. Pero también entiendo el tuyo, y creo que tus sentimientos por mi sobrino son verdaderos. Yo lo sospechaba antes de irme de viaje y mi esposa también lo hacía. Pero debo advertirte que tal vez la recuperación de Darien sea demasiado para ti. Eres muy joven y bella podrías encontrar a alguien que pudieras amar sin ningún problema.

― No. No me diga eso. No me diga que no podre soportarlo. Podría soportar cualquier cosa por él. Por favor

― Esta bien. Ve a verlo, pero debes saber que en estos momentos está más alejado de la realidad de lo que alguna vez lo hayas visto.

Asentí ante sus palabras.

Mientras recorría los muy familiares pasillos hacia su habitación solo podía pensar que Darien me necesitaba. Y que yo haría cualquier cosa por él.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta otro capitulo mas de esta historia, espero**

**que les guste y gracias a todas por sus reviews...**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	24. ALMAS DESTROZADAS, CORAZONES QUE CURAN

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de NAOKO y la historia es de T. yo solo la adapto a sailor moon.**

* * *

*****ALMAS DESTROZADAS, CORAZONES QUE CURAN*****

Tome una amplia respiración, el pecho me dolió cuando lo hice y deje salir el aire lentamente.

― Sera difícil ¿aun así estas segura de querer verlo? ― volvió a preguntarme Zafiro.

― Claro que sí. El me necesita― un esbozo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios

― Sabia que eras tú lo que el requería para poder mejorar. Siempre vi en tus ojos el reflejo del amor ¿sabes? ― Sus ojos me veían de manera esperanzada ―No estaba seguro si estaba bien o mal el dejarte acercarte tanto, pero ¿Cómo podía estar mal cuando me daba cuenta de que tu significabas tanto para él y él para ti? No podía hacerlo, una vez me equivoque en una decisión con respecto a él, definitivamente no puedo volver hacerlo.

― No se culpe de lo que sucedió. Yo pienso que… quizás las circunstancias lo sobrepasaron estaba desesperado y…

―Yo lo sé Sere ― interrumpió y pude notar la mirada melancólica en el― He intentado excusarme durante mucho tiempo, pero no he podido perdonarme aun. Solo espero que tú puedas arreglar lo que yo ayude a destrozar, la frágil mente de ese niño. ―suspiro― ¿Lista? ― pregunto mientras sostenía las llaves de la habitación. Muy dentro de mi tenia pánico y expectación pero no lo deje notar en mi expresión.

― Si ― conteste de la manera más firme que pude.

En cuanto la abrió lo primero que note fue a Amy sentada al lado de la cama.

―Amy, puedes salir. ― Le pidió el doctor Blackmoon. Ella lo hizo sin hacer comentario alguno.

Dirigí la vista a la cama, ahí estaba el. Ovillado de manera que no podía ver su rostro. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía lo veía con la típica ropa de los internos.

Empecé a caminar hacia él, sentí que el tiempo avanzaba a paso lento, sentía que nunca llegaría hasta el. En un segundo sentí la mano del doctor Blackmoon en mi hombro. Lo mire con una interrogación muda en mi rostro.

― Espera ― musito

El se acerco a la cama, y se sentó junto a el

― Darien ¿Cómo estás?

El no respondió. Zafiro me hizo ademan que me acercara y lo hice.

― Darien― llame con voz temblorosa. Pude notar cómo se tenso ante mi voz, pero aun así no se movía.

Zafiro se levanto y me dio el espacio que el ocupaba.

―Darien, cielo, mírame ― le pedí de manera cariñosa mientras ponía mi mano es su hombro. Su reacción me asusto. Automáticamente se alejo más de mí hasta topar a la pared, pero seguía negándose a verme.

Sentí que mi corazón se quebraba ante su rechazo, busque los ojos de Zafiro, los cuales solos mostraban pena.

Me levante de la cama para acercarme a él.

― ¿Cree que podría dejarnos solos? ― pregunte en un susurro.

― No creo que sea lo mejor. ― vacilo ante mi mirada ― Esta bien, pero si necesitas algo o te sientes mal, usa esto ― dijo entregándome un localizador.

― Esta bien, no se preocupe ― En cuanto el salió volví a acercarme a él.

―Darien, amor, mírame. Soy yo, soy Sere― mi voz sonaba suplicante. En un intento de hacerlo girar tire de su hombro. Mala idea, en cuanto lo hice quede estampada contra el suelo.

― No me toques― en su mirada solo había dolor. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, no por el dolor del golpe sino por el dolor en mi corazón. El jamás me hubiese hecho eso si estuviese bien, el siempre había sido delicado y amoroso, aun cuando no confiaba en mi o no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, él era suave conmigo.

― ¿Qué pasa Darien? ― era una pregunta estúpida pero fue lo primero que pude formular. Quería que me dijese que sentía, que le dolía para yo poder curarlo.

― Aléjate de mí. ― volvió a pedir.

― Darien soy yo, Sere. Tu muñequita, ¿te acuerdas? ― Por un momento sus ojos brillaron con el reconocimiento de mis palabras pero en el mismo instante volvieron a ser fríos.

― ¡No te compares con ella! ¡Tú no eres Sere! ― grito enderezándose en la cama.

Me asusto, debo admitirlo. Nunca le había temido tanto como ahora.

El nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar y al mismo tiempo sentía que no podía respirar.

― Darien…. por favor, solo mírame bien ― intente acercarme pero él me empujo, no lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme daño físicamente, pero si quebró un poco mas mi corazón.

― No, no. Ella se fue. Me dejo. Me prometió que no lo haría. Me mintió ― hablaba de corrido, sentía que de verdad estaba con un loco.

― No, Darien soy yo. No te he abandonado.

― Todos me abandonan, primero fue mama, luego Zafiro y Esmeralda, después Hotaru y ahora Sere ― decía ignorando mi voz, estaba sentado en una de las esquinas de la habitación sosteniendo su cabeza. Me dolía verlo así, tan perdido, tan destrozado.

Me encogí junto a él para abrazarlo. El intentaba alejarme pero yo no se lo iba a permitir.

Empecé a tararear algunas de las canciones que cantaba para él cuando intentaba que durmiera.

En cuanto me oyó se dejo abrazar. El se quedo en silencio mientras yo le abrazaba intentando confortarlo, intentando sanar su dolor.

No supe si pasaron minutos u horas. Solo sabía que estaba ahí con Darien.

―Casi puedo creer que eres tu ― lo escuche susurrar. Mire su rostro y tenía sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro, mis manos acariciaban su cabello y de vez en cuando descendían a su rostro a limpiar los rastros de lagrimas que había soltado.

Creí que todo estaba bien ahora, que el volvería a estar bien. Pero me equivoque.

En cuanto volvió a abrir los ojos se alejo de mí.

― Aléjate, tú no eres real. ¡Aléjate!

― Claro que lo soy. Darien te amo, por favor créeme. ― pedí mientras me acercaba de nuevo a él. A pesar que debía tener miedo a su reacción, no lo hacía.

Me acerca tanto a él que casi respiraba su aliento, pero no importaba. Quería que entendiera que era yo, su Sere, su preciosa muñequita, la mujer que estaba dispuesta a ser quien el quería. La que quería ser su todo, la que lo amaba.

Aun vacilante acerque mis labios a los suyos que en ese beso se expresara todo el amor y el anhelo que sentía por él.

Al principio lo sentí temblar y tuve la necesidad de separarme para ver si estaba bien. Pero en el momento que lo iba a hacer el me empujo fuertemente contra la pared. El dolor que me embargo fue demasiado. Las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos pero hice amago de todo mi valor para no hacerlo.

_Llama a Zafiro_

Me decía mi parte sensata.

Este no era mi Darien. El me lastimaría si se confundía más. Pero yo no quería que nadie más estuviese aquí. No quería asustarle más.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar el me había sujetado por las muñecas de manera ruda. Solo podía recordar el suceso que había ocurrido en el pasillo. Recordé el día después, el me consoló, se culpo por mi dolor. El quiso protegerme.

Me zarandeo un poco.

― ¿Quieres que crean que de verdad estoy loco, verdad? ¿Quieres que jamás salga? ¿Por qué? ¿Es un castigo por no haber podido cuidar a mama, porque no pude cuidar de Mina, porque te falle? Dime. ¿Por qué no dejas de atormentarme? ― Sus manos incrementaban cada vez más su agarre. Empecé a sollozar de dolor. Volvió a golpearme contra la pared y sentí como el aire me abandonaba.

―Darien, por favor, me haces daño, suéltame― le rogué entre lagrimas. Lentamente fue soltándome hasta que me deje caer en el piso. Estaba asustada.

― No eres real. No eres mi Sere. Solo déjame― volvió a repetir mientras se volvía hacia la cama. Hice el intento de levantarme pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Cuando empecé a sentir el familiar mareo, tome el localizador y le marque a Zafiro.

Estuve ahí contra la pared, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Zafiro entro rápidamente y se alarmo al ver mi estado. Sin decir palabra alguna me ayuda a ponerme de pie y me llevo fuera de la habitación.

Una vez en su oficina él empezó a ver mis muñecas.

― ¿El te hizo eso verdad?

― No fue su culpa, está confundido. No sabe lo que hace.

Zafiro permaneció en silencio mientras ponía un poco de hielo en mis muñecas que empezaban a amoratarse.

― Disculpa por haberte dejado sola. Debí saber que reaccionaria así.

― No es su culpa. Yo se lo pedí.

― En serio. El no debió tener la oportunidad de hacerte eso. Cuando el vuelva a estar bien, no se perdonara el haberte hecho eso ― musito. Aun había esperanza en sus pensamientos. Yo quería un poco de su esperanza. Pero después de lo que paso hoy sentía que mi Darien ya no estaba ahí.

Zafiro me pidió que fuese a mi casa a descansar. ¿Cómo podría descansar sabiendo cómo estaba Darien?

Durante la noche no pude parar de llorar. No por dolor, sino porque sentía que el mundo desaparecía. Porque el ya no era la misma persona. Temía que él no volviese a ser ese hombre amable y gentil que decía amarme. Que me comparaba con una de las cosas más hermosas que él conocía. Ese hombre que tanto dolor tenía pero que había aprendido a sonreír por mí. No quería pensar esa posibilidad, por que de ser así yo me moriría. Ya no podría sobrevivir sin él.

La mañana llego sin darme cuenta. Mina entro a mi departamento para ver como seguía. La notaba terriblemente cansada y triste pero en ese momento no quise preguntarle.

Me levante de la cama por la simple necesidad de saber de Darien. Me arregle y me dirigí al hospital.

Darien estaba sedado. Zafiro me comento que lo hacía cuando tenía ataque de pánico. Los siguientes días pasaron igual, intentaba hablar con Darien pero él seguía que no era yo. Ahora no me dejaban estar a solas con él. Quizás era lo más seguro. Pase muchos días con ese vacío en mi pecho. Darien parecía lejano, su mente no estaba en su cuerpo. Era un muerto en vida y yo ya no podía con eso. Mina intentaba ser mi apoyo, intentaba hacerme sentir mejor pero no había poder humano que hiciese eso. De Yaten no había sabido nada en días. Según entendía había vuelto a Inglaterra. Pero nadie estaba seguro.

Dos semanas después del incidente yo seguí yendo a verlo, intentaba acercarme, que entendiera que era yo. Le hablaba, le decía que lo amaba, intentaba que me dejase entrar de nuevo en su mundo pero él se alejaba de mí. A pesar que a veces me gritaba, a veces me ignoraba o a veces simplemente estaba dormido yo no faltaba a nuestra cita diaria.

Como todos los días pedí hablar con Zafiro para saber cómo seguía él.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar a su oficina una enfermera entro corriendo a ella casi tropezando conmigo en el proceso.

― Doctor Blackmoon su sobrino esta teniendo otro ataque ― dijo con pánico en la voz.

Zafiro salió corriendo de la habitación y yo lo seguí sin decir palabra alguna.

Al llegar a la habitación de Darien encontramos la habitación completamente destruida. Entre dos enfermeros intentaban sujetarlo pero Darien era demasiado para ellos. Tenían problemas para detenerlo sin lastimarlo.

― ¡Suéltenme! ¡Quiero ver a Sere! ― gritaba a todo pulmón.

― Dr. Blackmoon debemos inyectarle el sedante ― decía uno de los enfermeros ― no podemos seguir evitando que se dañe.

― Esta bien ― les contesto Zafiro mientras se acercaba a ellos.

― No. No. Déjeme a mí.

―Sere, el no te reconoce. Viste como esta, podría volverte a lastimar

― No lo hará. Por favor, déjeme intentar acércame. ― suplique

― Bien ― contesto renuente

Lentamente me acerque a Darien que se removía violentamente en los brazos de los enfermeros.

― Darien…. mi amor. Aquí estoy ― esta vez reacciono positivamente a mi voz. Dejo de retorcerse e intento mirarme. Los enfermeros aun no lo soltaban pero disminuían su agarre.

― ¿Sere?...Sere, estas aquí― escuchen en su voz un tinte de alivio. No pude evitar sonreír. El sabía que era yo. Debía agradecer a Dios por ello.

― Si, cielo. Ahora tranquilízate ¿si? Se bueno ― pedí con lagrimas de felicidad saliendo de mis ojos.

Los enfermeros lo soltaron y se acerco a mí. Tuve cierto miedo, los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido seguían ahí. El dolor que me provocaron sus manos no dejaba mi cabeza. Pero el era mi Darien. No podía negarme a abrazarlo. No solo por él. También por mí. ¿Cómo podía negarme a algo que había deseado y extrañado por tanto tiempo?

El me estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho. Como recordaba que lo hacía. Enterró su rostro en mi cabello y beso mi cuello. No pude callar los sollozos que pugnaban por salir de mí. Después de dos semanas con la incertidumbre de saber si Darien volvería a mí, ahí estaba otra vez. Mi amado Darien volvía a mí. Y me aseguraría que jamás se volviera a ir, porque yo no me volvería a alejar de él.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta otro capitulo mas de esta historia**

**espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todas por**

**sus comentarios me alegra que les guste esta historia**

**y nos leemos pronto adios...**


	25. ENCUENTROS

**La historia no me pertenece es de T. yo solo la adapto y los personajes son de Naoko **

* * *

*****ENCUENTROS*****

Los minutos no avanzaban para mi mientras Darién me sostenía, no había más en el mundo que él y yo. Podía escuchar su respiración errática volverse lenta.

Sus brazos me rodeaban con posesividad, como si temería que me arrancaran de su lado y sus labios no paraban de dar pequeños besos a mi cuello y mejilla. Yo tenía su cuello rodeado por mis brazos haciendo casi imposible que se separada de mi. Solo deseaba que el tiempo se congelara para que nade mas pasara.

Obviamente, esto no podía ser.

Zafiro se acerco a nosotros y con cuidado intento separarnos. Darién solo intentaba presionarme más a él.

― Darién, mírame, no haremos nada. Solo levántate ― le pidió cuando se dio cuenta del pánico reflejado en sus ojos.

Yo intente ponerme de pie, pero Darién seguía deteniéndome.

― Darién, debe levantarte ― le pedí. Casi al instante me hizo caso y me arrastro junto a él a la cama, que era lo único que parecía intacto.

Escuche a Zafiro pedirle a los enfermeros salir. El salió detrás de ellos. Sabía que estaría cerca por si lo necesitaba. Pero estaba segura que no haría falta su intervención.

Darién me acurruco en su pecho y me sujeto a él. No estaba segura de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

― Te he extrañado tanto. ¿Por qué me has dejado? ¿Es que no….?― no lo deje termina, sabia hacia donde se dirigía su pregunta.

― No pienses eso, no piense que te podría abandonar. Jamás podría. ― susurre contra su pecho. Quería decirle todo lo que había pasado, todo el tiempo que había pasado sin él. No, el no tenia porque enterarse de lo que había pasado.

― Entonces, ¿Por qué no habías venido? ¿Por qué no estabas conmigo cuando tenía pesadillas? ¿Por qué no estabas aquí cuando necesitaba tu calor? ― Sus preguntas no eran un reclamo, el solo necesitaba las respuestas. Respuestas que no sabía darle.

― Perdóname, yo…― me mordí el labio buscando una explicación ― Solo créeme, te amo ― dije mientras me enderezaba para verlo a los ojos.

― Te creo ― murmuro mientras volvía a rodearme con sus brazos. ― Prométeme que no te volverás a ir ¿por favor? ―

― Nunca, jamás ― prometí, tragándome las lagrimas, tanto de felicidad como de impotencia.

Pasamos el resto del tiempo en silencio. El acaricio mi cabello con sus labios y yo depositando suaves besos en su pecho hasta que se quedo dormido. Con cuidado me zafe de sus brazos para poder salir de la habitación. Necesitaba hablar con Zafiro.

Camine rápidamente por los pasillos hasta su oficina.

Toque la puerta y entre sin esperar el permiso de hacerlo.

― Ya habías tardado en venir, estaba a punto de ir a ver qué pasaba ― su voz estaba impregnada de preocupación ― ¿Cómo esta? ―

― Parece estar como siempre. Solo me pregunto ¿Por qué no había estado con él? ¿Por qué lo había dejado? Zafiro dime por favor que no volverá a pasar algo igual a las últimas dos semanas. Yo no podría soportar su indiferencia.

― No puedo darte seguridad de eso, Sere. Darién en este momento se encuentra débil e inestable. El colapso nervioso que tuvo fue demasiado combinado ya con sus antecedentes psicológicos, no me dan una forma de prever sus acciones. En este momento es una bomba de tiempo, así como podría estar estable podría recaer y muy probablemente no volvería a ser el mismo.

El grito de impotencia se quedo atorado en mi garganta. Ya las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero las reprimí.

― ¿No se puede hacer nada? ¿Usted o yo?

―Sere, lastimosamente no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer. Al parecer la única que puede ayudarlo aquí eres tú. Me atrevo a pedirte que te quedes con el todo el tiempo que puedas. Se perfectamente que tu presencia lo mantiene estable y feliz.

― No debe pedírmelo. Con gusto viviría aquí por él. Solo, tengo miedo, miedo que vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

― El no te lastimaría porque quiera. ― contesto Zafiro a la defensiva

― Yo sé eso. A lo que temo es que el vuelva a desconocerme. Que vuelva a olvidarme.

― No lo hará, pero debes ser fuerte. No te mentí cuando dije que su recuperación sería difícil ― asentí sin ganas. ― ¿Por qué no vuelves antes que despierte? Debo llamar a Esmeralda y comentarle como se encuentra.

― Es verdad. ¿Cómo esta ella?

― Preocupada por Darién. Pero espero que con esto se tranquilice, no le hace bien en su estado. Más con Nicolás en casa. ―

Cuando volví a su cuarto, me alegre que siguiese durmiendo. Me dedique a recoger el desastre que había armado. Me entristecí al ver sus numerosos cuadernos de dibujos tirados y rotos. Todos sus retratos completamente arruinados. Excepto los de su último cuaderno, los retratos que había hecho de mí.

Coloque el solitario cuaderno en el estante y el resto los apile para poder tirarlos.

― Perdón por haber hecho esto ― escuche su voz detrás de mí. De di vuelta y lo vi sentado en la cama con la pena en su rostro.

― Esta bien. No te preocupes por eso. ¿Por qué mejor no vuelves a dormir? ―

― No tengo sueño. Solo quiero estar contigo ¿puedo?

―Claro que si, Darien― conteste mientras me sentaba junto a él y me dejaba abrazar.

En sus brazos quede dormida mientras lo escuchaba decirme palabras de amor.

Lo último que oí fue: "No te vuelvas a ir"

Lo siguiente de lo que fui consiente fue del ruido de mi teléfono celular. Con cuidado lo saque de la bolsa de mi pantalón y conteste.

― Alo ― mi voz salió pastosa debido al sueño.

― Sere, Gracias a Dios, me tenías preocupada ¿Dónde estás?

― Perdona, Mina. Olvide llamarte. Me quedare esta noche con Darién―

― El ya…. ¿ya está mejor?

― Al menos ahora sabe quién soy. Eso es bueno ¿verdad?

― ¡Muy bueno! ― exclamo ella con entusiasmo ― Te dije que se pondría mejor ― comento con suficiencia.

― No lo sé, Mina― dije mientras me sentaba ― Aun tengo miedo―

― No lo tengas. El estará bien, ya lo veras. Dale un beso de mi parte, Adiós

― Adiós, Mina. Gracias por tus palabras.

― Para eso estoy ― contesto con su voz cantarina.

Volví a guardar mi teléfono y me quede sentada pensando.

― ¿A que le temes? ― La dulce voz de Darién me saco de mis cavilaciones.

― ¿Por qué tendría miedo? ― devolví la pregunta intentando sonreír.

― Dijiste que tenias miedo. ¿A qué?

― No tengo miedo de nada. ― volví a rebatir

― No quiero que tengas miedo. Quiero que seas feliz. Dime y tal vez yo pueda hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor.

― Temo perderte ― las palabras salieron en un murmullo, deseaba que él no las escuchara.

― ¿Por qué me perderías? Sabes que soy tuyo, que te amo. Nada me hará alejarme de ti ― dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus gentiles manos. Me negué a dejar que me viera llorar.

― También te amo, lo sabes. Jamás amare a alguien como lo hago contigo. ― prometí mientras besaba su nariz. Una hermosa sonrisa se formo en sus labios, deslumbrándome por un momento.

― Nunca te alejes, jamás me dejes. ― pidió mientras me arrullaba contra su pecho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La siguiente semana borro las dos anteriores. Todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos nos hacia felices. No había un momento en el que él no me demostrase lo que significaba en su vida. Y yo no podía dejarlo fuera de mi campo de visión más de cinco minutos. Aun temía que todo volviese, pero Zafiro me tranquilizaba diciendo que entre más tiempo pasaba era menos probable que ese estado que tanto temía volviese.

Seiya se la pasaba recordándome que debía comer y dándome los medicamentos. Y yo le obedecía con gusto. No podía volver a hacer pasar a Darién por la angustia que vivió.

Zafiro parecía cada vez más esperanzado entre sesión y sesión. Y no era para menos, al parecer el episodio psicótico que había tenido no había tenido consecuencias. Darién estaba estable, bien, feliz. Y yo con eso estaba completa.

Mina era mi única preocupación. Conocía su pasado, conocía el dolor que la embargaba pero por más que deseaba ayudarla no podía. Ella debía enfrentar a Yaten para conocer la verdad.

¿Pero cómo se enfrentaría a alguien que había desaparecido?

Aunque quería que Mina me ayudase con algo. Darién se culpaba porque no había podido ayudarla y la única que podía sacarlo de esa idea era ella. Ella recordaba a ese pequeño niño que había intentado ayudarla cuando nadie más lo hizo, aun hoy sentía gratitud hacia él.

Así que ella había accedido a venir a verlo hoy, claro que con permiso de Zafiro.

Estábamos por cruzar la entrada del comedor.

En cuanto Darién me vio se dirigió hacia mí y yo no sabía qué hacer.

En cuanto estuvo junto a mi noto la presencia de Mina.

Note como los ojos de Mina se aguaron al verlo. Y Darien parecía intrigado por ella.

Se acerco a mí y paso su brazo por mi cintura. Siempre procurando que no me alejase.

― Hola ― le saludo tímidamente Mina

― Hola ―contesto él con un tanto de duda, podía ver en sus ojos la confusión. ― Te pareces mucho a alguien…. te parece a Mina…. solo que tu cabello es más corto― empezó a divagar. Me regañe mentalmente por no pensar las consecuencias que esto le podría traer. No había pensado que se podía alterar.

―Darién, mi amor, ella es mi amiga Mina, de la que te conté, ¿te acuerdas? ― movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

― Es igualita a Mina…

―Darién, vamos a sentarnos.

Nos sentamos muy alejados para poder hablar tranquilos.

―Darién, Mina, ella…― Dios, como le decía lo que tenía que decirle.

― Ella es la misma Mina ¿verdad? ― pregunto de lo más tranquilo

― Si, Darién, ella es la misma. ― me asuste que lo estuviese tomando tan bien.

― Te recuerdo. ― le dijo Mina―Entraste una noche a verme, me quisiste ayudar y lloraste por mí. Jamás he podido olvidar eso ― las lagrimas de Mina se desbordaron. ― Gracias.

― Me alegro saber que estas bien ― las lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de Darién. ― Siempre pensé que había sido mi culpa que tu….

― No Darien, no digas nada ― le pedí ya a punto de llorar también.

― Nada fue tu culpa. Siempre quise darte las gracias por preocuparte ― dijo Mina mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él para abrazarlo. Mina se dejo abrazar y parecía feliz de saber que ella estaba bien.

Yo observaba la escena en silencio. Estaba tranquila al ver que Mina no se había alterado en la forma en que pensé que lo haría.

Los minutos fueron pasando y Mina decidió que era hora de irse.

― Gracias por venir― le dije mientras me despedía de ella.

― Es un gusto verlo a él y a ti. Adiós Darién, te prometo otro pastel de chocolate pronto.

― Lo espero con ansias. ― Darien le sonrió. Podía ver cuán aliviado estaba de verla, cuan feliz lo había dejado ver a esa muchacha por la que él se había preocupado. Mina nos dio espacio para que pudiera hablar con Mina.

― ¿Cómo estás? ― pregunte mientras tomaba sus manos

― Feliz y tranquilo. Me alegro que no haya pasado lo que yo creía, lo que me había atormentado por tanto tiempo jamás paso. Gracias por traerla. ― susurro mientras besaba mis manos.

― Te confieso que tuve miedo de cómo reaccionarias. No quería que….― no quería que tuvieras otra crisis, termine en mi cabeza.

―No te preocupes por mí. Como te dije ya nada me afecta. Solo tu ― sonrió tranquilamente. Eso me había quitado un peso de encima.

Le pedí que me esperara en el comedor en lo que acompañaba a Mina a la salida. Él lo hizo sin rechistar conmigo.

Mientras acompañaba a Mina a la salida nos encontramos con la persona que no pensé que vería hoy.

― Mina…― murmuro Yaten al verla ― Sabia que eras tú. ― parecía realmente sorprendido y aliviado de verla, pero Mina era la imagen contraria de Yaten. Aterrada y a la defensiva.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo**

**siento mucho la tardanza pero con**

**el colegio y las tareas no he tenido**

**tiempo, pero al fin aqui esta ...**

**Espero que les halla gustado**

**Si han visto cree un blog donde pondre los adelantos de los capitulos**

**Gracias a todas por sus review y nos vemos pronto**

**adios...**


	26. COSAS QUE LASTIMAN, COSAS QUE AYUDAN

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de naoko y la historia es de T. yo solo la adapto a sailor moon.**

* * *

*****COSAS QUE LASTIMAN, COSAS QUE AYUDAN*****

Sentía como Mina clavaba sus uñas en mi brazo debido al nerviosismo que sentía, a pesar de eso no la aleje de mi. Era el único escudo que había entre ella y Yaten.

― Sabia que eras tú. Mina― Yaten sonreía al verla ―Sabia que eras tú en el hospital ¿porque huiste? ¿A caso no me reconocías? ―pregunto con pesar.

― El que no me reconoció fue otro. ― escupió Mina con dolor. Lo que había escuchado no era un sueño, de verdad ellos se había encontrado en la habitación del hospital.

― No sé de qué hablas. Mina, ¿Por qué te alejas? ― El hizo el intento de acercarse pero Mina me halo más hacia ella. Como intentando huir.

― Me alejo porque no tengo nada que hacer junto a usted.

― Mina….― le llamo él con voz lastimera. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que Yaten pudiese verse tan destrozado, tan desolado frente al rechazo de Mina. ― pensé que estabas muerte. Pensé que todo había sido mi culpa.

― Pues ves que no. Puedes limpiar tu conciencia con eso―

― No Mina. Yo….

― Dr. Kou, me estaba yendo. Con permiso….― espeto ella mientras me halaba hacia la salida.

― Espera, no, no te vayas por favor. Déjame hablar contigo.

― No tengo nada de qué hablar.

―Mina, por favor. Yo…Yo te amo. Me atormentaba pensar que algo te había pasado.

― No me mientas. "No puedes enamorarte de un paciente". ¿No es eso lo que siempre le decía a Sere? ¿Que estaba mal que desease estar con Darien? ¿Que era un error? Gracias por decirme que yo soy un error en tu vida. ¡Gracias Por haberme abandonado a que me pudriese en este lugar! ― jamás había escuchado a Mina tan enojada. ― Eres un maldito, siempre pensé que vendrías por mí. Que me sacarías.

Con esas palabras entendí todo. Lo de Mina no era miedo, era enojo y dolor hacia él. Dolor que de manera inconsciente yo había avivado contándole todo lo que él me decía. No me imaginaba que su rencor podía llegar hasta el punto de hacerse oídos sordos a sus explicaciones aunque no era para menos.

― Yo no sabía. Jamás me imagine que…

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué la maldita de mi hermana me tiraría en este lugar? Muy bien Yaten, no tienes la culpa. Ahora déjame en paz ― sentía a Mina temblar por la ira.

― Yo te envié una carta ―

―Oh, si tu carta. En la que decías que deseabas que me fuera bien en la vida. Déjame reírme en tu cara. ― se mofo ―La leí meses después de haber salido de este lugar. Estoy segura que si la hubiese leído aquí me vuelvo realmente loca.

―Mina, no fue lo que quise decir. Yo jamás te olvide, y jamás he querido a otra persona como te quiero a ti. Por favor, solo quería que fueras feliz. No me hagas esto.― le rogo intentando tomar su mano, ella la retiro en el instante, era como si quemara.

― No te hago nada. Tú no te imaginas las noches que pase con miedo, frio, hambre pero más que nada con esperanza que tú me sacarías de aquí. Claro, era una chiquilla tonta e inocente. Jamás me paso por la cabeza que para el gran doctor solo había sido una paciente mas.

― ¡Nunca fuiste solo una paciente! ― le grito Yaten alterado. ― Fuiste quien me enseño a sonreír en momentos difíciles.

― Que lastima que lo que te enseñe no duro mucho ― la voz fría de Mina debió golpearlo muy fuerte porque Yaten no volvió a hablar.

― Lamento que hayas presenciado eso, Sere. Debo irme. ― beso mi mejilla y cruzo corriendo la calle. Por primera vez note los curiosos que se habían aglomerado alrededor de nosotros, Yaten se había quedado de pie viendo hacia donde se había marchado Mina, cuando al fin reacciono empezó a caminar hacia ese rumbo sin darse cuenta que un auto iba justo hacia él. El estruendo del claxon lo hizo reaccionar y yo pude halar a Yaten de regreso a la acera.

― ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Querías que te mataran? ― lo ataque mientras lo empujaba hacia la entrada del hospital.

― Tú sabes lo que pasa. ― Susurro mientras me dejaba arrastrarlo. Creía entender lo que pasaba. Pero no sabía cómo Mina podía haber explotado de tal manera, aun peor como podía haber dejado a Yaten reducido a…. un hombre desolado por sus emociones y débil. Todo lo contrario que Yaten me había demostrado semanas atrás.

No sabía qué hacer con él. Podía dejarlo que caminara por su cuenta pero realmente sentía que si lo dejaba podía desmoronarse. No podía dejar que pasara eso.

Yaten aun parecía ido y sentía pena por él. No me gustaría saber cómo se sentiría en ese momento.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba viva? ― pregunto en un hilo de voz, sonó tan monótono como si me preguntara la hora. Lo senté en una de las sillas de la entrada.

― Yo… me entere hace poco y la verdad esperaba que ella te lo dijese.

― ¿Por qué me odia? No lo entiendo…. Jamás quise hacerle daño, jamás quise que ella sufriera.

― Dale tiempo para que piense bien lo que ha pasado. Ella ha sufrido mucho, lo sabes. Solo necesita tiempo. ―intente consolarlo.

― Ese día, al principio no la reconocí. Se ve tan diferente. Su cabello está muy corto y de otro color y sus rasgos se ven más maduros. Aunque es obvio, ya no es una muchachita― había cierto tono de diversión en su voz. Era como si se alegrara de verla a pesar de todo. ― Cuando por fin me di cuenta Salí corriendo detrás de ella. Llegue a la calle pero ella ya había desaparecido. Por un momento pensé que era un fantasma, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era ella. ―

― Necesitas calmarte ¿quieres un café? ― pregunte amablemente. El movió la cabeza negativamente.

― ¿No deberías estar diciéndome hipócrita o burlándote de mí? ― pregunto mientras tenia la mirada fija en el suelo. Me senté junto a él y rodee sus hombros con mi brazo.

― Jamás haría eso. Estas sufriendo ¿Por qué debería sentirme feliz de eso? ― dije apretando un poco su hombro ― A pesar que tienes razón en la primera parte, lo que necesitas ahora no es un regaño, necesitas un amigo, un apoyo. Y ya que tu encantadora personalidad no lo permite creo que seré una amiga a la fuerza ― comente con tono despreocupado. Quería animarlo un poco y a pesar de todo, el era un ser humano y tenía el derecho de explicarse. Después de eso era decisión de Alice lo que pasaría.

Yaten reacciono de la manera que menos esperaba. Se giro hacia mí y me abrazo. Apretó su rostro contra mi hombro.

Estaba llorando.

El frio doctor Yaten Kou estaba llorando por su amor.

Que irónica es la vida. En este momento el se estaba comiendo todas las palabras que me había dicho.

Pero yo no era quien para regodearme en eso, no mencionaría nada. Ya era lo suficiente duro para él.

― Veras que ella recapacita. Solo dale tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? ― comente de manera cariñosa mientras acariciaba un poco su espalda para reconfortarlo.

El se separo de mi, podía ver en su rostro toda la angustia que sentía.

― ¿Qué harás ahora? ― pregunte

― No volveré a Inglaterra, al menos no todavía. ― comento con voz estrangulada. ― Y no sé que mas. Creo que hare lo que dices y esperare.

― Creo que es lo mejor. ― suspire, realmente no estaba segura si era lo mejor pero no podía aconsejarle otra cosa.

En un momento me sentí desesperada por irme, ya había dejado mucho tiempo solo a Darien. Estaba nerviosa e impaciente por irme.

― Ya estoy mejor ― hablo Yaten de repente ― Puedes irte.

― ¿De verdad estas bien?

― Al menos ya no me derrumbare. Estaré bien, serio ― comento intentando que su voz sonara alegre y fallando en ello.

― Esta bien. Cuídate mucho ―

― Igual tú.

Me puse de pie y empecé a caminar hacia el comedor.

― Sere….― me volvía para ver a Yaten de pie dispuesto a salir ― Gracias por lo que hiciste, aunque no lo merezco, muchas gracias. ― con esas palabras salió de mi vista.

Con el corazón conmovido a causa de todo lo que había pasado regrese a buscar a Darien.

Me sorprendió encontrarlo hablando con Rei. Tenía tanto tiempo de no verla que había pensado que ella ya no estaba aquí.

Me acerque sigilosamente junto a él. Se veía un poco triste, aunque no me imaginaba el porqué.

― Ya volví ― le sonreí mientras me sentaba junto a él ― Hola Rei― salude a la muchacha.

― Señorita Serena, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

― Muy bien. ¿Tu como estas?

― Feliz. Le contaba a Darien que pronto me darán de alta, ¿a que no es una buena noticia? ― Sus ojos estaba que soltaban chispas por la emoción. Claro que era una buena noticia, para ella.

― Que alegría cariño, estoy feliz por ti ― le sonreí sinceramente.

― ¿y tu Darien, no estás feliz por mi? ―

― Claro que si Rei. Me alegro mucho por ti ― le sonrió pero me di cuenta que le había costado hacerlo.

Ella estuvo un rato mas hablando con Darien hasta que una enfermera la llamo.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― pregunte preocupada ante su semblante entristecido.

―Nada. ¿Podemos volver a mi cuarto? No tengo ganas de estar aquí afuera ― Asentí desconcertada por su comportamiento.

Caminamos en silencio a su habitación, tome su mano cariñosamente pero él no hizo ademan de tomarla.

Una vez en la habitación decidí insistir un poco más.

El se sentó en su cama y yo me acuclille frente a él para estar a su altura.

― ¿Qué sucede? Estabas feliz antes.

― No pasa nada ― contesto a la defensiva.

― Claro que sí. Esta triste, dime, por favor― lo escuche suspirar.

― Te quiero ― dijo mientras posaba su mano en mi mejilla. No entendí porque decía eso, es decir, si; pero no entendía porque en ese momento.

― Sabes que yo también, ¿por eso estas triste? ― cuestione confundida.

― No, no puedo estar triste por eso. Es solo que… envidio a Rei ¿Sabes? Ella saldrá pronto, ya no estará encerrada aquí, mientras que yo seguiré aquí atrapado quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más.

― ¿Por eso estas así? Darien, cariño, tu saldrás y harás todas las cosas que quieras.

― A veces siento que me engaño pensando que saldré de aquí.

―No es verdad. Zafiro dice que has mejorado mucho. Veras que pronto saldrás de aquí ¿y sabes que haremos? ―pregunte emocionada ― iremos a un parque cerca de mi apartamento y pasearemos toda la tarde, veremos a los niños jugar, comeremos un helado y luego correremos cerca de la fuente. Luego iremos a la pastelería donde trabaja Mina y compraremos un postre para los dos. Caminaremos de regreso a casa tomados de la mano mientras empieza a atardecer. Y al llegar a mi apartamento nos recostaremos juntos en uno de mis sillones y veremos alguna película, pero en verdad no la veremos porque estaré ocupada diciéndote cuanto te amo y tú lo estará besando mi cabello, mis mejillas y mis labios. ¿Te gusta la idea? ― pregunte con pequeñas lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos. Todos esos momentos se había acumulado en mi cabeza como una lista de cosas que hacer con Darien. Tenía la plena confianza que las haríamos algún día.

― ¿En serio crees que haremos eso? ― pregunto con emoción en su voz.

― Claro que sí. Y eso es solo un día. Tendremos muchos más días para planear. Solo, por favor, no pierdas la esperanza, Zafiro no la pierde, y yo tampoco. No lo hagas tú. ¿Si? ― pregunte cariñosamente mientras él me halaba para abrazarme. Sabía que ahora había olvidado un poquito sus miedos. Me sentó en su regazo mientras me apretujaba más a él. Mantenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, mientras yo rodeaba su cuello.

― ¿Ya no estás triste? ― pregunte besando rápidamente sus labios.

― No, ya no. Gracias ―

― Que bueno, sabes que no me gusta verte así― el beso mis labios tiernamente y luego acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro. Por nada en el mundo desearía estar en otro lugar que no fuera aquí, con Darien. No había mejor sensación de su cercanía. Era tangible el amor que profesaba hacia mí. Esperaba que lo que sentía por el también lo fuera.

En silencio nos quedamos así, abrazados. De vez en cuando el besaba mi mejilla o yo besaba su frente. Y ese era el cielo para ambos.

Se hizo de noche y Darien insistió para que durmiera junto a él. Ya era una costumbre pero me avergonzaba un poco que Zafiro lo supiera. Era un poco extraño pero me tranquilizaba que él no decía nada de eso.

Zafiro era el hombre más comprensivo que podía conocer, en ningún momento me había juzgado y condenado por mis sentimientos y más que nada agradecía que me hubiese apoyado.

Zafiro se removió un poco haciendo que casi me cayese de la cama. Me senté y le deje espacio para que pudiera estar cómodo. De todas maneras no podría dormirme en un rato. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar. Como en Mina yYaten, seguía muy preocupada por ellos. Mina estaba muy dolida y Yaten, pues él no estaba mejor. Salí rápidamente al comedor por un café. Quizás no era lo más saludable para mí pero era necesario.

Cuando regrese a la habitación encontré a Darien sentado, inmediatamente me preocupe.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― parecía tranquilo, regularmente estaba agitado y asustado después de despertar de una pesadilla.

― Nada. Solo, no sé. No tengo sueño―

― Ok, ¿y que deseas hacer? ―

― Cuéntame algo. De ti. ―

― ¿Algo de mí? Bueno, no sé qué te gustaría―

― Cuando eras niña ― pidió, mientras se recostaba en la cama haciéndome espacio para que yo también lo hiciera.

― Bueno, de pequeña era muy torpe, aun lo soy pero en menor grado. Casi siempre me caía y los niños se reían. No era muy divertido.

― ¿Por qué se reían de ti? ― pregunto con el seño fruncido, como si la idea le molestara.

― Como te dije, siempre me caía y a ellos parecía divertirles eso.

― ¿no te molestaba que lo hicieran?

― Al principio lloraba cuando se reían, me sentía muy avergonzada. Así que se lo conté a mi papa, el me dijo que no hiciera caso de sus burlas, porque todos fallamos en algo y a la larga ellos también se caerían pero yo no debería reírme, debería ayudarlos a levantarse para demostrar que yo era fuerte. Después de eso ya no me importo. ― le sonreí.

― Tu padre parase que es una buena persona.

― Lo es ―

― Yo no recuerdo al mío, siento que él era bueno también. Pero simplemente no lo recuerdo.

― No te angusties, el debió amarte. Zafiro dice que eras un niño muy amado.

― Gracias. Cuéntame más.

― No había muchos niños que les gustara jugar conmigo pero los pocos que lo hacían eran muy divertidos.

― Yo habría jugado contigo

― Yo se que sí. ― susurre con cariño. ― Creo que ya deberías dormir. Te seguiré contando cosas otro día.

― Gracias por compartir esas cositas conmigo.

― No hay otra persona con la que desee compartirlo más que tu. ― bese sus labios y me acomode en sus brazos para poder dormir.

La mañana siguiente estaba muy fría, casi fue imposible salir de los cálidos brazos de Darien, pero sabía que debía levantarme.

La mañana pasó sin ningún incidente y aunque esperaba una llamada de Mina, jamás la recibí.

Al medio día como siempre Zafiro tuvo su sesión con Darien.

Cuando el salió traía un pequeño libro, o al menos a la lejanía eso distingue.

Cuando estuvo junto a mi me lo mostro.

― Le pregunte a Zafiro por mi padre. Me hablo un poco de él, pero me entrego este álbum de fotos. Dice que ahí hay muchas fotos de mis padres juntos. ¿Te gustaría verlas conmigo? ― pregunto nervioso.

― Claro que si Darien. ¿Dónde quieres verlas?

― En mi cuarto, si tu quieres.

―Claro que si― conteste con ternura.

Sería una cosa buena que viera a sus padres. Que recordara un poco de lo que ellos fueron.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta otro capitulo de la historia siento haberme tardado mucho en subirlo pero estuve muy ocupada con las tareas del colegia y para rematar me enferme y no podia subir el capitulo pero ahora que tengo vacaciones talvez el domingo subo otro capitulo para compensarles la tardanza, y gracias a todas y todos que leen la historia les agradesco mucho, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo bay...**


	27. FOTOGRAFIAS

**La historia no me pertenece es de T. yo solo la adapto a sailor moon y los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

*****FOTOGRAFIAS*****

Me senté junto a Darien en su cama esperando que el abriese el álbum, pero solo se quedo viendo la tapa del pequeño libro.

― ¿Sucede algo?

― Nada, solo estoy nervioso. ¿Es normal eso?

― Claro que si ― conteste mientras apoyaba mi mano en su mejilla ― es normal estar nervioso, pero aquí estoy yo. No debes temer a nada.

El sonrió ante mis palabras. Con un suspiro dirigió su mirada al pequeño álbum. Abrió la tapa y la primera fotografía que vimos fue la de nos niños. Un niño de cabello azul y una pequeña de cabello negro.

― Zafiro me dijo que son él y mama ― comento Darien viendo mi incomprensión― hay varias fotos de ellos juntos.

― Tu madre era una niña muy linda ― dije con alegría. Ella y Zafiro se veían muy felices jugando en un parque. Zafiro era el mayor y por lo tanto corría detrás de su hermanita.

― Zafiro quería mucho a mama―

― Así es―

Darien le dio vuelta a la página. La siguiente foto que encontramos fue de la pequeña Hotaru en un hermoso vestido azul, su cabello estaba arreglado en dos colitas. Aparentaba unos siete años.

Note como Darien sonreía ante esa fotografía.

― De verdad que era linda ― comento.

Estuvimos pasando las fotografías de la infancia de Zafiro y Hotaru, hasta que llegamos a una fotografía donde aparecía una joven Hotaru junto a un muchacho. Inmediatamente lo reconocí como el padre de Darien, una versión más joven que la foto que me había mostrado Zafiro hace mucho tiempo.

― Se parece mucho a mi― escuche susurrar a Darien. El miraba la foto con gran asombro.

En la fotografía estaba Hotaru abrazando al padre de Darien mientras besaba su mejilla, no se podía negar lo enamorados que estaban, la alegría que emanaban ambos.

Me quede en silencio esperando a ver la reacción de Darien.

―Se ven muy felices juntos ― comento Darien al cabo de un rato observando la fotografía.

― Si, están muy felices.

Darien cambio la fotografía a una en donde estaban sus padres y Zafiro, el se veía algo incomodo en la fotografía.

No pude evitar soltar una risita ante ese detalle. Y al parecer a Zafiro tampoco le paso desapercibido eso porque también se rio quedamente.

Las siguientes fotos eran de los padres de Darien en muchos lugares. Parques, cafeterías, ferias. Hasta encontramos una de la graduación de su padre, el día que le había entregado el tan preciado título de abogado.

El padre de Darien se veía realmente orgulloso de su logro. Y Hotaru estaba feliz por él. Ambos vestían ropas elegantes. Entre ambos sostenía el titulo de Darien mientras que una de las manos de Darien reposaba la cintura de Hotaru.

Había dos fotografías más de esa graduación. Y en ambas no faltaba Hotaru, a pesar que estaban otras personas desconocidas para mí, Hotaru y Darien siempre estaban juntos.

― ¿Por qué era eso? ― pregunto Darien extrañado al ver esas fotografías.

― Era la graduación de tu padre.

― Zafiro dijo que fue abogado.

― Así es, en la graduación le dieron el titulo que decía que el podía ejercer su profesión.

El asintió en comprensión a mis palabras.

Las siguientes fotografías que encontramos fueron de una boda. Su boda.

La primera era solo de Hotaru en su hermoso vestido blanco.

― ¿Verdad que se mira hermosa? ― comente para poder saber la reacción de Darien. No estaba segura de cómo debía tomar su silencio ante cada fotografía que encontrábamos. Esperaba que me viera y me preguntase lo primero que se le venía a la mente con ellas, pero él se mantenía estoico.

― Ella siempre se veía hermosa― comento sin despegar la vista de la foto.

La próxima foto solo era de su padre, vistiendo el tradicional esmoquin negro. En esa fotografía se veía aun más parecido a Darien.

Darien pasó a las siguientes fotografías de la boda. En ellas había tantas personas desconocidas para ambos. Solo vimos en algunas a Zafiro y a Esmeralda, se veían bastante enamorados, como ahora. Fueron muchas las fotografías que vimos de la boda pero en todas no faltaba ver a los novios muriendo de amor por el otro. Era una imagen hermosa de ver. Ellos juntos, viéndose a los ojos como si nada en el mundo existiera a parte de ellos.

― Tuvieron una hermosa boda ― comente sin darme cuenta.

― No podría compararla, jamás he ido a una ― escuche un toque de tristeza en su voz. Tome su mano y él en el instante me miro. Le sonreí cálidamente esperando que eso pudiera quitarle su desasosiego.

Me imaginaba las fotografías que seguían y una parte de mi las esperaba ansiosa.

Luego de la boda, encontramos fotos de ellos juntos en una casa.

Su nueva casa.

Era una linda imagen la de una nueva pareja empezando a vivir su vida juntos.

Ambos estaba de pie frente a una enorme casa, casi podía decir que era una mansión. Estaban felices.

La siguiente, Darien levanta a su esposa al estilo nupcial para entrar a la casa.

Las fotografías que siguieron eran de cómo iba organizando su nueva casa, hasta que se volvió un hogar. Las imágenes cambiaban a momentos de la vida diaria, ellos desayunando, viendo la televisión o simplemente uno acurrucado contra el otro.

Pasamos imagen tras imagen sin hacer comentario alguno hasta que llegamos a unas en las Hotaru estaba en un hospital. Me imaginaba el motivo.

La primera de la serie estaba Hotaru recostada en una cama con aspecto cansado.

En la próxima ella cargaba un bultito que inmediatamente reconocí como Darien. Un nudo se formo en mi garganta ante esa hermosa escena.

La madre y su hijo.

Ella observaba a su bultito con tanto amor, podía notar el cuidado con el que lo tomaba contra ella.

― ¿sabes que es lo que sostiene? ― tuve que preguntar.

― Es un bebe ― comento como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

― Si. Ese bebe eres tú. ― El me miro un poco confundido a lo que yo solo le pude sonreír. Era tan extraño el explicarle esas fotografías a él. Normalmente te has visto a ti mismo en tus fotografías de bebe, pero para Darien era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Darien cambio la fotografía a una donde aparecía él solito. Estaba todo rojito pero no lloraba. Tenía sus ojitos cerrados y aparentemente estaba dormido.

― Eras un bebe precioso ― dije mientras acariciaba su brazo. Entendía que quizás era un momento difícil para él, entender todo eso, asimilar tantas cosas. Solo desea que se sintiese cómodo.

En ese momento no entendí porque Zafiro le había dado las fotografías para que lo viese solo. Sería más fácil para el si las hubiesen visto juntos. Él le habría explicado mejor cada una de las imágenes.

Darien seguía mirando la fotografía sin decir palabra alguna, pero en su rostro note la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado.

Darien siguió pasando las fotografías hasta que encontró una que realmente llamo su atención.

Era una en la que su padre lo cargaba.

El mantenía a Darien pegado a su pecho con tanta delicadeza, era casi como si temiera que pudiera dañarlo de alguna manera. En su mirada había tanto amor para su pequeño, todo en la fotografía te decía cuanto amor tenía ese hombre por su hijo.

Darien se quedo observando la fotografía por largo rato. Era como si necesitase asimilar la imagen del junto a su padre.

Lo escuche medio sollozar así que rápidamente lo abrace.

― Shhhh, no pasa nada ― murmure para consolarlo. Sabía que era duro para él y que no había forma de evitar su dolor, solo de menguarlo.

El recostó su cabeza contra la mía mientras me abrazaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos me soltó y siguió mirando las fotografías.

Había muchísimas fotografías de el de chiquito. La mayoría eran de él jugando con sus muchos muñecos. Y según avanzaba también se podía ver como avanzaba el en edad.

Finalmente, vimos una fotografía de un pequeño Darien, de al menos unos tres años abrazando a su padre. El pequeño sonreía alegremente a la cámara mientras su padre lo sostenía amorosamente.

― No lo recuerdo― lo escuche musitar muy bajito ― Todas esas fotografías y aun así no lo recuerdo. ― Su voz se escucho ahogada.

― No te pongas triste ― pedí tiernamente

― ¿Cómo no puedo ponerme así? Es mi padre y no recuerdo nada.

― Eras muy pequeño cuando el…― no podía terminar la frase.

― Lo sé, Sere. Sé que él está muerto igual que mama, no temas decirlo. Lo entiendo ― su voz sonaba molesta.

Ambos nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo.

No entendía que había pasado para que Darien se molestase.

― Me duele no recordarlo y duele más aun saber que jamás lo conoceré ― comento con la voz triste ― No sé si él me quería.

― Darien, claro que te amaba. Era tu padre. En todas esas fotos solo he podido ver el amor que él y tu madre tenían por ti. No dudes de eso. ― dije mientras lo abrazaba, lo sentí sollozar cosa que hizo que lo apretara más a mí.

―No te pongas mal. Intenta ver el lado bueno, ellos te amaron demasiado. ― susurre cerca de su oído. Me quede con el así, entre mis brazos, durante mucho rato. Quería consolarlo por su tristeza. Tardo unos minutos en tranquilizarse.

― ¿terminamos de ver las fotos? ― pregunte para darle ánimos

― Solo queda una ― comento mostrándomela.

Sonreí ante la imagen. Era Darien frente a un pastel de cumpleaños, sus padres estaba detrás de el sosteniéndolo mientras el intentaba apagar las velas.

Mire de reojo como se formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

― Dime, Darien ¿no ves con que amor te sostenían tus padres? ¿No notas la devoción con la que tu madre te tenía? ¿El orgullo con el que tu padre te miraba?

En silencio asintió a mi pregunta. Se mantuvo mucho tiempo observando la última de las muchas fotografías que habíamos visto hoy.

Era una fotografía que sabía que el apreciaría.

― ¿Te gustaría que dejásemos esa fotografía aquí?

― ¿podemos?

― Claro que si ― conteste mientras tomaba el álbum de entre sus manos. Con cuidado saque la foto de su lugar, la contemple más detenidamente, con curiosidad le di vuelta y atrás de ella había una fecha.

3 de agosto…

El cumpleaños de Darien era el 3 de agosto.

Eso era dentro de tres días.

No hice ningún comentario, con cuidado puse la fotografía en la mesa que el ocupaba para dibujar.

― La pondré ahí de momento, luego buscare un portarretrato para ponerla, ¿de acuerdo?

―Está bien ― contesto mientras veía amorosamente la fotografía de su familia.

Me senté junto a él una vez más.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ― cuestione mientras mis manos jugaban con su cabello.

― Creo que sí. Gracias ― comento mientras se recostaba contra mi hombro.

― ¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada

― Claro que sí. Estuviste aquí, me ayudaste a entender. ― contesto mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor mío. Mi corazón se disparo ante su acercamiento, era una cosa normal pero no me acostumbraba aun a sentirme tan feliz y plena a su lado, a pesar de todo.

Sin darme cuenta ya era de noche, era momento que cenáramos.

Sin ganas me despegue de Darien para poder buscar nuestra comida. Pero antes tenía que hablar con Zafiro.

Toque suavemente la puerta de su oficina.

Escuche su voz diciéndome que entrase.

En cuanto entre a la oficina note que recogía sus cosas para irse.

― Perdone, vendré mañana. ―dije dando la media vuelta.

― No. Te esperaba, siéntate ― dijo mientras él también se sentaba. ― Las fotos, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

― Por cómo te ves no lo tomo mal ―

― No. Pero quería saber porque no las vio con usted. Hubiera sido mejor, usted pudo habérselas explicado mejor.

― ¿Crees que hubiese sido mejor conmigo? Yo no lo creo, intenten explicarles las primeras pero el parecía ansioso y temeroso, no es que te este dando toda la responsabilidad a ti, no podría hacer eso tanto como médico, como su tío. Pero el está más tranquilo contigo y sabia que se alteraría menos si las veía contigo ¿fue eso un problema para ti?

― Para nada. Solo pensé que sería mejor con usted, no había pensado lo que usted dijo.

― Con los años he aprendido a hacer lo mejor para Darien y no lo mejor para mi, créeme, lo he aprendido de la peor manera posible.

― Si, supongo que tiene razón. También quería hablarle de otra cosa.

― ¿si? ¿De qué? ― pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

― En una de las fotografías, bueno, era de uno de los cumpleaños de Darien y me preguntaba….―

― Darien cumple años dentro de tres días. ―

― Si, lo sé. Me gustaría pedir un favor, me gustaría poder sacarlo ese día, se que quizás…..― estaba nerviosa, estaba haciendo una petición completamente descabellada pero era algo que ambos necesitábamos hacer.

― ¿sabes que día entraste a trabajar aquí? ― comento interrumpiéndome.

― Sinceramente, no lo recuerdo. ― comente confundida, ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con mi petición?

― Entraste el 3 de agosto del año pasado. ― comento con una sonrisa.

― ¿En…. en serio? ― pregunte desconcertada

― Si. Ese día no pudimos hacer nada por su cumpleaños, teníamos muchos años de no hacerlo, ya que él se mostraba de lo más huraño y nosotros no queríamos alterarlo más. Y llegas tu ese día y el empieza a cambiar para bien. Sé que quizás estoy siendo muy exagerado pero la verdad tú has sido un regalo del cielo para él y para mi familia. Tu petición es poder sacarlo del hospital ese día ¿no es verdad? ― asentí aun shockeada por todo lo que me había dicho ― Bien, tienes mi autorización para hacerlo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad ante su respuesta.

― Gracias, le aseguro que no le pasara nada malo.

― Estoy completamente seguro de que no tengo nada por lo que preocuparme. Y no llores, se que a Darien no le gusta verte llorar. ―sonreí ante sus palabras. Me limpie las pequeñas lagrimas acumuladas, le agradecí por su tiempo y Salí de su oficina.

Busque nuestra cena y volví a su habitación.

En cuanto entre note que el miraba con mucha felicidad la fotografía en su mesa pero cuando noto mi presencia se giro hacia mí y me sonrió. Su sonrisa hizo que mi corazón se acelerada y como siempre me sentí derretir ante su mirada.

No era verdad lo que había dicho Zafiro.

Yo no era un regalo del cielo.

Era Darien. Darien era un regalo del cielo para mí, y se lo demostraría de todas las formas que pudiera ser posible para mí.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado**

**Y gracias a todos por sus reviews me gusta mucho que les guste esta historia**

**y actualizare pronto besos  
**


	28. UN DIA NORMAL

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de naoko y la historia es de T. yo solo la adapto a sailor moon**

* * *

*****UN DIA NORMAL*****

Los siguientes tres días los pase muy emocionada intentando imaginar que podría hacer con Darien ese día. No sabría explicar las emociones que embargaban mi pecho cuando pensaba en que saldríamos juntos, como una pareja normal. Aunque no dejaba de sentirme un poco culpable por ese pensamiento.

Darien era normal, no había nada de malo en él y en un corto tiempo, esperaba yo, el tendría carta blanca para poder iniciar una vida fuera de este lugar.

La noche anterior a su cumpleaños me acurruque junto a él para poder hablar.

― ¿Darien, que te gustaría hacer si salieras un día de este lugar? ― pregunte viendo su hermoso rostro. Su expresión se volvió pensativa antes de contestarme.

― No sé, me gustaría hacer todo lo que me dijiste, todo lo que tú has añorado que hagamos juntos. Suena lindo ― concluyo mientras quitaba un mecho de cabello de mi cara ― ¿Por qué?

― Solo curiosidad― le di un corto beso, me levante de la cama ― Ahora duerme, volveré en ratito ―

Ya sabía cómo pasaríamos el día.

Desperté más temprano de lo usual. Me separe del abrazo de Darien solo para escucharlo bufar dormido. Durante la noche había despertado por una pesadilla, no dejaba de tenerlas aunque ya eran menos. Así que agradecía enormemente que durante las primeras horas de la mañana las pasara profundamente dormido.

Corrí a la otra habitación para ponerme mi ropa de uso normal. Estaba tan feliz por qué pasaría el día con Darien que busque la ropa más bonita de la que había traído. Este día tenía que ser lo más cercano a perfecto.

Cuando estuve lista Salí rumbo a la oficina de Zafiro. A pesar que él había expresado su consentimiento quería estar segura que no había cambiado de opinión.

Me lo encontré en la puerta de su oficina.

―Buenos días ― me saludo mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza de café que traía.

― Buenos días, Dr. Blackmoon.

― Veo que estas muy feliz. Solo permíteme un momento ― pidió mientras rebuscaba en su maletín por las llaves de la puerta. Las saco y abrieron la puerta ― Las damas primero ―pidió mientras mantenía la puerta abierta.

― Toma asiento ― pidió mientras colgaba su maletín al otro lado de la habitación, luego camino hacia su escritorio para quedar sentado frente a mí. ― ¿Qué necesitas?

―Bueno, yo… quería saber ¿está seguro de dejarlo salir conmigo? Es decir, tal vez usted y su esposa quisieran tenerlo en casa, que celebrara con ustedes. No sé, tiene un primo que no conoce, tal vez fuese mejor para el…..― me trabe muchas veces mientras intentaba decir mis pensamientos.

― Serena, mi esposa esta recién operada del corazón, sigue bajo la influencia de medicamentos que no la permiten levantarse de la cama. Claro que a ella y a mí nos encantaría pasar su cumpleaños con el pero ella no está en condiciones, verla así podría alterarlo. Además, que mejor compañía para el que tu.

― Pero, ¿está seguro?

― Muy seguro. Esta en las mejores manos ― me regalo una sonrisa ― Solo me gustaría saludarlo y entregarle un regalo.

― Claro que si ― conteste con alegría

Zafiro abrió el cajón central de su escritorio para sacar una pequeña libretita.

― Ten esta chequera, para que puedas pagar todo lo que necesites hoy.

― No puedo aceptarla, esta será una salida que yo planee y yo pagare. ― debatí

― Eres muy necia ― comento el doctor mientras guardaba de nuevo la chequera

― Gracias por hacer esto. ― dijo con voz melancólica ― Jamás pensé que Darien pudiera volver a celebra un cumpleaños.

― Sabe que lo hago con todo mi corazón.

― Lo sé. ― suspiro con alegría.

Volví a la habitación para encontrarme a Darien aun dormido. Me acosté junto al mientras me dedicaba a acariciar sus cabellos y sus facciones.

― Darien― le llame en un susurro ― Hay que levantarse.

El se removió en sueños buscando mi agarre.

― No, debes levantarte ― pedí mientras lo sacudí un poco. El abrió lentamente los ojos y medio sonrió adormilado cuando me vio.

― Buenos días ―

― Buenos días ― respondió y luego bostezo.

―Feliz cumpleaños ― dije mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Luego de un momento me separe de él para poder ver su expresión, la cual era de profunda confusión.

― ¿Cumpleaños? ― repitió consternado ― ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? ― Su expresión cambio a verse emocionado por la idea.

― Así es, así que levántate que hoy será un buen día ― comente feliz, le di un beso en los labios antes de separarme completamente de él.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― pregunto con un deje de tristeza en cuanto noto mi vestimenta completamente diferente a la normal. Darien sabía que cuando me vestía con mis jeans y blusas era porque saldría del hospital y eso no lo hacía feliz.

―Bueno, hoy saldré con alguien― dije intentándome hacerme la graciosa.

― ¿De verdad? Qué bueno ― vi como su expresión se volvió triste

― Bueno ¿Por qué no te levantas?

― ¿Para qué?

― Para cambiarte de ropa ¿o saldrás así en pijama a la calle? ― me miro entre sorprendido y asustado.

― ¿salir?

― Claro ¿con quién mas saldría yo sino contigo?

Se quedo en silencio con su rostro congelado en una mueca de incomprensión.

― Zafiro ha dado el permiso para que puedas salir, por hoy ― aclare

Sin decir palabra se levanto de la cama y me estrecho en sus brazos de manera amorosa. Paso un rato así sin soltarme y sin disminuir su agarre.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― pregunte después de un rato

― Nada ― contesto aun sin despegarse de mí. ― Solo que estoy feliz.

Sonreí ante sus palabras

― Yo también, ahora ve a cambiarte ― le pedí y él lo hizo sin chistar.

Salió con un par de jeans, una camiseta azul y un tenis.

Tome su mano y salimos rumbo a la oficina de Zafiro. El debía hablar con él antes.

Los deje unos momentos solos para que hablasen en paz, sabía que requerían eso.

Y cuando por fin salió su sonrisa era enorme. Traía en sus manos un pequeño paquete, supuse el regalo de Zafiro.

Zafiro nos acompaño hasta la entrada para que no tuviera problemas en que Darien saliera.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ― pregunto Darien visiblemente nervioso. Miraba a todos lados, y se encogía cuando las personas pasaban a nuestro alrededor.

― Vamos a desayunar ― dije mientras tomaba sus mano para cruzar la calle y poder tomar un taxi.

― ¿Qué te gustaría comer? ― pregunte una vez estuvimos cómodos en el auto, podría llevarlo a cualquier lugar que quisiera. ― Podríamos ir un lugar en el centro, hacen unos desayunos deliciosos o si no…― me silencio poniendo un dedo contra mis labios.

― ¿Podríamos comer los panqueques que tú haces?

― Pero… podríamos ir donde tú quieras, comer lo que quieras ― cuestione llena de confusión.

― Bueno, lo que quiero es comer panqueques de los que haces. ― me dijo con una sonrisa.

― Pero…. ― no tuve una protesta lo suficientemente fuerte para decir. Hoy haríamos lo que él quisiera y si el quería panqueques, pues se los daría.

Le di la dirección de mi apartamento al conductor. Durante el trayecto Darien observaba todo a su alrededor, se veía realmente emocionado. Sabía que no era la primera vez que viajaba o veía edificios o gente. Pero era la primera vez que lo hacía en completa libertad.

― ¿Qué piensas? ―le pregunte mientras estaba ensimismado en la ventana.

― No recordaba que tan grande eran los edificios o el número de personas que suelen estar en las calles. ― comento sin despegar la vista de la ventana. No volví a preguntarle nada.

Llegamos a la entrada del mi edificio. Bajamos del auto y le pague al conductor.

― ¿Dónde estamos?

― Yo vivo aquí. ― conteste mientras enlazaba nuestros brazos para guiarlo hacia la entrada.

Ni bien habíamos puesto un pie en el primer escalón cuando una no tan querida vecina me intercepto.

― Señorita Tsukino cuanto tiempo de no verla en el edificio ― bufe antes de darme la vuelta para encarar a Michiru. Vivía en el primer piso y era la cotilla más grande del lugar. Pasaba el día en sus novelas y pendiente de la vida de todos los inquilinos. No había tenido la desgracia de cruzármela más de un par de veces mientras me instalaba, pero Mina había dicho que era una entrometida sin oficio ni beneficio y la verdad, le creí mucho a Mina.

― Si ― conteste con una sonrisa amable ― he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente.

― Claro ― dijo con ironía ― mucho trabajo ― completo mirando a Darien con ojo crítico.

― ¿No me presentas a tu amigo? ― pregunto, ahora viendo directamente a Darien. El parecía realmente confundido ante esa mujer, ¿y cómo no? ¡La mujer se lo comía con los ojos!

― mmmm, si….―

― Oh, no te molestes. Soy Michiru Kaio ― se presento y se acerco a Darien buscando besar su mejilla. Darien no sabía qué hacer así que se movió detrás de mí. ― Vamos, dulzura no muerdo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

― Te presento a Darien Chiba, mi novio ― termine con una sonrisa mientras nuestras manos se enlazaban. Michiru hizo una mueca ante mis palabras ―Y si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas que hacer. Permiso ― dije mientras me daba a la fuga de la mano de Darien.

La escuche mascullar algo como "suertuda", o no sé si fue mi imaginación.

Me reí un poco de la expresión que tenia Darien, era de puro pánico y horror. Pero sinceramente yo también me sentí así. Michiru podía ser una chismosa sin empleo pero eso no le quitaba lo linda, y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Darien veía a una mujer…. bonita. Y ese era el motiva que me dejaba reírme de la situación, que a Darien le parecía pavorosa. Gracias al cielo.

Corrimos dos tramos de las escaleras hasta llegar a mi piso.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ― escuche mascullar a Darie mientras rebuscaba en mi bolso por las llaves.

―Lamento eso, no me imagine que mi vecina te atacaría.

―No dejes que se me acerque de nuevo ― pude reírme de su petición sino hubiera sido por la mueca de verdadero terror que mostraba su cara.

― No te preocupes, nadie te acosara de nuevo ― le prometí besando su mejilla casi profanada. ― Ahora, bienvenido a mi humilde casa. ― comente alegremente mientras lo dejaba pasar.

Edward camino cautelosamente mientras cruzaba el umbral. Sabía que mi apartamento no era la gran cosa, quizás era el lugar más humilde para vivir que podía conseguir, pero estaba ordenado y así parecía más decente para vivir.

― Siéntate y veré como hacemos eso panqueques que tanto quieres ― dime mientras caminaba hacia mi cocina, rogando por tener mezcla para los dichosos panqueques.

Revise la alacena y otros estantes, no encontrando nada. Mi última esperanza era que estuviesen junto a la cocina. Rebusque pero no encontré nada, en cambio encontré una nota.

"_No me preguntes como. Imagine que vendrían aquí, la mezcla la deje en el refrigerador. Los espero en la tarde para comer pastel, no me dejes plantada._

_Con amor._

_Mina"_

Sonreí ante la nota.

Le había comentado a Mina que saldría con Darien pero no le había dicho nada de lo que haríamos.

A veces parecía como si estuviera diez pasos delante de mí.

Corrí al refrigerador y lo encontré completamente surtido. Leche, pan, queso y más muchísimas cosas más. Saque las cosas necesarias para preparar panqueques y las deje en el estante.

Saque los recipientes necesarios y me dispuse a ponerme a prepararlos.

― ¿puedo ayudarte? ― escuche a Darien desde atrás mío.

― Pero cielo, es tu cumpleaños. Se supone que debo consentirte ― conteste mientras me daba vuelta para colgarme de su cuello. Era tan lindo esta así, solo él y yo. Nadie más, sin fingir.

― Por favor ― rogo y en su mirada veía la emoción por participar.

― Ok ― dije mientras le daba un besito en los labios y lo soltaba ― Pero serán cosas fáciles.

Puse los ingredientes necesarios en el tazón y se lo pase a él.

― Bátelos despacio, ¿bien? ― le mostré como debía hacerlo y lo deje mientras ponía una sartén al fuego.

― ¿Ya está? ― pregunto mostrándome la mezcla. Asentí, mientras tomaba el tazón para verter su contenido en la sartén.

Darien me miraba con completo interés mientras me desenvolvía en la cocina.

Era una sensación rara, siempre era solo yo mientras cocinaba. Pero se sentía bien tener su compañía, era casi natural su presencia en esa silla, observándome.

Sonrió mientras serbio un plato con panqueques y los bañaba con chocolate y luego serví un vaso de jugo de manzana. Como a él le gustaba.

Coloque el plato frente a él y luego me serví uno para mí. Me senté junto a él para empezar a desayunar.

― Bueno provecho ― dije antes de que empezara a comer.

Solo pude sonreír al verlo atravesarse el primer panqueque con emoción, como su tuviera años de no alimentarse.

Cuando llego al tercer panqueque ya lo comió con calma y yo empecé con los míos.

Comimos en un calmado silencio y supuse que todo estaba bien.

― Sere ― el tono con el que me llamo me preocupo, miraba su plato con nerviosismo ― ¿Somos novios? ― casi me ahogue con esa pregunta. ― Perdón, no quería incomodarte. Olvídalo.

― No, Darien. ―tome su mano e hice que me viera ― No me has incomodado. Y, bueno… para mi, tu eres mi novio― dije mientras sentía que el sonrojo inundaba mis mejillas. Era un poco infantil avergonzarme de eso. La verdad Darien y yo no éramos novios, al menos no oficialmente pero en mi corazón él era el único que podría llamar así.

El se quedo un momento pensativo.

― No sé si hare bien esto. Espero que sí― mascullo para sí. Me quede un poco confundida ante sus palabras.

Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las apretó en un gesto cariñoso. Luego las beso tiernamente, dejándome la sensación de cosquillea donde se posaban sus labios.

―Sere, mi hermosa chica, mi preciosa muñequita. ― susurro entre beso y beso ― Desearía que me dieras el derecho y el honor de llamarte mi novia ¿quieres? ― pregunto cuando sus labios tocaron los míos.

En ese momento olvide respirar y solo atine a mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

No había pensado que él me lo pediría. Al menos no aun, no mientras aun fuera mi paciente.

¿Pero que mas daba?

Era lo que mas había deseado y ahora el me lo cumplía.

― Gracias ― susurro mientras besaba delicadamente mi mejilla y se enderezaba en su asiento.

Estuve un rato embelesada mirándolo. Tenía una sonrisa enorme y la mía debía ser igual.

Después de ese hermoso momento recogí los platos sucios para ponerlos en la pileta.

― ¿Por qué se te ocurrió pedirme ser tu novia? ― pregunte con verdadera curiosidad. Me gire para ver su expresión, se avergonzó porque bajo la mirada.

― Pues… le pregunte a Zafiro que se hace cuando se quiere a alguien de la manera en que te quiero a ti. Y él me conto de cómo conoció a Esmeralda y lo que hizo, y cuando mencionaste que era tu novio frente a esa mujer, me di cuenta que no lo éramos aun. Por eso. ― contesto aun sin verme.

Me acerque a él y me acuclille a su altura solo para besarlo.

― Te quiero―

― Yo te quiero más ―me contesto.

Sin darme cuenta termine sentada en su regazo mientras el besaba mis mejillas, mis labios, mi frente y cualquier porción de piel a su alcance.

Ese contacto que manteníamos no tenía nada de sexual, era tierno y pausado. Era su forma de demostrar que me necesitaba y más que nada que me amaba.

Pasamos un rato así, juntos.

Luego recordé que nuestro día era limitado y debíamos avanzar en el.

Lo lleva a la sala para que nos acomodáramos en el sillón, tal vez podríamos ver la television una hora o más. Para poder salir a un clima un poco más caliente.

Encendí el aparato y por la hora lo único que pasaban eran caricaturas. Así que la deja en una que me gustaba: Phineas y Ferb.

Darien me miro curioso pero no dijo nada, se dedico a estrujarme contra su pecho mientras nos acostábamos en mi pequeño sillón. Pasamos media hora viendo las travesuras de esos niños y como hacían rabiar a su hermana. Y lo que más amaba del programa, Perry el ornitorrinco, era muy divertido.

Sentía como Darien se reía de sus locuras y quizás eso fue lo mejor del momento.

Pero, claro todo momento de felicidad debe acabar y el mío termino en el momento que el teléfono empezó a sonar.

Sin ganas me separe del cuerpo de Darien para contestarlo. Darien me observo mientras camine hasta el teléfono pero rápidamente volvió al televisor.

― Buenos días ―

― ¡Serena Tsukino! ― Oh, oh ― Hasta que te dignas a tomarme el teléfono.

― Mama, lo siento ― fue lo único que se me ocurrió para defenderme.

― Lo siento, lo siento. No todo se resuelve con un lo siento, ¿sabias? ― me regaño con la frase de uno de sus libros favoritos, típico de ella ― ¿Sabes que me tenias preocupada? De no ser por tu linda amiga que se toma el tiempo de contestarme ya estaría en Chicago buscando en los hospitales.

― Mama, no seas exagerada

― Niña ingrata, yo preocupada y tú me tratas de exagerada ― Oh, sí. Mama estaba en modo dramático.

― Perdón, mami. No volverá a pasar. ― le dije de la manera más tierna que pude, tenía que apaciguarla.

― Bueno, mas te vale que así sea. ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien, todo está muy bien ―conteste mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia el sillón, específicamente a Darien.

― Bien, espero que ya no tengas esos turnos en el hospital. Sabes que tu padre y yo nos preocupamos mucho por ti.

― Si, lo sé.

― Bueno, por eso hemos estado pendiente de las vacantes en el hospital de aquí y nos hemos enterado que hay una. Podrías llenar una solicitud y con suerte podrías estar cerca de casa otra vez.

― Mama, estoy bien aquí. Me gusta donde trabajo.

― Pero hija, se lo peligroso que puede ser trabajar en un psiquiátrico y mas para una chica. Inténtalo, dale un poco de paz a tu pobre madre.

― No puedo.

― ¿Por qué no? Tenía entendido que solo tenías un paciente a tu cargo. Creo que sería mejor para tu carrera que estuvieses en un hospital general y…

― Mama, no puedo. Darien me necesita aquí y no puedo abandonarlo.

― ¿Darien? ¿Quién es Darien? ¿Es el chico que cuidas? Si es así, estoy segura que encontraran otra enfermera capacitada para él.

― El no es solo mi paciente él es…― y en cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca quise arrancarme la lengua.

― ¿Qué es él? ― no le pude contestar ― ¿Sere? ¿Qué es él? ¿Serena….? no me digas que… ― sabia que ella pensaría siempre lo peor, ella era así. ― No me digas que has abusado de el ― sentí que estuve a punto de vomitar por su suposición.

― ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué me crees? ― exclame furiosa

― ¿Y entonces?

― El es mi novio ― susurre deseando que no me escuchara.

―! ¿Qué? Oh, Dios mío. ¡¿Qué no se te enseño ética? ― Y empezó a despotricar. Sabía que la única forma en que me dejase hablar era dejarla desahogarse primero. Cuando por fin termino su retahíla pude hablar.

― Mama, yo lo quiero y sé que el a mi también. Por favor. ― rogué mientras la escuchaba seguir murmurando cosas sin sentido.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar segura? ¿Sabes que está mal que mantengas una relación con él? ¿Qué podrían acusarte de abuso si alguien te ve?

― Lo tengo muy en cuenta. Y sé que éticamente está mal, pero estoy segura de lo que siento y no hay forma en que me haga para atrás en esto.

― No hay forma de que te convenza ¿Verdad?

― No, ninguna ― conteste segura. La escuche suspirar.

― Muy bien hija, tu sabes lo que haces. Pero por favor, que no nos llamen de una delegación diciendo que te tienen presa por abuso a un paciente o algo así, mis nervios no resistirían eso y ni digamos de tu padre.

― Te prometo que nada de eso llamara ―

― Bien, con eso quedo medio tranquila. Algún día tendré que conocer al chico ¿sabes?

― Lo sé y sé que lo amaras casi tanto como yo.

― Espero y tengas razón. Adiós, bebe.

― Adiós, mami y saluda a papa.

―Lo hare, llama mas seguido. ― Y colgó.

Me reí un poco de la reacción de ella, era completamente normal y aun así comprensiva.

Papa, sería otra historia, pero aun tenía tiempo para hablarlo con él.

Volvía al sillón con Darien.

― Hazme un huequito ― pedí, abrió sus brazos para mi donde me acomode de las mil maravillas y seguimos viendo chiquilladas.

― Perdón― musito contra mi cabello. Me gire en sus brazos para encararlo.

― ¿Y ahora porque?

― Te metí en problemas con tu mama ¿verdad?

― No Darien, ¿Por qué me meterías en problemas?

― Te escuche discutir, mencionaste mi nombre. Y sé que hablabas con tu mama. Solo uní cabos.

― Para nada, le conté de ti y está ansiosa por conocerte ― medio mentí.

― ¿De verdad? ― Su cara cambio de acongojada a expectante

― Así es. Veras que te caerá muy bien, es un tanto excéntrica pero es un amor de persona.

― ¿Cómo es tu papa?

― El es serio, ya sabes tiene que parecer que es duro para que lo respeten como el jefe de policía pero es muy cariñoso conmigo y con mama.

― Tus padres parecen buenas personas― comento.

― Lo son. Y veras que ellos te querrán mucho cuando te conozcan. ― dije mientras besaba su frente y volvía a la televisión.

Y me quede dormida, no supe cuanto tiempo.

Fui consciente de nuevo cuando sentí suaves besos en mi cara, cuello y cabeza. Besos que me sacaron una sonrisa.

― Te quedaste dormida ― murmuro contra mi piel mientras seguía besando.

― Lo siento, pero se siente tan bien estar así junto a ti ― conteste aun sin abrir los ojos.

El solo siguió repartiendo besos. Hasta que por fin me levante.

― ¿Qué te parece salir por ahí? ―

― Me gustaría.

― Bien ― conteste mientras guardaba todas las cosas de comer.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras volví a tomar su mano y cuando llegamos al primer piso casi corrimos hacia la calle por temor a toparnos con Michiru otra vez.

Una vez en la cella respire tranquila.

― ¿Te gustaría ir al parque? ―

― Claro que si― comento mientras tomaba mi brazo.

El parque no estaba muy lejos así que no nos tomo mucho tiempo en llegar.

No había ido muchas veces a ese lugar y las pocas veces había ido sola.

Empezamos a caminar y pasamos por la senda de los corredores, aunque a esta hora del día no había nadie ahí.

Y llegamos a donde quería, los juegos. Había varios niños jugando y corriendo así que Darien y yo nos sentamos en una de las bancas para verlos.

― ¿Qué hacen? ― pregunto Darien señalando a unos niños que jugaban beisbol.

― Juegan un juego llamado beisbol.

― Se mira divertido ― comento sin quitar la mirada de los niños.

― ¿Te gustaría jugar? ― El asintió. ― Veré que puedo hacer. ― me levante de la banca y camine así los niños.

― Hey niños, me hacen un favor― pedí a los que esperaban su turno para batear. Ellos me miraron expectantes ― ¿Podrían dejar a mi novio jugar?

― No creo, el equipo en el que fuera ganaría, no sería justo ― dijo un niño bajito con una gorra azul

― No lo será, el jamás ha jugado. Por favor, déjenlo jugar y les invitare un helado a cado uno ¿si?

― Muchachos ya oyeron a la señorita. ― les grito otro muchacho más alto ― Dejen jugar al chico.

Le hice señas a Darien para que se acercara. Camino vacilante hacia mí.

Le indique que los niños lo dejarían jugar y le enseñarían como.

Una vez empezaron a explicarle me regrese a la banca para verlos jugar.

Al principio Darien era un desastre, no podía pegarle a la pelota, no sabía hacia donde correr, le costó un poco aprender las reglas.

Pero una vez entendió lo que tenía que hacer fue una pequeña ventaja para su equipo. Hasta tuvo la oportunidad de barrerse hasta una base, se veía realmente emocionado y feliz. Y me alegre por ello.

Cuando termino el juego él estaba lleno de tierra y polvo pero se veía feliz, así que no importaba.

Pronto los niños llegaron por lo que les prometí, así que fuimos a un puesto de helados y les compre uno a cada uno. Cuando todos tuvieron su helado se despidieron de mí y de Darien y lo invitaron a volver a jugar la próxima semana.

― Intentare estar aquí ― contesto con tristeza, porque sabía que no podría venir.

Compre una botella de agua para él y nos volvimos a sentar en el banco, mientras los niños regresaban a sus casas.

― ¿Te gusto?

― Fue muy divertido, al principio era confuso pero después fue genial― podía notar la emoción en su voz.

― Me alegro mucho por ti.

Los columpios quedaron libres así que tuve una idea. Tome la mano de Darien y lo hale hasta ellos.

Lo senté en uno y empecé a mecerlo.

El no dijo nada pero pareció disfrutarlo.

Al rato cambiamos de lugares. Y así estuvimos hasta que nos aburrimos.

― ¿Ya te quieres ir? ― pregunte mientras balanceaba mis pies en el columpio.

― No, aun no. Me gusta este lugar. Es bastante tranquila y me encanta ver a los niños correr y jugar.

― Bueno ― comente mientras me ponía de pie ― Nosotros también podemos correr y jugar ― dije mientras lo besaba y salía corriendo, esperaba que entendiera mi juego. Y lo hizo, me siguió intentando atraparme pero hice lo posible por correr más rápido que el. Hasta que me canse y el pudo abrazarme.

― Eres muy rápida ― lo escuche quejarse mientras me abrazaba.

― Un poco o tu no quisiste atraparme ― comente.

Bueno, lo había traído a donde quería, la pequeña fuente al centro del parque. Nos sentamos a las orillas de ella mientras gotitas de la fuente nos salpicaban.

Pasamos un rato ahí hasta que me dio hambre y supuse que el también tendría hambre.

Caminamos por el parque buscando un puesto de hamburguesas, comimos una y una soda. Tal vez no era lo más saludable pero si eran deliciosas.

Cuando terminamos nos encaminamos a la repostería en donde trabajaba Mina.

Al solo cruzar la puerta y que la campanita anunciara clientes Mina corrió a nuestro encuentro. Primero abrazo a Darien efusivamente diciéndole "Feliz Cumpleaños". Y luego me abrazo a mí.

― Pensé que ya no vendrían― comento mientras nos llevaba a una de las mesas.

― Nos entretuvimos en el parque.

― Bueno, lo bueno es que esta aquí. Permítanme un segundo― pidió y desapareció dentro hacia la cocina. Al rato traía un pastel de chocolate con una vela.

― No pensé que querrías soplar tantas velas así que solo puse una― comento mientras ponía el pastel en la mesa. ― Ok, cantemos ― dijo Mina emocionada.

Cantamos la canción de "Feliz Cumpleaños a ti" y luego Mina tomo varias fotos de nosotros juntos y luego le paso la cámara a una compañera para que nos tomara a los tres. Y luego Mina siguió tomando fotos a diestra y siniestras hasta que ya no tuvo espacio en la memoria.

Cada uno comió tres porciones de pastel hasta que ya no tuvimos espacio.

Fue muy divertido ver interactuar a Mina y a Darien. Ambos se comportaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Era casi como ver a un par de hermanos riendo y bromeando. Era muy dulce.

Por fin Mina tuvo que volver a sus labores y nosotros tuvimos que irnos.

Para terminar el día estaríamos en mi apartamento para ver una película.

Volvimos a acomodarnos en el sillón mientras buscaba una película. Hasta que encontré una de mis favoritas "50 first dates". Me acurruque junto a Darien y pasamos las siguiente hora y media medio viendo la película medio haciéndonos cariños. No era mentira que con Darien junto a mi ignoraría completamente la película. Cuando medio poníamos atención a la película reíamos de todas las situaciones o en la parte que Lucy le dice que ya no quiere seguir con el solté algunas lagrimas aun sabiendo el final.

Darien reía mucho y sé que estaba disfrutando mucho de la película.

Cuando los créditos aparecieron en la pantalla apague el televisor y luego me envolví en los brazos de Darien. Era momento de regresar a la realidad y sabia que ambos no estábamos listos para eso.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta otro capitulo se que tarde mucho pero**

**las tareas de la escuela y los examenes no me dejaban**

**por hacer otra cosa y todavia que no tuve una semana**

**internet pero bueno este es el captiulo que todos querian**

**leer y aqui esta espero que sea de su agrado y gracias a**

**todos por sus review hasta la proxima...  
**


	29. PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO

**Los persnajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko y la historia es de T.  
**

* * *

******PASADO, PRESENTE, FUTURO******

Poco a poco fui soltándome de sus brazos, el silencio nos envolvió mientras nuestras miradas seguían trabadas en nosotros. En su mirada podía ver la resignación que sentía y en su diminuta sonrisa notaba que intentaba infundirme consuelo.

¿Irónico, no?

El queriendo reconfortarme a mí. Siendo yo quien debía infundirle aliento, quien fuese su soporte en los momentos de menos esperanza.

El tomo mi rostro entre sus manos de manera delicada.

― No te pongas triste― susurro mientras acariciaba mi mejilla izquierda.

― Ame este día, solo por el hecho de estar contigo. ― suspire de gusto ante sus palabras.

― A mí también me encanto estar contigo, Darién. Desearía que este día jamás terminara, que no tuvieras que volver. Que pudieses quedarte conmigo ― solloce sin querer, no quería arruinar su felicidad pero tampoco podía ocultar lo que sentía en ese momento.

―Shh, no llores― calmo mientras volvía a enterrarme entre sus brazos.

Sin darme cuenta volvíamos al principio, no podíamos alejarnos, no queríamos irnos. Pero la realidad llamaba y no había forma de escapar.

― Perdóname, lo menos que quería era ponerme a llorar como una niña ― susurre con pena desde su pecho.

― No te disculpes―dijo besando mi cabello con dulzura. Me dejo entre sus brazos unos minutos más, hasta que una vez más nos soltamos.

En silencio recorrí mi pequeño departamento guardando todas las cosas y recogiendo lo que me llevaría.

Tome mi bolso que estaba en la mesa del comedor y ahí note el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel azul. Era el regalo que Zafiro le había entregado por la mañana.

No lo había abierto.

Camine hacia la sala con él.

― Darién― llame mientras me sentaba junto a él en el sillón ― No lo has abierto ― comente depositándolo en su regazo

― Se lo que es ― contesto en un tono neutral

― ¿Lo sabes? ―pregunte confundida

― Zafiro me lo dijo.

Me quede en silencio, esperando que dijese más.

No lo hizo.

― ¿Por qué te lo dijo? ¿Qué es? ― pregunte curiosa.

― Pues…― dudo un poco.

― Esta bien si no quieres decirme ― comente mientras empezaba a ponerme de pie.

El me halo de la muñeca y me hizo volver a sentarme.

― Es un cuaderno de dibujo― dijo sin apartar la mirada del paquete.

No pregunte nada, espere que el quisiese decirme algo.

― Era de mama. Zafiro pensó que diciéndome lo que era yo estaría preparado y mi reacción no sería tan catastrófica.

Entendía el punto de Zafiro. Muy inteligente de su parte.

― ¿Por qué no lo abres? ―me atreví a preguntar.

― No sé. Simplemente no había tenido ocasión. ― comento mientras empezaba a romper con suavidad el papel azul que envolvía al cuaderno.

Cuando estuvo libre del envoltorio encontramos un cuaderno algo avejentado.

Darién lo contemplaba en silencio.

Abrió la tapa y observo con ternura el primer boceto. Era un hermoso bosque y entre los árboles se podían observar venados.

Los primeros bocetos eran todos de imágenes de los bosques.

Eran todos realmente bellos pero resultaba monótono el verlos. Pero Darién los observaba fascinado así que no me atreví a comentar absolutamente nada. Ni positivo ni negativa.

Esa era otra forma de estar cerca de su madre. Probablemente ese había sido el objetivo de Zafiro al dárselo. Una parte de ella, algo que compartía con Darién. El dibujo.

Pronto los paisajes terminaron dando paso a bocetos de retratos de personas. Un joven Zafiro encabezaba la lista. Era un trabajo bastante bueno, pero lo que mas sorprendía era como sentías cierta calidez al observarlo.

Zafiro pasó al siguiente retrato y al siguiente y al siguiente. La mayoría personas desconocidas para nosotros. Al menos lo eran hasta que vimos uno de los últimos retratos.

El padre de Darién.

Era un retrato precioso, no había escatimado en los detalles como en algunos anteriores. Podías ver claramente sus rasgos, su nariz cincelada, su mandíbula fuerte y no podía faltar esa mirada soñadora que habíamos visto en sus fotografías. Una mirada llena de amor.

El sonrió imperceptiblemente y cambio la pagina, solo para encontrar un boceto. La silueta de un rostro, un niño, podías adivinarlo.

Note que los ojos de Darién se cristalizaron un poco.

Volví la mirada hacia el retrato y me di cuenta el porqué. Tenía una nota en el pie de página.

_Mi Principito._

Era el.

― Recuerdo esto― lo escuche susurrar ―Ella quería dibujarme pero no me quedaba lo suficientemente quieto para hacerlo. Me reprendía por ello y luego me dejaba Salir a jugar ― se rio suavemente ante el recuerdo.

Entrelace su mano con la mía y bese el dorso de esta.

Recuerdos de su madre.

Un buen regalo para él.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Me senté en uno de los bancos del jardín. Esperaba a que Darién saliera de su sesión con Zafiro.

Después del día de su cumpleaños las sesiones se volvieron más largas de lo habitual. No se me comentaba nada pero suponía que era algo bueno, que hablaran mas, que ya no hubiesen medicamentos, al menos no los regulares; todo eso me hacia sentir mejor, aun mas esperanzada.

― Te has escapado

Me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Seiya detrás de mí.

― Solo espero ― conteste sin voltearme.

― ¿Puedo acompañarte a esperar?

Me hice a un lado en una invitación silenciosa a sentarse.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Amy esta de mal humor y he intentado escapar de ella un momento.

― ¿De mal humor? ¿Por qué?

― Dicen que el Dr. Blackmoon quiere hacerla tomar vacaciones y ella se niega rotundamente. Aunque todos sabemos que al final se tomara sus vacaciones. ― Se rio disimuladamente.

― Pues será bueno unas vacaciones ¿no? Ella se las merece

― Eso es lo que dice el Dr. Blackmoon, pero ella piensa que el hospital se vendrá abajo sin ella, cosa que puede ser cierta pero tiene que arriesgarse.

― No le veo el problema.

― Tal vez tu no, pero todos lo que trabajamos en las distintas halas sí. Ella es la coordinadora de todos nosotros. Este hospital no trabajaría sin ella y difícilmente encontrarían a alguien como ella para reemplazarla. ― se notaba el respeto en la voz de Seiya al hablar de Amy ― Aunque siempre me regañe como a un niño.

Me reí por su comentario.

― Mejor me voy antes que me atrape hablando de ella.

Y con eso corrió hacia la entrada.

La noche cayó rápidamente y pronto Darién y yo ya estábamos listos para dormir.

― Descansa― dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente y me tomaba en brazos.

― Dulces sueños― le desee mientras me acomodaba. Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir.

Cinco minutos después mi celular estaba soñando. A regañadientes me separe de Darien y lo busque por la habitación.

― Ho…

― ¡Sere! ― no espero mi saludo.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― pregunte alarmada.

― ¡Esta aquí y no quiere irse! ― El corazón me bajo a los pies.

― ¿Quién?

― ¡Yaten! Esta afuera de mi departamento y dice que no se irá hasta hablar conmigo.

Mi preocupación bajo instantáneamente.

― ¿Y porque no hablas con él? ― pregunte como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

― No tengo nada de qué hablar con él.

― Bueno, tú puedes creer eso. Pero el no.

― No me digas que estas de su lado.

― No estoy del lado de nadie. Solo te pido que seas justa. Ya paso tiempo para que lo pensaras bien, ahora pueden hablar con la cabeza fría.

La escuche bufar.

― Tú no sabes…

― Si lo sé, y es por eso que me atrevo a pedírtelo, escúchalo y después decide, pero déjalo hablar.

― Lo hare porque…. porque tú me lo pides.

― Y por qué es lo correcto ― agregue como si fuera para enseñarle una lección a un niño.

― Y porque es lo correcto ― repitió cansinamente.

― Y porque aun lo amas. ― volví a agregar.

― Y porque…― se corto antes de terminar la frase ― No estoy segura de la ultima parte.

― Tal vez te haga falta hablar con él para estar segura ―aconseje. ― Ya no lo tortures tanto ve a ábrele la puerta.

― Correcto.

― Una cosa más. Por favor no vuelas a asustarme así, pensé que estabas siendo acosada por un asesino o algo así.

― Si. mmm, perdona eso.

― Ok, mujer ve a abrirle la puerta.

― Adiós.

― Buenas noches ― canturree y termine la llamada.

― ¿Qué paso? ― pregunto Darién preocupado.

― Problemillas, no te asustes―le sonreí mientras volvía a acomodarme en la cama para poder volver a dormir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

― Entonces es cierto

― Si, la harán tomar vacaciones. ― Contesto Haruka ― El doctor la hizo aceptarlas. Fue muy divertido escuchar la discusión.

Me reí suavemente.

― Me imagino.

―Bueno, yo venía a decirte que el Dr. Blakcmoon quiere hablar contigo.

― Esta bien, voy en un momento.

Haruka se despidió de Darién con un gesto y se alejo de la mesa que estábamos ocupando.

― ¿Alguna idea de para que me necesita?

― Ninguna. ― contesto mientras jugaba con los restos de su comida.

― Bien, volveré en un momento ― dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la oficina de Zafiro.

Entre a la oficina tímidamente, con la idea de que él me esperaba.

― Sere, adelante― pidió Zafiro.

― Ángela me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo.

― Así es. Primero me gustaría decirte lo agradecido que estamos Esmeralda y yo contigo, por todo lo que has hecho por Darién, sabemos que ha sido un gran sacrificio de tu parte en muchas maneras.

― Doctor, no, nada ha sido un sacrificio para mí.

― Y precisamente eso es lo que te agradezco. Que no lo veas de tal manera. Ahora, pasando eso quiero hablarte de las nuevas obligaciones que tendrás en el hala de mujeres.

― ¿Como? ― ¿Qué era lo que me quería decir? ―Yo no puedo trabajar en el hala de mujeres, yo me encargo de Darién, solo de él. Usted me lo dijo el primer día.

― Lo recuerdo, claramente. Pero creo qua ya no podrás ser la enfermera de Darién.

― ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ― pregunte con la voz temblorosa ― ¿es porque estamos juntos? ¿Es porque lo quiero?

― Serena, cálmate no es por eso...

― ¿Entonces?

― Tranquila. Dejaras de ser la enfermera de Darién porque el saldrá de este lugar la próxima semana. ― termino con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

No podía creer lo que me decía. Podía sentir como las lágrimas de dicha se derramaban por mis mejillas.

Darién por fin saldría. Por fin podría empezar a tener una vida normal fuera de ese lugar.

Yo solo esperaba tener cabida en su nueva vida.

* * *

**Hola regrese, siento mucho la tardanza pero**

**la escuela no me dejaba actualizar pero aqui**

**aqui esta un nuevo capitulo espero poder actualizar**

**el sabado o domingo antes que comience mi semana**

**de examenes, y gracias a todos por sus reviews**

**nos leemos en el proximo capitulo**

**adios...**


	30. REALIDAD

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE NAOKO Y LA HISTORIA ES DE T.  
**

* * *

*****REALIDAD*****

**SERENA POV  
**

―No llores, no llores. No fue mi intención alterarte. Solo quería sorprenderte, perdóname― pedía Zafiro al ver que mis lágrimas no cesaban, pero era simplemente de felicidad, de anhelo.

― No… no… se preocupe ― intente articular entre hipidos ― Es… solo… la alegría― termine intentando formar una sonrisa a pesar de las lagrimas.

― ¿Segura? ¿No fue mi mala forma de decírtelo?

Moví la cabeza negativamente.

Aunque la verdad su forma de decírmelo no había sido la más correcta para mi, en ese momento era lo de menos.

Me paso un pañuelo para que pudiese secar mis lágrimas.

―De verdad lo siento― dijo una vez me vio más calmada.

― No se preocupe. ― tome una expiración larga para despejar mis pulmones ― ¿Cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión? ¿Podría saber?

― Sinceramente es muy fácil. Darien, ha cambiado mucho. Al hacer nuevamente una evaluación de su comportamiento llegue a la conclusión que su estado había mejorado, tal vez no en un cien por ciento, pero lo bastante cerca para prescindir de este lugar. Debo decir que mi opinión médica no es muy fiable ― dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa― soy su tío y lo que más deseo es que ya no esté aquí. Así que tuve que recurrir a la opinión de dos doctores mas, Yaten me hizo el favor de volver a hablar con él y hasta él se sorprendió de lo diferente que esta. Y también el doctor Tom ha dado su aprobación, ambos han firmado el alta por mí, haciendo oficial que Darien Chiba pronto dejara de ser un paciente más de este hospital.

― ¿Desde cuándo está haciendo todo esto?

― El día después de su cumpleaños note tantos cambios en el. No es que no lo notara antes, pero a partir de ese día eran más tangibles.

Sonreí inconscientemente.

― Gracias por decírmelo― susurre aun sin poder creérmelo. ― ¿Ya lo sabe Esmeralda?

― Claro que lo sabe. Esta de lo más emocionada, ha empezado a ordenar una habitación para Darien.

_Una habitación…_

No sabía porque me sorprendía esa afirmación.

¿Dónde mas viviría Darien sino con su familia?

― Me imagino ― comente intentando despejar mi pensamiento. ― ¿se lo dirá pronto a Darien?

― Pronto. Estoy seguro que se emocionara.

― Yo también estoy segura.

― Entonces ¿Qué te parece ser trasferida?

― Suena bien ― comente intentando mostrar emoción en mi voz.

― Bueno, ¿Qué tal si mejor lo hablamos después? Cuando ya estés más calmada, te noto aun un poco llorosa.

― Como guste

― De verdad perdona mi forma de decírtelo. No pensé que lo tomases tan mal. Creo que siempre me equivoco en cómo actuar.

― Por favor, no se culpe. No por mí. ― intente darle una sonrisa conciliadora. Sabía que el la entendería.

El sonrió agradeciéndome con la mirada.

El resto de la tarde el pase en una nube, solo siendo feliz por lo que Darien había conseguido, lo que haría.

Dos días después Zafiro había hablado con Darien y como era de esperar Darien no lo podía creer.

― ¿Qué hare afuera? ― me pregunto aun en shock. No había pensado eso.

― Tendrás a tu familia, Esmeralda y Zafiro no te dejaran.

― ¿Y tú? ― pregunto mirándome tristemente

― Creí que ya lo tenias claro. ― conteste cariñosamente ― Estaré siempre para ti.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices de verdad?

―No lo dudes, te lo he dicho, te amo. Estaré contigo hasta que tú quieras.

― Tú sabes que te quiero siempre, siempre y siempre. ― beso mi mano

― Entonces así será. No te aflijas, ya verás que todo será para mejor. ― intente reconfortarlo.

Pero la verdad era que yo también estaba preocupada por muchas cosas.

Ya no estaríamos juntos. El viviría con los Blackmoon. Yo quedaría relegada a este hospital. Y quizás con el tiempo nos distanciaríamos y…

No quería pensarlo. Era doloroso el imaginarlo.

― ¿y ahora porque te pusiste así? ― pregunto, quizás había notado mi expresión de tristeza.

― En nada, solo en lo feliz que estoy por ti.

― Algo te preocupa. Dime qué.

― Te extrañare mucho ― dije la verdad a medias. No podía confesar en voz alta mis temores, no sin alterarlo a él.

― Tu misma me lo acabas de decir― dijo quitando el cabello que caía en mi cara ― Que estarás siempre para mí. Eso lo aplicamos para los dos ¿no?

― Claro que si― bese sus labios y me acurruque en su pecho.

Lo último en lo que tenía que pensar era en la separación, en la distancia. Porque de todas maneras sabia que eran ideas estúpidas.

Ninguno quería estar lejos de otro.

.

.

.

Era un real acontecimiento el decirle adiós a alguno de los pacientes. Lo había notado con Rei. Las pocas enfermeras que se habían encariñado con ella la habían despedido con gran alegría.

Ahora que era el turno de Darien, esa misma alegría no se podía hacer esperar. Al menos de aquellas personas que sabía lo apreciaban. Amy, Seiya, Haruka, Zafiro y yo.

Todos ellos manifestaron su verdadera emoción al verlo dejar ese lugar que había ocupado por diez años. Los diez años más tristes de su vida, los diez años más solitarios, los más opacos, los imborrables.

Pero no había una expresión de mayor felicidad que la de Amy Mizuno. Ella lo había abrazado con un rio de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Había besado sus mejillas como lo haría con un pequeño niño y limpio las pocas lágrimas de emoción que Darién dejaba salir.

Ella había sufrido con él.

Ella lo había acompañado.

Y quizás, solo ella podía entender plenamente lo que este día representaba en su vida.

Le di su espacio para que todos pudieran despedirse del.

Y finalmente se detuvo con Zafiro. Él le entrego una pequeña cajita, su contenido para mí era desconocido, pero conociendo los regalos de Zafiro esto podía ser bastante significativo para él.

― ¿Puedo ir? ― escuche una pregunta que le hizo Darién a Zafiro.

― ¿Estas seguro de querer enfrentar eso?

― Sé que puedo.

― ¿Querrías que fuera contigo? ― La vista de Darien se dirigió a mí, así que empecé a avanzar hacia él.

― ¿Puede Sere ir conmigo? ― le pregunto Darien en cuanto llegue a su lado.

― Por supuesto― contesto Zafiro.

Zafiro se dirigió a mí.

― El te necesitara mucho en este momento, pero es tu decisión―

― Siempre, no importa que

― De acuerdo.

Seguimos a Zafiro hacia la calle hasta su auto. En la cajuela llevaba las pocas pertenencias que Darien quería conservar. Entre ellas los pocos cuadernos que quedaron.

Nos sentamos en el asiento trasero mientras Zafiro conducía. Me acurruque contra el aun no entendiendo hacia donde nos dirigíamos, solo sabía que él me necesitaría.

Zafiro estaciono frente al parque memoria de la ciudad.

― Darien…― musite al entender que haríamos.

― Vamos― se limito a decir mientras descendíamos del auto.

Zafiro camino frente a nosotros, mientras yo tomaba la mano de Darien mientras caminábamos.

Finalmente llegamos a una pequeña colina al final del parque memorial

― Aquí es ― lo escuche murmurar. Soltó mi mano y se encamino hacia las dos solitarias tumbas en la colina. Camine unos cuantos pasos atrás del. Lo suficientemente cerca para que supiera que estaba ahí, y con la suficiente distancia para que pudiese sentirse cómodo. Zafiro se quedo de pie frente a la colina.

― Mama, papa. Hola ― musito con voz ahogada. ― Perdón por no haber venido antes― dijo cayendo de rodillas frente a las tumbas, derramando lágrimas. Quise acercarme a consolarlo pero entendía que debía hacer esto antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Zafiro lo observaba con tristeza desde su lugar. Sabía que para el también era un momento difícil.

Sigilosamente me encamine hacia Darien. Me quede de pie contemplando las inscripciones de las lapidas.

_Darien Chiba._

_Amado esposo, cariñoso padre, gran amigo, un ser humano excepcional._

_Jamás se te olvidara._

_._

_Hotaru Chiba_

_Una mujer ejemplar, una hermana cariñosa, una compañera para toda la vida._

_Una madre sacrificada. Una persona invaluable._

_Descansa en paz_

No pude evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran al leer los epitafios.

Darien pasó la mano por los relieves de los nombres.

― Se que… ― las palabras fluían con dificultad de su boca. Sabía lo difícil que podía ser ese momento para él.

―Los amo. Es todo lo que hicieron para protegerme. Se todo lo que ustedes me amaron. ― lo escuche sollozar.

Me acuclille junto a él, pasando mi brazo por sus hombros.

―Dariem…― llame en un susurro.

― Estoy bien, Sere. Solo quiero despedirme de ellos. No pude hacerlo en su momento, pero deseo hacerlo ahora.

Abrió la caja que traía con él.

Mostrando a la pequeña muñeca de porcelana que había sido su compañera por años.

― Pensé que sería lindo devolvérsela ― comento aun con ojos llorosos. La acomodo frente a la lapida de su madre. Miro por última vez a la muñeca con cierta nostalgia, pero casi de inmediato volvió su mirada hacia mí. Sus preciosos ojos verdes se llenaron de amor por mí y no pude evitar sonreírle.

― Ahora encontré a mi verdadera muñequita. ― dijo mientras y me rodeaba con sus brazos.

― Les prometo volver otra vez. Los amo. ― miro por ultimas vez las tumbas antes de tomar mi mano y empezar a descended la colina.

Sabía que ese momento solo había sido una pequeña prueba.

Ahora le esperaba algo mayor.

El mundo real lo esperaba. No sería fácil.

El había abandonado aquel lugar en su cabeza, aquello que lo había llevado a pensar que una muñeca lo cuidaba. Había dejado atrás aquella fragilidad.

¿Pero estaba listo para lo que lo esperaba?

La verdad, esperaba que sí.

Y aunque fuese lo contrario, yo haría lo posible para ayudarle a salir adelante.

Y mientras caminábamos de regreso al auto me prometí algo.

Jamás le dejaría, pasara lo que pasara. Sería su apoyo en lo que necesitara, su amiga, su familia. Todo lo que el necesitara.

Si lo piensas bien, no es tan extraño el pensar que una muñeca le cuidaba.

Yo era su _muñequita_ y haría lo que fuese para poder cuidarlo.

No estaba solo en el difícil camino que le esperaba.

Me tenía a mi.

* * *

**Holaaaaa!**

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado pero la escuela no me dejaba con todas las tareas que tenia T_T**

**pero aqui esta otro capitulo y espero que lo disfruten pronto saldre de la escuela y tendre mas tiempo **

**para poder actualizar mas pronto**

**nos leemos en el proximo capitulo**

**adios!**


	31. NO TE ANGUSTIES

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de NAOKO TAKEUCHI y la historia es de T. yo solo la adapto a Sailor Moon.**

*****NO TE ANGUSTIES*****

Aun sin abrir los ojos sabía que era de día. La sensación de haber estado acostado durante demasiado tiempo me lo decía. Gire en la cama para poder levantarme.

Me enderece de la cama y abrí los ojos con pereza.

Me llene de pánico al no hallarme en mi habitación de siempre.

Había un gran ventanal por donde entraba gran cantidad de la luz del día.

La habitación era enorme, nada que ver con mi habitación habitual.

Y la cama… Esa no era la cama que yo solía ocupar.

¿Dónde estaba?

Mi pánico era creciente. Con la desesperación aflorando en mi recorrí la habitación con la mirada.

Cuando dirigí mi mirada al buro junto a la cama divise dos portarretratos. Inmediatamente los tome en mis manos. Al reconocer las personas en esas fotografías mi cabeza lentamente recordó en donde estaba y el porqué.

Estaba en casa de Zafiro.

― Estoy en casa ― dije para mí a modo de tranquilizarme.

Después de un rato en el que intente pensar detenidamente en todo, recordé bien los últimos días y deje escapar una risa. Tanto de alivio como irónica. No era la primera vez que me pasaba.

Al menos no fue como el primer día. Empecé a gritar y Zafiro corrió a mi habitación para calmarme. Gracias al cielo Esmeralda no me escucho, lo que menos quería era asustarla.

Volví la mirada a las fotografías de mis manos. Una era la de mis padres conmigo en mi cumpleaños. Y la otra era… la de Bella conmigo el día de mi cumpleaños. Uno de los días más felices de mi vida, el más feliz, probablemente.

Sonreí con cariño al pensar en ella. La extrañaba. Era lo único que extrañaba de estar en el hospital. Tenerla junto a mí las veinticuatro horas del día.

Pero debía saber estar alejado de ella. Por mi bien y el suyo. Debía aprender.

Eso me repetía Yaten después de algunas sesiones. Aunque a veces me parecía que se lo decía más a el que a mí.

Con cuidado pose los marcos de nuevo en la cómoda de tal manera que ambos estuvieran a simple vista para mí.

Un poco confundido todavía fui al cuarto de baño y me arregle para bajar a desayunar.

― Buenos días, joven Darién― me saludo la chica que se encargaba de la limpieza mientras bajaba las escaleras.

― Buenos días― le conteste cordialmente.

Camine hacia la cocina para buscar mi desayuno.

― Buenos días, cielo ― me saludo Esmeralda cuando entre.

―Buenos días, Esmeralda ― dije mientras me acercaba a ella para besarle su mejilla. Estaba sentada frente a un plato de fruta a medio comer.

― Déjame servirte tu desayuno ―sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.

― No te molestes…. ― Quise interrumpirle pero ella ya estaba sirviendo panqueque en un plato.

Sonreí ante la manera como ella se desvivía porque yo estuviese cómodo aquí. Porque me sintiera en mi hogar.

Puso el plato frente a mí mientras le vertía el jarabe de chocolate.

― Bueno provecho ― comento mientras volvía a sentarse al lado mío.

― Muchas gracias.

― ¿Cómo dormiste? ―

― La verdad, muy bien― mentí a medias. El descanso era mejor. Pero las pesadillas aun permanecían. En los momentos que despertaba, de verdad deseaba que Sere estuviese conmigo.

―Me alegro, cariño.

― ¿Y tú como estas? ¿No te ha dolido nada? ¿O te has sentido mal o…?― ella se rio ante mi preocupación.

― Para nada. Estoy muy bien. Teniendo a Zafiro y a Nicolás cuidándome todo el tiempo no podría estar mal.

― Que bueno, pero si necesitas que yo haga algo para ti…

― Mi cielo, tranquilo. Estoy bien. ― ella sonrió para mí.

― Esta bien― conteste resignado mientras tomaba una porción de un panqueque. Eran buenos, pero no era lo mismo que los de Sere― ¿Nicolás se fue a la escuela?

― Hace un rato. Zafiro lo llevo. ― asentí inconscientemente.

Nicolás era divertido. Era un chico de catorce años bastante vivaz. Era la alegría de esta casa.

Y cuando me presente aquí como su primo recién llegado de Inglaterra, no dudo en abordarme con tantas preguntas que me marearon por un momento.

A pesar de la diferencia de edad él se ha vuelto en mi amigo.

― ¿Iras esta tarde a casa de Sere? ― Me pregunto ella con precaución.

Si fuera por mí estaría todos los días en su casa y no me separaría un momento de su lado, pero según Yaten también debía darle su espacio. Ella tendría que descansar y tener tiempo para sus cosas.

― ¿Seria un problema si dijera que si? ― pregunte con duda.

― Sabes que ella ama que vayas, que ella te extraña.

― Lo sé, pero… ― _¿si se aburría de mi?_

― Si quieres puedo pedir al chofer que te lleve después de tus clases.

― No. No sé si tiene turno esta noche. Esperare un poco― le sonreí antes de seguir con mi desayuno ya sin hablar nada.

A pesar de todo aun temía volver a como estaba antes. A estar confundido y no saber quién es quién en mi mundo. Por eso hacia lo posible de acatar todas los consejos e indicaciones que me dieran Zafiro o Yaten.

Esmeralda se levanto de su lugar y beso mi frente.

― No te angusties ―susurro mientras se alejaba para depositar los platos sucios en el lavabo.

Me quede en la cocina un rato y luego decidí volver a mi habitación a esperar a mi tutora.

Zafiro había dicho que sería bueno que tomara clases en casa.

Según Galaxia, mi tutora, tenía el nivel escolar de un chico de catorce años. No era tan malo. Y hacia mi mejor esfuerzo por poder avanzar rápido. Todo era parte de adaptarme, de formar parte de la sociedad y para eso necesitaba estudiar.

A veces era muy frustrante porque había cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender completamente, pero gracias a Dios Galaxia era muy paciente conmigo.

Ella era de las pocas personas que conocían las razones de porque estaba tan atrasado.

Para el resto yo era simplemente el sobrino de Zafiro, que había venido de Inglaterra a pasar una temporada con ellos.

Yo había pedido eso. No me sentiría cómodo si las personas que frecuentaban la casa me observaran esperando que entrara en crisis nerviosa como lo hacían en el hospital, como lo hacían Zafiro o Esmeralda.

― Joven Darién, la señorita Galaxia ya llego.

― Gracias― conteste mientras me ponía de pie. Ella me dio una inclinación con la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

Baje nuevamente las escaleras para empezar mis clases. Como dije Galaxia era muy paciente, realmente ella tenía el don para enseñar. Era una mujer joven, podría decir de la edad de Sere. Su piel era blanca y tenía unos ojos azules muy llamativos que contrastaban muy bien con su cabello naranja. En general era muy agradable.

― Muy bien Darién, creo que es todo por hoy ― dijo Galaxia después de horas estudiando.

― De acuerdo, muchas gracias

― No tienes por qué. Además es un gusto darte clases, eres un alumno muy aventajado ― me sonrió mientras posaba su mano en mi cabello. Era un gesto que ella había adoptado hacia pocos días. No me sentía incomodo, pero a veces pensaba que eso no estaba bien.

No dije nada y ella parecía querer decirme algo. Pero en ese un remolino entro a la habitación.

― ¡Darién! ― entro gritando Nicolás― vamos a jugar al Xbox ― ordeno tomando mi mano y alejándome del escritorio.

― Lo siento Galaxia, debo irme. Nos vemos mañana ― me disculpe como pude mientras Nicolás me arrastraba.

― Esta bien Darién, adiós.

Cuando llegamos a la sala Nicolás bufo.

― Sabes, no me agrada ella.

― ¿porque? Ella es bastante amable ― comente mientras me sentaba en el suelo junto a él.

― Me hace pensar que quiere comerte ― dijo haciendo una mueca mientras desenredaba uno de los controles― Se me hace horriblemente melosa.

― Ok ― dije sin entender muy bien a qué se refería ― ¿Y cómo te fue en la escuela? ― pregunte para olvidar el tema de Galaxia.

― Pfff, odio la escuela ― se quejo, encendió el televisor y ahí termino la conversación. Nos dedicamos a jugar un extraño juego.

El día que llegue a casa lo primero que él me pregunto fue si yo podía jugar videojuegos. Lógicamente me quede un poco confundido ante esa palabra. El se rio por un momento y luego me guio hacia su consola de videojuegos y paso toda la tarde enseñándome lo básico. Ahora era su compañero de juego diario. Aunque el Casi siempre el ganaba, la verdad, era mejor así. Yo solo disfrutaba el pasar tiempo con él.

Cuando Esmeralda nos regaño por pasar mucho tiempo en el juego, Nicolás subió a hacer su tarea y yo esperaba a Yaten.

Venia todos los días para darle seguimiento a mi adaptación. Suponía que era más que nada para estar seguro que no había cometido una equivocación al firmar mi alta.

Me fui al despacho de Zafiro en donde Yaten y yo hablábamos.

― ¿Cómo ha estado todo Darién? ― pregunto una vez acomodado en el escritorio.

― Muy bien, todo está en orden.

― ¿no has vuelto a despertar confundido?

― Bueno… si, lo he hecho… pero casi de inmediato recordé donde estaba ― agregue intentando salvar la situación

― Ya veo. Pues es bueno que te estés acostumbrando a tu nuevo ambiente.

― No es fácil. Hay tantas cosas que se me hacen difíciles, tantas cosas que desconozco…― hable con un poco de frustración.

― Escucha Darién, sé que no es fácil. Has pasado una parte de tu vida aislado y estas intentando adaptarte. Es un gran cambio. Pero tienes personas que te aman y estarán contigo durante todo el camino.

― Lo sé, pero…

― Esmeralda y Zafiro creen en ti y por supuesto que Sere tiene toda su confianza en que podrás lógralo. Ella más que nadie te apoya incondicionalmente.

― ¡Crees que no lo sé! ― grite desesperado ― Lo lamento, no debí gritar. ― me excuse. A veces cuando me sentía muy superado, cuando sentía que no tenía salida gritaba. En más de una ocasión le había gritado a Zafiro pero inmediatamente me había disculpado.

― Tranquilo Darién ― pidió Yaten sin inmutarse. ― ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas sobre Nicolás? Tengo entendido que se llevan bien.

― Si, es un niño muy divertido.

― ¿Por qué crees que te sientes tan cómodo con él?

― Porque… no sabe… mi pasado. El no me observa como si en cualquier momento pudiera entrar en crisis. El se muestra cómodo conmigo.

― ¿Podrías decirme quienes no se muestran cómodos contigo?

― Zafiro y Esmeralda, no es que no estén cómodos. Siento que son demasiado cuidadosos conmigo. Que piensan que en cualquier momento podría desquiciarme o algo.

― ¿Sere no te mira así?

― No ― conteste secamente.

― Interesante. ¿Cómo sientes que te mira Sere, entonces? ― pregunto mientras seguía apuntando.

― No sé, solo que siento que ella no espera una recaída mía.

― Nadie lo hace, Darién. ― me aseguro.

Yaten desvió la conversación hacia temas menos escabrosos para mí. Y agradecí eso.

Sin darme cuenta la hora había pasado y el debía marcharse.

― No te angusties, Darién― me dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro a modo de consuelo.

― Hare lo posible.

― Eso está bien. Nos vemos. ― se despidió pero antes de salir del despacho agrego ― ¿Podrías saludar a Mina de mi parte? ― pregunto sin mirarme

― Claro que si ―

Sabía que Mina y él se querían. Sere me lo había dicho, pero de momento tenían su espacio. Sere decía que Mina necesitaba perdonar y para eso necesitaba tiempo.

No entendía muy bien la situación, pero esperaba que sus asuntos se arreglaran pronto.

Iba cruzando el pasillo rumbo a la cocina cuando escuche voces.

― ¿Cómo esta? ― era la voz de Zafiro

―Estable. En general padece estarse adecuando a los cambios.

― Pero…

― Extraña demasiado a Sere.

― Me parece de lo más normal ― defendió Zafiro .

― Lo sé, pero aun así… mejor olvídalo. De todas maneras, el siente que ustedes lo miran como si pronto recaería. ¿El está consciente de su última crisis?

― No, tiene lagunas mentales de esa semana. Aun de lo que paso con…― no termine de escuchar la plática porque el celular de alguno de los dos sonó.

No entendía muy bien a qué se refería. ¿Qué paso con quien? ¿Qué semana?

Intente olvidar esa platica y fui a cenar junto con Zafiro y los demás.

― ¿Querrás ir a Sere? ― pregunto otra vez Esmeralda mientras cenábamos.

― No sé. ¿Zafiro…?

― No, Darién, está libre esta semana. ― contesto mi pregunta no formulada con una sonrisa.

― Entonces…― apremio Esmeralda.

― Claro que si ―conteste alegre.

― ¿Por qué te alegras tanto de ir a verla? ― pregunto Nicolás con una mueca ― Es solo una chica.

― Lo entenderás cuando te enamores ― le dijo cariñosamente Esmeralda mientras despeinaba su cabello negro.

― Ok ― contesto con sarcasmo y yo solo pude reírme.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El auto de Zafiro se estacionaba frente al edificio de Sere.

― Gracias por traerme ― masculle mientras abría la puerta del auto.

― De nada Darién. Cuando estés listo para regresar llama.

― Bien. ― fue lo único que conteste. Me sentía un poco molesto con él. De alguna manera sabia que él me ocultaba algo. No sabía qué pero por su conversación con Yaten parecía ser algo malo.

Baje del auto y casi corrí a la entrada del edificio. Quería verla, tenía casi dos días de no ver su hermoso rostro ni escuchar su tierna voz.

Subí esas escaleras como si me persiguieran y casi podía jurar que así era. La vecina de Sere no dejaba de acosarme cuando venía de visita.

― Corre, Darién― escuche una voz divertida ― casi te alcanzo― Mina se reía de mi carrera.

― Si, por poco ― me burle también.

― ¿Cómo has estado, dulzura? ― pregunto mientras me abrazaba.

― Bien. Realmente bien. ―

― Me alegra, los primeros días son los más difíciles pero todos es mejor cuando estamos con las personas que nos quieren. ― me sonrió.

― ¿Así fue para ti?

― Andrew y Lita me tuvieron paciencia. Pero tú no estás como yo, tú tienes muchas más libertades y muchos más adelantos que yo misma, eres muy fuerte ― me elogia mientras besaba mi mejilla ― Mejor entras, hace poco hable con ella y te extraña horrores― hizo un ademan hacia la puerta de Sere.

― Yo también la he extrañado. ― me gire hacia la puerta cuando recordé un encargo ― Yaten te manda saludos ― pude ver como su expresión cambio, fue por un segundo que pude ver un atisbo de dolor en ella.

― ¿De verdad? ― pregunto mostrándose indiferente.

― Si. Mina, no sé qué pasa pero perdónalo. Tú sufres y el también― note como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

― ¿Perdonarías a Sere si te hubiera abandonado cuando más la necesitabas? ¿La perdonarías?

No lo pensé ni por un segundo.

― Si, lo haría.

― No lo dices en serio― murmuro incrédula.

― Lo haría, porque la amo. Y perdonaría cualquier cosa por estar con ella. ― Ella acaricio mi rostro.

― Eres muy noble ―murmuro y luego se fue hacia su departamento.

Quizás había hecho algo malo. Quizás no debía haber dicho nada pero ya era muy tarde.

Toque suavemente la puerta del departamento de Sere. Escuche pasos al otro lado así que espera pacientemente. El ruido de los seguros de la puerta resonó por el pasillo, luego la puerta se abrió.

Sere me miro por un momento sorprendida, tenía el teléfono pegado a su oreja.

― Ma… no… mami, te llamo luego ¿si? Cuídate. ― tiro el teléfono hacia el sillón. Ella se tiro hacia mí para abrazarme. ― Darién ― murmuro con alegría mientras me apretujaba.

― ¿Cómo estas preciosa?

― Te he extrañado mucho― dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me metía al departamento.

Una vez dentro cerró la puerta y volvía a acercarse a mí para besarme. La había extrañado tanto.

La abrace fuertemente dejándome llenar de la paz que me embargaba siempre que estaba cerca. Cuando ya teníamos mucho tiempo besándonos ella se separo un poco de mi.

― ¿A qué debo este honor? ― pregunto mientras despeinaba mi cabello.

― Yo también te extrañaba.

No hubo más palabras que eso. Nos tendimos en uno de sus sillones abrazados.

― ¿No te estoy interrumpiendo que cenes, verdad? ― pregunte preocupado.

― La verdad es que si. Pero no te preocupes ¿Tu quieres? ― pregunto levantándose.

― No, cene en casa.

―Bien, pero entonces acompáñame

No lo dijo dos veces y ya estaba con ella.

Le conté lo que había pasado con Mina en la entrada.

― No está molesta contigo.

― Pero quizás hice mal en decirle eso― comente un poco apesadumbrado.

― No te angusties― dijo besando mi frente. Durante el día me había dicho muchas veces eso.

Pero era ella la única que me daba la calma para no hacerlo.

Cuando termino de cenar volvimos a su sillón. Me acosté de tal manera que ella quedara encima de mí. Y así pasamos durante mucho rato.

― No quiero irme― comente mientras veía la hora.

― No te vayas, quédate ― murmuro Sere adormilada.

― Que más quisiera ― murmure mientras besaba su frente. Con cuidado me levante del sillón y la cargue hacia su cama.

― Te amo, muñequita ― bese suavemente sus labios antes de salir de su cuarto. Era momento de volver a casa.

**Bueno siento mucho la tardanza pero no tenia tiempo para nada con tantos exámenes y de mas cosas pero esta historia que la termino este año la termino así que les dejare tres capítulos por los retrasos y después Angel Negro 29 me hará el favor de subirlos porque mi compu no funciona y no he podido mandar a arreglarla, así que les deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD a todos y gracias por leer esta historia adiós….. **


	32. VOCES

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de NAOKO TAKEUCHI y la historia es de T. yo solo la adapto a Sailor Moon.**

*****VOCES*****

Aun me eran extraños los desayunos junto a Esmeralda y Zafiro. Me eran muy extrañas demasiadas cosas.

― ¿Como amaneciste Darién? ― pregunto Zafiro mientras se sentaba junto a Esmeralda para desayunar. En el poco tiempo que llevaba en casa la rara vez desayunaba con nosotros. Se iba al trabajo muy temprano.

― Bien Zafiro― conteste. No mentía, al menos no esta vez. No desperté tan confundido como de costumbre. Tal vez ya me estaba adecuando, me alegro la perspectiva. Tal vez con el tiempo también otras cosas se volvieran normales para mí.

―! Qué bien,Darien! ― exclamo Esmeralda emocionada. No pude evitar la sonrisa que se formo en mi cara al pensar en cómo se preocupaba por mí. Tal vez antes no lo notaba tanto, pero ella siempre se había preocupado por mí.

_Te abandono_

No es cierto― replique en mi mente.

A veces tenía esos lapsus de charla conmigo mismo. Al menos ahora era consciente que era yo mismo quien me torturaba.

_Eras un niño y te dejo en ese lugar. Ella y Zafiro te abandonaron._

No fue su intención― volvía replicar en mi mente.

Levante mi vista hacia los rostros sonrientes de mis tíos.

Apreté los dientes intentando callar la voz de mi mente.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― pregunto Zafiro desde el otro lado de la mesa.

― Nada ― conteste secamente.

_No quieres que te vuelvan a llevar al hospital ¿Verdad?_

― En serio ¿estas bien? ― volvió a preguntar esta vez más serio.

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente. El aun me observaba especulativamente, pero no volvió a decir nada.

Termino el desayuno y Zafiro se despidió de Esmeralda con un beso. Se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

― Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa ― dijo al despedirse.

¿Podía confiar en él? Yo sabía que si.

_El te llevo a ese lugar. Siendo un niño indefenso. Alejándote de lo que conocías._

Volví a apretar la mandíbula. No podía callar esa voz. Era la primera vez que se volvía tan insistente, al menos la primera desde que estaba en casa.

― ¿Sucede algo, cariño? ― pregunto Esmeralda.

― Nada, subiré a mi habitación ―

Solo dije esas palabras y corrí escaleras arriba. No quería preocupar a Esmeralda más de lo debido.

Me sentía preocupado, temeroso. No quería volver a estar en el hospital. No quería ser alejado otra vez de las personas que quiero.

Tal vez si le dijera a Yaten…

_Y podrías volver al hospital…._

¡No!

_Podrían alejarte de Sere…_

―¡Cállate! ― grite desesperado.

― ¿Darién, sucede algo? ― no había notado que Galaxia había entrado a mi habitación.

La mire asustado.

― ¿Te pasa algo?

― No, nada

― Bien ― dijo con duda ― Venia a ver si ya estabas listo para tus clases.

― Si, si. Bajo en un segundo.

― De acuerdo ― dijo mientras salía del cuarto y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Lleve las manos a mi cara. Pase unos minutos en silencio. La voz ya no estaba. Gracias daba por eso.

Baje lentamente las escaleras para entrar al salón donde recibía mis clases.

Me senté frente al escritorio sin decir palabra.

― Si te sientes mal podemos dejarlo por hoy ― ofreció después de un rato.

― No me siento mal, en serio.

― Esta bien ― contesto mientras me sonreía.

Así seguí la mañana, entretenida por mis muchas lecciones.

― Darién me sorprende con que habilidad aprendes ― dijo Galaxia mientras veía en lo que había trabajado ― A este paso para finales del año estarás en un nivel acorde a tu edad.

― ¿Lo dices en serio? ― pregunte ilusionado.

― Por supuesto. ― Ella tomo mi mano atreves de la mesa y le dio un suave apretón. Inmediatamente reconocí el gesto. En algún momento Sere lo había tenido conmigo.

Retire la mano con cuidado. Se sentía incomodo que ella lo hiciera.

― Dime Darién ¿iras a la Universidad? ― cuestiono ella mientras volvía a buscar mi mano en el escritorio.

― Aun no lo sé. Me gustaría pero no sabría que carrera escoger― dije mientras posaba mi mano en mi pierna, ella desvió su mirada.

― Ya veo. ¿Y qué te gusta hacer?― volvió a preguntar.

― Dibujar ― conteste automáticamente.

― ¿Lo haces bien?

― Me han dicho que si ―

― ¿Podría ver alguno?

― Si quieres ― dije mientras me levantaba a buscar mi cuaderno de dibujo. Últimamente no lo había hecho mucho pero seguía siendo algo que me encantaba hacer.

Volví a la habitación y le extendí el cuaderno.

Ella empezó a ojearlo. Parecía muy entretenida mientras pasaba las páginas.

― ¡Qué bonita! ― exclamo mientras veía uno de los últimos bosquejos que poseía de la muñeca de mi madre.

Luego siguió pasando las hojas hasta llegar a las imágenes que mas me enorgullecían. Las de Sere.

― ¿Quien es ella? ― me pregunto al ver una en específico. Era su rostro enmarcado en muchas flores. Fressias, específicamente.

― Se llama Sere. Es mi novia.

― ¿Tu novia? ― hubo algo en su tono que me molesto. Ella me miraba incrédula. ― ¿Cuando la conociste?

― Ella fue mi enfermera cuando…― no termine la frase, sabía que ella me comprendería.

― Oh, ya veo ― su expresión no dejo de ser de incredulidad ― Pues me parece muy lindo de su parte.

― ¿Que cosa? ―

― Nada, no es de importancia.

Iba a volver a insistir pero en ese momento entro Nicolás a la habitación.

― ¿Ya has terminado? ― pregunto con urgencia en la voz. Mire hacia Galaxia quien asintió con la cabeza, me devolvió el cuaderno y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

― Nos vemos mañana ― me despedí.

― Claro, hasta mañana. Adiós, Nicolás―

Nicolás se despidió con su mano sin mirarla.

Y a mí me quedo la duda de lo que ella quería decir con sus palabras.

― ¿Por qué no me cuentas como has estado hoy? ― pidió Yaten.

― Todo ha sido igual que los últimos días, no he tenido ningún cambio en mi rutina ― conteste con cansancio. Había notada que cada vez que hablaba con Yaten decía lo mismo y lo mismo.

― No me refiero a tu rutina, me refiere a cómo te sientes, a lo que piensas. Para mí no es posible saberlo si no me lo dices.

― Podría decir que he estado bien.

― ¿Podrías? ― repitió con interés.

― Yo…― ¿podría decirle a el? ― Yo…

― Dime lo que necesites, te prometo que no te juzgare.

― ¿Me prometes que no tendré que volver al hospital?

― ¿Qué? ― pregunto desconcertado ― ¿Por qué deberías volver?

― Promételo― exigí.

― De acuerdo, te lo prometo. Pero aunque yo tuviera algo que decir con respecto a eso no creo que Zafiro me permitiera hacer algo.

― Lo dudo mucho― murmure con amargura.

¿El tenia la culpa? No lo sabía con certeza.

¿Podía yo culparlo?

― ¿A qué te refieres con que lo dudas?

― Cuando me conociste yo te hable de la voz de la muñeca…

Asintió ― Continua

― Sigo escuchando una voz en mi cabeza. Pero es mi voz la escucho, la que me pone dudas sobre todo… Sobre todos.

― ¿Dudas? ¿Qué tipos de dudas?

― Acerca de Zafiro, de Esmeralda. ¿Ellos tuvieron la culpa que yo terminara en un hospital psiquiátrico? ¿Ellos pudieron evitarlo? ¿Por qué no lo hicieron? Tantas preguntas me enferman… No… no se qué pensar. No sé qué creer.

Yaten puso su libreta a un lado y se acerco a mí.

― Escucha Darién. Ellos te aman, como si fueras un hijo. Las circunstancias que los llevaron a lo… lo que tu viviste debieron ser extremas. No puedes juzgar eso, al menos sin conocer lo que de verdad paso. En cuanto a tu… voz. Pues creo que no esperábamos una remisión de esa naturaleza, pero no te preocupes. Ya verás que con medicamento adecuado y seguir tratamiento todo estará bien. Pero no debes callarte esto. Dile a Zafiro a Esmeralda, puedes contarle a Sere, inclusive a mí de esa voz. Confía en Esmeralda y en Zafiro

― ¿Así como Mina confía en ti? ― pregunte sin pensar.

Su rostro cambio de sus facciones amigables a unas de tristeza.

― ¿Sabes lo que paso?

― Solo lo que me ha dicho Mina.

― La mejor versión de la historia ― murmuro ― Lo que paso con Mina fueron… circunstancias que no pude controlar. Y de las que de verdad me arrepiento. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mí. Hablamos de ti y de tu familia. Ellos también estuvieron en una situación que no pudieron controlar y lastimosamente te viste afectado por sus malas decisiones, pero eso no significa que no se lamenten de su error.

Lo último ya no lo dijo como mi amigo, lo dijo como mi doctor. Y una parte entendía esa perspectiva.

― Lamento haber dicho lo que dije

― No te disculpes. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Y de verdad no te culpo. Eso es lo que ella piensa de mí.

― Ella… ella de verdad te extraña y quiere acercarse a ti, pero tiene miedo que le vuelvas a fallar. Que la vuelvas a dejar sola―

― ¿Eso es lo que sientes con respecto a Esmeralda y Zafiro?

― Creo que sí.

― Entiendo

Estuvo en silencio durante un rato mientras anotaba de nuevo en su libreta.

― ¿Has pensado en decirle todo esto a Esmeralda o Zafiro?

― No podría, creo que a pesar de todo están haciendo mucho por mí.

― Pues pienso que deberías. Pero es decisión tuya, solo creo que sería mucho más saludable para ti que lo dijeras.

No conteste nada.

― Bien, creo que eso sería todo por hoy. Creo que ha sido demasiado por un día.

― Yo también lo creo ― me dolía un poco la cabeza, necesitaba alejarme un momento.

― Antes de irte quisiera sugerirte algo. En el hospital estoy realizando una terapia de grupo, la mayoría son pacientes que han sido dados de alta últimamente y están volviendo a adaptarse a sus vidas diarias, son acompañados de un familiar si gustan. Sería muy bueno para ti te ayudaría con ciertos temores y que veas que no eres el único.

― ¿Crees que Zafiro me dejara?

― Lo hablare con él, pero no dudo que de su aprobación.

― Si crees que es lo mejor

― En realidad creo que sería muy bueno, pero es tu decisión

― Estoy de acuerdo ―conteste, si él pensaba que me ayudaría, tal vez lo hiciera.

― Perfecto, entonces nos veremos mañana― puso su mano en mi hombro ― Y de verdad Darién, háblalo con ellos.

Salió de la habitación y yo subí a mi cuarto, me acosté en mi cama e intente dormirme un rato pero no pude.

Al cabo de una hora escuche un suave toque en la puerta. Musite un suave "Pase".

― Ya está la cena ― murmuro Zafiro entrando a las penumbras que había en la habitación.

― No tengo ánimos de cenar― conteste

― Bien― dijo mientras se sentaba en mi cama, tomo la fotografía de mis padres que tenía en el buro ― El día que naciste tu padre me llamo, estaba realmente emocionado y me hizo correr al hospital. ― sonrió ante su recuerdo y no pude evitar sentir un pequeño dolor en mi pecho, hablar de mis padres aun era demasiado difícil para mí. ―Hotaru exigía mi presencia para conocer a mi primer sobrino. Ella se veía tan cansada pero estaba tan feliz por tenerte en sus brazos que no le importo nada más. ― Volvió a colocar el marco en su lugar y se giro para verme― Ese día, cuando te cargue me prometí a mí mismo y a ella que pasara lo que pasara yo te cuidaría.

Yo seguía sin decir palabra alguna.

― Hasta el día de hoy he faltado a esa promesa, lo siento mucho― en la oscuridad podía ver como las cristalinas lagrimas se deslizaban por su cara. Y me sentí culpable por ello.

Estaba a punto de disculparme pero el hablo antes.

― Yaten me comento lo de su sugerencia. Me pareció bastante buena y me alegro mucho que tú quisieras ir. Así que ¿Qué te parecer empezar mañana?

― Me gustaría

― Que bien. ― se quedo en silencio un momento - Pediré que te suban algo de comer en un momento.

Salió de la habitación y yo seguí sintiéndome culpable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Baje las escaleras en silencio, todo el mundo ya se había ido a dormir.

Llegue al teléfono y rápidamente marque el teléfono de Sere.

Sonó tres veces y luego la señal de ocupado. A lo mejor estaba hablando con su madre. Ella lo hacía cada noche para mantenerla contenta. Sabía que era una buena mujer a pesar de no conocerla.

Me senté en el sillón para esperar a que se desocupara la línea.

Al cabo de unos minutos volví a tomar el teléfono y volvía a marcar.

Al segundo timbre contesto.

― ¿Qué olvidaste decirme mama? ― me reí de su equivocación.

― No soy mama ― conteste riendo.

―Darién ― dijo de inmediato, y casi pude imaginar su sonrisa.

― ¿Cómo estas linda?

― Ahora bien. Es lindo que llames, pero sabes, estoy molesta porque te fuiste ayer sin despedirte.

― En serio lo lamento, pero te veías tan cansada que no quise molestarte ¿Me perdonas? ― dije arrepentido.

― Sabes que te perdono. Ahora dime ¿Cómo estás?

― Pues…― dije de manera dudosa.

― Oh, no. No me gusta ese tono. ¿Pasa algo malo? ― pregunto algo angustiada.

― No es la gran cosa, ya sabes clases intensivas para ponerme al día, las sesiones con Yaten.

― ¿Yaten está siendo desagradable contigo? Si es así tendré que hablar seriamente con el…

― No, Sere. Para nada, siento que el está siendo un apoyo bastante importante para mí. ― Hubo un largo silencio en la línea ― ¿Sere, sucede algo?

― Perdóname…― la escuche murmurar― Por no estar contigo cuando más me necesitas.

― No, Sere, no tienes que disculparte. Yo entiendo que tú tienes que trabajar y que no puedes estar siempre conmigo.

― Pero…

― En serio Sere, no te sientas mal. Yo también te extraño mucho, te amo mucho. Pero también es parte de adaptarme, creo ― dije lo ultimo con duda.

Escuche su suave risita y eso me hizo sonreír a mí.

― Ya no estés triste. Por favor

― Solo por ti.

― Bien, por cierto creo que mañana iré al hospital

― ¿Por qué?

― Tengo una sesión grupal o algo así. Yaten dice que sería bueno.

― Oh, yo ayudo a Yaten cuando él las lleva a cabo, así que te veré mañana― escuche la alegría en su voz.

― Esa es una gran razón para estar ansioso por mañana. ― escuche su bostezo― Perdona, te estoy impidiendo dormir.

― No, esto es mejor que dormir. ― sonreí.

― Para mí también lo es. Pero mejor ve a dormir para que descanses. Y ya mañana nos veremos.

― De acuerdo, descansa. Te amo.

― Yo también te amo, demasiado. Descansa.

No quise soltar el teléfono hasta que escuche el ruido de la línea.

Volví a subir a la habitación, deseando que ya fuese mañana.

**Bueno aquí esta el otro capitulo que se prometió tres en un solo dia, vale la pena o no?**

**Adiós**


	33. EL GOLPE DE UNA DUDA

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de NAOKO TAKEUCHI y la historia es de T. yo solo la adapto de Sailor Moon.**

*****EL GOLPE DE UNA DUDA*****

Yaten tuvo razón con la terapia de grupo. Me ayudo bastante, porque me di cuenta que no solo yo no me adaptaba de nuevo a casa. Había mas personas que habían olvidado cómo llevar una vida normal, como tratar a sus familias, inclusive como confiar en ellas. Al menos en ese punto no me sentía tan mal, y eso tenía un plus extra. Veía a Sere todos los días que iba. Quizás no era mucho, pero me conformaba con el hecho de verla aunque fuese un momento de mi día.

Rei era parte del grupo al que había sido asignado y era un alivio para mi tener una cara familiar dentro de un mar de desconocidos. A pesar que nadie hablaba de los motivos por los que había sido internado, era muy doloroso hacerlo, de alguna manera se unían cabos de la historia personal de cada uno. No todas eran historias trágicas como la mía, la pérdida de un familiar, o hechos traumáticos que culminaban en un desorden psiquiátrico grave, sino que había otras razones igual de poderosas para haber hecho perder la razón a las personas.

En la mayoría de los asistentes podía ver la desconfianza en sus facciones, todos alertas, angustiados. Quizás había unos pocos que no se mostraban en ese paradigma. Rei era uno de los pocos, ella se mostraba completamente feliz, confiada de cualquier persona que se le acercaba. Eso me hacía pensar que ella nunca tuvo una razón para estar internada. Quizás fue una medida de seguridad de parte de sus padres después que… Después de que hizo lo que hizo.

Al otro extremo del comportamiento de Rei estaban Ann y Alan. Aparentemente eran hermanos gemelos. El chico era de cabello celeste oscuro mientras que el cabello de ella era un rosa claro, pero podías denotar en sus facciones muchas similitudes.

No aparentaban más de quince años. Eran unos niños, igual que yo cuando estuve aquí.

Muchas veces quise acercarme a ellos, como amigo para intentar ayudarles de alguna forma, pero había algo en la expresión de Annque parecía decir "Aléjate de nosotros". Emanaba demasiada hostilidad, contrario a Alan. Alan parecía perdido y casi lo podía ver temblar a la menor cercanía de cualquier persona que no fuese su hermana. Creía entender el comportamiento de Jane. Ella defendía a su hermano.

Admiraba eso de ella.

A pesar que los hermanos participaban lo menos posible en la terapia, cuando lo hacían no podían evitar resaltar.

Tanto por su acento extranjero. Italiano, había dicho Sere. Como por la forma criptica en la hablaban, no podías entender exactamente a que se referían. Tal vez solo Yaten y quizás Sere, el resto de nosotros no lográbamos comprender la ironía con la que Ann se expresaba o el temor que denotaba Alan. Al terminar la reunión Ann tomaba la mano de Alan y lo llevaba a la salida donde una limosina negra los esperaba para llevarlos a casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A tres semanas de haber iniciado con las terapias las cosas parecían normales. Dentro de los límites normales para mí, claro.

Por supuesto, todos pasaban muy pendientes de mi estado anímico. Esmeralda y Zafiro más que nadie.

Una de las cosas que me emocionaban a este punto era el avance que tenía en mis clases. Según Zafiro y la misma Galaxia podría terminar pronto mis estudios en casa.

Galaxia seguía muy amable conmigo y quizás mucho más amable que de costumbre. Era quizás que quería hacerme sentir a gusto con ella, pero a veces ella misma me incomodaba. Y aun hoy no termino de comprender las palabras que me dijo aquel día acerca de Sere.

Las horas de clases casi terminaban y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Pronto vería a Sere. Además de ir a la terapia, pero eso era aparte.

Recogía los pocos libros que estaba desparramados en el escritorio, mientras Galaxia acomodaba sus cosas para irse.

Normalmente a estas horas Nicolás estaría aquí arrastrándome a jugar pero ahora que yo no podía se pasaba las tardes con sus amigos.

Antes de salir de la habitación Galaxia me detuvo pidiéndome hablar con ella unos minutos.

― Me he preguntado si te gustaría salir. No debe ser bueno que te pases todo el tiempo encerrado aquí en tu casa. Y pues quería saber si tal vez te interesara salir― me miro un momento pestañeando mucho ― conmigo quiero decir.

― Oh. Es muy lindo de tu parte. Pero creo que estas un poco equivocada, yo si salgo de casa. Salgo con Sere― conteste un poco confundido con su petición.

― Escucha, Darién. Entiendo que esta… enfermera sea muy importante para ti. Es decir, entiendo que ha sido tu apoyo y todo, pero creo que debes entender que ella no es tu novia.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

―Galaxia, creo que no entiendes. Ella es mi novia. ― dije de manera lenta para que entendiera.

―Darién, no es bueno que sigas diciendo eso.

― ¿Por qué crees que es una mentira? ― pregunte ya exasperado. Al principio fue un poco confuso y hasta me dio gracias pero su insistencia ya me estaba molestando.

― Mira, es muy normal que te hayas encariñado con la persona que te cuido durante cierto tiempo. Y hasta cierto punto es bastante normal que la creas tu novia quizás ella lo alentó para que estuvieses feliz; pero ya no es necesario que sigas creyendo cosas que no son. Ya estas fuera de ese lugar, puedes tener cosas reales, relaciones reales con personas que en verdad te darán algo reciproco ― termino tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

Casi de inmediato me solté de su mano, como si su tacto me quemara. Era imposible lo que ella estaba insinuando.

Qué lo que hay entre Sere y yo era un mentira.

Un invento de mi mente.

_No puedes negar que no sería la primera vez que te crees tus propias alucinaciones._

No.

―Darién, por favor. Yo puedo ayudarte a avanzar. ― en sus ojos veía sincera preocupación, pero yo no la quería. No quería lo que ella quería darme, simplemente porque no era Sere.

― No. No― susurre alejándome de su cercanía― No vuelvas a decir eso. Yo amo a Sere y… y ella… ella…―

―Darién, tranquilízate. Escúchame un segundo…―

― ¡NO! ― grite agitado, de un manotazo aleje su mano de mí. Ella sorprendida acerco su mano a su cuerpo. Y su mirada cambio. De la preocupación y cariño al terror. Verdadero terror.

Despacio se acerco a la puerta y salió. No me intereso a donde iba. Solo quería acallar esas dudas de mi cabeza.

Solo podía pensar en Sere.

Ella si me amaba. Claro que lo hacía. Me lo había dicho muchas veces.

"_Quizás ella lo alentó para que estuvieses feliz" _

Lo que ella me había dicho se repetía en mi mente. ¿Podía ser verdad? ¿Podía Sere haberme mentido? ¿Podía ser esa la razón por la que ya no veía tan seguido a Sere?

_De a poco los alejan._

― Joven Darién ¿le sucede algo? ― escuche una voz a lo lejos. Con reticencia seguí la voz hacia la puerta.

Neherenia me veía asustada.

¿Qué aspecto podía tener?

― Joven Darién, ¿se siente mal? ― volvió a preguntar esta vez acercándose a mí. Puso su mano en mi frente ― Esta bañando en sudor ― murmuro mientras su fría mano se paseaba por mi frente. Su expresión era la de alarma. Sus ojos negros estaban llenos de pánico y sus facciones estaban congeladas por él.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba tirando en el suelo hasta que ella tuvo que ponerse de rodillas para seguir revisándome.

― Voy a llamar al doctor Zafiro, no se mueva. ― indico mientras se ponía de pie y corría fuera de la habitación.

Quise ponerme de pie pero sentí que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo así que me limite a quedarme ahí tirado y seguí dudando de todo lo que yo creía saber.

Era una costumbre reciente. Dudar de todo y todos.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió de golpe y Zafiro entro apresurado con Neherenia a sus espaldas.

― ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué te duele? ― pregunto con su semblante pintado de desasosiego.

No pude articular palabra solo pude negar con la cabeza.

Luego de eso no recuerdo más.

.

Desperté en mi habitación, con la luz de la mesilla encendida, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por las pesadas cortinas azules, la habitación estaba sumida en penumbras.

Rodee en la cama y en ese momento sentí un punzante dolor en la cabeza, me arrepentí del movimiento. Cerré los ojos, como si con esa acción el dolo pudiera menguar. Quise quedarme inmóvil, no siquiera respirar para el dolor pasara.

― No te muevas ― escuche una suave voz a mi lado. En el momento hice todo lo contrario y de un solo movimiento me senté en la cama. Sabía a quien pertenencia esa voz y necesitaba verla.

Una vez más me arrepentí del movimiento y volví a caer en la cama.

― Te dije que no te movieras― volvió a repetir la melodiosa voz. En ese momento ella se acerco junto a mí y tomo mi mano entre las suyas. ― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― pregunto con inquietud.

No conteste nada, solo atine a jalarla contra mí y abrazarla.

La retuve en mis brazos como si nunca en la vida la volviera a ver. O como si llevábamos años separados. No pensé sentir esa desesperación por tenerla cerca de mí.

El silencio reino durante un momento en la habitación hasta que oí sus suaves sollozos. El sonido que me arrancaba el corazón.

La aleje un poco de mi para poder ver su rostro.

Sus preciosos ojos azules se encontraban irritados, el contorno de estos hinchados por el llanto. Por sus mejillas se notaban el surco de lágrimas bajando.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― pregunte mientras cariñosamente acariciaba sus pómulos.

En silencio ella se acerco de nuevo a mi pecho y se abrazo a mí fuertemente mientras mojaba mi camisa con sus tiernas lágrimas.

― Tuve tanto miedo. ― Susurro con voz estrangulada ― Miedo a que algo realmente malo te hubiese pasado. Cuando Zafiro llamo para decir que no irías, me preocupe. Pero después…― siguió llorando.

― Perdóname, no quise asustarte ― dije mientras la sostenía.

Se enderezo en mis brazos y subió hasta mi rostro. Lentamente acerco sus labios hasta los míos y deposito un suave beso en ellos.

― No quiero que nada malo te pase, Darién. No podría soportarlo― sollozo mientras volvía a instalarse en mi pecho.

Mientras la abrazaba recordé lo que había pasado.

Galaxia y yo hablando. Luego, ella diciendo que Sere no me amaba, que todo era una alucinación, un invento de mi mente.

― ¿Te sucede algo? ― pregunto Sere asustada.

Negué con la cabeza, no podía hablar sentía un nudo en la garganta por la desesperación que crecía dentro de mí.

― Estas hiperventilando― susurro ― Tu corazón late muy rápido y te has puesto frio ¿Qué pasa?

Quería tranquilizarla y decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero no hallaba mi voz. No podía mover mi boca.

Trague en seco para intentar hacer salir algún sonido, pero cuando por fin pude hacerlo los pensamientos que me rondaban mi dirigieron a otras palabras.

― ¿Me amas de verdad? ― tenía tantas dudas.

No podía creer que fuera algo de mi mente. Pero a veces pensaba que no podía confiar en mí mismo. A veces estaba tan confundido, dudaba de tantas cosas. Y de la única cosa que alguna vez estuve seguro, era de ella. Ahora hasta eso había perdido.

― ¿Por qué preguntas? ― dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

― Dime, por favor ― pedí con desesperación.

― Tú lo sabes, Darién. ― dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla ― Sabes que te amo― beso mi frente ― Mas que a nada― mi barbilla― Mas que a nadie ― finalizo besando mis labios.

― Gracias― masculle mientras besaba sus cabellos― Gracias por amarme. Te amo tanto, tanto.

― No dudes de cuanto te amo, Darién, por favor, no lo hagas.

Aun tenía miedo. Claro, pero al menos sus palabras me reconfortaban.

― ¿Aun te duele cabeza? ― pregunto al cabo de unos minutos.

― Un poco ― masculle intentando no moverme.

Se separo de mí y se sentó en la cama.

― Llamare a Zafiro y le diré que estas despierto ¿si? ― pregunto de manera cariñosa.

―Aja― susurre medio adormilado.

Salió de la habitación dejándome de nuevo solo y aun aturdido.

De lo siguiente que fue consiente fue de la voz de Zafiro.

― Se ha vuelto a dormir.

― Lo siento, estuvo hablando conmigo, pero creo que se canso.

― No te aflijas es bueno que duerma.

― ¿sabe que le paso? ― pregunto Sere.

― No, Neherenia lo encontró en el suelo del estudio, estaba empapado de sudor y pálido, temblaba.

― Oh, Dios― escuche la voz de Sere casi como un sollozo. Un sollozo afligido.

― Creo que tuvo el inicio de una crisis. Algo la freno a tiempo que se desencadenara en algo psicótico. ― por un momento no escuche nada, solo un sonidito ahogado―Sere, tranquilízate, por favor.

Ella lloraba por mí. Aun lo hacía, aun después de saber que estaba relativamente bien, ella seguía preocupada.

Era lo que menos deseaba, angustiarla de esa manera.

Un momento después deje de escuchar la voz de Zafiro. Pero aun sentía la presencia de Sere en la habitación.

― Duerme tranquilo Darien, aquí estoy y cuidare tu sueño. Sabes que te amo y te lo diré todas las veces que quieras. ― susurro cerca de mi oído. Me dio un ligero beso en la comisura de mis labios y se alejo de la cama.

Aun semiconsciente no pude evitar la tranquilidad que tenia gracias a las palabras de Sere.

No podía dudar de ella. Jamás de ella.

Debía estar seguro de algo en la vida. Que mejor que del amor de mi Sere.

**Bueno aquí esta el ultimo capitulo prometido dentro de unos días tendrán los siguientes y ya faltan pocos para el final asi que espérenlos adiós…**


	34. ESMERALDA

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de NAOKO TAKEUCHI y la historia es de T. yo solo la adapto a SAILOR MOON.**

*****ESMERALDA*****

**DARIEN POV**

El ruido de la pesada puerta de madera me hizo despertar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido pero mis parpados pesaban de tal manera que podían haber sido horas.

Suaves pasos se desplazaron por la habitación hasta que se detuvieron frente a mi cama.

― Señorita, ¿preferiría quedarse en el cuarto de invitados? ―

―No Neherenia, aquí estaré bien―

― Como usted quiera señorita ― contesto resignada Neherenia

― Neherenia ¿usted encontró a Darién, verdad?

― Así es, señorita

― ¿No tiene idea de lo que le paso? ― pregunto Sere con curiosidad

― La verdad, no. Yo estaba en la entrada y vi salir corriendo a la señorita Galaxia, me preocupe y vine a ver si el joven Darién estaba bien y lo encontré en el suelo. Parecía asustado. ― murmuro

― Ya veo. Gracias por haberte preocupado.

― De nada, señorita. El joven es muy amable, se merece la preocupación de todos. Me retiro señorita. Pase una buena noche.

― Usted también Neherenia.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrándose suavemente.

Me removí entre las cobijas para poder sentarme.

― Hey― susurro Sere mientras se acercaba a mi― ¿Te sientes mejor?

― Mucho mejor, gracias. ― Intente sonreírle pero aun sentía un poco de malestar.

― Al parecer no lo estás del todo. Porque no te acuestas y duermes un poco mas― Pidió mientras me empujaba suavemente para que me tumbase.

― Acuéstate conmigo― pedí sin vergüenza. Tenía demasiado tiempo separado de ella y aprovecharía cualquier excusa para tenerla junto a mí.

― Bien, pero te dormirás ¿de acuerdo? ― asentí automáticamente.

Me hice a un lado para darle espacio. Ella se acomodo junto a mí, subí las sabanas y nos cubrí a ambos.

La acerque a mí estrechándola con mis brazos. Bese el tope de su cabeza y me acomode con ella. Inhale su dulce aroma antes de dejarme vencer por el sueño.

― ¡Mama! ¡Hay una chica durmiendo con Darién! ― ese fue el grito que me hizo abrir los ojos.

Al principio no captaba bien a lo que Nicolás se refería, pero luego fije mi vista en Sere. Tan hermosa, dormida profundamente en mis brazos.

Su rostro estaba sereno, apacible. Como si no hubiese nada en el mundo que pudiera perturbarla.

Como extrañaba el verla dormir. Extrañaba esa expresión de tranquilidad y que me contagiase con ese sentimiento. Pero aun mas extrañaba el estar con ella, estar con ella y saber que estaba bien, a salvo, protegida.

― Sere― llame para despertarla. Sabía que ella tendría que ir a trabajar y por más que yo desease tenerla solo para mí, no podía. ― Preciosa, es hora de levantarse― canturree en su oído.

Ella se removió en mis brazos enterrando su rostro en la almohada. Deje escapar una leve risita, ella era tan linda.

― Vamos, preciosa, levántate― volví a intentar pero ella no quería despertar.

―Darién, quiero seguir aquí― contesto mientras sus manos se aferraban a mi camisa.

Yo también quería que estuviera aquí.

La abrace fuerte durante un rato. De un momento a otro su respiración cambio y note que estaba despierta. Me separe un poco para ver sus ojos. Su mirada era dulce hacia mí. Su mirada siempre era dulce, pero había algo diferente en ella, casi como si estuviese disfrutando de verme.

― Buenos días― susurro mientras se acerco a mis labios y me beso lentamente.

Un beso muy diferente a los de siempre. Con más entusiasmo, más ganas. No parecía querer despegarse de mí. Y yo tampoco lo deseaba.

Tímidamente correspondí a la beso. Aunque no sabía si lo hacía bien. No tenía experiencia.

Sin darme cuenta mis manos descendieron de su rostro hasta situarse en su cintura, con esta acción la acerque más a mí. Ella puso sus manos en mi cuello para poder profundizar a un mas el beso.

La sentía necesitada, como si temiese que me alejase de ella.

Cosa que era imposible para mí.

― ¡Lo ves, mama! ― El grito de Nicolás me hizo separarme de los labios de Sere ― ¡Esta con una chica!

Sere abrió los ojos con horror cuando vio a Esmerarlda de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

― Yo… yo…― tartamudeaba Sere, se había puesta roja como un tomate.

― Cariño, cuando estén listos bajen a desayunar ― fue la única replica de Esmeralda antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y bajar de nuevo a la cocina.

― ¡Que vergüenza! ― escuche exclamar a Sere, que había vuelto a enterrar el rostro en la almohada.

― Hey, ¿Qué pasa? ― pregunte mientras intentaba hacerla girar, pero ella se resistía. Con un poco mas de insistencia pude hacer que me viese. Tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

― ¿Por qué lloras? ― pregunte afligido.

¿Tenia pena que la viesen besándose conmigo?

― ¿Qué va a pensar ahora Esmeralda de mi? ― murmuro derramando unas pocas lágrimas.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― pregunte confundido

― Creerá que soy… que soy…― inspiro sonoramente ― No lo entenderías ― murmuro

― Por eso te pido que me lo explique. ¿Es malo que ella nos vea besarnos? Si es así, tendré mas cuidado. Pero por favor no te pongas así, perdóname por avergonzarte.

― No, Darién, soy yo la que siempre me avergüenzo. Perdóname. ― Intento acariciar mi rostro pero me aleje. Me sentía extrañamente molesto con ella. Si ella decía que no entendía lo que pasaba entonces porque no me lo explicaba.

―Darién, por favor ― volvió a pedir mientras me levantaba de la cama para ir a la baño. Ignore su pedido. No quería gritarle así que mejor me alejaba de ella.

Pase unos minutos en el baño, deseando entender cuál era el problema de todo esto.

Cuando desperté todo estaba iluminado, estaba feliz, confortado. Esas sensaciones parecían distantes ahora.

Lave mi rostro con agua helada, cepille mis dientes y me arregle lo mejor que pude.

Al salir del baño encontré a Sere aun en la cama. Parecía estar esperándome.

― Darién…―

No dije nada, espere que ella empezara a hablar.

― Yo no quería molestarte ni hacerte sentir mal. Yo estoy realmente avergonzada con Esmeralda porque, ella es como una madre para ti. Y cuando una madre encuentra a su hijo con una mujer en la cama, pues, puede llegar a pensar lo peor de ella. ― dijo con las mejillas pintadas aun de carmín. ― Yo jamás me avergonzaría de besarte, pero… Esmeralda ahora pensara que soy una cualquiera y…―

No permití que siguiera hablando. Estampe mis labios en los suyos de la manera en que ella me había enseñado esta mañana. No quería que se siguiera disculpando, no quería que siguiera avergonzada. Quería que estuviera feliz y calmada.

Con un poco de fuerza la tumbe en la cama y quede encima de ella. Seguía besándola con ardor. Era una sensación extraña, la necesidad de no separar su cuerpo del mío, de seguir besándola y no solo sus labios sino cada rincón de su preciado cuerpo.

Sentía su respiración estrangulada y errática. La mía era similar.

Sin ninguna orden mía, mis manos recorrían sus costados, sus brazos hasta perderse debajo de su camiseta en donde acariciaba su vientre de manera delicada.

Despacio me fui separando de sus labios.

― Esmeralda jamás pensaría mal de ti. ― bese una vez más sus labios ― Sabe que eres mi muñequita, que te amo y tu a mí.

Ella se veía tan indefensa ahí acostada, con su cabello desparramado en el cobertor, parecía un halo a su alrededor enmarcando su dulce rostro. Su expresión era de ensueño porque de alguna manera mis palabras la habían hecho sentir mejor.

Bajamos al comedor tomados de la mano. Ella había querido irse pero yo insiste en que desayunáramos juntos.

Para mi suerte Nicolás y Zafiro ya se habían ido, dejándonos solos con la dulce Esmeralda.

― Buenos días ― salude con normalidad al sentarme. Detrás de mi Sere susurro un muy leve buenos días.

― Buenos días. Me alegra ver que ya estas mejor― dijo Esmeralda.

Sere mantenía la mirada baja. Realmente no terminaba de entender el porqué se sentía tan mal.

― Espero que disfruten el desayuno ― comento Esmeralda ― Cariño, si hay algo que no te gusto por favor no dejes de decírmelo ―le dijo con dulzura a Sere.

― No, no, todo está perfecto. Muchas gracias ―contesto ella intentando sonreírle.

Desayunamos en silencio.

A pesar de mis intentos de hacerle ver a Sere que no pasaba nada ella seguía cabizbaja y retraída. Me hacía pensar que había mas de lo que ella me decía en verdad.

― Gracias por el desayuno, Esmeralda. Fue delicioso. ― halago Sere mientras se levantaba llevando su plato y el mío a la pileta.

― No te preocupes, querida, deja los platos o se te hará tarde ― recordó cariñosamente Esmeralda.

Sere se despidió de Esmeralda aun tensa y me dio un rápido beso a mí.

― Gracias por haber venido a verlo― le había dicho Esmeralda antes de que se fuera.

Pase un momento en silencio mientras Esmeralda se desplazaba por la cocina, hasta que me arme de valor para preguntar.

― ¿Piensas que Sere estaba haciendo algo incorrecto? ― solté de la nada.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ― volvió a preguntar ella dirigiendo su mirada a mí.

― Ella lo piensa.

― Para nada. Los besos entre novios son muy normales. Aunque hay de beso a beso, pero no, no creo que fuese algo incorrecto.

― No la entiendo. Ella estaba tan asustada de que pensaras mal de ella.

― Tal vez haya tenido una mala experiencia en el pasado. Cosas así pasan y no dejan un buen sabor de boca. ― contesto mientras seguía en sus quehaceres. ― Porque no subes a cambiarte antes que llegue Galaxia.

Ante la mención de su nombre la sensación de incomodidad me lleno.

― ¿Podría dejar de recibir clases con ella?

Inmediatamente el plato que Esmeralda sostenía en las manos cayó al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo. Se giro en seco hacia mí con la expresión de terror pintada en sus facciones.

― Ella te hizo algo ayer, ¿verdad?

― No…no me hizo nada….solo dijo algo que no me gusto y…

No me dejo terminar. Tomo el teléfono y marco un número.

Empezó a hablar de manera molesta. Con Zafiro. Luego de unos momentos corto la llamada.

― No te preocupes más Darién. Ella ya no vendrá. ― dijo de manera conciliadora mientras pasaba su mano por mi cabello, desordenándolo más.

Sin decir palabra subió las escaleras y yo me quede preocupado por ella.

Subí de nuevo las escaleras para ir detrás de ella. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de su habitación cuando escuche un sollozo. Ella estaba llorando.

Con cuidado abrí la puerta y entre.

Ella estaba tumbada en su cama.

― Esmeralda ¿Por qué lloras? ― esa había sido una pregunta típica hoy. Primero Sere y ahora ella.

― No es nada Darien― dijo ella incorporándose para mirarme. Aunque ella dijese que no pasaba nada yo estaba seguro que me mentía.

― Por favor, Esmeralda. No me gusta verte así― comente mientras limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas.

― Oh, Darién, eres tan buen niño

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente. Recordaba que ella ya me había llamado así. Hace años, cuando en realidad aun era un niño pequeño.

Su mano se dirigía a mi rostro pero me retire.

_Ella te abandono._

No otra vez. No quería volver a sentir que dudaba. No de ella.

Ella retrajo su mano junto a su cuerpo. La expresión de tristeza que mi gesto había provocado me lastimo a mí.

― Aun no confías en nosotros, ¿verdad? ― no dijo las palabras con amargura sino con dolor.

¿Qué podía contestarle? Al menos no con la verdad.

―Zafiro y yo no te culpamos. ¿Lo sabes? Fue nuestra negligencia la que te llevo ahí.

― No es necesario que me explique nada. De verdad ― dije con un nudo en la garganta.

― Eras un nene muy amado. Tus padres te adoraban, Zafiro te tenía tanto cariño y yo te ame desde el momento en que tu madre te puso en mis brazos. Eras una cosita preciosa, tan tierna e inocente. Cuando Zafiro te trajo a casa para vivir con nosotros yo de verdad ansiaba poder ayudarte y cuidarte. Que nada te faltase. Tenía a Nicolás y te tenía a ti. Me sentía dichosa cuando empezaste a llamar Esmeralda o cuando jugabas con Nicolás porque era un avance para ti, significaba que estabas feliz. Cuando tu tuviste doce años me embarace de nuevo, estaba feliz y todo el mundo parecía feliz, hasta tu. Una noche le contaba un cuento a Nicolás y a ti para dormir, a ti te encantaba los cuentos―sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa genuina sino una triste y melancólica―. No… no te contare los detalles, es mejor que no lo sepas. Pero esa noche perdí a mi bebe. Después de eso todo me parecía triste, sin color. Ni Nicolás ni tú me hacían querer salir de la cama, aunque me repetía: "Debes cuidarlos, debes protegerlos. Eres su madre". No podía. De ahí fue que Zafiro te puso en la clínica, pensó… pensamos que te cuidarían mejor que yo. ― Aun las lagrimas bañaban su pálido rostro― Entiendo que nos culpes. Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo. Pero nadie te volverá a lastimar, de ninguna manera mientras yo pueda hacer algo― termino mientras pasaba su mano por mi mejilla.

No me había dado cuenta que también estaba llorando.

― Lo siento tanto, Darién, tanto, tanto; mi querido niño. ― decía entre hipidos ― nadie te volverá a dañar, nadie, nadie. ― Seguía repitiendo como una mantra mientras me sujetaba entre sus brazos.

Pasaron minutos en los que parecía que Esmeralda no quería soltarme. Me culpe a mi mismo por el estado en el que la había puesto.

Para calmarle empecé a tararear algo, una melodía que había en mi cabeza, ella seguía triste.

― Gracias Darién― dijo con voz estrangulada ― sigues siendo un hermoso niño.

Luego el silencio se hizo partícipe durante tanto tiempo que pensé que ella se había quedado dormida por fin.

― Zafiro y yo no queremos presionarte para que estés con nosotros si no lo deseas. ― dijo con triste ― No queremos obligarte a estar aquí. Si deseas irte tendrás todo nuestro apoyo.

¿Me estaba diciendo que me fuera? ¿A dónde podría ir?

―Yo no deseo dejarte ir. Apenas y te he recuperado, pero si tu deseas vivir lejos de nosotros no puedo hacer nada. La casa de tus padres está en condiciones para ti, si la quieres. ― dijo con ojos llorosos ― Podría ser bueno para ti. No lo sé.

Podía ver en sus ojos como le dolía decirme eso pero también sentía como ella lo decía con sinceridad.

―No pienses en eso ahora Esmeralda ― dije con cariño, no deseaba alterarla más. ― Duérmete ¿si?

Y de nuevo empecé a cantarle para que pudiera dormirse.

¿Podría tomar la oportunidad que me daba? ¿Empezar a vivir por mi cuenta?

¿Cómo sería eso?

Salí de mis pensamientos para ver el rostro apacible de Esmeralda, se había quedado dormida. La acomode en su cama y me fui de ahí.

Aun tenía mucho que pensar y no estaba seguro si lo que había dicho Esmeralda era en serio o lo dijo en su ataque de angustia.

De alguna manera, era una buena posibilidad el intentar estar por mi cuenta, de alguna manera.

**Bueno me alegro que les halla gustado los capítulos anteriores y después de estos capítulos ya solo quedaran tres y la historia termina, y les agradezco a todos sus review nos leemos en los siguientes capítulos.**

_**Y bueno **__**Usagi13chiba**__** lo que quieren decir es que el incidente que tubo Darién donde el hizo cosas no lo recuerda pero serena si y los demás, fue cuando serena se enfermo y el no recuerda nada de eso por que tiene lagunas mentales y eso le ocultan espero haber aclarado tu duda ….**_

**ADIOS…..**


	35. CONFIANZA

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de NAOKO TAKEUCHI y la historia es de ****T.** yo solo la adapto a SAILOR MOON.

*****CONFIANZA*****

**DARIEN POV**

― ¿Como le dices eso Esmeralda? ― pidió Zafiro, parecía molesto.

― Porque fue lo que recomendó Yaten y tú has decidido ignorar. Es lo mejor para el Zafiro, si él lo decide no podemos hacer nada, yo solo le di la opción.

― ¿Cómo lo cuidaremos si no está con nosotros? ¿Cómo sabremos si no esta recayendo o si está mal?

― Zafiro se que tienes miedo yo también lo tengo, pero si él no se arriesga no sabrá de lo que es capaz. Ya nos hemos equivocado suficiente por él, quizás el debe intentar tomar sus decisiones, ¿no lo crees?

― ¿Cómo puedes decírmelo tan tranquila? ¿Cómo me dices que es su decisión? ¿Ha caso el puede tomar una buena decisión? ― comento frustrado Zafiro.

― Lo que necesita es probarse así mismo que está bien, que es capaz de poder hacer su vida por su cuenta. Sin que nadie más intervenga.

Zafiro suspiro cansado. Sabía que había perdido la discusión.

Había escuchado su charla por casualidad hace tres días. Ninguno había dicho nada. Ni ellos ni yo. Quizás Zafiro tenía razón.

― ¿Pasa algo malo? ― pregunto Mina. Había ido a su repostería a pasar un rato. Sí, yo había salido de casa.

― No, ¿porque preguntas?

― Has deshecho tu pastel sin probarlo― respondió viendo el plato que estaba frente a mí. El pastel hecho migas pero entero.

― Lo siento… es que… tengo cosas en que pesar y ando distraído.

― Puedo ver eso ― dijo recogiendo el plato ― ¿podría ayudarte en algo? ― volvió a preguntar mientras hacía ademan de limpiar la mesa.

― ¿Cómo es vivir solo? ― Mina me miro extrañada durante un rato puso las cosas que cargaba sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a mí.

― No es fácil pero una vez que te acostumbras es bueno. Te demuestras a ti mismo que puedes vivir por tu cuenta.

― ¿Pero te gusta?

― A veces me siento sola. Pero creo que no será tu problema, yo no tengo familia, tu sí.

― No digas eso, tú tienes familia. Estoy yo y Sere y pues también… Yaten― mencione medio en duda.

Ella se sonrojo cuando lo mencione y supe que no había hecho mal.

― Gracias por eso. Pero igual, tal vez deberías hablarlo con Sere, ¿No lo crees?

― Puede ser. Gracias por escucharme.

― De nada. Por cierto… este… creo que tu amiguito ya este algo enfermo. ―dijo ella señalando a Nicolás en la barra. SI, lucía un poco mareado y no era para menos. Había comido tanto pastel como le cupo en su estomago.

Si. Había podido salir pero con Nicolás. Podrías decir que yo era su niñera pero probablemente era al revés y era Nicolás quien se suponía me vigilaría.

―Gracias Mina y lamento el desorden.

―Para nada. Nicolás es un amor. Llévalo un día a casa y le daré tanto pastel hasta que reviente de cosas dulces. ― dijo recogiendo la charola y yendo hacia la cocina.

Me pare de mi lugar para ir hacia Nicolás.

― ¿Estas bien? ― pregunte al sentarme a su lado.

― Claro, pero creo que tanto pastel me ha mareado.

― Te advertí que no te alocaras con el pastel. ¿Nos vamos? ― Asintió desganado. Sabía que le encantaría el lugar.

― Me iré a despedir de Mina― no espero a que yo dijera nada y corrió detrás de la barra.

Mientras lo esperaba la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a unos cuantos comensales más. Mire distraídamente hacia la puerta y reconocía a Yaten entre las personas.

― Hey ― saludo. Se le notaba lo sorprendido de verme ― Que bueno que estas mejor ― comento mientras se sentaba al lado mío.

― Si, espero que aun pueda ir a las sesiones

― Claro que sí. Solo te has perdido unas pocas.

― Me alegro. Sentía… Siento que me hacia bien conocer casos de otras personas y que hubiera personas que me entendieran también.

Yaten solo me miraba con gesto calculador. Era una de esas miradas que me daba mientras estábamos en sesión. Casi como adivinando hacia donde se dirigían mis pensamientos. Pero a diferencia de lo que hacía mientras estaba en sesión, no dijo nada.

― ¿por cierto que haces aquí? ― pregunte para seguir con la conversación que había muerto con su gesto.

― Yo… pues…yo vine… ― No necesite que me dijese nada más. Tenía clarísimo el motivo por el que estaba aquí: Mina.

― ¿Piensas hablar con ella?

― La verdad, fue ella la me dijo que viniese. Dijo que estoy muy amargado y que necesito algo de azúcar en mi vida. ― lo dijo avergonzado.

Lo mire extrañado.

― ¿Significa que te perdono?

― Significa que lo tolero ― me interrumpió Mina que venía de la mano con Nicolás.

― Hola Mina ― le saludo Yaten. Parecía apenada por haber sido atrapado en una conversación sobre ella.

― Hola. ― contesto ella. Fue amable pero no del todo sincera. Aun se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer. Claro que ella quería pero quizás aun no era el momento para ella.

― Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ― dije sin querer inmiscuirme aun mas en lo que sea que era ese momento. ¿Era una cita? ¿Estaba ahí por su simple invitación? Quién sabe.

―De acuerdo, Darién. Vuelvan pronto ― se despidió revolviendo el cabello de Nicolas.

― Claro que volveré Mina ― le sonrió Nicolás mostrando sus hoyuelos. Mina mascullo algo como "Que tierno!" pero no estaba seguro.

Encamine a Nicolás hacia la calle. Ahora iríamos al departamento de Sere.

Quizás era un poco extraño pero era Nicolás quien me guiaba. El conocía mejor las direcciones que yo. Y aparentemente Nicolás era de confianza para Esmeralda.

― Así que ¿vamos a ver a tu novia?

― Así es.

― ¿No crees que yo te estorbe para hacer lo que sea que harás con ella? ― dijo de manera sugestiva moviendo sus cejas.

De alguna manera me hizo ruborizarme. Si, ese niño era terrible en sus insinuaciones. Había tenido que vivir con ellas desde que nos vio de manera comprometedora, como el mismo lo llamo, a Sere y a mí.

― Por favor Nicolás, no sigas con eso ― rogué.

― De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero no se dé que te apenas. El que debía sentirse apenado soy yo. Y claramente no lo hago.

Sí, claro. Nicolás avergonzado. Nunca en la vida se vería eso.

Caminamos por unas calles más que pude reconocer, hasta que por fin llegamos al edificio de Sere.

Sería una sorpresa mi visita y mas sorpresa aun que viera a Nicolás pero no suponía que fuese una molestia. No más allá de lo normal.

Nicolás subió las escaleras corriendo casi en desafío hacia mí, pero le deje ser feliz ganando.

Llegamos frente a su puerta y con muchas ansias toque la puerta.

Cuando se abrió esperaba a mi Sere pero en cambio me abrió una niña. Era una niña de más o menos la edad de Nicolás. Tenía un cabello verde oscuro y vibrantes ojos azules. Su piel era algo morena.

Me veía con bastante curiosidad.

― ¿Hola? ― dijo invitándome a hablar.

― Eh… Hola, ¿esta Sere? ― pregunte tontamente.

― Si, esta. Pasa ― dijo ella haciéndose a un lado.

Jale a Nicolás conmigo, se había quedado estático frente a la puerta sin motivo aparente.

―Setsuna, ¿Quién es? ― escuche la voz de Sere desde la habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces mis piernas se dirigieron hasta ella. Con cuidado abrí la puerta y con igual cuidado la volví a cerrar. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí. Recogía cosas del closet y las acomodaba con cuidado.

Con cuidado puse mis manos sobres sus ojos. De inmediato sentí como se tenso ante mi toque.

― Hola, preciosa ― murmure en su oído. Inmediatamente al reconocerme se relajo y se giro para verme.

― Hola, Darién― contesto ella con alegría enrollando sus manos en mi cuello. ― Que supresa tan linda la que me has dado― comento sonriendo de buena gana.

― Te había extrañado mucho― susurre mientras besaba sus labios despacio.

― Yo también, amor ― contesto ella mientras casi se me tiraba encima en un beso aun más profundo y pasional.

No supe como llegue a su cama, pero no me importa ya que ella me seguía besando de manera insistente. Pasamos unos minutos llenándonos de la presencia del otro, hasta que ella se separo lentamente de mí.

― ¿Cómo estás? ― pregunto ella una vez completamente despegada de mí.

― Muy bien ahora que te veo.

― Yo también me siento bien ahora que te veo. ― susurro mientras enrojecía un poco.

Extendió su mano para hacer enderezarme de su cama.

― Sere, ¿puedo entrar? ― escuche a la niña pedir. Inmediatamente Sere intento arreglar su cabello que estaba un tanto enmarañado.

― Claro, Setsuna. ¿Qué pasa?

― Hay un chico en la sala que me está acosando ― se quejo de manera chillona.

¡Claro, Nicolás! ¿Cómo me había olvidado del?

― Es mi culpa. Lo siento, traje a Nicolás conmigo. Espero no te importe.

― Claro que no. Nicolás es bienvenido.

Salimos de la habitación y Nicolás estaba sentado en la sala. Se había apoderado del televisor, como era su costumbre.

― Hey, Nicolás. ¿Cómo te va?

― Sere, hola. ― saludo un poco tímido.

Cosa rara, ya que Nicolás podía ser cualquier cosa. Menos tímido.

― Ya conocieron a mi vecina. Ella es Setsuna, la cuido mientras sus padres no están. O ella me hace compañía. Por donde lo quieras ver. ―sonrió Sere mientras señalaba a la chica a su lado. Ella me sonrió de manera coqueta, pero a Nicolás le dirigió una mirada de disgusto.

― Hola ― saludo ella.

― El es Darién, mi novio. Y el es Nicolás mi adorable cuñadito

― Un gusto― dije levantando mi mano en forma de saludo.

Y cuando ella vio a Nicolás el se puso un poco sonrojado. Estaba apenado.

Qué cosa tan extraña.

Al parecer Sere lo noto también porque de manera disimulada lo llamo a la cocina para darle algo de comer.

Yo me senté en el sillón, extrañamente estaba molesto.

Quería pasar tiempo con Sere y definitivamente así no podía.

Pasamos toda la tarde en casa de Sere. Casi todo el día rodeados de Setsuna, como le llamaba ella, y de Nicolás, quien aparentemente no quería separarse de la linda niña.

Hasta que finalmente entrada la tarde Setsuna se fue y Nicolas perdió todo interés de estar ahí.

― ¿Le llamo a papa que pase por nosotros? ― me pregunto ya visiblemente aburrido.

― Si te quieres ir ya ― conteste casi sin ganas. Yo no deseaba irme aun.

― Ok― dijo y se levanto para correr al teléfono.

― Creo que ya perdió el interés de estar aquí ― dijo burlonamente Sere sentados junto a mí y ofreciéndome una taza de chocolate. Qué bien me caería eso en este momento con el frio que hacía.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Le gusta Setsuna. ¿No te diste cuente?

― La verdad, no. Solo tenía ojos para una preciosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos soñadores ¿la conoces? ― pregunte de manera inocente mientras le daba un trago a mi chocolate.

Ella se sonrojo furiosamente y bajo la mirada hacia su tasa.

Eras esas reacciones las que tanto amaba y las que tanto extrañaba al estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella.

Coloque la taza en la mesa y quite la suya de sus manos. Luego volví a tomar sus manos entre las mías.

― Quería hablar contigo de algo pero….― deje la frase inconcluso cuando Nicolás se acerco corriendo diciéndome que Zafiro quería hablar conmigo.

A regañadientes me puse de pie y fue hasta el teléfono.

― ¿Alo?

― Hola Darién, ¿como ha sido tu día?

― Muy bien.

― Me alegro, yo… estas seguro que quieres que pase por ustedes ya. Podrían quedarse más tiempo.

― Nicolás desea irse ya pero…. yo quisiera quedarme más tiempo. ¿Habría la posibilidad que pudiese quedarme a dormir? ― hubo un instante de silencio en la línea.

Zafiro no desaprobaba mi relación con Sere, pero no sabía con seguridad cual sería su reacción ante mi petición.

― Si lo es que quieres. ― dijo con voz cansada. ― Pasare en un rato por Nicolás

No me dio tiempo de despedirme y colgó.

Coloque el teléfono en su lugar y volví a mi lugar en el sillón.

Nicolás había acaparado el sofá y el televisor.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― pregunto Sere un poco preocupada.

― Nada. Solo que podre quedarme esta noche contigo… ¿si tu quieres? ― agregue al ver su expresión confundida. Me hizo darme cuenta que no sabía lo que ella quería, no la había tomado en cuenta y había tomado una decisión, que quizás a ella le incomodaría.

Pero contrario a lo que esperaba ella se lanzo a abrazarme.

― Que buena noticia, Darién― susurro con su rostro escondido en mi cuello. La alegría que ella emanaba por el hecho que estaríamos juntos unas horas más hizo que cualquier duda acerca de sus deseos quedara olvidada. Ella deseaba tanto como yo que estuviésemos juntos, aunque fuese un momento.

Unos minutos después acompañe a Nicolás a la calle a esperar a Zafiro No podía evitar la sonrisa que tenia pintada cuando pensaba en Sere completamente emocionada porque pasaría esta noche con ella.

― Adiós, Darien― se despidió de mí y se subió al coche de Zafiro.

Desde lejos hizo con mi mano una seña de despedida hacia Zafiro pero él nunca arranco. En cambio se bajo del auto y me entrego una mochila.

― Es ropa para que puedas cambiarte mañana. ― dijo de manera desinteresada.

― Gracias, no pensé en eso.

― Me lo imagine. Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

Vacilo si abrazarme o no. Pero yo fui quien termino abrazándolo.

Entendía, o al menos creía entender su miedo. Esmeralda y el padecían el mismo. El miedo a fallarme, ambos me lo habían dicho.

Y la verdad no sabía cómo eliminar ese miedo de ellos.

―Gracias otra vez ― dije y el volvió a subir al auto. Me quede en la calle hasta que vi perderse el auto por el camino.

Con mayor ansia de la que tenía más temprano volví a subir las escaleras del edificio. Sin darme cuenta la mochila deslizo de mis manos y cayó por las escaleras, con rapidez el alcance antes que la ropa se desparramara por el suelo.

Cuando alce la viste note dos figuras al pie de la escalera. Después de un momento reconocí las siluetas: eran Yaten y Mina. Desde donde estaba no escuchaba nada, pero podía ver cada uno de los ademanes que hacían. Yaten movía sus manos y parecía estar pidiendo algo con demasiada insistencia. Mina tenía una mano en su boca y reconocí ese gesto de Esmeralda, estaba asfixiando su llanto.

Por un momento quise acercarme y alejar a Yaten de ella pero pude controlarme. Ellos debían estar resolviendo sus problemas y no necesitaban de mi presencia para hacerlo.

Con sigilo volví a subir las escaleras, esperando que mi presencia no hubiese sido notada por ninguno de los dos.

Cuando llegue al piso de Sere, la vi saliendo del apartamento. Vestía un suéter, un abrigo y una gorra de lana.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― pregunte un poco exaltado.

― Oh― exclamo al verme ― Iba a buscarte, estabas tardando demasiado y me preocupe

― No pasa nada, Zafiro me trajo ropa― dije señalando la mochila.

― Lo siento, de verdad ― dijo un poco ruborizada. Sabía que no quería que me diese cuenta hasta que punto rayaba su preocupación. Era casi igual a la preocupación desmedida de Zafiro o Esmeralda. Pero en su caso no me era tan molesta o al menos hacia lo posible que no me resultara así.

Intente sonreír, intente que no se viese forzado, pero sabía que así lucia. Y un poco molesto.

Ella volvió a abrir la puerta y ambos pasamos adentro.

Se quito la gorra y la chaqueta y la colgó en un perchero.

― ¿quieres cenar? ― pregunto mientras acomodaba la mochila en una esquina.

Asentí con la cabeza, aun un poco molesto.

Sabía que no tenía motivos para estarlo. Pero era tan exasperante que pasaran todo el tiempo encima de mí. Observando cada uno de mis movimientos. Como si en cualquier momento me fuese a hacer daño.

_Podría pasar._

Oh, de nuevo. Genial. Lo que faltaba.

Ignora el reclamo en mi cabeza. Era lo más sano que podía hacer, una vez más según Yaten.

Me senté en una de las sillas del comedor.

― Ojala te guste. Es lasaña.

― Gracias ― esta vez sí sonreí sinceramente. Mi enojo con Sere pasaba rápidamente, sin necesidad que ella hiciese nada más que ser ella misma.

Comimos en un silencio a gusto, en parte porque no sabía cómo comenzar a contarle lo que necesitaba.

― ¿Me ayudas a lavar? ― pregunto con una sonrisa, se levanto y recogió ambos platos y los llevo a la pileta. Sin dudarlo yo también me puse de pie para ayudarla.

En casa, Esmeralda y Neherenia eran quienes hacían todo este tipo de cosas. Era nuevo para mí, pero no puedo negar que resulto divertido. Porque Sere lo hizo así.

Mientras ella los lavaba yo los secaba. No era gran tarea pero me hacía sentir útil.

No tardamos mucho en terminar de lavar ambos platos y una que otra cacerola.

― ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ― pregunto divertida mientras secaba sus manos en una toalla del mostrador.

― No sé, después de cenar me voy a mi habitación. ¿Qué haces tú? ―

― Espero la llamada de mi madre. Casi siempre para sermonearme que me he olvidado de ellos.

Una cierta punzada de angustia me lleno el pecho.

― No deberías dejar que ella se preocupe tanto.

― Lo sé, Darién. Pero a veces tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza

― Solo… solo no te olvides de tus padres, ¿si? ― dije con la voz medio ahogada. Ella debía de aprovechar a sus padres, mientras los tenía.

Ella entendió porque lo decía.

Sin decir nada nos tumbamos en el sillón y encendimos el televisor. No había nada interesante pero el ruido de fondo era un poco tranquilizador.

― Temprano me dijiste que querías decirme algo ¿Qué era? ― me pregunto mientras veíamos uno de los comerciales del programa que estábamos viendo.

― Pues, veras Esmeralda dijo que…― Una vez más el teléfono me interrumpió.

Sere se levanto de un salto para correr y tomarlo.

Hablo por unos quince minutos. Parecía bastante contenta de hablar con su madre. Bueno, cualquiera lo estaría.

De vez en cuando se sonrojaba por lo que sea que su madre le dijese.

― Ok, mama. Si… Yo también te amo. Saluda a papá.

Finalmente coloco el teléfono en su lugar y volvió junto a mí.

― ¿Cómo están?

― Bien. Ella siempre dice que me extraña y que desea que vuelva.

Se me encogió el corazón ante la posibilidad que ella quisiera irse de nuevo con sus padres.

― ¿Y? ― insiste.

― ¿Y qué…?

― ¿Te gustaría volver? ¿Con tus padres digo?

― Mira no te negare que los extraño. Pero aquí tengo mi vida. Tengo mi trabajo, tengo mis amigos. Y lo más importante, te tengo a ti. A pesar de lo que dice mamá, ella me entiende. ― término besando mi mejilla― Ahora, cuéntame.

― Ok.

Le comente todo lo que me había dicho Esmeralda y la conversación que había tenido con Zafiro.

Ella se quedo en silencio durante un momento, pensando quizás en que decirme.

― ¿Qué piensas tu?

― No lo sé. Me emociona la idea, pero también me asusta.

Ella volvió a quedarse callada. Y yo de verdad deseaba su opinión.

― Dime qué piensas ― pedí al ver que ella no diría nada.

― ¿Quieres que diga la verdad? ― asentí, dudoso ― No creo que sea una buena idea.

Había esperado que me dijese que estaba bien. Que sería lo mejor para mí. Inclusive pensé que ella se alegraría.

― Tu tampoco confías en mi ― musite levantándome del sillón. Me sentí herido.

― Darien, por favor escúchame un momento. Si confió en ti, creo en ti pero…

― Pero no soy lo suficientemente confiable para cuidar de mi mismo. Sere, en serio creía que tú eras diferente a Zafiro o Esmeralda. Pensaba que la única persona que me tenía fe eras tú. Pero no es así ¿verdad?

― Por favor Darien. Déjame darte mis razones.

― ¿Tienes razones para desconfiar? ― masculle entre dientes.

― No te enojes. ― pidió con su vocecita triste. Como si a quien han herido fuera a ella.

Respire pesadamente, intentando calmar mi enojo.

― Dime entonces

― Creo que aun necesitas quien esté pendiente de ti. Que te cuide…

― ¡Es que ese es el problema! ¡Estoy harto que cada vez que me miren piensen que deben de cuidarme! ― grite enfurecido.

Ella me miro sorprendida. Durante todo este tiempo que mis explosiones emocionales habían sido tan frecuentes nunca ninguna había sido dirigido hacia ella. Hasta hoy.

Inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberme exaltado con ella.

― Lo lamento. No debí gritarte. ― me disculpe avergonzado. No me atreví a verla a los ojos y Salí disparado a la otra habitación.

Estaba invadiendo su casa pero verdaderamente necesitaba tiempo para serenarme.

Durante un buen rato el silencio de la habitación era mi única compañía. Hasta que el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose me alerto.

― ¿Te sientes mejor? ― pregunto aun con esa vocecita triste que me hacía sentir peor.

― Un poco― masculle poco convencido.

Sin decir más se acerco a mí y me abrazo. Lo hizo con fuerza, me dio una sensación muy parecida a como me veía cuando estuvo en casa. Como si temiera que me fuese.

― Confió en ti― susurro contra mi cuello.

― No lo haces. Me ocultas cosas, piensas que aun debería tener a alguien detrás de mí todo el tiempo. Eso no es confianza.

― Jamás te he ocultado nada a ti ― mascullo irritada.

― Lo has hecho. ¿Por qué te pusiste tan histérica cuando Esmeralda nos vio besándonos?

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

― Esmeralda dijo que es normal y que tu forma de actuar demostraba que algo te había afectado antes ¿Qué fue?

―No es nada importante, de verdad.

Suspire cansado. La conversación no nos estaba llevando a ningún lado.

― Bien― si no quería decir nada lo dejaría ahí.

Me acomode en la cama ya dispuesto a dormir.

― Cuando estaba en secundaria tuve un novio ― su voz me hizo abrir los ojos otra vez. Estaba dispuesta a contarme. ― No era la gran cosa, era tener novio por tenerlo. Un día nos escapamos del instituto. Parecía divertido volarme algunas clases, al menos por un día. Nos quedamos en su casa, supuestamente no habría nadie que nos regañaría por escaparnos así que pensé que era buena idea. Empezamos jugando cualquier cosa y terminamos… pues… besándonos en su cama. No era gran cosa, simplemente besos simples. Pero llego su mamá y casi le da el infarto ― ella empezó a reírse suavemente. A mí no me hacia tanta gracia escuchar hacer de su "novio", pero yo se lo había pedido y tenía que escuchar.

― No sé como las cosas se salieron de control y ella me llamo "zorra" y otras tantas palabras con el mismo significado. Me prohibió volver a verlo y de verdad que no me importo. Pero la "señora" no se pudo quedar callada y conto en todo el pueblo que yo era…. era muchas cosas. Mis padres tuvieron que cargar con esa pena. Y yo misma pase muchas vergüenzas. Al final cuando termine la escuela, la mejor noticia que podía tener era que me iba poder alejar de ahí.

― Sinceramente no me importo que pensara ella. O que tuviera que dejar a mi novio. Pero no quería que Esmeralda pensara eso de mí. Y me dijera que no podía estar contigo. Es un miedo tonto lo sé. Pero, está aquí ― señalo su cabeza

La volví a tomar entre mis brazos y la acurruque junto a mí.

― Comprendo ―

― ¿No dirás nada?― pregunto ansiosa.

― Ahora te entiendo un poco más y eso es bueno. No eres nada de lo que te pudo haber dicho esa persona. Y Esmeralda jamás pensaría de mala manera de ti. Y aunque así fuera eso no importa cuando quien te ama soy yo.

Ella sonrió un poco ruborizada por mi declaración.

― Ahora sí. A dormir― pedí una vez más. Ambos necesitábamos descansar porque esa noche había estado llena de altos y bajos para ambos.

― Buenas noches ― murmuro acomodándose contra mi pecho― Gracias por estar aquí.

― Descansa, amor― dije cerrando los ojos y dejándome caer en un profundo sueño.

**Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo de esta historia y ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Por si el capitulo no esta antes del 31 ya que no tengo compu y Angel Negro 29 me esta haciendo el favor de subir los capítulos y espero que los disfruten hasta la próxima**…


	36. SORPRESA Y DECEPCION

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de NAOKO TAKEUCHI y la historia es de T. yo solo la adapto a SAILOR MOON.**

*****SORPRESA Y DECEPCION*****

**SERENA POV**

Desperté, al menos sabía que estaba despierta, pero era renuente a abrir los ojos o incluso a moverme. No quería ser consciente del frio ambiente que me rodeaba, era la peor sensación despertar de esa manera.

Era lo primero que concebía mi mente al despertar, pero extrañamente no sentía frio. Solo la extraña sensación de tibieza que me era familiar, me era conocida pero me era muy añorada. Era una emoción que no había tenido en días, Porque…

¡Darién!

Abrí los ojos con frenesí solo para encontrar a Darién dormido junto a mí, con sus brazos enroscados alrededor mío, proporcionándome su tibieza que tanta falta de hacía.

Sonreí tontamente al recordar que el estaba aquí. Ya la fría mañana no lo parecía tanto con él a mi lado. Quise apretujarme contra él para aprovechar cada segundo. No pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, al menos no desde que fue dado de alta.

Yo debía seguir trabajando. Con otro cargo y otras responsabilidades. La verdad no podía quejarme, mi sueldo no era malo y tenía lo necesario para vivir y para poder ayudar un poco a mis padres.

El único inconveniente era mi horario de trabajo, a veces se saturaba tanto que no podía verle. Aunque le había prometido estar con él y apoyarle en todo, no lo había hecho como me hubiese gustado.

Se veía tan relajado ahora, era un gran cambio con respecto a nuestras últimas noches juntos. El era intranquilidad y pesadillas, miedos e inquietudes. Ahora era todo paz, era tranquilidad. La diferencia estaba en su rostro, en su expresión y en su agarre. No se sentía como si temiese perderme, ahora era más un signo de protección y de cariño.

Si, muchas cosas habían cambiado en el en último par de meses y estabas más que agradecida por ello.

En silencio me Salí de su abrazo y fui al baño. Quería arreglar un desayuno para él, de los que a él le encantaba tener. No dudaba que Esmeralda lo agasajara con las mejores comidas, yo había compartido el desayuno con él hace unos días. Pero quería hacer algo para él, algo de los que llevaba tiempo que no realizaba y que él, a lo mejor, extrañaría.

Llegue a la cocina y empecé a buscar todas las cosas necesarias para poder prepara un digno desayuno, pero realmente me faltaba ir de compras al supermercado. No pasaba mucho tiempo en casa ya que mis responsabilidades me obligaban a tener guardias de noche, bastante seguidas. Realmente no era tan malo como se escuchaba. El hala de mujeres estaba lleno de chicas de todo tipo. Niñas que así como Rei habían sido internadas por su propia seguridad y otras que sus familias se habían desentendido de ellas y sus problemas se habían vuelto crónicos.

Tendría que salir y a pesar del frio, que generalmente era mi mayor queja, hoy lo haría con muchísimo gusto.

Tome mi chaqueta y mi gorro de lana que habían quedado anoche en el perchero, palmee en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para estar segura que las llaves seguían ahí y luego me dispuse a salir del departamento. Sabía que el viajecito no me tomaría más de diez minutos.

Corrí escaleras abajo para apurar mas el paso y cuando estuve a punto de llevar al último piso note una figura encorvada sentada en el último escalón. Era demasiado temprano para que alguno de los vecinos estuviese ahí, por eso llamo tanto mi atención.

Así que cuando pase junto a la persona no pude evitar mirar quien era.

― ¿Qué diablos haces tan temprano aquí? ― casi le grite a Yaten.

― Oh, ¿ya es de mañana?― pregunto y luego soltó un sonoro bostezo.

Me horrorice de su pregunta.

― ¿Desde qué hora estas aquí?

― Pase aquí la noche

― ¿Puedo saber por qué motivo pasaste la noche en las escaleras de mi edificio con este frio?― chille

― ¿Por qué motivo hago la mayoría de cosas que hago?

Suspire cansada mientras me sentaba junto a él. Que pregunta tan tonta había hecho, si claro la respuesta era obvia.

― Así que ¿Qué paso?

― Pensé que el hecho que me aceptase y me perdonase sería suficiente para mí, pero…

― Pero…

― No lo es. Dice que lo superara con el tiempo, que podríamos ser amigos… Nada más eso.

Entendí el dolor en sus palabras.

― ¿Por qué te has quedado aquí?

― No lo sé…. Yo no quise volver a casa y…. no lo sé― suspiro.

― Vamos, vamos ― apremie mientras lo ayudaba a pararse― Te pediré un taxi para que vayas a casa, duermas un poco y puedas pensar mejor ¿si?

El solo asintió. Parecía completamente perdido y desubicado. No me extrañaba que hubiera pasado la noche aquí.

Me costó un poco conseguirle un taxi tan temprano pero en cuanto lo hice pude respirar tranquila. Un buen sueño le ayudarían a calmarse.

No podía seguir viendo como ambos sufrían. Mina con su obstinación a decir completamente la verdad a Yaten los estaba destruyendo a ambos. Y aunque de verdad, de verdad, entendía a Mina y su pena ya era momento que ella lo perdonara completamente y no a medias como había hecho.

Con el ánimo un poco bajo después de haber hablado con Yaten fui hacia el supermercado a comprar las cosas para nuestro desayuno. En cuanto los obtuve quise correr para llegar a casa pronto.

Subí las escaleras con rapidez y llegue a trompicones a mi piso. No era atlética y ese tipo de carreritas no iban muy bien.

Entre al departamento y aun no había ningún ruido en el. Me asome a la habitación y Darién seguía durmiendo. Había rodado hacia el lado que yo ocupe en la cama.

Volví a la cocina para poder empezar a cocinar. Revolotee por todas partes en mi cocina, sacando aquí y allá de todo para hacer un buen desayuno.

Mientras apagaba la estufa pensaba en que podíamos hacer hoy juntos.

Quería que fuera un día divertido para nosotros, que no pensáramos en ningún problema, que no recordáramos la discusión de anoche. Aun podía recordar su expresión enfurecida que había tenido cuando me grito. Mi mente inmediatamente viajo aquel día en la clínica, el completamente fuera si gritándome y zarandeándome. Por un momento tuve tanto miedo que esa escena se repitiese.

Agradecía el cielo que no había sido así.

En mi mente siempre estaba presente ese momento y no porque le tuviese miedo a él, sino por el miedo que tenía de perderlo de esa manera.

El sonido del teléfono me hizo saltar en mi lugar, no me había dado cuenta que tan concentrada me encontraba en mis recuerdos.

― Buenos días ―conteste al tomar el teléfono

― ¡Sere! ― me saludo con entusiasmo Nicolás.

― Que hay? Pequeño encantador

― Una buena mañana. Al parecer tu tuviste una buena noche― me sonrojo hasta lo imposible. No podía creer que Nicolás pudiera hacerme sentir tan apenada, aun por teléfono.

― Sabes que eres un pequeño bribón ¿verdad? ― le regañe, sabiendo que por teléfono no podía mofarse de mi sonrojo.

―Ese es mi encanto. Mamá te manda saludos y a Darién. Y pregunta si todo está bien.

Sabía que la llamada de Nicolás era para cerciorarse que Darién estaba bien.

― Claro que está bien ― le replique

― Yo le dije a mamá que no se preocupara pero ya sabes, la edad y todo eso― al fondo escuche un lejano "Ya hablaremos de la edad, jovencito" de parte de Esmeralda.

― Estas en problemas― canturree

― Ya verás que lo olvida. Este… Yo también quería preguntarte algo… Pues….Yo quería saber si…. ¿Setsuna iría hoy a tu casa?

Quise reírme de su pregunta, pero sabía que lo heriría. Había notado que Nicolás había quedado encantado con mi vecinita y a pesar de que ella lo había ignorado gran parte de la tarde sabia que se llevarían bien.

― No, Nicolás. Lo siento, hoy no.

― Oh, de acuerdo― lo escuche un poco decepcionado.

― Pero sabes te diré un secreto. A pesar del mito que a las niñas no les gustas los juegos de video, Setsuna rompe ese esquema. Ella ama los video juegos. Creo que ese sería un tema interesante entre ustedes dos ¿verdad?

― ¿De verdad, Sere? Ya sabía yo que no solo era bonita ― mascullo por lo bajo ― Gracias Sere, ahora sé porque Darién babea tanto por ti. ―

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No pude evitar reírme mientras colocaba el teléfono de nuevo a su lugar.

Cuando termine el desayuno y lo serví fui a la habitación para despertar a Darién. Seguía aun enrollado en las cobijas y no era para menos.

En silencio me senté junto a él en la cama y comencé y sacudirlo un poco.

― Darién…. Darién…. es hora de levantarse dormilón ― arrulle mientras el intentaba escabullirse de mis manos. Pase un rato mas así hasta que el arrastro a sus brazos y no me dejo salir.

― Duérmete Sere, hace demasiado frio ― mascullo aun medio dormido. No pude evitar que las risitas salieran de mí.

― No, Darién. Es hora de levantarse. ― volví a insistir.

El farfullo algo por lo bajo que no pude entender.

― Vamos, Darién hice el desayuno ¿no querrás que se enfrié verdad? ― tente pero el aun no me soltaba. Así que empecé a intentar soltarme por mi cuenta. Sin querer toque sus pies y estaban fríos, tan fríos que me sacaron un gritito de sorpresa.

El abrió los ojos y me miro interrogante.

― Tus pies están helados ― explique ―Bueno, ya estas despierto. Levántate, cámbiate y ve desayunar ¿de acuerdo? ― le di un beso rápido en los labios y Salí de la cama para que pudiese cambiarse en paz.

Cuando fui al salón note un puñado de cartas debajo de la puerta. Las recogí y empecé a revisar cada sobre. La mayoría eran cuentas, como siempre. Una que otra oferta de distintos restaurantes y al final estaba una carta que había estado esperando. Con apremio la abrí y empecé a leer su contenido.

Casi me pongo a brincar en el lugar con la respuesta.

Ya sabía que haríamos Darien y yo este día. Y esperaba que mi sorpresa le encantase.

.

No podía dejar de sonreír mientras lavaba el último de los platos del desayuno.

Habíamos pasado el desayuno muy tranquilo. Y no era para menos después que Darién halago cada cosa que ponía en su boca. Me sentí muy feliz que el disfrutase del desayuno que era especialmente para él.

Mientras colocaba el último plato en su lugar las frías manos de Darién me rodearon y yo di un respingo ante su contacto. Me era muy divertido de ve que tan sensible al frio era.

― ¿Aun con frio? ― me burle, mientras lo abrazaba.

― Un poco, pero se me quitaría se te quedaras así― sonrió de manera dulce y yo no pude resistir de besarlo. El correspondió el beso de buena gana y sus manos se enredaron en mi cintura jaloneando un poco de mi blusa. Sin darme cuenta termine sentada en la encimera con Darién entre mis piernas aun besándome delicadamente.

Nuestro acercamiento físico había surgido en mi momento de desesperación por sentirlo cerca, por darme la seguridad que estaba ahí conmigo y que me amaba. Me había sorprendido mucho la forma en cómo el reacciono, con tanto ímpetu como yo, tanta pasión como la que yo guardaba por él.

Seguíamos perdidos en nuestro beso, concentrados en las caricias del otro cuando el teléfono nos hizo separarnos. Yo estaba jadeante e incapaz de contestar el teléfono.

― Puedes…. Contestar ― pedí mientras mis pulmones batallaban con la entrada y salida de aire tan apresuradamente como podía.

Darien me soltó y camino hacia el aparato al otro lado de la sala.

― Hola…. Esmeralda, buenos días ― saludo con alegría.

― Si…. Preparo un delicioso desayuno…. Claro, todo perfecto…

Se hizo una pausa larga.

― Si, pasare aquí la tarde. No te preocupes. También te quiero. ―

Dejo el teléfono y regreso junto a mí. Con delicadeza me bajo de la encimera y me guio hacia el sillón donde nos abrazamos durante un rato.

― Eres tan bonita ― musito mientras jugaba con hebras sueltas de mi cabello― Tan bonita y delicada. Preciosa― seguía musitando palabras lindas, palabras que me hacían reventar de felicidad por el solo hecho que era él quien las decía para mí.

El me había dicho esas palabras antes. Hace mucho tiempo y había agregado algo más.

― ¿Crees que me parezco a una muñeca? ― pregunte mientras él seguía en su tarea de despeinar mi cabello.

― Tú eres una muñequita preciosa y única. ― contesto dándome un suave beso.

― Sigues llamándome así ¿Por qué? ― volví a insistir.

El me enderezo en sus brazos y me hizo verlo a los ojos.

― Tienes una piel realmente hermosa, tan blanca y delicada. Tus ojos son tan expresivos e ingenuos. Tus facciones tan finas que parecen haber sido dibujadas con tanta premura y delicadeza y tu cabello es tan bonito, la manera en que enmarca tu rostro te hace ver más linda. Claramente no eres una muñeca, eres un ángel. ― relato con amor en sus ojos y sabía que en los míos había un mar de lágrimas listas para caer en cualquier momento― Pero me gusta llamarte muñequita― término con una sonrisa sincera. Y yo solo pude abrazarlo con amor.

Las horas que pasamos juntos en ese sofá fueron hermosas. Darién seguí susurrando cosas lindas y yo seguía tan emocionada como desde el principio.

Con pereza me levante de sus brazos, era hora de llevarlo a ver su sorpresa.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― pregunto a ver que me levantaba.

― Pues voy a arreglarme. Saldremos un rato, ¿te parece?

― Claro que sí.

Con rapidez arregle mi cabello y busque un suéter y una bufanda. Sabía que a Darién le haría falta la bufanda.

Al salir Darién seguía sentado en el sillón pero se había colocado los zapatos.

― Ten, creo que la necesitaras más que yo― dije extendiendo la bufanda hacia él.

La enredo en su cuello y luego se coloco su chamarra.

― ¿Listo?

― Siempre contigo― sonrió tomando mi mano y salimos del apartamento.

Llegamos al centro de la ciudad en taxi. Tuvimos que bajarnos y caminar para poder llegar a nuestro lugar de destino.

― ¿Dime adónde vamos?

― Es una sorpresa―comente mientras lo seguía guiando entre la multitud de personas que rodeaban el local. Sabía que sería un evento reconocido pero no esperaba que tanto.

Mientras pasábamos a muchas personas para poder entrar note como Darién miraba con curiosidad el lugar. Y no era para menos, una galería de arte era para apreciarla desde la entrada.

― ¿te gusta? ― pregunte mientras Darién seguía viendo embobado los primeros cuadros de la exposición.

El solo asintió mientras seguía viendo con atención las diferentes piezas. Había pinturas, esculturas y dibujos.

Lo seguí muy de cerca mientras seguía observando todo. Parecía que apreciaba cada detalle, cada color y cada trazo de todo lo que veía.

Cuando llegamos a la parte de la exposición que yo esperaba pareció confundido. Pero inmediatamente reconoció las piezas que veía.

Me miro con incredulidad en sus facciones pero yo solo asentí ante su reacción.

― Mis dibujos ― musito mientras los seguía viendo.

Eran varios de los dibujos que había hecho durante años. Todos preciosamente enmarcados y dispuestos de tal manera que se seguía el patrón de una historia. Una muñeca de porcelana solitaria que poco a poco cambiaba sus facciones para convertirse en una mujer. Para convertirse en mí.

No era que me emocionase que mis retratos estuviesen en exhibición pero era parte del arte de Darien. De lo que él era capaz de retratar y no podía dejar de incluirlos.

― ¿Como…? ― dejo la pregunta incompleta mientras seguía observando su trabajo de años.

― Bueno…. pues yo…. escuche de este evento. Es para artistas novatos, pero me pareció buena idea que participara algo tuyo. Lo presente y a pesar que buscaban otros estilos dijeron que los presentarían porque se veía que tenias talento. Renata, la gerente dijo que eras realmente bueno y hablo de una escuela de arte y…. bueno, tendría que hablarlo contigo.

El seguía sin poder decir una palabra.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Estuvo bien lo que hice? ― pregunte un poco tímida. Cuando lo hice no pensé que llegase a molestarse.

El solo me abrazo.

― Gracias, Sere. ― fue todo lo que dijo pero siguió abrazándome.

Y yo simplemente me deje abrazar. Sabía que tanto significaba esto para Darien. En parte era algo que lo unía a su madre y en parte era su forma de expresar sus sentimientos cuando no podía hacerlo con palabras.

Con el caer de la noche el evento iba finalizando. Esta era solo la inauguración, las piezas seguirían en exhibición unos días más.

Darién seguía feliz, porque una de las exhibiciones mas halagadas había sido la suya.

Había hablado con Renata, ella lo había recomendado a una escuela de arte y todo pintaba que sería aceptado para el próximo año. No tenía ni idea que eso podría pasar, pero todo era para bien para él.

Caminamos a casa tomados de la mano y en silencio. No había mucho que decir. El estaba feliz y con eso yo también lo era.

Al llegar a casa me quise ponerme a hacer la cena pero Darién me lo impidió. Había dicho que quería hablar conmigo y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa.

¿No siempre las cosas malas eran precedidas del temible "tenemos que hablar"?

Se sentó con migo en nuestro sillón y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

―Sere, este día ha sido unos de los días más felices de mi vida. ― sonreí, claro que lo había sido.

― Te entiendo. Tu trabajo fue todo un éxito y podrás ir a esa escuela de arte. Todo ha sido tan….― iba a decir tan impresionante, pero Darién me silencio poniendo sus dedo en mis labios.

― No, Sere. No ha sido por eso.

― ¿No? ― replique mortificada ― Pensé que te había alegrado lo que paso. Si no fue así e hice mal te pido perdón…. Sé que debí consultarte pero….― volvió a poner su dedo en mis labios.

― Sere, claro que me emociona eso. Pero lo que me ha hecho enteramente feliz este día ha sido pasarlo contigo. Esa oportunidad no valdría nada si no hubieras estado tú para compartirla conmigo. Nada valdría tanto como estar contigo siempre.

― Darien, yo…

― Déjame terminar. Desde esta mañana que desperté con tu rostro junto a mí, que pasamos juntos haciendo nada más que besarnos, que no hice más que mimarte; me di cuenta de algo.

― ¿De qué?

― Que me gustaría hacer eso todo los días. Me gustaría tenerte junto a mí. Que me gustaría vivir contigo ― sentí la presión de sus manos en las mías. ― ¿Qué dices?

¿Qué decía?

¡Claro que quería! Que no daría por repetir este día una y otra vez.

― ¿Sere? ― apremio al ver que no había respuesta de mi parte.

― No creo que sea lo mejor, Darién― conteste con la voz temblándome. Inmediatamente note la decepción en su mirada. ― Es demasiado pronto Darién y….

― Entiendo, Sere. De verdad que si ― contesto forzando una sonrisa.

No. No lo entendía y sabia que le dolía. Pero quizás era demasiado pronto para dar ese paso. No que yo temiese sino que le tendría que adaptarse de nuevo a otro lugar, a otro ambiente. Ya le había costado una vez. No quería que volviese a pasar lo mismo.

Sin ánimos llamo a Zafiro para viniese por él.

Se despidió de mí con pena en su mirada.

Y después de unos minutos que él se fuera yo también me derrumbe porque una vez más, aunque fuese por su bien, le había dañado

_**Continuara…..**_

**Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo y ya solo quedan 3 capítulos mas y la historia termina y no quiero que termine T-T pero bueno les agradezco a todos por sus review y nos leemos en los siguientes capítulos…..**


	37. LAS VERDADES

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de NAOKO TAKEUCHI y la historia es de yo solo la adapto a SAILOR MOON.**

*****LAS VERDADES*****

Podía oír la voz de Yaten al fondo de mi mente. Hablaba de manera pausada e intentaba imprimirle un toque de confianza. Era así en cada sesión. Sabía de memoria lo que decía y tenia mejores cosas en las que pensar como ¿Dónde estaba Sere?

Ella no estaba en la sesión hoy.

Después del fin de semana en su casa no habíamos tenido comunicación, así que no había forma de que supiera que yo vendría hoy, ¿podía ser eso el motivo de su ausencia aquí?

Intente calmarme. Ella no podía estar molesta.

A pesar de su negativa ante mi pequeño deseo no estaba molesto con ella. Herido, tal vez, si. Pero no molesto, jamás con ella.

Aun rememoraba con alegría ese domingo, cada uno de los momentos que pasamos. La gran sorpresa que me dio, inclusive me había ayudado en mi perspectiva hacia el futuro. Me había abierto una puerta hacia algo en mi vida. Y me había dado cuenta de otra cosa aun más importante. Era con ella con quien deseaba pasar cada momento, era con ella con quien quería estar. Y tal vez no sería pronto, algún día cuando ella lo desease tanto como yo.

― ¿Quieres empezar tu, Darién? ― pidió Yaten y mi expresión horrorizada debió delatar el hecho que no tenía idea de lo que me estaba pidiendo.

― Perdón…. no sé qué…

― ¿Dr. Kou puedo empezar yo? ― apunto Rei.

― De acuerdo, hazlo tú. ―acordó Yaten.

― Me llamo Rei Hino y bueno estuve interna en esta clínica tres meses. Yo….

― No es necesario que digas tus razones, Rei, hazlo solamente si te sientes lista.

― Lo estoy doctor. ― Su voz sonaba segura pero sus manos temblaban en su regazo. Jamás la había visto tan vulnerable y a la vez tan fuerte. ― Ya saben cómo es la escuela, presiones sociales, indiscriminación por esto o aquello, rumores y chismes. A algunos afortunados esto no les afecta en lo mas mínimo, viven su vida en las sombra. Eso no me paso a mí. Llegue a esta "maravillosa" escuela nueva donde todos querían ser mis amigos, pero nadie lo quería en realidad. Las chicas decían amar mi ropa, mi estilo, que era hermosa pero a mis espaldas era otra cosa. Se empezaron a rondar chismes y rumores sobre mí. Que era una zorra, una golfa y muchas otras cosas. ― Rio sarcásticamente― al principio no le di importancia. Pero después las palabras se volvieron maltratos, bromas crueles, humillaciones. ― unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla, se abrazaba a sí misma para evitar temblar. ― Llegue a un punto que estaba aterrorizada de ir a la escuela, pero no quería decirle nada a mis padres. Ellos ya tenían suficientes problemas sin los míos. No tarde mucho en empezar a odiar mi vida, a odiar a cada persona que me rodeaba, a desear desaparecer. Hasta un día intente hacerlo. Tome un cuchillo de cocina y subí a mi habitación. Corte mis muñecas casi con apuro y me quede tendida en mi cama esperando que todo acabara.

Paso su mano por sus llorosos ojos quitando las lagrimas. Yo también sentí la humedad invadiendo mis ojos. Ella también había sufrido. ¿Pero quién en esta sala no lo había hecho?

― Desperté en una cama de hospital, con mis padres llorando junto a mí. Me sentí peor por hacerles eso. Pase un tiempo hospitalizada, un psiquiatra hablo conmigo y sugirió que me internasen por unos pocos meses. Obviamente así fue, pero no fue tan malo como yo pensé. Al menos las enfermeras hablaban y reían conmigo. Hice un amigo― dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa a mi ― Y creo que he superado un poco del miedo que se formo en mi.

― ¿Cómo has sido acogida en tu casa? ― cuestiono Yaten.

― Papá y mamá hablan conmigo cada noche, me sofocan un poco pero sé que es que se preocupan. Mis hermanas también se han acercado a mí. Me cambie de escuela porque mis padres temían que volvieran a molestarme. Estoy bien en mi nueva escuela y creo que seguiré estando bien. ― concluyo Reí.

― Muy bien Reí, me alegra escuchar como tu familia te ha apoyado. Has sido muy fuerte para superar eso― agrego Yaten.

― Darién ¿quieres seguir tú? Es tu decisión si quieres compartir tu historia con nosotros.

Apreté las manos en señal de ansiedad.

¿Estaba preparado para contar la historia que conocía por fragmentos? ¿Qué aun no asimilaba del todo?

― Creo que sí. Me llamo Darién― suspire audiblemente― estuve interno durante diez años.

La mayoría de los reunidos me miraron sorprendidos. Sí, creo que nadie estuvo tanto tiempo y luego salió de nuevo.

― Se me diagnostica algo como "disociación de la realidad", no sé muy bien que trata, jamás lo entendí. ― comente rememorando la única vez que Zafiro hablo de mi condición conmigo ― Cuando tenía siete años yo….― trague el nudo que había en mi garganta, era ahora o nunca. ¿Lo has superado o no, Darién? ― Presencia el asesinato de mi madre. Debido a ello tuve cierto shock y las personas responsables pensaron que estaría mejor viviendo en un orfanatorio en vez de llevarme con mi tío que era el único pariente que tenía vivo. No recuerdo mucho eso, es tan borroso e incompresible. Tiempo después pude ir a vivir con él y su esposa aunque después fui internado aquí. Al parece años después y aun no salía del shock. ― resumí no quería dar detalles de mis primeros cinco años aquí, ya estaba lo suficientemente horrorizados. ― Aquí mi único alivio era dibujar y la compañía de la pequeña muñeca de porcelana que había adoptado como una figura con vida. ― Me sentí tonto hablando de eso, pero era parte de mi historia ― Había pertenecido a mi madre y en mi desesperación infantil la había cogido conmigo. Yo… muchas cosas pasaron aquí, conocí a alguien que me ayudo a despertar de ese sueño tan bizarro en el que vivía. Una persona extraordinariamente buena y gentil que no huyo de mí a pesar de todo. ― pensé en mi Sere y todo lo que ella era para mí. Absolutamente todo lo feliz que me hizo y que me hace y no pude evitar sonreír por ella ― Conocí a un doctor que tuvo su parte de ayuda en mi caso. ― Mire a Yaten y le sonreí, el también tenía merito a pesar de lo que el mismo creía ― Hice una buena amiga― busque a Rei él es circulo para también sonreírle ― Y recobre una parte de la familia que había perdido. Volví con mis tíos y ellos hacen lo posible por cuidarme, de verdad los amos, a pesar de todo. Mi novia y yo nos amamos y también tengo su apoyo. Y creo que tengo un buen futuro por delante.

Cuando termine note mis manos aun fuertemente apretadas, mojadas por el sudor. La sequedad en mi garganta delataba el esfuerzo con el que había relatado parte de mi historia, y las pocas lágrimas que surcaban mi cara me decían que tanto había dolido el recordar, pero también lo liviano que me sentía me decía que ya no sería tan difícil como ahora. Agradecía el hecho que Sere no hubiera estado aquí, ella también hubiese llorado y yo no soportaba verla llorar.

Yaten farfullo algunas palabras alentadoras para mí pero lastimosamente mi pulso seguía atronándome en los oídos y me impedía escuchar bien.

Yaten volvió a preguntar quién mas quería participar con su historia. La mayoría ya lo había hecho, solo quedaban los gemelos.

La chica, Jane, no parecía ansiosa por hablar, pero su hermano levanto la mano.

― ¿Quieres hablar Alan? ― El asintió.

― Me llamo Alan―A parecer tenia mucho miedo. ― Yo estuve internado en una clínica en Italia. Yo….

― Alan si no te sientes bien no lo hagas ― le pidió Yaten. Y es que podías notar como el muchacho temblaba. Su hermana le tomaba de la mano pero el parecía no tranquilizarse con ese gesto.

― Esta bien doctor. Por una vez quiero ser valiente― susurro. Su hermana le dijo algo al oído.

"_Tu siempre has sido valiente"_

― Mi padre era un doctor. Irónicamente un psiquiatra. Y mi madre una mujer enferma. Ella padecía constantes jaquecas que le impedían levantarse de su cama y cuidar de mi hermana o de mí. Al principio papá intentaba ayudarla pero se canso y la dejo a su suerte. Una tarde el volvió y fue a su habitación, mi hermana no estaba. Escuche que discutían y fui a ver. Yo tenía quizás cinco años pero recuerdo claramente los gritos. Ella no podía levantarse y creo que se desmayo por el dolor de cabeza. El seguía furioso. Tiro cosas contra las paredes, decía maldiciones una y otra vez y yo lo miraba desde la puerta, tomo una botella de whisky y se la tomo de un solo trago luego el me miro y yo me quede congelado. Me arrastro hasta su despacho y me dio una golpiza― las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Alan. Su hermana le suplicaba que no siguiera contando nada pero él se negó.

― Después de ese día el empezó a desquitar conmigo todo lo mal que le iba. Decía: "_Si no es contigo seria con Ann. ¿Tu no quieres que golpee a Ann, verdad Alan?" _Yo no quería que la golpease como a mí. Ann era más delicada, yo era su hermano mayor. Yo debía cuidarla.

― Inevitablemente mamá murió. Pero las palizas no disminuían, hasta que una ocasión su hermana, tía Dídima, nos visito de sorpresa. El no me golpeaba de manera que podía ser visto tan fácilmente, pero ella lo hizo.

"_¿Quién te golpeo Alan?" _me pregunto alarmada. Le conté la verdad y ella pregunto porque nunca había dicho nada.

"_Porque no quería que lastimara a Ann" _dije llorando de miedo solo de pensar que la lastimase.

Ella se soltó a llorar, me tomo en brazos y tomo a Ann y nos saco de la casa en que vivíamos. Nos alejo de él, nos llevo con su esposo a Italia. No volvimos a saber de papá.

― _Te he dicho que no le llames así _― le reprendió Ann mientras ella seguía intentándolo calmar.

― Me llevaron a un hospital donde me revisaron, pero yo no podía dejar que me tocasen. Tenía miedo que alguien me lastimase otra vez. Chillaba, pataleaba y lloraba. Solo tía Dídima y Ann me calmaban. Un doctor les dijo que sería bueno que me internasen unos días para poder monitorearme, pero tía Dídima no los dejos. Dijo que había sufrido mucho y que no me dejaría sufrir más. Pero con el tiempo mi estado empeoro, tenia pesadillas y no podía soportar el contacto físico con otra persona además de mi hermana. Así que el esposo de mi tía, le insistió para que pudiera ver a un psiquiatra. Estuve unos meses interno pero no soporte estar ahí y rápidamente volví a casa. Aun hoy no puedo soportar estar cerca de mucha gente, me pongo ansioso y no puedo evitar sentir pánico.

La voz de Alan se apago en un murmullo.

Yaten se levanto para atender a Alan, aunque hizo todo lo posible de no acercarse mucho. Unos minutos después Alan calmo y Yaten siguió. No escuche bien a las demás personas que siguieron porque no pude evitar seguir viendo a los gemelos. Me apenaba su pasado, pero aun más que no lo superaran aun.

― Ha sido un gusto haber estado con ustedes― recito Yaten al terminar la sesión― Esta será la última sesión que tendrán conmigo, regresare a Inglaterra pronto, pero quiero decirle que cada uno ha tenido un gran progreso y me alegro por ustedes.

Las personas que estaban ahí se levantaron pero yo no pude hacerlo.

¿Se iba? ¿Se había rendido con Mina?

Estaba dispuesto a seguirlo para preguntarle cuando note que Ann y Alan seguían sentados. Algo en mi se removió al verlos. Ellos sufrían como yo o quizás más. Su propio padre los lastimo y dejo cicatrices en ellos.

― ¿Están bien? ― pregunte sin acercarme mucho a ellos.

― Estamos bien ― respondió Ann secamente. Y luego me ignoro― Iré a ver si ya vinieron por nosotros, ¿si? ― le dijo con cariño a su hermano.

― Fuiste muy valiente― comente al quedarme solo con él.

― ¿Por qué? ― cuestiono aun nervioso.

― Por cuidar de tu hermana de esa manera.

― La quiero mucho, jamás hubiese dejado que nadie la lastimara. Pero ahora dice que ella no dejara que nadie me lastime a mí.

― Ella también te quiere

― Si. Ella ha sido muy buena conmigo. Aunque algún día podría aburrirsese de cuidarme, no la culparía.

― Ella te quiere eso jamás cambiaria. Además, cuando te pongas bien tú podrás volver a cuidarla.

El se rio.

― Eres la primera persona que usa "cuando te pongas bien", además del doctor Blackmoon.

― ¿De verdad?

― De verdad, el ha estado tratándome durante unos meses. Y es el único optimista con respecto a mi caso.

― El tiene razón

― Podría ser. ― comento con incredulidad.

Su hermana se acerco a grandes zancadas a nosotros y me miro con enojo. Alan se puso de pie y se despidió de mí con un gesto de su mano.

― Adelántate ― le pido Ann y él lo hizo.

―Ni mi hermano ni yo queremos tu lastima ― espeto una vez Alan se fue.

― No es lástima. Yo simplemente quise ser amable.

― Gracias, pero una vez más no lo necesitamos. Nuestra madre murió y nuestro padre es un bastardo que espero hoy día se esté pudriendo en una cárcel, pero aun así seguimos hacia adelante. Intento hacerlo por mi hermano y por mí. Así que una vez mas no necesitamos amabilidad. ― dijo de manera agria. Se giro en sus talones y regreso a la calle.

Yo solo me quede ahí viéndola irse.

Alan no era el más dañado de los dos. El odio y la furia corroían a Ann y quizás eso no era mejor que tener un trastorno mental. Pero aun así, no la culpaba por eso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zafiro conducía a casa y ambos íbamos en total silencio. Regularmente no era así, pero en esta ocasión tenía muchas cosas en la mente. Había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle así que empecé con la primera en mi mente.

― ¿Sere no fue hoy? ―

― Tiene unos días libres

― Ya veo― conteste aliviado. Siguiente pregunta ― ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tratabas a Alan?

Note que se tenso ante mi pregunta.

― ¿Te molesta?

― Claro que no― conteste ofendido ― Solo quiero saber porque me entere hasta hoy.

― No pensé que te interesara, ya tienes suficientes problemas en tu vida como para que algo mas te molestara.

― Es que no me molesta. Me sorprendió saber quiénes eran, me sorprendió aun más su historia pero en ningún momento he sentido rechazo hacia ellos. Ellos sufren igual que yo, quizás más.

― Entonces….― cuestiono aun sin entender mi punto. El seguía con la vista fija en el camino pero completamente atento a mí.

― No me gusta que me ocultes cosas. Sé que lo haces. Todo el mundo lo hace y no me gusta.

― ¿Por qué lo piensas?

― Te he escuchado hablar con Esmeralda, con Yaten de cosas que no me dices.

― Escucha Darién, se a lo que te refieres y por eso….― el auto se detuvo y note que estábamos en un lugar desconocido para mí. ― …. Estamos aquí.

Había estacionada el auto frente a una casa enorme, no era parecida a la suya. Esta parecía una pequeña mansión.

En silencio bajo del auto y yo lo seguí sin comprender. Pasamos por el extenso campo que debía ser el jardín pero no había ninguna flor. Parecía abandonado desde hacía mucho.

Llego a la gran puerta de madera y saco la llave. Lo mire interrogante.

― Hace algún tiempo Esmeralda te menciono la idea de que podrías vivir en la casa que fue de tus padres. Quiero que conozcas el lugar antes de que tomes una decisión. ― dijo ante de empujar la puerta.

El corazón se me encogió. A pesar que esa idea ya no era muy llamativa para mí no quise contradecirle, yo quería conocer esta casa. Yo lo deseaba a pesar que nunca lo había expresado deseaba recobrar una parte de lo que fueron mis recuerdos junto a mis padres.

Camine sigilosamente detrás de Zafiro mientras nos pasábamos por la que debió ser la sala. Había pocos muebles y los que estaban cubiertos por mantas blancas y polvo.

― Nadie ha entrado a esta casa en años. ― comento Zafiro mientras empezábamos a recorrer los salones.

Sentía que debía recordar algo, cualquier cosa de esta casa pero todo me parecía tan desconocido.

― En esta casa tus padres tuvieron los mejores momentos de su vida. Aquí empezaron su vida juntos y aquí empezaste tu vida, también.

Las habitaciones vacías no me decían nada, la tapicería deteriorada, los muebles arrinconados, nada me hacía referencia a un hogar.

― Nada se me hace conocido ― dije con la voz extrañamente ronca.

― A mi tampoco ― respondió Zafiro ― Después que tus padres se fueron esta casa ya no me pareció lo mismo. Puedes subir, si lo deseas. ― señalo las escaleras.

Dubitativo subí el primer escalón, y el siguiente y el siguiente, hasta que sin darme cuenta estaba corriendo en las escaleras.

Llegue a la segunda planta y el lugar era similar a la parte de abajo. Polvo y desolación.

No sabía que esperaba hallar, solo sentía que debía correr arriba.

Recorrí las habitaciones sin saber lo que buscaba, tal vez un indicio que en algún momento estuve aquí, que en algún momento fui feliz aquí pero no encontraba nada.

Finalmente llegue a la habitación mas grande, era la que habían ocupado mis padres. Sorprendentemente los muebles seguían en su sitio. La gran cama ocupaba el centro de la habitación, había un pequeño tocador en una esquina. Me acerque a él y moví algunos tarros que habían ahí, llenos de polvos pero era una escena conocida. Esa habitación, me era familiar. Moví mis manos recorriendo las cosas del tocador hasta que toque algo que me llamo la atención. Una pequeña cajita circular, la tome entre mis manos y la abrí. Una melodía empezó a sonar al abrirla e inmediatamente la recordé.

Esa cajita era de mamá, lo ponía junto a mí para hacerme dormir, recordaba la melodía. Era lo que tarareaba el día que me encontraron, era lo que tarareaba a Sere cuando estaba dormida.

― Me imagine que te detendrías aquí―escuche la voz de Zafiro a mis espaldas. ― La única habitación que sigue más o menos intacta.

― La única en la que encuentro recuerdos. ― dije mostrando la cajita de música.

― Ah, la preciada caja de tu madre. Casi me volvió loco cuando tu padre se la regalo. Fue su primer regalo y a pesar que era tan humilde ella lo amo.

― ¿Puedo llevarlo conmigo?

― Claro que puedes ― contesto con voz paternal.

Pase unos minutos más revisando la habitación pero no había nada mas, así que Zafiro y yo salimos de la casa sin decir palabra.

― ¿Qué piensas? ― pregunto Zafiro cuando estábamos por subir al auto.

― En nada realmente. Simplemente pensé que al entrar a esa casa recordaría muchas cosas de mis padres. Pero no fue así, me siento decepcionado.

― Bueno, no era ese el objetivo de que vinieses, pero al menos tienes un pequeño recuerdo ¿no lo crees?

― Creo que si ― dije apretando la cajita en bolsillo. ― ¿entonces cual era el objetivo de venir?

― Quería saber cual sería tu decisión.

― No quiero vivir ahí ― conteste sin pensar. La casa no era mía, no me daba ningún recuerdo malo o bueno. Pero simplemente no era mi casa.

― Entiendo. Cuando decidas donde te gustaría vivir buscaremos un lugar para ti.

― Zafiro, le pedí a Sere vivir con ella. ― comente antes que siguiera con sus planes para mí.

No comento nada, parecía como si la idea le molestara.

― ¿Te ha dicho que no, verdad?

― Así es. ― comente triste.

― Es lo mejor ― mascullo entre dientes y eso me hizo molestarme.

― ¿Por qué es lo mejor?

―Darién, debes entender que aun eres un poco inestable en tus cambios de humor.

― Si ¿y?

― Qué puedas tener algún tipo de crisis ¿No temes en algún momento puedas dañar a Sere mientras estas molesto?

La simple idea me horrorizo.

― ¡Jamás la dañaría! ― conteste con más fuerza de la que quería. ― No sé cómo puedes pensar eso. Es lo único que jamás haría.

Sus ojos me veían llenos de contradicción.

_¿El está consciente de su última crisis? _― recordé lo que había preguntado Yaten en aquella ocasión.

¿Qué crisis?

― ¿Zafiro que paso en mi última crisis en el hospital? ― pregunte deseando una verdadera respuesta y temiendo su negativa a dármela.

― ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

― Hace algún tiempo tú y Yaten hablaron de eso. Dijiste que no lo recordaba.

― Es mejor que no lo hagas ― rápidamente respondió.

― Quiero saberlo. Deja de ocultarme cosas.

― Quiero protegerte― dijo con la voz en un murmullo

― ¡No necesito que me protejas! ¡Quiero la verdad! ¿Qué tanto te cuesta darte cuenta que entra mas me mientas y más me ocultas menos confiare en ti?

Sus manos se apretaron contra el volante, sabía que había llegado a un punto de angustia para ambos.

― No soportarías la verdad.

― ¡Dime la verdad! ― rugí colmado por la angustia. Mis manos temblaban sin que pudiese controlarlas. Algo en mi mente conectaba los puntos de los que hablábamos pero temía el resultado.

― No

Apreté los dientes para no gritar. Entonces lo que tanto había deseado mientras estaba en esa casa sucedió.

Un flash de memoria me golpeo. Pero no un recuerdo de mis padres, no un buen recuerdo.

Sere tenía el miedo pintado en su rostro. Quería soltarse de mi agarre. Me pidió que la soltara. Ella lloraba.

Mi aliento se atoro en mis pulmones mientras repentinamente el entendimiento acerca del miedo de Zafiro me atravesó.

― Ya la he lastimado ¿verdad? ― pregunte con voz angustiada― Esa vez, en el hospital. La acorrale contra la pared y….

― No, Darién, no. No fue tu culpa…..― decía Zafiro mientras intentaba mantener su atención en la carretera cosa que le era difícil teniendo su atención puesta en mi.

Pero no escuchaba más porque la escena se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Como un video.

Con dolor apreté mis dedos en contra de mi brazo. Era el mismo dolor que le había causado a Sere.

Llegamos a casa y Zafiro casi tuvo que arrastrarme fuera del auto.

El seguía negando todo. Que no había sido mi culpa. Pero claro que no era verdad.

Zafiro me llevo a uno de los sillones de la sala y fue a buscar su maletín. Pero yo no lo espere. No era con él con quien yo deseaba hablar. Mis pies me llevaron hacia la puerta.

Sabía lo que debía hace.

Tenía que ir con Sere.

Ella era la única que podía decirme la vedad de cómo habían pasado las cosas. Aunque estaba seguro de lo que había pasado. Lo único que en verdad necesitaba era verla.

Las calles de Chicago estaban heladas pero en esta ocasión no lo note, mi único pensamiento era llegar con Sere. Llegar y….

¿Qué más? ¿Qué le diría?

De solo recordar su cara de temor hace que se me revuelva el estomago.

Llegue al edificio de Sere en automático y subí las escaleras casi inconscientemente. Al estar de pie frente a su puerta las manos me temblaron pero necesitaba verla.

Toque la puerta con fuerza.

Escuche los pasos al otro lado y luego la cerradura abriéndose.

La mirada de Sere se ilumino al verme pero casi de inmediato noto mi semblante oscuro.

― Darién, que sorpresa. Entra― pidió un poco nerviosa.

Ella se acerco a mí y me beso.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― pregunto aun confundida.

― ¿Es porque temes que vuelva a lastimarte que no quieres que viva contigo? ― solté sin pensar. Era la idea que se había formado en mi cabeza mientras caminaba, y no podía evitar pensar que esa era la razón.

Sus ojos me miraron con turbación y agonía. Lo que menos deseaba era lastimarla.

Pero necesitaba su respuesta. Necesitaba saber la verdad.

**Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo de esta historia y ya quedan pocos capítulos, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo y gracias a todos por sus review y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	38. AMOR

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de NAOKO TAKEUCHI y la historia es de T. yo solo la adapto a SAILOR MOON.**

*****AMOR*****

Se expresión seguía congelada en una máscara de sorpresa y aturdimiento.

― Darién yo….― empezó a decir pero el teléfono la interrumpió. Sin despegar sus ojos de mí, camino hacia el teléfono.

― Buenas noches― su voz se oía distante, demasiado apagada ― No, no, Zafiro aquí esta. Si, está bien. No, necesitamos hablar. Estará bien, no se preocupe por él. ― colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia mí.

― Era Zafiro― dijo con expresión conciliadora ― Está preocupado por ti. ― Agrego al no ver respuesta de mi parte― No debiste salir de casa sin decírselo. Parecía muy angustiado….

― Ya se eso. El se la pasa preocupado por mí. Todo el mundo lo hace y piensan que esa es una buena razón para negarme la verdad.

― No es así Darien.

― Dime tu la verdad, entonces. ¿Me temes? ¿Temes que te lastime? ― pregunte con la vista pegada al suelo. No quería ver la expresión que tomase su rostro al contestarme.

Espere lo que me parecieron horas una respuesta pero ella jamás dijo nada. Con temor levante la cabeza y la mire fijamente. No era lo que esperaba ver.

Silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Podía ver como apretaba la mandíbula para evitar emitir algún sonido y sus manos, caídas a sus costados, temblaban convulsivamente.

Esa imagen, Sere completamente destrozada. Mi corazón se encogió en mi pecho, no era mejor que la imagen que recordaba de ese día. Dolía igual, porque en ambas ella estaba lastimada y ambas eran mi culpa.

― Sere….― su nombre murió en mis labios. No sabía que decirle. ¿Qué podía decirle? No había nada con lo que pudiera reconfortarla. Yo mismo necesitaba eso de ella.

Sin decir palabra me dirigí hacia la puerta, no había forma que hablásemos en ese estado. Ninguno.

― Espera…. Darién…. No…. no te vayas ― dijo de manera entrecortada. Las lágrimas no le permitían hablar claramente.

La mire sin decir nada. Esperaba que ella dijese algo pero ella solo me miraba fijamente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que había derramado.

― Por favor, Darién, por favor no me hagas lo mismo que esa vez. ― suplico Sere con voz llorosa.

El corazón se me cayó a los pies. Ella de verdad pensaba que yo le haría daño. Ella en verdad me tenía miedo.

Mis pies no aguantaron mi peso y caí al suelo. El dolor del impacto debió hacer que reaccionara pero en lo único que podía pensar era en Sere.

Sentí su presencia a mi lado. Ella estaba preocupada, oía su voz llamándome. Su mano sostenía la mía mientras que yo buscaba desesperadamente soltarme de ella.

― Suéltame― logre articular. Tenía una nube de pensamientos en mi, todos incoherentes, todos inconexos, todos sin sentido. Lo único lógico, lo único real ahí era Sere. Ella y que debía alejarme, por su bien.

Su mirada cambio de preocupación a pavor cuando entendió mis palabras.

― No. Darién, mírame, soy yo. Soy Sere. ― Su mano batallaba con la mía para sostenerla y con esfuerzo la pose sobre su mejilla. ― Soy Sere. Soy tu muñequita, por favor, regresa a mí, Darién. Por favor, por favor. ― rogaba mientras otra vez empezaba a derramar ríos de lágrimas.

No entendía lo que me pedía. Yo sabía quién era ella. Lo único que quería era que estuviese bien.

Ella seguía repitiendo esas mismas frases y yo cada vez estaba más confuso.

― Sere, No, no llores. No llores― le pedí una vez Salí de la confusión. La estreche contra mí para poder consolarla de lo que sea que la puso así.

― ¿Darién? ― pregunto con voz pastosa por el llanto ― Darién, mi Darién ― decía una y otra vez mientras me estrechaba fuertemente con sus pequeños brazos.

― ¿Que sucede? ¿Que pasa?

― No me alejes, por favor. Solo quiero estar contigo.

― Pensé que tu…. yo…. recordé lo que paso en el hospital. La manera en la que te trate y yo…― de nuevo el momento se repitió en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Su expresión de miedo muy parecida a la que tuvo hace algún momento, pero en vez de alejarse se acerco a mí. Trato de tocarme, trato de consolarme.

― Darién, tuve miedo. Tanto miedo. ― susurro con su rostro contra mi pecho.

― ¿Entonces porque sigues así conmigo? ¿Por qué no te alejaste? ¿Por qué no corriste o gritaste?

Ella se separo de mí para verme directamente a los ojos. Esperaba ver una mirada aterrada pero en cambio me dio una de sus tiernas miradas. De aquellas que me regalaba cuando tenía un gesto lindo para ella. Cuando recién me alejaba de besarla. Cuando despertaba junto a mí. Esa mirada de amor que tanto me transmitía. Esa mirada que yo correspondía con el mismo amor.

― Darién, nunca he tenido miedo de ti― a pesar de que las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, esas palabras las dijo con dulzura y amor. Eran sinceras.

― No entiendo.

― Nunca he tenido más miedo como en esa ocasión, pero no fue a ti. Tu no me reconocías, gritabas que te había dejado y pedias por mí a pesar que estaba a tu lado. ―sollozo al recordar ― Yo solo quería estar contigo y abrazarte, que me dijeras cuanto me querías. Pero solo decías que no era Sere y me alejabas. Tenía miedo que no volvieses a ser tú. Que no volvieses a ser mi Sere. Que no volvieses a ser ese hombre que se gano mi corazón sin saberlo.

― Esta noche me pediste que no te hiciera lo mismo ¿Qué querías decir?

― Te veías tan molesto, automáticamente me transporte a ese momento y tuve miedo que volviese a pasar. Que me volvieses a olvidar. ― Sus manos se ciñeron a mí alrededor como si aun temiese que eso pasare. Nos quedamos así abrazados e intentando calmarlos. Los dos habíamos tenido reacciones demasiado fuerte y aun nuestros corazones seguían recuperándose de eso.

― ¿No es por eso que no quieres que viva aquí? ― volví a preguntar con temor cuando sus sollozos se apagaron y su respiración volvió a ser normal. Ella dejo escapar una risita, tal vez por mi insistencia.

― Darién, lo que más deseo es tenerte aquí junto a mí y no dejarte ir nunca.

― Entonces ¿Por qué me dijiste….?

― Porque no quiero que te sientas más incomodo. Se lo que te costó adaptarte a casa de Zafiro y apenas te vas acoplando a su dinámica. Y ahora tendrías que venir y volver a adaptarte aquí. No sería justo para ti. Y sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte el pedirte eso.

― Sere, soy yo quien te lo ha pedido. Soy yo quien está siendo egoísta. Por favor, déjame decidir a mí lo que puedo soportar. Déjame tomar mis decisiones. Si es algo que tu y yo queremos hacer, hagámoslo. ― pedí.

Mi mano seguía acariciando su rostro con cariño. Muchas cosas que había pensado no habían sido ciertas, me había equivocado en todo, pero ella seguía ahí. Yo también había desconfiado de ella y sabia como dolía eso pero ella no había reclamado nada, me abrazaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no la hubiese hecho llorar, otra vez.

― ¿Aun lo quieres? ¿Dejar las comodidades que tienes con tu familia para vivir aquí?

― Sere, si vivieses en una caja yo estaría ahí porque con quien quiero estar es contigo. ― dije besando sus labios.

Ella no contesto nada, se limito a cercarme a ella y aumentar la fuerza del beso. Sin demora acepte el cambio. Estos besos eran mejor que decir "Te amo". Transmitían sentimientos, todo lo que yo sentía hacia ella y viceversa.

Sus manos subieron hasta mi nuca y sus finos dedos se enredaban en mi cabello tirándolo. Mis manos tampoco se quedaban quietas y recorrían tímidamente su cuerpo. No sentía que la situación estuviese mal, era solo que no sabía bien como actuar. ¿Le molestaría a Sere que le tocase de esa manera? ¿Si mis manos la tocaran como yo deseaba?

De apoco fui tomando confianza y casi sin darme cuenta mis manos se colaban dentro de su blusa tocando su suave abdomen y subiendo descaradamente hasta tocar sus suaves pechos a través de la tela del sujetador... Ella soltó una exclamación que se ahogo en mis labios, pero no hizo amago de retirarse por lo que lo tome como una buena señal. Seguí explorando su piel, mis manos, mi piel, estaban ávidas de la suya, deseosa de probar cada centímetro. Sus manos jaloneaban mi camisa y de un momento a otro estaba sin ella y Sere acariciaba cada parte de mi pecho.

Me era muy difícil concentrarme con cada nueva sensación que sentía debido a ella. Debido a sus manos, a sus labios, a los sonidos que emitía cada vez que la acariciaba. Toda ella me hacía sentir emociones que jamás había sentido.

Mis manos inexpertas se dirigieron hacia los botones de su blusa y los empecé a soltar de uno en uno. Cuando termine retire la estorbosa prenda que me impedía verla. Ella tan suave y frágil, tan amorosa y a apasionada, tan bella como solo ella. Sin demora volví a atacar sus labios y ella siguió en su labor de abrazarme y besarme y embotar mis sentidos con su esencia.

Mis sentidos seguían apreciando cada porción de ella. Mi vista se maravillaba con su belleza tan natural y tan pura, escuchaba los tenues gemidos que salían de sus labios, su perfume particular se impregnaba en mí, el sabor de sus labios en los míos y la suavidad de su piel. Sensaciones que antes había experimentado pero que ahora eran mucho más poderosas y mucho más apreciadas por mí.

Las manos de Sere se deslizaron por mi pecho hacia abajo y no pude evitar el vergonzoso gemido que solté debido a la magnífica sensación que me regalaba con esa caricia.

― Darién― suspiro entre mis labios. ― Darién, mi amor…. detente ― pidió de repente. Inmediatamente que lo pidió me aleje de ella.

Quizás estaba haciendo algo mal o tal vez ya era suficiente por hoy.

Pero no podía ser eso, sentía que ardía por dentro. Que en lugar de sangre lo que circulaba por mis venas era lava ardiente que me hacia arde por ella. Ella debía sentirse igual, esto no podía terminar, no aun.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― pregunte sin separarme demasiado de ella.

― Vamos…. vamos a mi cuarto ― pidió aun sin respiración.

Sin decir palabras nos pusimos de pie y ella me guio hasta su habitación.

Seguía sin entender lo que ocurría.

Sere me llevo a su cama y continúo el beso en donde lo habíamos dejado. Despacio las ropas que nos quedaban desaparecieron dejándonos completamente indefensos el uno frente al otro.

Esa noche con caricias desmedidas y ternura infinita ella me enseño a amar sin palabras, solo con besos, con caricias y gemidos.

Esa noche Sere y yo nos unimos en cuerpo y alma por primera vez. Y para siempre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Las horas que había pasado con Sere habían sido las más maravillosas de mi vida. ¿Y qué momento con ella no era maravilloso? Pero ahora habíamos compartido algo especial. Algo único, algo que no hubiera querido tener con nadie más.

Sere seguía dormida únicamente envuelta por las sabanas que nos cubrían. Se veía preciosa bañada por los rayos del sol que alcanzaban a colarse por las rendijas de la ventana. El frio no había sido una queja para mi hoy. ¿De que podía quejarme cuando este ángel me había amado de la manera en que lo hizo?

No podía alejar la mirada de su rostro apacible, su cabello revuelto le confería un aura de ternura que solo ella podía tener. Y una de las más bellas sonrisas surcaba su rostro a pesar de estar inconsciente.

Los golpes de la puerta me sacaron de mi ensoñación. Con cuidado Salí de la cama y a la carrera me coloque mis bóxers y pantalones. Los golpes de la puerta no disminuían, sonaba desesperado al punto que pensé que tirarían la puerta.

Llegue lo más rápido que pude a la puerta y al abrirla me sorprendí de encontrarme con Mina. Su rostro completamente angustiado y surcado por unas pocas lagrimas. En sus manos apretaba un trozo de papel.

― ¿Qué pasa Mina? ― fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar.

― Yaten ― fue todo lo que dijo antes de lanzarse a mis brazos a llorar.

― ¿Qué pasa con Yaten? ― pregunte preocupado intentando que ella me viese y me explicase.

― Se va…. Se va― repetía convulsivamente. En ese momento recordé que él lo había dicho.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cuándo se va?

― Dejo esta carta― dijo mostrando el papel arrugado― Se va hoy ― sollozo.

―Es lo que querías ¿no? ― remarque. Sabía que estaba sufriendo pero quería que se diera cuenta de la situación que ella misma había formado.

― Claro que no. Yo…― intento defenderse pero ella misma sabía que no tenía ningún argumento para eso.

― Mina tu y yo sabemos bien que tu aun lo amas. Pero has sido muy orgullosa. Por más que me duela verte sufrir de esa manera es tu culpa y la de nadie más.

Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos pero no replico nada. Sabía que tenía razón. Que por su orgullo lo había alejado. Ahora ya no podía hacer nada.

O tal vez….

― ¿Lo amas, verdad?

― Yo… no…. no se….

― Si lo haces por qué no lo sigues. Tal vez no alcances el avión pero podrías ir a Inglaterra, decirle que lo amas. Sé que él lo aceptara de inmediato, su orgullo murió hace demasiado tiempo.

Los ojos de Mina se iluminaron. Volvió a su apartamento y en unos momentos ya había salido a la calle.

Después de la visita de Mina volví a la habitación de Sere. Tal vez esa no había sido una mala manera de arreglar las cosas. Mina necesitaba darse cuenta de lo que tenia, perdiéndolo y ahora ella tendría que luchar para recuperarlo.

Habían pasado horas desde que había despertado pero Sere seguía dormida. Todo ese tiempo la estuve observando y soñando. Aunque quizás no era solo soñar, planeaba mejor dicho. Trazaba en mi mente un futuro junto a ella. De momento solo teníamos este apartamento, solo teníamos el futuro cercano predispuesto. Pero yo quería más, mucho tiempo más con ella. Quería eso, quería un futuro. Ahora tenía la oportunidad y lo compartiría con ella.

La cajita de música reposaba en mi mano. La hacía sonar una y otra vez esperando que la melodía no interrumpiese el sueño de Sere, pero la música me relajaba. Me ayudaba a pensar.

La cajita empezó a pasar de una mano a la otra y de regreso mientras la melodía repetía. En un descuido la pequeña cajita cayó de mis manos haciendo un ruido tenue. Con preocupación me incline a recogerla. Parecía intacta, solo se había soltado la base. La recogí para acomodarla pero mi di cuenta que había algo dentro. Era un anillo.

Lo mire con curiosidad. Era realmente lindo y….

― ¿Qué haces en el suelo? ― La voz de Sere me hizo levantarme de un salto.

― Tire algo y lo recogía ― me excuse rápidamente, metí la cajita y el anillo en la bolsa del pantalón. Me acerque a la cama solo para acercar a Sere a mis brazos y sostenerla nuevamente junto a mi ― ¿Cómo dormiste?

― Muy bien. Casi no quería despertar y no lo hubiera hecho si hubieses seguido en cama ¿Por qué te has levantado? ― pregunto mientras se acomoda en mi pecho y se acurrucaba contra mí.

Tuve que contarle lo que había pasado con Mina y lo que había dicho. Se preocupo por ella, pero al igual que yo entendía que ella también se había equivocado. Tal vez ahora todo se solucionara entre ellos o tal vez terminara de una vez por todas. Para ambos.

El ambiente había cambiado, no era relajado ni tranquilo. Notaba la tensión de Sere y era por Mina. Ella la quería demasiado y entendía su preocupación. Así que pase parte de la mañana intentando hacerla sonreír. Desde ayudarla a preparar el desayuno hasta besarla ocasionalmente solo porque si. Sabía que esas cosas le gustaban, la hacían sonreír y este día era para eso. Hacerla sonreír seria mi objetivo. No solo hoy sino siempre que estuviese a su lado.

El día pasó lentamente y a pesar de que Sere seguía un tanto angustiada pasamos buenos momentos. Me di cuenta que ni Zafiro ni Esmeralda habían llamado, debían estar preocupados, pero seguramente estaba haciendo el intento de darme mi espacio y se los agradecía, porque por una vez en mi vida había arreglado mis problemas por mi cuenta. Así que antes de volver a casa para hablar con Zafiro y Esmeralda tenía que estar seguro de la opinión de Sere.

Así que una vez más terminamos en su sillón apretujado el uno al otro. Tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de preguntar.

― ¿Sere?

― mmmm― murmuro ella con su rostro oculto en mi cuello, dando pequeños besos ahí. No era que me quejase pero necesitaba que se alejase un poco para poder hablar.

― ¿Estas segura de lo que hablamos ayer? ― De inmediato ella se incorporo para mirarme a los ojos.

― Creí que ayer te había demostrado que tan segura estaba de todo ― sonrió picara

― Lo sé ― o al menos creía entender ― Pero quiero que estés segura. No quiero que después te arrepientas o….

― Darién, por favor. SI, de verdad quiero que vivas aquí. Ya no discutas mas, ahora bésame― pidió con sus ojitos brillantes.

Y no seguí discutiendo más. Tenía que hacerla feliz.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

― Esto es lo último ― dijo Zafiro colocando la maleta en el recibidor. Habían pasado unos días desde que Sere y yo habíamos decidido vivir juntos. Como era de esperarse Zafiro no estuvo muy de acuerdo pero con todo y todo finalmente me dejo salir de casa. Inclusive Esmeralda lo hizo ayudarme a traer mis cosas.

Esmeralda, mí querida Esmeralda. Con ella había sido otra historia. Claramente ella también estaba preocupada pero desde que mencione que estaría con Sere no había parado de hacer planes de comprar otro apartamento para nosotros y cosas así. Y aunque sabía que sus intenciones eran las mejores no la deje. Quería empezar de cero junto a Sere y aunque insistían que hiciera uso de mi herencia para poder vivir mejor, Sere y yo no habíamos querido. Tal vez algún día la utilizara pero no todavía. Quería experimentar vivir por mi cuenta un tiempo.

Su despedida en casa había sido tan cariñosa.

― Mi niño se va― había dicho mientras lloraba. No pude evitar sonreír, ella me consideraba como un hijo. Jamás lo había pensado hasta que la vi llorando porque me iba de casa.

― No llores. ― pedí quitando sus lágrimas. ― Te quiero.

Y gracias al Cielo Nicolás estaba ahí para aligerar la situación.

― No llores, mamá. Aun me tienes a mi ― y Esmeralda no pudo evitar reír.

―Te extrañare. Te visitare seguido ― había prometido Nicolás y sabia que mas que visitarme a mi iría a ver a su querida Setsuna.

― Así que ¿nos despedimos? ― menciono Zafiro. Lo había acompañado hasta su auto nuevamente.

― ¿Despedirnos? ¿Por qué nos despediríamos? No dejare de verlos ni a ti ni a Esmeralda. Nicolás de seguro querrá vivir aquí para poder ver a Setsuna. ― Zafiro soltó una carcajada ― No los abandono, solo quiero hacer mi vida a mi manera.

― Lo entiendo, hijo. Créeme que lo entiendo, pero no puedes evitar que me preocupe.

― Zafiro, ya no lo hagas.

― Perdóname. Es que no puedo evitarlo. Yo….

― Ya no te sientas culpable por nada ― dije recordando una conversación con él. Sabia como la culpa lo carcomía y eso no era necesario

― Ya no lo hago. Al menos no como antes, aunque no lo creas me siento tan orgulloso de ti. Esmeralda también lo está y tus padres lo estarían. ― dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. No pude evitar el abrazarlo.

― Gracias por todo, tío Zafiro― declare de todo corazón. Porque todo lo que ahora era, malo o bueno, había sido por él. Y quería pensar que había mas cosas buenas que malas.

― Ni lo digas muchacho. Te quiero mucho Darien, solo quiero tu bien. Y sé que con ella estarás bien― su sonrisa era sincera, era lo que sentía de corazón.

― Yo también te quiero, tío Zafiro― nunca se lo había dicho pero era la verdad.

Unos minutos después Zafiro se había ido.

Hice el recorrido de regreso al edificio, mientras subía las escaleras pensaba en que ahora ese edificio se convertiría en mi hogar.

Lentamente cruce el pasillo y no pude evitar mirar hacia el departamento de Mina preguntándome como estaría ella allá en Londres y si por fin habría encontrado a Yaten.

Entre al apartamento de Sere y ella me recibió con una sonrisa. Arrastraba una de las maletas hacia la habitación. Y no pude evitar sonreír, ahora compartiríamos nuestras vidas, compartiríamos nuestros futuros. Me acerque a ella y le quite la maleta de sus manos. Sin decir nada la lleve a la habitación y Sere iba detrás mío. En cuanto coloque la maleta en alguna parte ella se tiro a mi espalda y se colgó de mi cuello.

― Estoy tan feliz ― mascullo mientras besaba mi mejilla.

― Yo lo estoy más muñequita. Muchísimo más. Te amo ― declare mientras la estrechaba en mis brazos y empezaba a besar su rostro con delirio.

Ahora todo era real. Ahora todo era mío. Y ahora viviría al máximo.

Con ella.

**Bueno aquí llega el final de otro capitulo y el siguiente es el ultimo, aunque no quiero que termine aun la historia así tiene que ser T-T les agradezco a todos sus review y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	39. EPILOGO

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de NAOKO TAKEUCHI y la historia es de T. yo solo la adapto a SAILOR MOON.**

*****EPILOGO: ESPERANZAS*****

― ¿Cómo esta todo cariño?

Aun dos meses después que empezase a vivir con Sere, Esmeralda llamaba casi todos los días para saber como estábamos. No me molestaba, al menos no más de lo que a cualquier persona.

― Ya sabes que estamos bien, Esmeralda. Te lo dije ayer― conteste medio riendo. Al otro lado del teléfono también pude escuchar su suave risa.

― Tienes razón.― comento de manera apacible ― ¿Ya está todo bien con Sere?

Fruncí el ceño ante el recuerdo.

Habíamos discutido hace un par de días.

Era difícil para mí el darme cuenta de muchas cosas antes y una de esas era el hecho que había cuentas que pagar. Y cuando entendí eso y que Sere tendría que correr no solo con sus gastos normales sino que también lo que implicaban conmigo me sentí realmente mal porque ahora sería una carga para ella. Así que hable con Zafiro y él me dio una chequera con fondos en las cuentas que me correspondían. No era exactamente lo que quería hacer pero de momento era quizá lo más sensato.

Aunque aparentemente a Sere no le pareció porque empezamos a discutir. De una manera rara y medio retorcida me hacía gracia. Parecíamos una pareja normal discutiendo, no era que alegrase pelear con ella, pero era algo normal en mi vida.

No tomo más de unas horas que volviésemos a estar bien y a regañadientes acepto la poca ayuda que estaba ofreciendo. Creo que la hice aceptar con mi argumento de querer cuidar de ambos o simplemente lo hizo para hacerme feliz.

― Si, Esmeralda. Lo arreglamos, no te preocupes.

― Me alegro cariño, pero como te dije es bastante típico para una pareja molestarse cuando no se está de acuerdo. Lo importante es contentarse pronto.

― Tienes razón.

― Oh, cielo, me alegro que todo esté tan bien contigo. Debo irme Nicolás tiene visitas y quiero hacerles unas galletas.

― ¿Setsuna?

― Si, es una niña tan encantadora. Me alegro que se haya hecho amiga de Nicolás. Bueno, cuídate cariño.

― También tú. Saluda a Zafiro de mi parte. ¿Por cierto como le va con Alan?

― Tiene mucha esperanza con su caso a pesar de los diagnósticos de otros doctores el está seguro de poder ayudarlo. Así es el, ve esperanza en donde los demás no.

― Tienes muchas razón, el es así. Bueno, adiós, tía Esmeralda.

― Cuídate cielo.

Coloque el teléfono en su lugar teniendo una sonrisa en mis labios.

No sabía que había hecho Nicolás para que Setsuna cambiara de opinión con respecto al pero ahora ella lo visitaba mucho, o el venia con la excusa de verme a mí pero corría a casa de su amiga. Sere solo sonreía al verlo pero no decía nada, aparentemente ella sabia más que yo al respecto.

Fui a la habitación que compartía con Sere para cambiarme. Hoy visitaríamos la tumba de mis padres, hace tiempo que quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo porque no los olvidaba y a pesar que ya no estaba aquí quería hacerlos participes de algunas cosas, de alguna manera.

Rebusque en el cajón en busca de la cajita de música, dentro aun conservaba el anillo que había encontrado.

Ahora ya estaba listo, solo tenía que esperar que Sere llegase.

En cuanto escuche el sonido de la puerta abrirse salía al salón.

― ¿Cómo esta ella? ― le pregunte después de darle un beso de bienvenida.

― Esta triste, estuve un rato intentando animarla pero creo que nada lo hará― dijo con decepción ― Pobre Mina, de verdad lo extraña.

― Lo sé y la entiendo. Pero el volverá en unos días ¿no?

― Díselo a ella.

Ese día en el que Mina salió rumbo al aeropuerto detrás de Yaten muchas cosas cambiaron para ella. No pudo alcanzarlo pero eso no le importo tomo un avión con el mismo destino que el de Yaten. No sabemos qué sucedió ahí o como lo encontró Mina. Solo sabemos una semana después ella regreso a casa y dijo que Yaten tendría que arreglar unas cosas antes de poder volver con ella.

Ahora ella pasaba los días extrañándolo aunque hablaban casi a diario, tanto como sus trabajos se lo permitían a cada uno.

― ¿Estas listo? ― Sere había entrado a la habitación y salido con una chaqueta.

Asentí sin decir palabra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llegamos al parque memorial en donde estaban las tumbas de mis padres. Sere tomo mi mano y caminamos juntos en torno a las múltiples dispuestas a lo largo del recorrido. A pesar de ya haber estado aquí tenía una rara sensación. Pero no era mala, era casi como estar en paz.

A diferencia de la primera vez que había venido no estaba nervioso, sabía lo que encontraría.

Era todo tan diferente porque ahora sabía tantas cosas, tantas cosas que desconocía y que ahora entendía.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos al pie de la pequeña colina en donde estaba sus tumbas.

― ¿Quieres un momento con ellos? ― pregunto dulcemente sin soltar mi mano.

Asentí y ella silenciosamente se hizo a un lado.

Al llegar frente a las tumbas me di cuenta que aun tenían los ramos secos que había dejado hace unos meses ahí. Las hice a un lado y coloque el nuevo ramo que traía.

― Hola mamá. Hola papá. Perdón por no haber podido venir antes, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los visite pero….― mi voz se corto un poco, las traicioneras lagrimas empezaron a formarse en mis ojos sin yo darme cuenta―….han pasado tantas cosas.

Empecé a contarles todo lo que me había pasado, todo lo que había superado, todo lo que había cambiado en mi. Les conté mis logros y progresos, mis momentos de miedos y tristezas. Era tonto porque sabía que ellos no me escucharían pero de alguna manera me reconfortaba que ellos se enteraran de mi vida.

― Zafiro me llevo a nuestra casa. Bueno, la que fue nuestra casa. Creo que no la reconocerían ya no es el hogar que ustedes formaron. ― dije tragándome un sollozo mientras sacaba la cajita de música de mi pantalón. ― Pero encontré tu cajita, mamá. Recordé tu melodía y también encontré dentro el anillo que te dio papá. Zafiro me conto que te lo dio el para pedirte casarte con él.

Saque el pequeño anillo de su escondite, para mostrárselos, como si lo necesitasen.

― ¿Saben? Quiero pedirle a Sere que se case conmigo. Le pregunte a Zafiro si te molestarías tú o papá si se lo pedía con tu anillo, dijo que tú estarías muy feliz porque lo tendría alguien que me ama mucho. Yo también estaría feliz porque se cuanto te amo papá y se con cuanto amor te dio este anillo. Ahora quiero yo dárselo a Sere con todo ese amor en el. De verdad espero que no les moleste, a ninguno.

A pesar de mis palabras sabía que no estaba mal. Solo quería contarles mis planes. Quería que Sere fuera mi esposa, al menos quisiera pedírselo. Tener la oportunidad de verla hermosamente vestida de blanco.

El deseo había surgido después de haber asistido a la boda de Seiya. Su novia, se veía tan feliz mientras caminaba al altar. Pero durante toda la ceremonia me había imaginado que éramos Sere y yo dándonos los votos de amor y fidelidad.

Había sido una hermosa ensoñación, sin duda.

― ¿Creen que diga que si? ― pregunte en voz alta mientras guardaba en anillo en su lugar― Yo espero que sí.

Sonreí a pesar de las lágrimas. Cuanto deseaba que ellos pudieran oírme, hablarme, aconsejarme. Pero ya lo había aceptado, ellos ya no estaban en este mundo.

Empecé a ponerme de pie para acomodar las flores. Descuidadamente dirigí la mirada hacia la lapida de mi madre. Donde descansaba la pequeña muñeca. Ya no era hermosa como lo había sido hace tiempo. El sol la había vuelto descolorida y las inclemencias del tiempo habían ensuciado su ropa.

Sonreí con tristeza, de alguna manera me molestaba verla de esa manera, pero ese era su lugar. Junto a esa lapida.

― Les prometo volver más seguido. Los quiero― susurre lo último con mi corazón contrito por tantos sentimientos.

Mientras descendía la colina pude ver a Sere que me esperaba a la sombra de un árbol y no pude evitar sonreír.

Ella se había convertido en mi luz, aun en los momentos oscuros, en los más terribles, en los mas solitarios o tristes ella me hacia sonreír y me hacía pensar que había esperanza.

Esperanza para todo. Para con todos.

Cuando llegue a su lado tome su cálida mano y la estreche con cariño.

Esta noche le pediría que se casara conmigo.

Tenía la gran esperanza que diría que sí.

Ella diría que sí. Sí, claro que lo haría.

***FIN***

**Bueno este es el final de la historia y espero que les halla gustado les agradezco a todos su apoyo y sus comentarios, estoy triste porque esta historia ha llegado a su fin y tengo algunos proyectos en mente y espero poder llegar a realizarlos pero no creo que sea pronto pero si los llegare a realizar y bueno mis agradecimientos a:**

**Angel Negro 29, Serena Eternal Star Moon, corazón de diamante, Shessid, Katie, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, alirt, serenasexilady, lirio, mitsuko 2000, serenity233, Aries AL, ninfa01983, Sandy-serena, Dahe-Li, IceQueenBarbarien, luna. Patty 0, sailors eternals, usagilita, luzdeluna19, Anahis, minisvenus, sakurady, Cat, Marina Ryu, SerenityEndimion29, KITTY86, Hikaryzz, linkemi, fenisplateado21, musashesid, cris, Ximena, mayilu, celty, Usagi13chiba, lovetamaki1, AdriSofy, serena usagi chiba, tamij, lokafantasy, Marcinha, Tete Salinas, gigichiba, LUZ C.C, Andrelao, Misc2010, marceila, p-b shields, vico, Karly15, Dertupio, Mekare-Soul..**

**A todos ustedes les tengo que agradecer por sin sus comentarios esta historia no hubiera llegado a su fin, y gracias a sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios nos leemos en otra historia ADIOS…..**


End file.
